hay vida después de ti
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: decidió dejarla vivir y le prometió no buscarla más, el destino los quiere juntos: 10 años después una sorpresa le espera a la familia Cullen pero sobre todo a edward, ella ya no es humana.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí una nueva historia algo loca pero tenía esta duda, ¿Cómo sería la vida de Bella si jamás hubiera regresado Edward? Y bueno aquí mi respuesta.

Los personajes son de la creación de S. Meyer yo solo juego con sus personajes y le agregué unos cuantos. Espero les guste.

Xxxx

_Flashback_

_10 años han pasado desde el fatídico día en el que mi cobardía a lastimarla pudo más que el permanecer a su lado._

_-Edward deja por favor de estarte atormentando que pones mal a Jasper y a mí me provocas dolor de cabeza- masculló Alice._

_-Genial, los años pasan y tú sigues igual de estúpido y sentimental, pensé que el emocional aquí es Jasper pero tu le estas quitando el título…_

_-Rose por favor._

_-Es la verdad Emmet si él fuera lo suficiente hombre ya aceptaría que Bella no está con él gracias a su vulnerabilidad de macho, y luego todos viviríamos tranquilos, fin de la historia._

_-Rosalie deja de molestar a Edward por favor y eso va para el resto, compórtense como los adultos que son- nos regañó Esme- … y otra cosa antes de que se vayan, su padre habló, viene en unos minutos y quiere que estén todos presentes, lo que significa no se muevan de aquí y dejen de pelear- mi madre nos amenazó antes de regresar a la cocina._

_-Alice si ya sabes el asunto de esta reunión porque no me dejas ver para que pueda irme._

_-Primero porque eres un chismoso, segundo te quiero y por eso mismo no debes verlo Edward; estoy harta de que tengas que alejarte de esta familia, acabas de llegar hace 4 años y pareciera como si no estuvieras presente, como un muerto._

_-Soy un muerto Alice no esperes más de mi quieres._

_-Lo que trato de decirte hermanito es que ya es hora de continúes con tu vida, un cambio te hará bien- sonrió mi hermana y comenzó a traducir una canción de Madonna en idioma mandarín. _

_-Bueno familia me alegra verlos todos juntos sin querer arrancarse la cabeza- Carlisle llegó a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás._

_-Llegas tarde querido tuve que regañarlos para que no lo hicieran, la sala es nueva y no me gustaría encontrar una oreja debajo de mis almohadas._

_-Papá puedes decirnos la noticia importante, quisiera regresar a mi habitación si no es molestia- hablé. _

_-Chicos no me gusta tener que decir esto pero nos vamos a mudar esta semana._

_-¡Pero Carlisle no tiene ni cuatro años que nos asentamos aquí! Estoy harta de tener que mudarme de nuevo- contesto una molesta Rosalie. _

_-Lo siento hija pero esta vez no he sido yo el que lo decidió, me tuvieron que trasladar a otro lugar porque necesitan un médico que sea permanente y como soy el "nuevo", me eligieron para remplazar al médico que estaba ahí._

_-Seguramente el maldito hombre se hartó de vivir en un pueblo como ese y tiró la toalla- preguntó Rosalie._

_-Acaba de morir Rosalie ten más consideración y deja de pensar solo en ti- le contesté enojado después de haber leído el pensamiento de Carlisle._

_-Pobre hombre- habló tristemente Esme- en ese caso nada podemos hacer chicos, alisten sus cosas, yo llamaré a la universidad y pediré el cambio. ¿Querido a donde es que nos dirigimos por cierto?_

_-Allentown, Pensilvania querida- contestó mi padre._

_Fin del flashback. _

Miraba hacia la ventana del salón, el clima en Allentown al menos nos ayudaba a vivir como personas "normales".

-Muy bien jóvenes es todo por hoy- la señora Blackwood habló- quiero que me hagan un ensayo de la obra de Salinger "el guardian entre el centeno", nada de quejas que cinco cuartillas no serán suficientes; señor Cullen no se vaya necesito hablar con usted.

El aula poco a poco fue quedando vacía hasta quedar solo la profesora y yo.

-Muy bien señor Cullen, Edward Cullen – dijo leyendo mis expedientes- veo que tiene muy buenas referencias, ¿de qué universidad viene?

-Reno en Nevada, estoy estudiando Medicina.

-Oí que tienen un buen programa en medicina- la mujer siguió leyendo mi expediente- y veo que usted le sacó provecho, tiene buenas calificaciones espero que continúe con el mismo desempeño aquí en Pensilvania.

-Lo tendré profesora Blackwood- contesté, mientras seguía leyendo mis documentos me puse a husmear un poco en sus pensamientos, la mujer tenía unos 60 años y adoraba dar clases de literatura a jóvenes, por un momento el recuerdo de Bella llegó a mí.

-¿Señor Cullen puedo preguntarle qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó interrumpiéndome la mujer.

-Trasladaron a mi padre a Allentown y por ende tuvimos que mudarnos.

-Me refiero a que hace usted en mi clase señor, este es un taller de literatura muy diferente a su área de salud. ¿Qué lo llevó a tomar mi clase en vez de alguna cosa con el cuerpo humano?

-Me gusta leer y además necesitaba algo diferente a mi carrera, ya sabe algo ligero.

-Una _distracción_ supongo- remarcó la palabra distracción lo cual me hizo sentir vulnerable.

-Algo así profesora- contesté muy nervioso.

La mujer me dio una mirada escalofriante y sonrió como si supiera algo de mí.

-Las distracciones no siempre son buenas señor Cullen, créame… si lo sabré yo- sin dejar de sonreír busco un libro que traía en la bolsa.

-Edward, dígame Edward, profesora.

-Bueno Edward necesito que me haga un favor- dijo escribiendo una dirección - hay una librería ahí en Allentown no sé si la conozca, de todos modos aquí le pongo la dirección; la dueña es la señora Platt quiero que le entregue esto por favor.

-¿Algún recado en especial?

-Dígale que pasaré este fin de semana a verla, yo la llamaré en el viernes en la noche para confirmarle, pero se lo das personalmente ya que es algo importante hijo.

-Claro profesora…

-Estelle llámame Estelle, ya que nos estamos tuteando _Edward_… sabes veo potencial en ti comienzas a caerme bien después de todo.

-Gracias supongo…-conteste con una sonrisa- no se preocupe entregaré su paquete a tiempo, la veo el lunes en clase profesora.

-Hasta luego Edward- me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"_Espero que esta vez no lo arruines Edward, no hay segundas oportunidades"_- su pensamiento me pegó esa mujer era un poco rara.

-¿Dónde has estado Eddie? Llevamos rato esperándote- se quejó Emmet cuando llegue al estacionamiento.

-La profesora me detuvo unos minutos.

-Apenas es jueves de tu primera semana aquí y ya te ligaste a la profesora- se empezó a reír mi hermano.

-Emmet mi profesora tiene 62 años así que deja de molestarme- mi hermano se subió en el auto de Rosalie y se marcharon.

-No sabía que Esme tenía parientes- me interrumpió Alice.

-Yo tampoco, también se me hace extraño- le contesté- voy a pasar a dejar esto a la librería ¿me acompañas o te vas en la moto con Jasper?

-No me gusta despeinarme pero ir a una librería contigo no es muy divertido que digamos, así que ya sabes la respuesta; te vemos en la casa hermanito.

Conduje mi auto hacia la ciudad, al menos la escuela quedaba a una hora un trayecto no muy largo dependiendo de la velocidad a la que iba; di vuelta a la derecha y me dirigí a la librería a dejar el pedido "la casa de las tejas verdes" tenía como nombre, baje de mi auto y entré al lugar. Algo pequeño pero muy cómodo, tenía unos sillones y mesas para el café, pero un olor a fresias fue lo que me dejo asombrado, olía como a ella.

-¿Buenas tardes puedo ayudarle en algo?- una chica rubia me preguntó.

-Sí, vine a dejarle esto a la señora Platt.

-Isabella no tarda en llegar puedes esperarla en el sillón- me dijo antes de contestar el teléfono- Bob te dije que quiero ese pedido…

Algo no cuadraba: el olor, el apellido de Esme, y hasta el nombre de Isabella era una coincidencia, muy escalofriante a decir verdad.

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron y de nuevo el olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, en verdad era ella.

-Amelia ya estoy aquí, dime que te comunicaste con la editorial y que ya hablaste con Bob me urge ese pedido- dijo algo molesta- ¿tienes algún mensaje para mi?

-De hecho hay un mensajero guapo esperándote en el sillón azul- habló en voz baja la chica- tiene un paquete de parte de madame Blackwood, esa mujer debería mandar paquetes más a menudo.

-No cambias Amelia- rió mi Bella- iré a ver que es, si habla mi hermana me la comunicas…- Bella caminó hacia mí- hola me dijo Amelia que traes…

Mi mirada se posó en ella, era mi Bella algo diferente por supuesto pero era ella, su piel había cambiado, su larga cabellera ya no estaba y era remplazada por un corte más bajo de las orejas y asimétrico y sus ojos chocolates habían desaparecido, ahora eran de un color iguales a los míos.

-¿Edward…? –compuso su voz- ¿quieres decirme que haces aquí?

-Vine a entregarte esto de parte de la señora Blackwood ella me pidió…

-¿Quiero decir que estás haciendo aquí en Allentown? – contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- dile a Estelle que gracias yo me comunico con ella.

-Bella yo…

-Bells hay un problema con la mercancía al parecer un empleado incompetente confundió la fecha de entrega para la otra semana- me interrumpió la empleada.

-Como ves Edward- me miro Bella algo enojada- tengo cosas que hacer asi que…

-No me dejaste terminar Isabella yo soy la que irá a pelearse con Bob, no me va a dejar mal solo porque un idiota no supo hacer bien su trabajo.

-Amelia pero yo…

-Tu eres la jefe pero yo soy la responsable del pedido así que es mi deber esto- la chica tomo su chamarra y se despidió- nos vemos chico mensajero dale mis saludos a madame Estelle.

-No te muevas de aquí Edward… Amelia ven aquí.

Bella camino hacia la entrada de la librería y alcanzo a la chica.

-Dime gracias Amelia y listo- contestó la chica.

-¿Porque me dejaste sola?- pregunto Bella en voz baja, claro yo era capaz de escucharlas perfectamente.

-Es un bombón por supuesto y no podías dejarlo ir Bells, ya es hora de que el amor toque a tu puerta amiga, me lo agradecerás un día. ¡Nos vemos Bells!

-Para amigos que tengo…-masculló Bella al entrar al local- y bueno ya que lograste que mi empleada se fuera tienes mi atención pero solo por unos minutos Edward, tengo que atender el local y tu presencia no ayuda mucho.

-Pues… verás, yo…

-Se comienza con un hola en todas las conversaciones ¿no te enseñaron modales Edward? Esme debe se sentirá decepcionada si se entera.

Las campanillas de la puerta volvieron a sonar y una pequeña entró corriendo y paró frente a mí.

-Hola tía Bella que bueno que te encuentro- sonrío la niña y me miró extraño- buenas tardes señor.

-Hola Megan ¿paso algo o…?

-No te angusties tía nada pasó, solo que olvidé el libro de Milie y pensaba leerle ¿me lo puedes dar?

-Claro preciosa subiré a buscarlo, Edward puedes cuidar la tienda no tardo- Bella salió corriendo y subió las escaleras.

-¿Tú eres Edward?

-Sí, hola, tu eres Megan supongo. ¿Eres la sobrina de Isabella?

-Si bueno algo así, es la mejor amiga de mi mami, así que yo le digo tía. ¿Tengo 7 años y tú?

-Muchos- le contesté riendo.

-Eres muy guapo y sé que te he visto en algún lado – caminó alrededor de mi examinándome.

-No lo creo pequeña soy nuevo en la ciudad, acabo de mudarme.

-Sigo diciendo que te conozco de algún lado…. Te pareces mucho a mis prim…

-¿Megan? Oh aquí estas, tengo el libro de Milie y este es el de Will- le dio los libros a la niña- le dices a tu mami que me hable cuando esté lista por favor, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle.

-Claro tía Bells te veo en la noche – se acercó a besar en la mejilla a Bella y le dio un abrazo, me volteo a ver y me sonrió- adiós Edward.

-Adiós Megan.

-Creo que tu tarea se ha terminado Edward, nada tienes que hacer por aquí.

-Bella yo…

Y de nuevo las campanillas sonaron otra persona había entrado a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes- contestamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito un libro- habló una señora – quisiera saber si ustedes lo tienen.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dije.

-Es lo mejor Edward, en un minuto la atiendo señora- le sonrió amablemente a la mujer.

-Nos vemos pronto Bella- me dirigí a la puerta y salí del local.

-Adiós Edward… -hablo muy bajo pero pude escucharlo, una vez en el auto traté de hilar todo lo que paso en la librería, Bella está viva, usaba el apellido de Esme, tenía una librería de la cual era dueña, aparentaba una edad que nunca llegaría a tener y ahora era igual que nosotros… inmortal.

Tenía que llegar pronto a casa y hablarlo con mi familia.

Xxxx

Otra idea loca que circula por mi mente, espero les guste.

Últimamente he leído demasiadas adaptaciones no me molesta, pero tenía ganas de algo original y pues me decidí a escribir esta loca historia.

_Adelanto:_

_-¿De verdad estas diciendo que Bella está viva?_

_-Yo mismo hablé con ella, Emmet._

_-¿Y me estás diciendo que es una vampiresa?_

_-Lo que oyes hermano, Bella ya no es humana..._

_-Iré a buscarla- me interrumpió Alice- no volveré a perder a mi mejor amiga por tu culpa Edward. _

Actualizo el fin de semana.

Besos MeL.


	2. Chapter 2

Algo tarde, mil disculpas, problemas técnicos. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a mi retorcida mente, que los pide prestado un rato.

* * *

Xxxx

**Edward´s POV.**

No se cómo fue que llegue a casa, pienso que si yo fuera humano me habría estrellado contra algún otro vehículo dada la alta velocidad a la que conduje. Al entrar a la casa pude observar que ella efectivamente estaba ahí, lista para bombardearme.

-¿Hay algo importante que tengas que decirme?

-No.

-¿Estas muy seguro?

-Si.

-¿Qué tan seguro de lo seguro que estas es seguro Edward?

-Alice…

-Estoy aquí para escucharte así que habla de una vez...

-No estoy de humor, nos vemos después Alice- le dije antes de subir a mi recamara.

-¡Sé que la viste!- gritó al pie de la escalera- yo también la vi… bueno no del todo, te vi con ella, pero al irte todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir no la veo cuando esta sola, es como… si desapareciera de mi mapa Edward, ¡estoy asustada!

-¿Pasa algo Alie?- Jasper llego a nuestro lado- los siento muy tensos chicos…

-No pasa nada Jasper- dije.

-Claro que si pasa, pasa todo Edward ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Todo podrá ser como antes y…

-Nada volverá a ser como antes Alice- gruñí- así que deja de hacerte ideas quieres.

-No son ideas mías, es injusto que pienses así.

-¿Así como Alice? Hice lo que era lo mejor entiéndelo.

-No lo entiendo, jamás lo he entendido y nunca lo haré… siempre pensando en tus estúpidos valores de 1900; un egoísta es lo que tú eres Edward, un maldito egoísta ¿alguna vez pensaste en lo que nosotros queríamos? Ni si quiera nos tomaste en cuenta.

-¡Basta Alice!- Esme interrumpió nuestra discusión y cuando me di cuenta toda la familia nos miraba asustados- ¿quiere alguno de los dos explicarme que pasa aquí?

-Edward se topó con Bella.

-Alice- le gruñí, _¿porque tenía que decírselos a todos?_

-¿Bella, nuestra Bella?- preguntó asombrado Emmet.

-Genial, creí que ya habíamos superado a esa humana de nuestras vidas- siseó Rosalie.

-¿Edward no te habrás confundido de persona?

-No mamá, nunca podría confundirla, es ella, es Bella.

-¿De verdad estas diciendo que Bella está viva?Es solo que… Eddie, puede que mamá tenga razón y creíste que era ella y…

-¿De verdad es difícil creerme?- pregunté enojado- yo mismo hablé con ella, Emmet. Fui a la librería a dejar lo que la profesora me encargó y vaya sorpresa que me encuentro, la dueña es una "joven" llamada Isabella, Isabella Platt.

-¿A qué te refieres con "joven"?- preguntó Jasper.

-Pues a que ella debería tener 28 años no, y cuando la vi de frente no podía creerlo, no había cambiado tanto, no como debería serlo… su cabello es corto eso si, pero su piel es igual que la nuestra y sus ojos también, ¡son dorados!.

-Oh dios mío- Esme se tapó la boca.

-Un momento sino es humana… ¿me estás diciendo que es una vampiresa?- Jasper preguntó.

-Lo que oyes hermano, Bella ya no es humana, hasta eso yo puedo comprenderlo- Emmet volteo los ojos- entonces ya no hay ningún problema con ella Eddie, puede volver a nuestras vidas y…

-No Emmet.

-Lo ves Emmet, él siempre de egoísta no pensando en lo que nosotros queremos- chilló mi hermana.

-Tú no tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer…

-Iré a buscarla- me interrumpió Alice- no volveré a perder a mi mejor amiga por tu culpa Edward.

-Ni si quiera te atrevas- gruñí- Alice yo ni siquiera hablé con ella, no puedes hacerme esto por favor.

-Oh pues obsérvame como lo hago entonces Edward.

El sonido de un florero estrellándose en el piso nos hiso callarnos, Esme lo había tirado.

-Estoy harta de escucharlos gritar y pelear como si fueran enemigos, entiendan de una vez que somos una familia y debemos estar juntos… Alice no irás a ningún lado.

-Pero mamá…

-No Alice, nadie irá a verla por dos razones; la primera, si ella quiere aparentar una vida normal, son horas inadecuadas para ir de visita; hija entiende que tu hermano ni siquiera ha hablado con Bella, yo se que la quieres y la consideras como tu mejor amiga, pero al menos deja que Edward…

-Lo sé mamá- Alice contesto cabizbaja- discúlpame Eddie. Sabes que a veces hablo sin pensar, no quise lastimarte.

-No te preocupes Alie, está todo bien- le conteste con una sonrisa a mi hermana.

-Yo limpiaré este desastre mamá- Jasper enseguida trajo una escoba para juntar los pedazos de cristal.

-Gracias hijo- le contestó mi madre antes de ir a la cocina, así que la seguí.

-Mamá… yo… quisiera hablar contigo- dije algo tímido- ya sabes…

-¿Quieres hablarme de ella verdad cariño?- asentí- Edward sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo, te amo de verdad y no me gusta verte sufrir.

-Mamá…

-Déjame terminar… se que no te sientes orgulloso del "monstruo" que crees que eres, pero desafortunadamente todos estamos condenados a esto hijo, y tenemos que aprender a vivir con esto que somos; tomaste la decisión que consideraste más adecuada y mira lo que sucedió, te quebraste en miles de pedazos como el cristal, el tiempo no ha sido el pegamento correcto cielo- dijo tocando mi mejilla.

-Mamá yo le mentí- dije apartándome de ella- yo le dije que no la amaba para dejarla libre, que tuviera una vida humana, que viviera… soy un maldito gran mentiroso como Alice dice mamá, y un egoísta.

-Edward hiciste un sacrificio por amor, eso no es ningún acto de egoísmo. Ahora cariño quiero que me hagas dos favores; encuentra la felicidad, devuélvele la chispa a esta familia, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Lo intentaré Esme, no importa como lo haga voy a luchar por ella, debe saber que aun la amo y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

-Me alegro por ti hijo, ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo, quiero sentirme útil de vez en cuando.

-Esme te quiero como una madre, todos lo hacemos, así que no digas que te sientes inútil- contesté a su abrazo- y por cierto mañana a primera hora tendrás de vuelta tu florero- dije riendo.

**Bella´s POV.**

Edward estaba aquí, aquí en Allentown, volcando mi mundo de cabeza, él no podía estar aquí, el no debía saber nada, no debe saber nada. Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré a mi casa, mi pequeño hogar, el reloj de pared anunciaba las 8 pm, aún tenía tiempo para mí, así que abrí el agua de la bañera para llenarla, necesitaba distracción, necesitaba calmar mis nervios.

Me desvestí lentamente frente al enorme espejo que estaba en mi habitación, yo ya no era ni la sombra de la chica que él había abandonado en Forks, mi cuerpo había cambiado naturalmente tenía un poco mas de curvas y mis pechos crecieron un poco más, mi piel era pálida y mis ojos ahora como los de él. El reflejo de la chica totalmente desnuda me devolvía una sonrisa triste, mi cabello de corte irregular le hacía cosquillas a mi hombro derecho, subí mi mano hacia mi cabeza y quité la peluca que hace unos meses me hacia compañía, la cascada de cabellos ocultos se hizo presente.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro de la tina, la cerradura de la puerta hizo clic; ya estaban en casa.

-¿Bella?

-En un segundo estoy ahí- grité, me vestí lo más rápido posible y en menos de dos minutos me encontraba en la sala.

-¡Mujer, casi me matas del susto! Sabes que no debes aparecer de la nada.

-¡Tía Bella!- mi pequeña Megan corrió a abrazarme.

-Hola preciosidad ¿Qué tal tu tarde, se divirtieron?

-Muchísimo, primero jugamos, mamá nos dio la merienda y al final, le conté sus cuentos a Milie y Will.

-Se quedaron dormidos, ya los dejé en sus camas- contestó mi amiga.

-Gracias Angie, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Por favor sabes que no es molestia, en absoluto, además tenemos una plática importante.

-No sé de lo que me hablas Ángela…

-Se que Edward estuvo en la librería- me miro a los ojos- yo no tendré poderes pero se cuando no estás del todo bien, ¿necesitas hablarlo?

-Si… ¿podemos ir a la cocina? No me gustaría que…

-Megan hija ¿porque no pones tu película mientras?- interrumpió mi amiga- la tía Bella y mamá tienen que hablar cosas de adultos.

-¿Puedo tirar los cojines al suelo tía?

-Por supuesto cariño- le respondí con un intento de sonrisa.

-Megan ponte el pijama antes y no le subas mucho a la televisión, hay…

-Hay personas que duermen- la interrumpió su hija- ya lo sé mami- dijo volteándole los ojos.

-Te estoy viendo señorita, no me remedes… estaremos en la cocina- hablo mi amiga y fue directo a sentarse.

-¿Quieres un café o un té?

-Por lo visto es algo no muy largo pero que a la vez, te pone nerviosa y por lo que comienzas a hablar demasiado…

-Té negro con leche- contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos reír.

-Me conoces demasiado, creo que hasta mejor que yo misma.

-Bella soy tu mejor amiga, o eso quisiera creer, hemos vivido juntas por mucho tiempo y pasado tantas cosas, estuve ahí cuando él se fue, en la llegada de esos angelitos que cambiaron nuestras vidas, te tuve en mis brazos cuando casi mueres al pie de la escalera y sobre todo ahí cuando dejaste de ser Bella Swan y te convertiste en Platt; puedo decir que te conozco demasiado amiga, eres como mi hermana.

-Oh Angie, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento.

-Entonces yo lloraré por ti- mi amiga comenzó a secarse las lagrimas- te debo tanto Bells, gracias a ti pude sobrevivir cuando Richard murió y no sabía qué hacer, una estudiante que acababa de perder al amor de su vida y que además estaba embarazada; ¿pero quién estaba ahí el día de mi graduación?, mi amiga Bella, empujando una carriola doble y cargando a mi preciosa Megan.

-Recuerdo ese día, tuve que usar una peluca rubia ya que me dijiste que las personas normales se cambian el tinte cada determinado tiempo, recibí piropos impropios para una madre soltera gracias a ti.

-Vamos Bells te veías genial ese día- el chillido de la tetera nos asustó- creo que mi té está impaciente por llegar a mi mesa.

-Enseguida te lo preparo… sabes Ang, jamás pensé que diría esto pero… sentí algo extraño cuando lo vi, se veía igual de guapo que siempre, su cabello se veía desordenado como cuando Will se levanta de la cama, pero… había algo que me sorprendió…

-Gracias- dijo mi amiga al darle su taza- vamos Bells, no me piques y dime que viste.

-Había algo en su mirada, era muy… triste,.

-¿Cuál fue su reacción cuando te vio?

-Casi se desmaya el pobre.

-Es obvio amiga, el tipo se va cuando tienes 18 para dejarte "vivir", y 10 años después se encuentra contigo, casualmente con el mismo color de piel y de ojos, qué esperabas que te dijera: "hola Bella, te ves muy buena, ¿de casualidad ahora eres vampiresa?"

-No Ángela, tampoco exageres no me veo tan buena…

-Por favor tu granito de humildad esta fuera de contexto- me apunto con el dedo mi amiga- la maternidad y el vampirismo te pusieron de maravilla, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, sino fueras mi mejor amiga casi hermana, y no tuviéramos hijos, yo saldría contigo- contestó casualmente bebiendo su té- es más si yo fuera tú, y el amor de mi vida aparece años después y me lo topo, yo le demostraría de TODO lo que se perdió.

-Para tu carro amiga, estas distorsionando esto, yo no pienso seducir a Edward, eso jamás.

-Bells, por lo que puedo ver en tu rostro el chico sigue tan bueno como cuando lo conocimos; no estoy diciendo que te lo tires, eso ya lo hiciste y mira ahora hay dos consecuencias durmiendo tranquilamente…

-¡Eso es lo que me pone nerviosa Angie!- comencé a caminar de un lado a otro- no sé como lo va a tomar cuando se lo diga, no quiero que los lastime, ellos tienen un concepto muy diferente de él.

-Tampoco lo pintes como un monstruo Bella, no sabemos cómo reaccionará; además tienes un punto a tu favor, tus hijos son las cositas más hermosas que puedan existir, es difícil no enamorarse de esos pequeños imagínate hasta Estelle _corazón de piedra_ Blackwood cayó bajo el efecto Milie y Will.

-Ella los quiere mucho y ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros- me senté de nuevo junto a Ángela.

-Si esa mujercilla tan linda, bendita sea la hora que la conociste Bella- bebió un poco de su té y de pronto lo dejó en la mesa-… ¿Un momento… como fue que Edward te encontró?

-Pues no sé, cuando llegué al local Amelia me dijo que había un estudiante que traía algo para mí…- salí corriendo a mi habitación y en unos segundos ya estaba de nuevo en la cocina.

-¿Qué es?

-Un libro creo - dije abriendo el papel que lo envolvía, un papelito cayo de su interior.

-¿Qué dice la nota?- preguntó ansiosa mi amiga.

-_"Las segundas oportunidades no suceden en la vida tan seguido". _Me tomé la libertad de mandarte este libro con mi nuevo alumno favorito, ¿a caso no es un bombón? PD: Lo hago por tu bien muchachita, me lo agradecerás un día- contesté enojada.

-¿Y cómo se llama el libro entonces?

-La vida después de ti- dije dándole vuelta al libro- por Margaret E. Torrance.

-Casualmente parecido a cómo te encuentras ahora Bells.

-Sabes, jamás he leído este libro, Blackwood nunca nos lo encargó, es más, ni siquiera lo vi en su biblioteca- contesté algo sorprendida- Margaret E., ¿cómo es que no he leído nada de ti?

-¿Margaret? Me suena ese nombre- dijo mi amiga rascándose la cabeza y mirándome sorprendida- espera ¿no el apellido de soltera de Estelle era…?

-Torrance, ¡Margareth Estelle Torrance!- dije casi al borde de la histeria- no sabía que había escrito un libro con otro nombre y ¿por qué entonces me lo mandaría con Edward?

-Pues claro, esa bruja lo reconoció y te lo mandó con él porque conoce toda tu historia, ¿cómo no lo vimos antes Bella?- dijo mi amiga pegándose en la frente- esa maldita de Blackwood quiere que estés de nuevo con él… ahora si cayó muy bajo esa mujer.

-Oh Estelle estarás en graves, graves problemas- dije cerrando el libro al momento.

* * *

Xxxx

Tuve problemas con mi office y al final mi primo tuve que volver a instalarlo, no podía dormir sin haber subido capi, se que les prometí en fin de semana pero ya no quedo en mi chicas.

¿Apoco Esme no se merece una estatua en su honor? Quiero una suegra como ella… y que me dicen de Blackwood, ¿Verdad que Estelle es un amor? Amo a esa viejita, no le importo lo que Bella quisiera, ella se puso las pilas y decidió unir a nuestros protagonistas.

Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews pusieron una sonrisa en mí todo el día, que bueno que les gusto este fic, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntármela a través de aquí o mi twitter, no muerdo ;]

¿Merezco review? Cruzo dedos y que así sea.

Saludos y gracias, MeL.


	3. Chapter 3

Me encantó escribir este capítulo de verdad, llevaba varios días con esta idea porque amo el personaje de Esme y siento que en el libro de Meyer no tiene mucha relevancia así que al menos en mi historia tendrá una participación sino muy extensa pero si importante.

LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO FF. NO FUNCIONABA.

Los personajes en su mayoría son de Meyer, algunos otros de mi invento y la historia totalmente mía. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Esme´s POV.**

-_Edward se topó con Bella_- las palabras de Alice no dejaban sonar en mi cabeza; los chicos ya no estaban en casa, y mi marido se encontraba en el hospital, ni siquiera lo pensé, cogí las llaves del auto y me dirigí hacia la librería, tenía que buscarla, tenía que encontrar una solución ya, no podía ver a mi hijo devastado y a mi familia sufriendo.

No fue difícil encontrar el local y preguntar la dirección usando mis encantos vampíricos, más fácil aún; aparqué el auto y entre por la pequeña puerta, donde una chica me recibió.

-Bienvenida y muy buenos días, ¿estaba buscando algún libro en especial?- me pregunto la chica que pude ver en su gafete como _Amelia_.

-Hola buenos días… estoy buscando a una persona, ¿Isabella Platt? Me dijeron que aquí podía encontrarla…

-¿Quién la busca?- pregunto algo seria.

-Soy Esme Platt, su tía… mira yo sé que no se debe dar cierta información a las personas, pero de verdad me urge encontrarla, es algo muy importante, y no tengo tiempo que perder, ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?

-¿Esme Platt?

-Si ella misma, dime por favor que mi sobrina te ha hablado de mí…

-Por supuesto- contestó de inmediato- ella misma me ha hablado que es como su segunda madre, disculpe mi desconfianza pero ya sabe como son algunas personas, y nada mas buscan a uno y pues…

-No te preocupes cielo- respondí dándole una sonrisa- te perdono si me dices que puedo encontrar a mi Bells, de verdad es urgente.

-Señora Platt lamento desilusionarla pero Bella no se encuentra, es la dueña por supuesto, pero en las mañanas yo soy la encargada de la librería, ella llega como a las 12… no sé si guste venir a esa hora porque esperarla… pues aún faltan algunas horas.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿disculpa querida de casualidad tienes su dirección o como localizarla? Es que de verdad es importante, no estaré mucho tiempo en la ciudad, y a las 12 tengo cita con un abogado por lo que me urge localizarla- mentí un poco.

-Mire señora Platt, no acostumbro hacer esto porque es falta de ética laboral y sobre todo de amistad porque a Bella le tengo mucho cariño, pero solo por ser usted le diré donde puede encontrarla.

-Muchas gracias Amelia- le contesté a la chica mientras escribía una dirección- ¿queda muy lejos de aquí? Es que no conozco mucho el pueblo.

-No se preocupe no tiene ni como perderse- me dijo dándome el pequeño papel- saliendo del local hay una puerta de su lado derecho, está abierta, solo entre por ahí y verá un pasillo que da hacia un elevador o si gusta de lado derecho hay escalera; suba a la primera planta ahí está el departamento de la señora Bella.

-¿Es el departamento 202?- pregunté leyendo el papel.

-Si ese mismo, solo toque el timbre, Bella debe estar ahí, regularmente no sale en las mañanas por asuntos del trabajo, y pues yo no la he visto irse del edificio aún.

-No tengo como agradecértelo chica, me has ahorrado combustible del auto de tanto preguntar por mi sobrina a las personas del pueblo.

-Para eso estoy señora Platt- me regalo una sonrisa- espero pueda encontrarla, a Bella le va a dar mucho gusto verla habla tan bien de usted que hasta se le ilumina el rostro, y eso tiene mucho tiempo que no se ve.

-Gracias querida, espero verte pronto y mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Hasta luego- se despidió la chica y siguió con sus actividades.

_Muy bien, ya es hora tu puedes Esme Cullen, debes ser valiente porque te han pasado muchas cosas y saliste adelante ¿no recuerdas? El maltrato de tu marido cuando eras humana, sobreviviste a la muerte de tu hijo, y por último a la caída de ese acantilado; podrás con lo que se avecina_- me dije al estar parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Bella, toqué dos veces y alguien abrió.

-Tú no sabes lo que significa _es mejor que te vayas edwa_… ¿Esme?

-Hola Isabella me alegra encontrarte- intenté con una sonrisa, mientras la mujer del cabello irregular que estaba frente a mi seguía en estado de asombro- ¿puedo pasar? El pasillo no es muy cómodo para hablar, nunca falta el vecino que se asome a la puerta a husmear.

-Claro pasa… - dijo abriendo la puerta haciéndome entrar- siéntate estás en tu casa.

-Gracias- dije sentándome en el sillón, di una mirada rápida al lugar: _pequeño si, bonito, cómodo, nada lujoso, lo necesario por lo visto, la sala, el comedor y la cocina estaban juntas pero esta ultima estaba separada por una barra_- tienes una bonita casa me gusta como la haz decorado, muy hogareña debo admitir.

-Gracias Esme.

-Supongo que debes preguntarte ¿qué rayos hago aquí o no?

-Si lo supones bien… perdona el haberte contestado mal, fue muy grosero de mi parte, creí que eras… otra persona… él.

-No te preocupes, yo también le hubiera contestado así a Carlisle si me hubiera pasado la situación que tu vives Isabella…. ¿Platt? Si mal escuche de tu empleada.

-Escuchaste demasiado bien diría yo…

-Me siento mal de haberle mentido a esa chica, pero tenía que recurrir a mis tácticas para poder encontrarte _sobrina mía_- sonreí- al menos me alegra saber que le has hablado de lo mucho que tu _tía Esme _ te quiere, hubiera sido más difícil sino.

-Jamás hablaría mal de ti Esme, ni de ninguno de ustedes a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

-Isabella…

-Bella, solo Bella, no creo que deba haber formalidad entre nosotras tenemos un pasado en común y eres mi tía- soltó una pequeña sonrisa que poco después se esfumó- no quiero ser grosera pero ¿porque estás aquí Esme?, dime que él no te mandó, que no caería tan bajo para hacer algo así.

-Edward ni se imagina siquiera que estoy aquí contigo Bella, él está en la escuela ahora, se hartó de cursar la preparatoria y ahora está estudiando medicina.

-Debes estar orgullosa entonces.

-Oh por supuesto que lo estoy, es mi hijo, las madres biológicas o adoptivas siempre estaremos orgullosas de ellos, aunque algunas veces no hagan lo correcto y terminen actuando como mejor lo creen.

-Si él no te mandó entonces…

-Vengo a hablar contigo por supuesto de mujer a mujer, o de tía a sobrina como más lo prefieras Bella….

-No sé de que quieras hablar Esme- me interrumpió- puedes ver que fui convertida y aquí estoy 10 años después desde mi cumpleaños hablando contigo en la sala de mi casa, fin de la historia.

-Bella no sé porque…- un ruido fuerte interrumpió nuestra conversación seguida de un incesante llanto.

-Oh dios- Bella salió corriendo a una de las habitaciones; de pronto el llanto comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y fue cuando me percaté del sonido de dos corazones algo pequeños latiendo rápidamente, los seguí entrando a una habitación no muy grande color infantil, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida.

-Fue mi culpa mami- un niño de pelo castaño como de cuatro años comenzó a llorar.

-¿Will como fue que paso?- Bella le preguntó al pequeño mientras abrazaba a una nena de la misma edad que lloraba sin cesar- tranquila princesa ya pasó, ya pasó…

-Es que… yo taba jugando con mis car... carritos y luego Milie me estaba molestando, y empezó a blincar sobre la cama y luego el ruido, y ella comenzó a llorar después – el pequeño hipaba después de varias palabras- peldón mami, debí cuidarla mejor, soy un mal helmano.

-Cielo no te preocupes fue un accidente- Bella abrazó al pequeño sin soltar a la otra criatura que poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse- los accidentes pasan tesoro, además tu hermanita está bien, nada le pasó, mi pequeña es una niña fuerte y muy valiente ¿verdad corazón?

-Si mami- contestó muy bajo la pequeña aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Mami, mami ¿quien es la señola que ta en la puelta? – preguntó el niño mientras se escondia detrás de Bella, su hermana por lo que pude ver inmediatamente volteó a verme algo curiosa.

-Amores quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo importante, pero primero Will _tu tarea_… - Bella quien estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazo a ambos niños poniéndolos sobre sus piernas no sin antes darle una mirada al nene quien solo asintió – ¿se acuerdan cuando en la escuela les pidieron dibujar a su familia y ustedes llegaron muy tristes a casa preguntándome porque solo vivían con mamá?

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo los niños.

-¿Se acuerdan la historia que les conté?

-Te pleguntamos polque nosotros no teníamos papá y luego Willy dijo que si él no nos quería, pero tú luego nos dijiste que papi no estaba con nosotros porque el estaba tlabajando muy, muy lejos de aquí- contestó la pequeña de cabello cobrizo.

-Si exacto corazón, ¿y se acuerdan que les dije que papá se había ido con sus abuelo y sus tíos porque no podía estar solito?

-Si mami, y luego tu nos dijiste que ellos nos quielen mucho – contestó el otro pequeño.

-Bueno bebés como pueden ver mamá no les mintió, y la señora que esta en la puerta- Bella me apunto con el dedo tratando de verse segura- ella es una persona que vive muy, muy lejos de aquí y vino a conocerlos.

-¿Vive tan lejos como papi?- pregunto la nena- … ¿mami, mami, entonces la señola conoce a mi papi?

-Si corazón ella conoce a papi- Bella le sonrió a su hija- de hecho ella es la madre… de su papá…

-¿Mami, mami, ella es la abuelita Esme?- la pequeña grito emocionada.

-Si corazón ella es su abuelita Esme y vino de muy lejos a conocerlos, tesoros ¿por qué no van y le dan un abrazo muy fuerte, de esos que solo ustedes pueden dar y le dicen lo feliz que están por conocerla?

La pequeña se acerco corriendo a mí a la velocidad que sus piecitos le permitieron y me dio un fuerte abrazo cuando me puse a su altura.

-Hola corazón yo soy tu abuelita Esme- le respondí el abrazo y la llene de besos por su carita haciéndola reír- te hago cosquillas perdón, pero estoy tan feliz de conocerte.

-Yo también abu, mami nos habla de lo mucho que tu nos queles, y mi helmanito y yo te estamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo ¿veldad Willy?- la pequeña volteo a ver a su hermano que seguía abrazando a Bella y frunció el ceño- oye tú, no seas glóselo y ven a ablazar a abu Esme que vino de muy lejos a velnos.

El pequeño algo temeroso camino despacio hacia donde estábamos su hermana y yo, supongo que tendría miedo de mi.

-¿Y usted guapo caballero como se llama? – pregunté con una sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza a mi nieto de ojos chocolate.

-Me llamo Will- contesto mordiendo su labio.

-Un nombre adecuado para un chico tan guapo como tú- el pequeño se sonrojó, haciéndome recordar a Bella cuando era humana.

-¿Yo tambien puedo ablazalte como lo hace Milie?- me preguntó apenado- Es que… yo tambien te quielo mucho abu Esme.

-Por supuesto que si cariño, yo tambien los quiero mucho a los dos y su madre, estoy tan feliz de conocerlos al fin.

-¿Chicos por qué no buscan sus tesoros para mostrarle a su abuela Esme que dicen? – Bella habló- yo la llevare a la sala y allí podemos estar todos juntos.

-¿Abu Esme?- mi nieta se separó de mi- ¿te vas a quedar muchio tiempo con nosotros?

-Emily ya hablamos de ser corteses con las visitas, además no sabemos si Esme tiene cosas que hacer- la regañó Bella.

-¿Ya te vas a ir tan lapido abu?- Will preguntó con los ojos llorosos, temí que llorara y lo cargué.

-No tesoro, aún no me voy, de hecho pienso quedarme todo el día con ustedes ¿qué te parece?- mi nieto asintió y me dio un abrazo, así que lo puse en el suelo nuevamente.

-Voy a buscal mis tesoros y te los voy a mostral todos- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Esme te parece si pasamos a la sala en lo que buscan sus cosas?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Claro pero antes déjame hacer una llamada, debo avisar que hoy llegaré tarde a casa.

-Por favor Esme, no le digas a él… todavía no, yo tengo que hablarlo antes…

-No te preocupes cariño no le diré nada a él, solo avisaré que no me esperen por unas horas, además este secreto es entre nosotras- le guiñé el ojo.

-Gracias Esme.

-Bella aún si no le dijera, ¿no crees que Alice le diría algo?

-No te preocupes ella no lo sabrá.

-Espero me digas como es que mi pequeña voyerista no abrirá la boca, pero vayamos a la sala ya, no quiero despegarme de mis nietos por más tiempo- le contesté con la enorme sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

**Edward´s POV**.

Faltaba al menos veinte minutos para mi próxima clase, hubiera salido mas temprano sino tuviera que haber aparentado contestar un examen a velocidad humana. Me dirigí hacia mi auto ahí mataría el tiempo que me sobraba, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba puesto un libro, alguien lo había depositado en mi casillero supongo que algún humano despistado confundió su casillero con el mío.

_La vida después de ti, por Margaret E. Torrance_- era el nombre del libro, la verdad este autor no me sonaba para nada y eso que puedo admitir que tengo un excelente nivel de cultura literaria, abrí el libro, se veía algo viejo por las hojas amarillentas que contenía.

_A Steve, mi dulce ángel: Mi amor por ti será tan eterno como tú… Maggie_.- decía la dedicatoria, supuse que era una historia de amor y como tenia algunos minutos libres comencé a leerlo; al menos podía criticar que la autora era buena, no podía catalogarla como del montón.

_-¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que yo sienta?- le grité. _

_-Mi dulce Charlotte ¿cómo puedes dudar siquiera de mis sentimientos hacia ti?- posó su mano en mi mejilla- ¿de verdad dudas del amor que te tengo?_

_-Por tus acciones puedo llegar a creerlo Oliver… ¿tienes…?_

_-Si… la guerra es un rumor cada vez más real Charlotte es mi deber como ciudadano de este país enlistarme para servirle a mi patria. _

_-¿Oliver de verdad no comprendes que si tú te enlistas…?_

_-Parto en unas horas- me interrumpió- vine a despedirme de ti nada más… lo siento pero debo irme mi querida Charlotte…_

Cerré el libro muy enojado, la maldita historia me recordaba a lo que yo había tenido que hacer con Bella, el abandonarla por lo que yo creía que era lo mejor; el teléfono me interrumpió: _Esme llamando_.

-¿Hola mamá sucede algo?

-_Hola cariño, espero no interrumpirte en clases._

-No te preocupes no lo hiciste, salí temprano y espero que de la hora para la siguiente clase.

_-Oh entonces me alegro no haberlo hecho, hijo quería decirte que llegare un poco tarde a casa._

-¿Te paso algo Esme? Si es así voy para allá en un segundo…

_-Nooooo… no te preocupes, ni siquiera he dicho donde estoy y ya exageras Edward, solo te estoy avisando que llegaré tarde, para que le digas a tus hermanos, ya sabes que luego se ponen dramáticos._

-Esme sabes que puedes hacer lo que gustes de tu tiempo…

-_Hijo, no lo decía por ti –contestó riendo-… bueno solo llamaba para avisarte, ahora debo colgar_.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti cuando salgas?

-_No cariño, traigo mi auto puedes estar tranquilo, encontré un lugar __hermoso __donde tienen todo tipo de cosas que pueden __hacer florecer a mi jardín__, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, ya verás que __haber venido aquí valió la pena__, mis begonias lo __agradecerán__. _

-Me da gusto escucharte así mamá- reí- supongo que te veré al rato, adiós.

Un golpe de unos dedos en el cristal llamó mi atención, era la señora Blackwood; así que baje del auto.

-Señor Edward lamento haberlo asustado.

-No se preocupe no lo hiso, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy profesora?

-Pues ahí voy, ya sabe Cullen los achaques de la edad que uno debe pasar alguna vez, eso sí, son más molestos cuando una tiene como enfermera a su propia hermana que se cree joven porque tiene 10 años menos que yo… menuda vieja… joven- resopló Estelle- ya quisiera ella estar joven.

-¿Va a clases profesora?

-Si voy a mi clase de literatura en el mismo salón donde se la doy a usted Edward.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe?- pregunté dándole mi brazo para apoyarse, y con el otro cargue su bolso.

-Porque no- dijo tomándolo y cruzando su brazo con el mío- una puede darse el lujo de ir del brazo de un apuesto chico de vez en cuando.

-Seguramente usted era una coqueta en sus buenos tiempos Estelle.

-Oh si claro que lo fui, era una jovencita bella de buena familia, educada por supuesto pero con un espíritu rebelde imparable, los 70´s fueron mis buenos tiempos…- la mujer sonreía mientras caminábamos hacia el aula- … pero uno cambia cuando se enamora Cullen, vaya si uno cambia… cuando uno es joven toma decisiones que supone son las adecuadas y que chasco se lleva uno después.

-¿Una experiencia con el amor mi profesora?

-Como todos algunas ves hijo, todos sufrimos por amor, hasta los que creemos que tenemos corazón de piedra- la mujer dio unos golpecitos en mi pecho, algo que me sorprendió porque la mayoría de los humanos evitan hacer contacto físico con nosotros, y esa mujer lo hiso sin inmutarse, y siguió caminando hacia su aula.

Al entrar al salón vi que todavía estaba vacío, en cuestión de minutos comenzaría a llenarse de alumnos; deje su bolso sobre el escritorio y ella se dirigió hacia la ventana observando el paisaje.

-Muchas gracias Edward- me dijo sin voltearme a ver, el timbre sonó- puedes irte muchacho, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase por mi culpa.

-No se preocupe Estelle… ¿se le ofrece alguna otra cosa mas que puede hacer por usted?

-No Cullen es todo… gracias por cierto- dijo, algunos alumnos empezaron a entrar.

-Me retiro entonces profesora hasta luego.

-Nos vemos pronto Edward… y espero que te esté gustando el libro, se pondrá mas interesante- me guiñó el ojo, no sin antes regresar su vista a la ventana.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle que tanto sabía de mí, pero varios alumnos comenzaron a empujarme para entrar al salón, sorprendido por el "entusiasmo" de los chicos miré mi reloj, mi clase comenzaba en dos minutos y estaba al otro lado del campus, lo que en velocidad humana significa, que llegaría tarde, camine lo mas aparentemente normal que pude; ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Estelle: la extraña profesora que parecía saber algo de mi….

* * *

**Xxxx**

Hola, hola señores! Que tal este capítulo, ¿muy interesante verdad? A mí me encantó y cada día amo mas a Estelle, quiero una abuelita así, la adoptaré porque yo ya no tengo abuelitas buuu :[

Creo que quedaron algunas dudas en los capítulos pasados y gracias a los que me preguntaron así que aquí voy a aclarar algunas cosas:

*Ángela si es la Ángela que conocemos solo que ella ahora tiene 28 años y una hija, en otro capi detallaré su historia.

*Los pequeños Milie y Will obvio si son hijos de Edward y son aun pequeños (¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? :o Pues ya lo verán) aun no los describo bien porque quiero que Edward los conozca primero, denle chance chicas

*Estelle la profesora no es bruja (por si lo pensaron) pero pues hay algo que ella sabe y… mas adelante lo descubrirán.

*Nuestro Edward conocerá a sus bebés en el próximo capi (gritos de felicidad) y les dejo un mini avance:

..

_-Edward hijo, quiero presentarte a dos personitas que llevan mucho tiempo esperando conocerte- Esme me dijo maternalmente._

_-¿Mamá de que estás hablando… ?- pregunté algo enojado. _

…

_-…quiero que conozcan a alguien muy especial- dos pequeños niños que estaban escondidos tras el largo vestido de Bella me miraron algo asustados. _

_-Milie, Will – Esme se acercó hacia ellos y se agachó a su nivel- él es mi hijo Edward- dijo sonriendo al apuntarme con el dedo…_

_..._

¿Reviews? :] digan que si (haciendo pucheros para que ustedes lo hagan :D)

Saludos y gracias.

MeL.


	4. Chapter 4

La mayoría de los personajes son de Meyer, unos invención mía y la historia DEFINITIVAMENTE mía.

Pista: *Las palabras subrayadas que Esme le dijo a Edward por teléfono en el capitulo anterior eran una pista que él no se dio cuenta por supuesto. ¬¬ ¿lo entepunto para ustedes. ndieron?

* * *

Xxxx

**Edward´s POV.**

Sábado por la mañana, aun no eran ni las 7 pero en nuestra casa donde nadie duerme es una hora "normal", baje las escaleras para encontrarme a una feliz Esme tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de colocar sus bellas begonias para un arreglo floral.

-Te ha quedado muy bien Esme.

-Buenos días hijo, muchas gracias por el cumplido, ¿verdad que han quedado muy lindas?

- Por supuesto, todo lo que tu mano toca es convertido en belleza… ¿puedo preguntarte algo mamá?

-Dime Edward

-Ammm… ¿son para alguien especial?- Esme volteo a verme enseguida de bloquear su mente.

-Pues si… la verdad es que son un agradecimiento para alguien muy especial.

-¿Y… puedo saber quién es?

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan preguntón hijo?

-Bueno ya me rindo- dije mostrando las palmas – es solo curiosidad Esme.

-Y bien sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato Edward- me contestó con una sonrisa, que de pronto cambió- hijo… quisiera pedirte algo.

-Mamá- la interrumpí- si no quieres que Emmet aplaste tus plantas cuando juegue en el jardín, díselo de una vez, sino jamás lo va a entender.

-Bueno sí, eso ya lo sé, porque crees que doné esos horribles zapatos con los que jugaba rugby.

-¡Mamá!- Emmet gritó desde su recamara- eran mis tenis favoritos.

-Lo siento hijo, pero ya te lo había advertido muchas veces…

-Compraré otros…- Emmet le contestó enojado.

-No te atrevas a retarme Emmet- finalizó Esme- bueno Edward antes de la interrupción de tu hermano, me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer hoy.

-Pues, que yo sepa no mamá, ¿por qué necesitas algo, o que te acompañe a algún lado?

-De hecho si hijo, déjame ir a buscar mi bolso y podemos irnos; un último favor ponle un moño al florero con el listón que está en la mesa, utiliza el color que más te guste, no tardo- Esme desapareció de la cocina y tuve que debatirme entre los muchos listones que estaban ahí.

-Ese color no combina para nada- habló Jasper quien estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared.

-¿Y a ti acaso Alice ya te contagió y te crees policía de la moda?- le contesté con burla.

-Por supuesto que no- me contestó enojado- solo lo digo porque ese azul eléctrico no se ve bien con las begonias naranjas deberías escoger un color cálido como un amarillo pastel… dios… ¿sueno demasiado marica cierto?- preguntó asustado.

-Algo… pero Alice influye un poco en nosotros no te preocupes… solo no lo hagas en público por favor, recurriré a desconocerte completamente- escogí el amarillo e hice el moño- listo espero que a Esme le guste.

-Te dije que se vería mejor; sabes noto a mamá demasiado feliz, la siento desbordante de felicidad ¿tú sabes que tiene? a mí no me quiere decir.

-No… de hecho me pidió acompañarla a un lugar, pero me bloquea completamente así que no puedo decirte. ¿Oye Jasper y la pixie donde está?

-Salió con Rose hace rato, Esme les pidió que le fueran a comprar unas cosas, ni siquiera dejo que mamá terminara de hablar y se fue, ya no deben tardar…

-¡Estamos en casa!- el grito de Alie interrumpió nuestra conversación- mamá ya trajimos las cosas, las guardaré en el auto de Eddie.

-Hijo- Esme apareció en la cocina- debemos irnos ya, te quedo muy bello el arreglo les va a encantar.

-¿A quienes mamá?- pregunté curioso.

-No se te puede guardar un secreto hijo… bueno, la verdad es que iremos a dejar el arreglo y las cosas que Alie me trajo, para unos pequeños que conocí ayer, te van a encantar.

-¿Mamá y porque yo? Es que no puede ir alguien más…

-No Edward- contestó enojada Esme- les dije a esos niños, que hoy me acompañaría mi hijo medico y él es el que irá conmigo, fin de la discusión; ahora sube al auto que no pienso llevarte de la oreja como si tuvieras 6 años.

Esme manejó todo el trayecto, la verdad no quería discutir mas con ella, yo personalmente la considero como mi madre y tenía que respetarla como tal.

-Mamá yo…

-¿Dime Edward que te imaginas cuando ves la imagen afuera de la ventana?- estacionó el auto y señaló el pequeño parque que estaba frente a nosotros.

-No lo sé mamá… ¿puedes decirme qué hacemos aquí?

-Sabes, cuando veo un parque con muchos niños jugando…- dijo interrumpiendo- me imagino que sería de mi vida si hubiera seguido humana, hubiera tenido muchos hijos al menos 3 niñas y 4 varoncitos.

-Desafortunadamente no pudo ser así pero tienes 2 hijas y 3 guapos chicos, bueno aunque con Emmet pareciera que tuvieras 4 varones- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, Emmet le da un toque de alegría a esta familia…- Esme sonrió- e inclusive he imaginado tu vida hijo, si la gripe jamás te hubiera infectado.

-Probablemente me habría enlistado en el ejército y peleado, regresaría a casa con una medalla para orgullo de mi madre… y tal vez después de haber encontrado un buen trabajo, me encontraría con una castaña de ojos chocolate que me robaría el corazón y a los pocos meses me hubiera casado con ella- pensé en Bella de inmediato.

-Y tendrías hijos muy bellos, con tu color de cabello y los ojos de su madre- suspiró mamá.

-Un varón y probablemente una nena; tendrían un enorme jardín para jugar y a mi pequeña le hubiera construido yo mismo una casa de muñecas y a mi campeón una casa arriba de un árbol, su madre probablemente me hubiera descuartizado después de eso.

-Eso suena maravilloso hijo…

-¿Mamá eso que tiene que ver con me hayas traído aquí?- dije después de volver a la realidad.

-Ayer fui a ver a Bella.

-¿Qué? Esme… tu misma le dijiste a Alice que...

-Yo sé bien lo que les dije a los dos, pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas, valió la pena romper mi promesa hijo. Bien- dijo arrancando el motor- ahora iremos a verla.

-¡Esme! ¿Por qué haces esto? Ella no quiere ni verme.

-Ella quiere hablarte de todo Edward, así que eso es exactamente lo que harás.

-Pero mamá no estoy preparado.

-Nadie está perfectamente preparado para las cosas del amor cielo, simplemente escúchala, es todo lo que te digo.

De pronto llegamos a un edificio que en seguida reconocí como la librería donde trabaja Bella, bajamos del auto y Esme pidió que llevara el arreglo floral. Subimos la escalera hasta la primera planta y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta 202, el aroma de Bella inundó mis fosas nasales. Esme tocó la puerta.

-Hola Esme– la mujer que abrió la puerta hablo, enseguida la reconocí como Ángela mi compañera de preparatoria, solo que ahora lucia mucho más madura- y hola a ti también ex compañero de escuela, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo Ángela, ammm te ves muy bien por cierto- dije.

-Gracias ya sabes los años y una hija así te ponen- rió- quien por cierto quedó encantada con el chico guapo que conoció el otro día. Me dijo que te mandara saludos.

-Dale los míos también.

-Estará encantada esa niña, creo que ahora ya tienes una admiradora más "jovencito". Bueno debo irme tengo cosas que hacer y pasaré a recoger a Megan a las 10, porque se quedo a dormir con varias amigas una pijamada*; un gusto verte.

-El mío también Ángela, espero ver pronto a tu hija.

-Nos vemos luego Ángela y ojala pronto me la presentes, tanto escuche de ella ayer que me he quedado con las ganas de conocerla- dijo Esme.

-Por supuesto que sí Esme, estaremos en contacto, Bella esta esperándolos nos vemos- Ángela se fue y me quede petrificado en la puerta, Esme jaló de mi mano y entramos al departamento, algo pequeño pero muy al estilo Bella todo olía a ella.

-Buenos días- la dueña de la casa entro a la sala- siéntense, están en su casa.

-Gracias- contestamos Esme y yo; mamá habló- Bella te he traído un presente que espero te guste- le entregué el florero.

-Oh Esme es hermoso, muchas gracias.

-Hijo podrías bajar por las cosas que dejé en el auto, olvidé bajarlas.

-Claro Esme enseguida regreso- baje enseguida al auto y saqué las cosas que mi madre me había pedido una caja con un moño rojo y un pequeño pastel, no tenía idea de porque le había pedido eso a Alice, después preguntaría. Subí de nuevo al departamento y me encontré solo a Bella.

-¿Ammm donde está Esme?- pregunté algo incomodo.

-¿Te molesta quedarte solo en esta habitación conmigo Edward? Vaya pensé que tu actitud de desprecio había cambiado con los años.

-No lo dije con un tono de desprecio Isabella.

-Nos conocemos de hace años Edward puedes decirme Bella, no somos unos completos desconocidos, aunque no lo creas tenemos cosas en común… Esme salió quiso darnos privacidad para hablar o bueno para que yo hable porque por lo visto no cooperas mucho.

-Quiero saber la verdad…

-Me llamo Isabella y soy originaria de un pueblito algo frío llamado Forks…

-Eso ya lo sé- dije interrumpiéndola- lo que quiero saber es porque ahora eres vampiresa, usas el cabello diferente y te haces llamar Isabella Platt.

-Bien aquí voy- dije suspirando- esto es algo muy difícil para mí, solo unos cuantos conocen mi verdadera historia así que considérate afortunado… después de que te fuiste pasaron tantas cosas. Una de ellas fue que unos meses después comencé a sentirme realmente mal, una serie síntomas me aparecieron al principio pensé que era anemia… Ángela me acompaño al doctor efectivamente estaba baja de defensas, mal nutrida y bueno, la "anemia" venia acompañada de un pequeño problema, bueno dos debo decir.

-No entiendo qué me quieres decir Bella- dije algo confundido.

Un sonido de varias risas sonaron en la habitación.

-Me dijiste que Esme no estaba.

-Dije que nos había dejado solos, no que se había ido del departamento Edward.

-¿Y quiénes son los que están con Esme? No los reconozco, ¿cómo es que no puedo ver u oler a Esme?

-Eres demasiado preguntón.

-Tú no pareces darme respuestas Bella.

-Bueno no puedes exigirme que te las de completamente cuando tú no lo hiciste conmigo en ese bosque- su sarcasmo me dolió.

-Siento que comienzo a enredarme, porque no comprendo nada de lo que me dices. Comienza a darme calor ¿hace calor aquí?

-¿Estas asustado Edward?- una sonrisa malvada surgió en su rostro- vamos no tienes por qué estarlo… ¿Esme puedes venir? Parece que alguien esta hiperventilando o teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Hijo estas bien?- pregunto Esme quien de de pronto llego a mi lado.

-No entiendo mamá, de pronto estaba hablando con Bella diciéndome que había ido al doctor y…

-Hijo – Esme tomo mi cara entre sus manos- tu sabes muy bien la teoría de que cuando un hombre tiene relaciones con una mujer ¿o no? … bueno, pues después de esto cuando ninguno de los dos toma las debidas precauciones, ocurre un proceso llamado fecundación.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi Bella, quien fue el malnacido que…?

-Hijo, escúchame bien y haz cuentas, su cumpleaños fue en septiembre, recuerda lo que hicieron ustedes el día de su cumpleaños, tres meses después Bella comienza a sentir mareos, mucho sueño y vomito… ¿Qué te da como resultado?

-No puede ser- voltee a ver a mi madre- no puede ser, yo no puedo tener…

-Edward hijo, solo tranquilízate por favor, respira, muy bien así- dijo mientras respiraba junto conmigo- ya que estas más tranquilo, quiero presentarte a dos personitas que llevan mucho tiempo esperando conocerte- Esme me dijo maternalmente- ellos se encuentran en una de las recamaras.

-¿Mamá de que estás hablando… mira Esme no me lo tomes a mal pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí, no sé donde esta Bella, y mucho menos a quien dices debo conocer- pregunté algo enojado, pero unos sonidos muy extraños llamaron mi atención, Bella salió de una habitación y camino hacia mí.

-Bien creo que llegó la hora Bella- sonrió Esme

-Vamos chicos no tengan miedo- a paso lento llego hasta mí- amores, quiero que conozcan a alguien muy especial- dos pequeños niños que estaban escondidos tras el largo vestido de Bella me miraron algo asustados y yo a ellos.

-Milie, Will – Esme se acercó hacia ellos y se agachó a su nivel- él es mi hijo Edward- dijo sonriendo al apuntarme con el dedo, dos pequeños uno con el cabello chocolate y la pequeña con el cabello cobrizo salieron detrás de Bella.

-¿Ellos son mis…?

-Si Edward ellos son tus hijos- Bella nos presentó- este caballerito es William y la princesa aquí presente es Emily; bebés él es Edward su _papá_.

Mi corazón que no había sentido por unos años comenzaba a sentirse diferente, mi cerebro hizo click, cuando la pequeña se acerco corriendo a abrazarme.

-Papito te extlañe mucho, ya quería conocelte.

-Hola princesa, si yo soy tu papi y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe- le devolví el abrazo, le di muchos besos que la hicieron reír- perdóname por tardarme tanto en venir…

-Mami nos dijo que tu tlabajabas muy lejos y por eso no podías venir, ¿verdad que ahora ya no te vas a ir? Yo no quielo que te vayas, te plometo que me voy a portar muy bien , pero pol favol no te vayas papi- mi pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-No princesa- le dije mientras quitaba sus lagrimas y besaba su naricita- te juro que nunca más me alejare de ti ni de tu hermano- en ese momento vi que Will no se despegaba de Bella.

-¿William no quieres abrazar a tu papá?- Esme le preguntó.

-No…- mi hijo salió corriendo, Bella y Esme fueron a buscarlo, dolía definitivamente, pero tenía que darle espacio, una noticia así puede ser impactante para un niño.

-¿Papito tu me amas?- mi pequeña Milie preguntó.

-Por supuesto que si te amo con todo mi corazón a ti y a Will…

-¿Y a mami también?

-Y a mami también preciosa, no pienso dejarlos nunca más- dije dándole un beso.

-Te amo papi- mi pequeña me dio un abrazo y comenzó a relatarme todo lo que me había perdido en 10 años, amaba jugar a las princesas y que Bella le leyera un cuento todas las noches, adoraba comer chocolate pero no podía comerlo siempre porque luego no podía dormir, no sabía lo que era estudiar fuera de casa ya que su madre les enseñaba a ella y a Will lo necesario para niños de su edad; Esme llego a la sala una hora después.

-Edward será mejor que hables con Will- Esme nos interrumpió- tu hijo te necesita en este momento.

-¿Princesa me dejarías ir a hablar con tu hermanito?- me dolía separarme de ella pero tenía que limar asperezas con mi hijo.

-Si papito, pero regresa polque abue Esme nos dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa para Willy y yo.

Camine hacia la recamara que enseguida reconoci por los colores infantiles y uno que otro juguete; Bella estaba sentada en la cama con él quien no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Edward- contestó ella- William, papi va hablar contigo, se respetuoso y escucha todo lo que papa va a decir, te amo bebé- lo besó en la frente y limpio sus mojadas mejillas, salió de la habitación poco después.

-William…-me senté en su cama.

-Will, no me gusta que digan completo mi nombre, mami solo lo dice cuando está enojada conmigo- me interrumpió el pequeño, recordé a Bella y su odio por su nombre completo.

-A tu mami tampoco le gusta que la llamen Isabella.

-Pero mami tiene un nomble muy bonito, y el mio no, suena feo, como viejito, y yo no soy un viejito.

-Yo no pienso que sea un nombre feo, debo decir que William es un nombre muy lindo, ¿sabes porque tu mamá te puso así?- le pregunte a mi pequeño.

-Porque mami se enamoró de un personaje de sus libros que tanto le gusta a Milie que le lea, ¿tu también tienes un nomble como lo de sus libros veldad?

-Sí, yo me llamo Edward, como uno de los personajes que tanto le gustan a mami, sabes Will, si lo ves de otra manera todos nosotros tenemos nombres originales, no como el resto de las familias que tienen nombres extraños desde colores, frutas, meses del año, o animales marinos. ¿te imaginas que tu hermana se llamara _Lluvia_ o tú te llamaras…?

-¿El rayo Mcqueen? Como el carro de Cars* -interrumpio con una sonrisa- es mi película favolita, mamá me regañaba polque antes del desayuno la ponía y luego no comía lo que mami me servía.

-¿La ponías?

-Si es que la otla ves Milie y yo jugábamos a los platillos voladores y ella lanzó mi película pol la ventana, nunca la encontramos, mami plometio que me complalia una nueva, pelo no había mucho dinelo pala este mes, pol eso no se la he pedido- tenía que arreglar esto con Bella, no podía dejar que mis hijos vivieran en un lugar tan pequeño y sin lo necesario para su desarrollo- Will… te gustaría… ¿te gustaría que yo pudiera regalarte tu película?

-Mami me plometio complarla- dijo el resentido- mami no miente.

-No, yo no digo que mamá mienta, solo digo que yo quisiera poder regalártela, eres mi hijo, y te amo aunque no lo creas pequeño… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

-¿Qué tipo de tlato?

-Bueno pues me gustaría que tú me dieras una oportunidad, quiero demostrarle a tu hermana, a tu mami y a ti que me importan mucho, que los amo demasiado y que no quiero alejarme de ustedes nunca- mi pequeño pareció meditarlo un rato creía que nunca me dejaría entrar a sus vidas pero una sonrisa en su rostro me convenció de que algo positivo pudiera pasar.

-Solo si plometes que mi mamita no va a estal tliste nunca mas- se acercó a mi oído y susurró- tienes que jurarlo por la garrita con tu dedito así como el mío- me mostro su meñique.

-Lo juro hijo- le contesté apretando su pequeño dedo con el mío cerrando nuestro pacto, no volvería a separarme de ellos jamás.

* * *

Xxxx

_*pijamada o fiesta de pijamas: ya saben donde las niñitas van a adormir a casas de sus amigas._

_*cars: película para niños donde el protagonista es un auto rojo de carreras llamado el Rayo Mcqueen, mi sobrino de 3 años desde que se levanta hasta dormir no deja de verla y ahí me inspiré._

¡Al fin! Al fin Edward conoció a los pequeños un capitulo hermoso, tarde algo en escribirlo porque al fin hoy lunes 28 pude sentarme frente a la computadora y teclearlo.

Como vieron este fue todo un _pov Edward_. Solo él podía expresar lo que pasaba, quiero aclarar que aun Bella no termina de hablar con nuestro Edward, así que no me apedreen todavía chicas. Gracias por su paciencia.

¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con sus lindos reviews, y chicas que no tienen cuenta pero que me dejan sus comentarios, mil gracias me encantan pero no tengo como contestarles que los he leído y me hacen poner sonrisas en mi rostro todo el día, ya hasta parezco media drogada porque le sonrio y le grito de felicidad a mi laptop y la gente no comprende mi alegría ¬¬

Saludos y gracias, nos leemos pronto.

MeL.


	5. Chapter 5

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer por supuesto, algunos fueron de mi creación y por ende la historia mía. Que la disfruten.

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward´s POV.**

-¿Y la sorplesa que nos plometiste abu Esme?- mi pequeña que estaba sentada sobre mis piernas comenzó a inquietarse.

-Emily no seas desesperada por favor- su madre la regaño- ya hemos hablado muchas veces de lo respetuosa que debes ser con los mayores o ¿no?

-Si mamita peldón…

-Bella, solo está emocionada, en ningún momento me falto al respeto- Esme salió a su rescate- además creo que ya es hora de abrir la sorpresa ¿o tu que opinias Will?- le preguntó a mi hombrecito que se encontraba sentado en su regazo.

-¡Si abu Esme!- gritó una vez que se sacó el dedo de la boca.

-Bueno entonces vengan aquí conmigo que tenemos que abrir _la caja de las sorpresas, _a la cuenta de 3 quitamos el lazo, 1,2…y 3.

Esme de verdad se había lucido con mis pequeños, en el interior de la caja se encontraban una muñeca rubia con un cepillo, y una camioneta jeep de juguete para William.

-¡Mira papito, mira lo que me regalo mi abuelita Esme!- Milie saltaba frente a mi- es una muñeca bebé, y tiene su pelito muy suave y rubio, y mira tiene un peine pala que la pueda peinal, y tiene una mamila donde toma lechita ¿veldad que es muy bonita mi muñeca papito?

-Es tan preciosa como tú cariño- la cargué en mis brazos- ¿y cómo vas a ponerle a tu muñeca?

-Ammm, no lo sé papito- puso un dedo en su barbilla- ya sé, se va a llamal _Sally_, como la helmanita de Charlie Brown ¿te gusta?

-Es un nombre muy bonito princesa- dije dándole un beso en su frente y la deje en el suelo, me acerqué a Bella- al menos los dejas ver caricaturas _cultas_ y no los programas feos de la televisión abierta.

-Estoy muy pendiente de lo que aprenden mis hijos Edward- habló en voz baja- se que el modelo de Renée no era el mejor pero puedo sacarle cosas de provecho, y una de esas es que mi loca madre no me ponía de niñera al televisor.

-Yo también estaré pendiente si me dejas entrar en sus vidas Bella…

-Eres libre de entrar en la de tus hijos Edward.

-¿Y en la tuya?

-No esperes un pasaje de ida y vuelta en mi estación Cullen, soy pasaje _no reembolsable_- dicho esto se alejó de mí, y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

Algunas horas después de que las energías de mis chicos, aún con pastel de chocolate, se agotaran, los llevé hasta su cama, besé a mi princesa quien no soltó en toda la tarde a su _Sally_, y arropé bien a Will, aún estaba algo resentido hacia mí, la verdad no lo culpo, pero me lo ganaría poco a poco.

-Ya es tarde, creo que debemos irnos Edward.

-Claro mamá; ammm Bella… ¿me permitirías venir mañana a verlos? Claro si tú quieres.

-Edward tambien son tus hijos, no te voy privar de verlos cuando quieras.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende, haré como que ni siquiera me lo dijiste. Sabes que pueden venir cuando quieras, pero a decir verdad quería que el resto de la familia los conociera, digo si les parece bien a ustedes.

-¡Por supuesto que si!, todos estarán encantados de conocer a mis preciosos nietos, ya quiero ver la cara de mi Carlisle cuando lo sepa.

-Hablaremos con ellos hoy mismo- interrumpí a Esme- ¿a qué hora quieres que pase por ustedes?

-Puedo ir yo sola Edward.

-Bella, déjame llevarlos por favor, además no conoces donde vivimos.

-Bien- contestó algo enojada- pero llevaremos mi auto, ahí al menos los niños se sentirán seguros.

-Perfecto, ya oíste a Bella, hijo, mañana pasas a recogerlos, ¿te parece bien a las 10? Para que tengan tiempo de dormir un poco más, hoy fue un día agotador para ellos.

-Claro Esme, nos vemos mañana- le dio un abrazo y al despedirse de mí creo que lo pensó mejor porque solo me sonrió y me dio las _"buenas noches"_.

…

-¿Una noche muy interesante no lo crees hijo?- Esme conducía nuevamente el auto.

-Llena de sorpresas diría yo, Esme… gracias.

-¿Porqué me las das a mí? Al contrario Edward, yo debería ser quien te da las gracias, nos diste el mejor regalo que puede pedir una "familia" de vampiros, dos hermosas criaturas, tus hijos. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, esos pequeños serán una gran bendición para todos nosotros.

-Mi madre ya me hubiera jalado las orejas primero por haber abandonado a Bella y mi padre junto con ella me llevarían hasta casa de los padres de Bella para pedir su mano por haber deshonrado a su hija… - le contesté con una sonrisa.

-A pesar de eso ellos estarían muy satisfechos porque encontraras a la madre perfecta para tus hijos, solo debes mirarlos, son una perfecta combinación de Bella y de ti.

-Es cierto, Emily es una casi una completa Bella, sus ojos, su rubor, el morder su labio…

-Pero también tiene tanto de ti, su cabello, tu sonrisa, tu elegancia, mira como le fascina leer y su amor por la música, Bella me dijo que le gustaría aprender a tocar el violín cuando fuera más grande; y mira a William él es tu retrato Edward eso sí, los preciosos ojos de Bella y su color de cabello lo hacen todo un galán, siento que será todo un rompecorazones como su padre.

-Yo no soy un rompecorazones Esme, me ven atractivo porque es mi naturaleza nada más.

-Y ya vas a empezar con lo de _soy un monstruo_- me interrumpió Esme algo enojada- evítame una discusión y márcale a Alice dile que los quiero a todos, sin excepción, necesitamos hablar.

La respuesta de mi hermana no se hizo esperar su mensaje de: _ya todos los estamos esperando en la sala_, llegó apenas Esme había terminado de hablar. Estaciono el auto y entramos a la casa.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No Edward, seguramente te voy a aplaudir por tu brillante forma de pensar- contestó secamente.

-¿Se puede saber porque nos citaron con urgencia? Jasper, Rose y yo planeábamos salir de caza- se quejó Emmet.

-¿Edward se puede saber que le hiciste a mamá y porque no puedo ver bien que hicieron? Siento que me está dando migraña ¿podemos tener migraña los vampiros Carlisle?- preguntó una muy molesta Alice.

-No Alice, no podemos, pero será mejor que dejes de esforzarte cariño, pones de malas al pobre de Jasper, y en consecuencia a nosotros- le contestó mi padre.

-Mamá tiene algo que decir- por fin hablé- creo que será mejor que comiences tú Esme, yo no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Muy bien- contestó ella- ayer fui a ver a Bella; si Alice ya sé que yo misma les dije que tenía que ser ella la que se acercara a nosotros pero lo tuve que hacer… y no me arrepiento.

-¿Nos mandaste a llamar a todos para hablar sobre la ex novia virginal y ahora vampiresa que Edward no puede superar?- grito Rosalie- es el colmo Esme, yo me voy de aquí.

-Tú te mueves de aquí y te cancelo la cuenta bancaria y vendo tu auto Rosalie- Carlisle salió al ataque- siéntate y escucha lo que tu madre tiene que decir.

-Gracias cariño- le sonrió dulcemente Esme- saben que odio enojarme pero esto es en serio, ya verás si quieres levantarte del sofá cuando termine de hablar Rosalie… como les decía, fui a ver a Bella y vaya sorpresa que me llevé, precisamente por eso decidí que Edward debía ir conmigo.

-Bella tiene dos hijos- fue mi turno de hablar- Esme los conoció ayer y hoy fue mi turno.

-¿Bella está casada?, ¿Cómo puede tener hijos si ahora ya es como nosotros? ¿Estás seguro que no son adoptados?- las preguntas de mi familia no se hicieron esperar- pues que rápido te supero- el último comentario por supuesto vino de Rosalie.

-Respondiendo a sus dudas: Bella no está casada, son sus hijos biológicos y no busco consuelo en otro hombre- contestó Esme mas que nada para Rose- bien ahora sigue lo mas delicado, sus pequeños están por cumplir 5 años técnicamente…

-Nacieron hace casi 10 años- completé- son unos niños muy especiales…

-Demasiado especiales teniendo en cuenta que tienen los genes de un padre vampiro…- dijo Esme, la sala quedó completamente en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Embarazaste a Bella y luego la dejaste abandonada en ese bosque hace 10 años?- preguntó Carlisle- ¿pero qué clase de hombre eres Edward?

-No lo sabía Carlisle te lo juro, creo que ni ella misma lo sabía.

-¡De verdad que serás estúpido! A parte de que la abandonas, la dejas preñada y con hijos, ¿tienes el cinismo de aparecer 10 años después? Eres un completo idiota Edward- me grito Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie sufres de un desorden bipolar acaso?- le contesté enojado.

-Ya chicos suficiente dejen de pelear por favor, niños sé que lo que Edward hizo no es algo digno de festejarse, pero es solo un chico, tendrá más de 100 años pero sigue siendo un chico de 17 años… que embarazó a una chica de 18, eso pasa tan seguido en estos tiempos- me defendió Esme ante la bruja de Rose- se que no lo hizo con buena intención pero fue un descuido de dos jóvenes enamorados.

-Vaya quien creería que el virginal Edward nos saldría con premio y que resulta ser ¡paquete doble! – Emmet se burlo- ven a mis brazos Eddie ya eres todo un hombre- se acercó y me abrazó- ¿y cuando conoceré a mis sobrinos?

-Gracias Emmet por tu… por tomarlo mejor, Bella quiere traerlos mañana, como a eso de las 10, claro si ustedes…

-¿A las 10? ¡No tengo tanto tiempo para comprarles cosas a mis nuevos sobrinos!- gritó Alice- vamos Jasper no tenemos tiempo que perder; Edward sé que no fue del todo correcto lo que hiciste pero gracias, esos angelitos cambiarán nuestras vidas- me abrazó- ahora tienes 5 minutos para decirme que es lo que les gusta a mis sobrinos.

-Emily es una pequeña con una gran energía-comencé a relatar- ama las princesas y jugar al té, Esme le regalo una muñeca que parece bebé…

-Entonces necesitará todo lo que un bebé pide: ropita, pañalera y una carriola para empujarla cuando vayamos al parque- Alice daba pequeños saltitos en la sala- ahora háblame de Will ¿Qué le gusta?

-Will es opuesto a Emily, muy tranquilo y algo tímido solo habla cuando tu le preguntas, le gusta colorear.

-Y creo que también heredó la pasión de su padre por los autos, deberían haber visto la cara con el auto que le regalé, no dejaba de jugar con él- sonrió una orgullosa Esme- muy bien ahora necesito a mis muchachos, tenemos que darles una habitación a mis nietos, por el momento dormirán en la recamara de Edward; Carlisle cariño necesito…

En un dos por tres mi familia desapareció de la sala para hacer los arreglos de la presentación de mis hijos… mañana sería un interesante día.

….

-¿Están listos?- pregunté a mis pequeños observándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

-Papito tengo miedo…

-Emily no tienes porque sentirte así, todos están emocionados por conocerlos, además su madre y yo estaremos ahí.

-¿La abuelita Esme estada también?- me pregunto Will.

-Por supuesto cariño, ahora quiero que se tranquilicen y sobre todo se porten bien, ahora les recuerdo las reglas: no los quiero ver correr, tengan cuidado con las cosas de cristal, eviten limpiarse en su ropa…

-Bella- dije interrumpiéndola- son niños, no puedes obligarlos a…

-Edward por lo visto tu tendrás el papel de consentidor, así que déjame a mí el de la madre responsable.

-Yo también puedo ser responsable- me quejé.

-Muy bien eso lo veremos el viernes, necesito que cuides a los niños, tengo un asunto importante que atender en la noche; Ángela no iba a poder pero gracias a que alguien de allá arriba que creo que me quiere, apareciste, un poco tarde pero aquí estas.

-¿Vas a salir el viernes en la noche?- pregunté algo enojado.

-Sí.

-¿Con quién, digo si se puede saber?

-Eres un chismoso Edward, leer mentes no te deja nada bueno- se burló ella.

-No me evadas el tema, ¿con quién vas a salir?

-Tengo una junta de negocios con el dueño de una editorial de Nueva York, una cena, no puedo llevar a los niños, así que ahora que apareciste puedes hacerte cargo de la situación, dices ser muy responsable no- sonrió mientras pintaba sus labios con un labial rojo carmín- listo- cerro el espejo _¿desde cuando ella se pintaba los labios de rojo pasión?_

-Te ves muy bonita mami, padeces toda una reina- Milie le lanzó un beso con su manita- ¿cuando sea grande puedo pintarme yo tambien? Quiedo ser tan bonita como tú.

-Amor tu eres toda una belleza, ya verás la cantidad de niños que harán fila solo por querer sentarse a tu lado.

-Eso si yo lo permito…

-Edward- Bella me dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro- no empieces con lo del padre celoso por favor.

-Milie no va a tener novio todavía- se quejó Will- ella es muy chiquita, además tiene gélmenes, a los niños no nos gustan los gélmenes de las niñas.

-¡Yo no tengo gélmenes Will! Papi dile a Willy que yo no tengo gelmenes- Milie comenzaba a llorar.

-William tu hermana no tiene gérmenes, ni tu tampoco así que por favor respetala; Emily no llores tu hermano solo estaba jugando... Bien familia hemos llegado.

Detuve el auto, Bella y yo bajamos y les quitamos los cinturones de seguridad a los chicos, Emily quiso que yo la cargara y Will no se despegó de su madre, quien traía en su bolso algunas de las pertenencias de mis hijos. Al entrar a la sala ya todos estaban ahí.

-¡Abu Esme!- gritó mi pequeño.

-Hola corazón, hoy te ves realmente encantador- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo cargó- y mi princesa también- beso a Milie- me alegra tanto que estén aquí, hola Bella, llegaron al fin los estamos esperando.

-Hola Esme- saludo Bella- disculpa la tardanza, una pequeña no quería despertar.

-No te preocupes cielo, aquí están, es lo importante. Bueno creo que debemos aligerar el ambiente y presentar a ciertas personitas.

Bella y yo caminamos hacia la sala, todos estaban en shock por lo que veían.

-Hola a todos… amm... tiempo sin verlos.

-¡Bella! – Alice corrió hacia ella- me alegra tanto de verte, te hiciste un cambio de look no puedo creerlo. Te ves hermosa y ese labial te queda fenomenal y qué decir de tu cabello un corte súper original, me gusta el efecto desnivel y es teñido jamás te imaginé con un color más oscuro que el que tenías ¿Por qué lo teñiste y lo dejaste tan corto?...

-Hola a ti también Alice, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- le contestó Bella con absoluto sarcasmo.

-Dios como te he extrañado Bella, te pido perdón por todo, por actuar sin pensar, no despedirme de ti y por ser una completa estúpida…

-¡Oh, oh!, la tía Alice dijo una mala palabra- mis pequeños taparon su boquita.

-Cada vez que digo una palabra grosera debo darles un dólar, a veces me dejan vacía la cartera, sobre todo a finales de mes cuando discuto por teléfono con alguna de las editoriales- contestó Bella, mis pequeños solo extendieron la manita para recibir su dinero.

-Jazz dame dos dólares por favor.

-Alice debe ser dinero tuyo, tú fuiste la que dijo la mala palabra no Jasper.

-Pero Bella yo no…. argh está bien iré por mi bolso- dijo una enojada Alice mientras subía las escaleras.

-Estos pequeños comienzan a caerme bien- reía Emmet- Bella me da gusto verte.

-También a mí Emm- le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Bells me los podrías presentar?

-Claro, Emmet te presento a mis hijos esta pequeña es Emily y este caballerito es William, niños les presento a su tío Emmet.

Emmet se acerco despacio como si temiera romperlos, apretó la manita de William quien le devolvió el saludo con timidez y al querer hacer lo mismo con Milie ella salto a sus brazos.

-Mami me dijo que eras parecido a un oso tío Emmet y mami nunca miente- lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, Emmet le dio un giro en el aire haciéndola reír.

-Rayos Bella, es tan encantadora como tú y mira también se sonroja es como una mini Bella con el cabello de Edward. ¡Rosie tienes que venir!

-Continuamos con la presentación- dijo Bella-bebés, esta linda dama que ven aquí es la tía Rosalie; él su tío Jasper…

-Y la duende de las malas palabras es la tía Alice- se burló Emmet ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rosalie- era una broma Rose…

-Hola pequeños- Rosalie se puso a su altura y les dio un beso a ambos- yo soy la tía Rose.

-Milie, Milie, la tía Rosalie padece un ángel, es muy bonita- susurró Will.

-Wow, y el tío Jasper es muy alto- le contestó Emily- y guapo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, usted también es una señorita muy linda- le contesto mi hermano con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Bien, aquí tienen su dólar- Alice les dio el dinero a mis pequeños que sonrieron de inmediato- de verdad no suelo decir groserías, fue sin querer. Hola pequeñitos yo soy la tía Alice me pueden decir tía Alie, amo las compras y hacer _makeovers_, lo que quiere decir que serán horas de diversión.

-Hola tía Alice- contestaron mis pequeños algo asustados por la propuesta de Alice.

-Y el ultimo pero no menos importante- Esme habló- mis amores, él es el abuelo Carlisle, cariño ellos son nuestros nietos William y mi princesita Emily.

Carlisle se acercó y los saludo con la mano, recibiendo un abrazo de los dos pequeños a quienes cargo al mismo tiempo.

-Jamás pensé decir esto, pero mis nietos son los niños más bellos del mundo, Bella, Edward- nos miró a ambos- gracias por esta oportunidad.

Ella solo le sonrió… para Edward existía una milésima posibilidad de que Bella pudiera perdonarlo, estaba seguro ahora más que nunca que la esperanza era lo último que podía morir…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Lo sé, lo sé un día de retraso, mil disculpas chicas pero ayer la gripe y la tos se aliaron y no me dejaron terminar de escribir u.u de verdad lo siento.

Pero aquí estoy, espero que les guste este capi, la presentación de los pequeños con los miembros Cullen, había leído por ahí que Mackenzie hace ese mismo acto de poner su manita cada vez que mi amors Kristen dice una mala palabra, así que se me hizo gracioso que también lo hicieran los pequeños con Bella y ahora el resto de los Cullen.

La pregunta del millón: **¿Quién creen que se quedará pobre por dar tanto dinero al insultar? **Hagan sus apuestas.

Próximo capi la tan esperada _charla_ entre Edward y Bella.

Chicas sus preciosos reviews me alegraron tanto, así que estoy pensando en actualizar 2 veces por semana, espero sus reviews motivadores :]

Saludos MeL.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Ya tan rápido capitulo 6? :o estoy impresionada y todo gracias a ustedes.

Los personajes son de S.M yo los pido prestados y hago está loca historia.

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward´s POV**

-_¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?_

-Quizás por el principio, es lo más lógico.

-Sabes Edward, estaba siendo sarcástica.

-Es cierto, ahora eres la _reina del sarcasmo Isabella_.

-Oh disculpe usted, pero déjame recordarte que las personas cambian Edward; yo tuve que hacerlo…

-Si lo sé, bueno en realidad no lo sé… supongo que… fue difícil.

-Lo fue… la vida para una chica no es tan sencilla cuando a meses de terminar su preparatoria, descubre que está embarazada… y de su ex novio, para acabar de agregar. Es algo que ni yo misma podía creer- caminó por la terraza y se apoyo en el barandal- Isabella Swan la alérgica al matrimonio y los niños, estaba esperando un bebé…

-Bella- la interrumpí- aún hay algo que no entiendo y que comienza a darle tantas vueltas a mi cabeza, han pasado casi 10 años, ¿estás segura que tú no…?

-¿Insinúas que te estoy inventando que mis hijos no son producto tuyo también? ¡Por dios! Te estoy confirmando que son tuyos- me gruñó Bella - no soy de las que se acuesta con cualquiera Edward, ¡es increíble!, por supuesto que me embaracé de ti vampiro idiota, fuiste el único y el último hombre…

–Ni si quiera me dejaste terminar de hablar Isabella- apreté la mandíbula para no decirle algo a la loca madre de mis hijos- lo que estoy diciendo es que como un… vampiro puede procrear, es lo que no entiendo.

-Ah eso…a decir verdad no lo sé, según lo poco que descubrí, las vampiresas quedan infértiles después de la transformación y los vampiros no, tiene algo que ver con la ponzoña que hace el papel de sangre, ya sabes para estimular…los, supongo que debí haberme informado antes, pero era joven y muy hormonal, y estaba enamorada del concepto del amor supongo… no pensé que podía embarazarme.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De todo esto? No, a pesar de todo, mis bebés son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado Edward.

-Siento haberme perdido por tanto tiempo; Bella quisiera pedirte una disculpa.

-No Edward ya es tarde para las disculpas.

-Se que lo que hice fue un acto de cobardía pero tienes que entenderme…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda? Explícame por favor Edward Cullen porque creo que soy una estúpida y tienes que explicarme con _bolitas y palitos_.

-Soy un asco entendiendo el sarcasmo Isabella.

-¿Y ya has visto a un doctor para recibir ayuda Edward?

-Y lo vuelves a hacer… diablos, no sé cómo no puedes entenderlo si era tan fácil.

-Ilumíname Einstein.

-Tuve que mentir Bella, soy un maldito buen mentiroso. Ese día te dije que no te amaba, que no quería que fueras con nosotros, y por dentro me estaba muriendo, después de las miles de veces que te dije cuanto te amaba, tú me creíste tan fácilmente.

-Nunca tuvo coherencia que tú me amaras Edward, yo era una humana joven y estúpida en el amor, y tú, un imposible.

-Tú eras mi imposible Bella, no podía dejar que estuvieras a mi lado, quería que vivieras una vida normal, estudiaras una carrera, encontraras una persona que te mereciera, tuvieras hijos… y conmigo no podrías tenerlo jamás. Tuve que alejarme de ti, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida- me acerqué hasta ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos- ¿no te diste cuenta de la mentira en ningún momento amor?

-No tienes ningún derecho de decirme amor Edward, tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, te esperé casi 10 años, ¡10 años maldita sea y 2 hijos después!-se alejó de mi, dejándome vacio- ... y tú nunca apareciste.

-Hasta ahora- le contesté.

-Hasta ahora… y es ahora quien yo soy la que ha decidido dejar de luchar por ti, lo siento Edward. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para después? Mi estado anímico no se siente muy bien para seguir hablando contigo de este tema en particular.

-Bella- dije antes de que se alejara de mí- te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar tu amor, por recuperar a mi familia.

-Que tengas buena suerte entonces…

..

**Bella´s POV.**

Al llegar a la sala me encontré a todos los Cullen, mis pequeños habían caído exhaustos y se encontraban dormidos en la habitación de Edward.

-Se hace tarde y debo irme ya chicos.

-¿Bella tienes unos minutos? Hay algo que queremos hablar contigo- hablo Carlisle.

-¿Hoy es el día de pidámosle disculpas a Bella cierto?- mascullé- no me lo tomes a mal Carlisle, tengo al menos 20 minutos debo ir a casa ya, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-No tomará mucho tiempo Bella te lo prometo.

-Bueno ustedes dirán- me senté en el sillón.

-Hablo de parte de toda la familia, para pedirte una disculpa por nuestro pésimo comportamiento de hace años, no debimos habernos alejado así de ti Bella, no sin hablar contigo antes, lo sentimos mucho.

-Carlisle eso paso hace mucho tiempo, apoyaron a Edward nada mas, como cualquier familia lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero debimos haberte dado una explicación al menos, no alejarnos así nada más, fuimos demasiados egoístas Bella…

-Carlisle no hay nada que perdonar de verdad, hace mucho dejé de pensar en un sentimiento de enojo hacia ustedes, además tú me salvaste, no podría estar enojada contigo.

-No entiendo de que hablas Bella- me miro extrañado, al igual que todos los demás, incluido Edward.

-Verán, después de que se marcharon, descubrí mi embarazo, al principio Charlie no lo acepto muy bien que digamos, sin embargo me apoyo en todo momento, iba conmigo a todas mis ecografías y hasta ayudo en el nombre de Milie, él lo escogió- sonreí- fue un embarazo normal, 9 meses de espera, antojos, mareos y algunos vómitos incluidos, nada agradable.

-Debiste verte hermosa Bells- habló Emmet- tu siempre fuiste una humana muy linda.

-Era una humana gorda Emmet, pero debo decir que con los vestidos y toda la ropa para embarazada que René me compraba, emanaba ternura. Tengo demasiadas fotos que lo prueban, otro día las traeré, Esme quiere hacer un álbum de los niños desde que estaban en mi vientre.

-Antes de que sigas hablando- Jasper interrumpió- primero que nada quisiera pedirte una gran disculpa, porque por mí ocurrió todo esto y yo…

-Jasper no hay nada más que perdonar, ya se los había dicho; los accidentes pasan, te lo dice alguien que por accidente es ahora así.

-¿Bella como fue que… ya sabes, ahora eres vampiresa?- preguntó algo apenado Jasper- si no quieres decir está bien, solo es por curiosidad nada más...

-Meses después me armé de valor y fui a su antigua casa en Forks… encontré una jeringa en tu estudio Carlisle, contenía ponzoña…

-No me acordé que la había escondido Bella- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-¿Entonces te inyectaste la ponzoña por querer ser como nosotros?- gruñó Rosalie- tenías una vida por delante y la arruinaste así…

-¡No arruine mi vida Rosalie! Estaba muriéndome porque caí de las escaleras, Ángela me encontró en el suelo desangrándome y con los latidos demasiado débiles, si ella hubiera llegado 10 minutos después, mis hijos hubieran sido huérfanos legalmente- la interrumpí- Angie salvó mi vida y no tienes idea de cuánto le agradezco haberlo hecho.

-¿Ella sabe todo de nosotros Bella?- preguntó Jasper- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Sorprendida al principio por supuesto, pero es una gran amiga que ha estado conmigo desde que me embaracé, creo que ya nada mas podría sorprenderla.

-Tengo una duda- pregunto Emmet- ¿Por qué decidiste cambiarte el nombre?

-Como se darán cuenta Emily y Will crecen a una velocidad diferente a la de cualquier otro niño, Bella Swan no podía tener hijos que siguieran teniendo la misma edad, así que el rumor fue que se había marchado del país, conoció un extranjero que la acepto con todo e hijos y no ha querido regresar a Forks.

-¿Pero no arruinas tu reputación así?- le preguntó Rosalie algo asombrada- ¿no te molesta que piensen lo peor de ti?

-La verdad no, mientras mis niños puedan vivir una vida tranquila, que crean lo peor de mi pasa a segundo plano.

-Bueno aun no me queda claro el porqué decidiste ser Platt, no entiendo.

-Emmet eres un chismoso- lo regañó Rosalie- ella puede decirnos lo que quiera, no a todo lo que le preguntas.

-Rosalie, no me incomoda hablar de esto de verdad… me cambié el nombre a Isabella Anna Platt, la mayoría de las personas me conocen como Anna Platt, evito decir mi verdadero nombre, más que nada por protección a mis hijos, de preferencia llámenme así, y el apellido lo tomé por amor a Esme como se darán cuenta.

-Bella, quisiera saber cómo es el desarrollo de Emily y William, ¿Qué lo diferencia de los demás niños?- Carlisle tan profesional como siempre.

-Todo fue normal después del parto hasta llegar al año de nacidos, de ahí comenzaron a retrasar su crecimiento, por lo que hemos observado en un determinado tiempo ellos cumplen un año más, pueden ser dos o tres años, la verdad no lo sé.

-Eso es algo enredado, pero creo que lo entiendo- Emmet se rascó la cabeza como si lo pensara bien- deja ver si capté: después del primer año, ellos continúan en el mismo estado hasta que pasan 2 ó 3 años y cumplen la siguiente edad ¿es algo así? Entonces ellos tienen en realidad 5 años…

-Están por cumplir 5 años pronto- lo interrumpí- los evalúo dependiendo de sus habilidades usando la escala de desarrollo que utilizan algunos psicólogos en los niños humanos; es más sencillo saber en qué edad se encuentran mis niños.

-¡Bella tienes que decirme cuando es su cumpleaños! Necesito hacerles una gran fiesta, ¿Qué personajes les gusta?

-Alice desafortunadamente tus sobrinos no son fanáticos de las fiestas, ellos no son muy sociables que digamos, sobre todo Will, Emily es otro caso. Ellos no pueden ir a un kínder por su edad, sería muy raro que los acepten y en su expediente resulta que tienen en realidad 10 años.

-Bueno Bella, es que tú no conoces al abogado de la familia verdad Jazzy; Jenks puede hacer maravillas con todo lo legal- Alice le sonrió a su marido y el solo asintió- ¿entonces cuando cumplen años mis sobrinos Bells?

-Junio- dije mirándolo a él- 20 de junio.

-¡No puede ser! Es el mismo día de tu cumpleaños Eddie, que puntería tan acertada tienes, ahora no puedes negar que son tus hijos- Emmet no dejaba de reírse- oye Bella ¿Por qué usas peluca?

-¡Usas peluca!- el grito de Alice se escucho por toda la casa- no puede ser, yo me daría cuenta, si eso fuera cierto… ¿cómo es que jamás me di cuenta?

-¿Emmet como lo supiste? Siempre he sido demasiado cuidadosa- le dije sorprendida al grandote.

-Es obvio Bella, tu jamás cortarías tu cabello así- respondió como si fuera lógico- además desde aquí puedo ver un mechón de tu cabello real, se esta saliendo detrás de tu oreja- se acercó hasta mí, y acomodo el mechón- listo, sino fuera por esto jamás lo hubiera notado… ¿acabo de sonar algo marica cierto?

-Si Emmet- le contestó su mujer dándole un beso- creo que hoy me he enamorado más de ti osito.

-Bueno esa será otra historia que luego contaré, ahora debo irme… ammm ¿puedo subir a buscar a los niños?- Edward me contesto con la cabeza y lo seguí a su habitación, era algo parecida a la que tenía en Forks, al entrar vi a mis pequeños profundamente dormidos.

-¿Quieres que llevé a los dos al auto?

-Lleva tú a Emily, yo llevaré a Will, se despierta con facilidad, últimamente ha tenido muchas pesadillas y no sé porqué- cargué a mi pequeño, que se estaba despertando ya- shhh tranquilo corazón, ya mami esta aquí.

-¿Ya nos vamos a la casa mami?-preguntó mi pequeño tallándose los ojos.

-Si corazón, ya nos vamos a casa para que puedas dormir en tu camita.

-Bueno mami- me contestó antes de volver a quedarse dormido; Emily por su parte se acurrucó mas a Edward mientras chupaba su dedo.

-Si no deja de chuparse ese dedo, se le van a poner chuecos, ya la veré llorando cuando tenga 14 años y tenga que usar aparatos dentales- le dije a Edward quien intento sacarle su dedito de la boca pero no lo logró. ,

-Aún así se verá hermosa con brackets, Bella.

-Espero que tú puedas aguantarla cuando se encuentre en su etapa de adolescente Edward- le contesté mientras bajaba las escaleras, todos nos acompañaron hasta el auto, para despedirse de mis niños aunque se encontraran dormidos, los coloqué en sus sillas del auto y cerré la puerta, Esme me abordó.

-¿Bella te molestaría que mañana pasara por ellos a tu casa? Quiero que mis niños me ayuden a redecorar sus habitaciones.

-Esme, ya te había dicho que no era necesario tomarte esa molestia, ellos pueden compartir habitación- me quejé.

-Por supuesto que no Bella, yo ya te había dicho que les daría habitaciones separadas a mis niños y eso es lo que voy a hacer, tu carita tierna no convencerá a Esme Cullen, pasaré por ellos mañana como a las 10, te parece.

-Sí, la verdad me ayudarías mucho Esme, tengo trabajo que hacer mañana…

-Esme yo quisiera acompañarte a buscarlos- interrumpió Edward.

-Por supuesto que no- exclamo una Esme enojada- ustedes 5 incluyéndote querido- miro a su marido- se irán a la escuela o al trabajo, nada de tomarse el día, yo pasaré por mis nietos y ya en la tarde que regresen podrán estar con ustedes, antes no.

-La abuela Esme ha hablado- contestó seriamente Emmet para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno ya que Esme no me ha dejado faltar a clases, ¿Bella te molestaría que te acompañara a casa a dejarlos?-preguntó un Edward tímido- claro solo si tu quieres…

-Como tú gustes Edward; chicos nos vemos mañana- me despedí.

-Hasta mañana Bella- contestaron y me subí a mi auto, con Edward de copiloto. El camino de regreso fue algo tenso, unas cuantas palabras por intercambiar anda más. Al llegar a casa Edward me ayudo bajando a Milie nuevamente, y cargó mi bolso, acomodó a mi pequeña en su camita y besó su frente, hizo lo mismo de Will, cuando lo recosté en su cama.

-Ella es perfecta Bella, es la niña más linda que existirá jamás.

-Lo dices porque eres su padre Edward, además de que has caído bajo el encanto de Milie.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, y qué decir de Will, es como un caballero en miniatura, tan correcto y propio en momentos y luego su lado infantil sale a relucir.

-En eso se parece a ti Edward, demasiado propio en ocasiones y después regresa a lo que es, un pequeño niño de tan solo 4 años.

-Bella probablemente ya te tengo mareado, pero tengo otra duda… tu mencionaste que tuvieron un desarrollo normal durante el primer año de vida, ellos tienen, ya sabes, ¿características parecidas a las mías?

-Ammm, si, de hecho te sorprendería conocerlas, Emily y William son demasiado especiales, como te has dado cuenta, ellos tienen corazón que late demasiado rápido como si fuera el de un pequeño colibrí; no tienen sangre pero si ponzoña, su piel es suave y sin embargo impenetrable, eso no quiere decir que no padezcan accidentes de los niños de su edad, y puedo decir que heredaron tu gusto por la sangre, sin embargo prefiero darles alimento humano, ya sabes cómo somos las madres y la imposición a las frutas y verduras.

-Bueno en eso los apoyo, algunos vegetales saben espantoso, recuerdo muy poco, pero mi aversión por el brócoli se la debo a mi madre- frunció el seño- yo no sé cómo cuando eras humana podías comer eso.

-Creo que inconscientemente siempre he sido _vegetariana_.

-Definitivamente ahora eres la reina del sarcasmo Bella- Edward me dio _esa sonrisa_, dios como lo había extrañado tanto- sigo sin poder leer tu mente y es tan frustrante, desearía poder saber qué piensas.

-Créeme que es mejor no saberlo Edward, no te gustaría ver como hago una gran fogata con tu piano, tu colección de cd´s y el sagrado volvo cada vez que me sacas de quicio- le dije, Edward solo abrió los ojos y la boca de la impresión por el homicidio que solo cometía en mi cabeza- así que por tu salud mental dejémoslo todo como está.

-Bien, gracias por la amenaza Isabella, la tendré en cuenta. Debo irme, es tarde y creo que quieres estar sola…

-Que tengas buenas noches- me despedí mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta- supongo que te veré mañana en la tarde, cuando recoja a los niños.

-Si… entonces nos vemos- quiso despedirse con un beso y lo pensó mejor, se despidió dándome la mano- hasta mañana Bella.

-Que descanses Edward- contesté mientras él caminó hacia el elevador y entró.

-¿Ammm Bella?

-¿Si?

-Con ese labial rojo que traes puesto y si no estuvieran los niños en casa, sabe el diablo todo lo que te hubiera hecho- me guiñó el ojo y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-Vampiro idiota- mascullé bajo, sabiendo que me escucharía - ¡cumpliré mi amenaza de la fogata Cullen!- le grité, importándome poco si lo todo el edificio me escuchó.

* * *

**Xxxx**

Muy bien al fin pude subirlo, el fin de semana por si algunos no se enteraron, FF se puso mamón y no dejaba subir, y ayer domingo yo ya no pude porque tuve un compromiso y ya no me dio tiempo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿A poco Edward no es un maldito galán dolor de cabeza? xD Bella piensa que si.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad chicas son fantásticas, GEMIVI usé tu idea de la venganza para desquitar todo lo que Edward le ha hecho a Bella, asi que los créditos te los doy a ti.

Este es el conteo de votos hasta el momento de quien se quedara sin dinero por ese lenguaje tan florido.

Emmet: 4 votos.

Rosalie: 0

Jasper: 0

Alice: 0

Edward: 0

Esme: 0

Carlisle: 0

Sigan con sus apuestas chicas, no leemos esta semana. ¿Reviews? :]


	7. Chapter 7

AVISO: capitulo no tan extenso, nota al final.

Chicas superamos las expectativas planeadas yupiii aquí el siguiente capi, ¿creen que Edward es un coqueto que solo molesta? Bella tendrá un desquite hará uso de sus nuevos encantos.

Los personajes conocidos son de Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**Xxxx**

* * *

**Edward´s POV.**

…

_Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro y él la besó tiernamente, nuestro amor al fin se había consumado…_

…

_-Vaya y tan seria que te ves abuela, quien lo diría._

_-¡Melody quieres callarte por favor!, abuela no le hagas caso continua con la historia, quiero saber que paso después._

_-Verás mi pequeña Lucille, al día siguiente pasó lo que jamás hubiera imaginado ni en mis peores sueños… él se marchó… _

…

Cerré el libro, que llevaba días intentando terminar, jamás me había costado tanto leer, ni siquiera cuando tenía 6 años, pero algo extraño en la historia de este libro, lograba formar una tormenta con mis sentimientos; tenía que buscar a Estelle, esa mujer sabía algunas cosas que era conveniente aclarar de una vez. Teniendo al menos unos 50 minutos libres para comenzar mi próxima clase, y haciendo uso de mis habilidades hallé el salón donde la profesora se encontraba, toque a su puerta, y decidí entrar.

El aula estaba llena de alumnos que se encontraban leyendo, algunos curiosos alzaron el rostro para verme, lo que ocasionó suspiros de algunas chicas y pensamientos de odio por parte de algunos chicos, _los humanos y sus celos tontos hacia nuestra especie_.

-Señor Cullen, pensé que no lo vería tan pronto, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Profesora Blackwood, disculpe la interrupción pensé que no estaría ocupada, puedo regresar mas tarde.

-No interrumpes para nada pasa, pasa Edward; David trae una silla por favor para el señor Cullen.

-_Es Davis_- susurró muy bajo el chico, claro que yo lo escuche perfectamente, - aquí tienes _señor Cullen _ - dejó la silla en el suelo y regreso a su asiento algo molesto para terminar de ordenar algunos papeles - _llevo diciéndole casi un año que me llamo Davis, con s y no David, vieja sorda. _

-Estelle, de verdad podemos dejar la conversación para después, además tienes clase.

-Edward no te preocupes eso podemos resolverlo- me guiñó el ojo y aclaró la garganta- jóvenes hasta donde hayan llegado con su lectura, tienen 40 minutos para la siguiente actividad, deben crear un personaje que cambie el rumbo de la historia, vale 5 puntos, no lo hacen no hay derecho a examen- algunos alumnos se mordieron la lengua para no repelar ante la tarea, por lo visto Estelle tenía su carácter- Listo Edward ya tenemos tiempo para poder hablar.

-Es usted terrible Estelle, de verdad que si- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Y bueno señor Cullen, no creo que se encuentre aquí para hablarme sobre el clima, ¿Qué es de usted? Vamos cuénteme, que por la sonrisa que trae tatuada supongo que paso un excelente fin de semana, ¿Qué tal le fue, sorprendente inimaginable…?

-Maravilloso- contesté sin borrar mi sonrisa delatora - ¿usted… usted sabía algo de todo esto, de Bella y los niños; cómo?

-Hay muchas cosas que no tienes ni la menor idea Edward Cullen, un café sería muy buena compañía para una larga charla, claro sería solo para mí, supongo que no tomas café… - contestó riendo- tu sabes a algunos jóvenes no les gusta el café… no me hagas mucho caso, a veces siento que la vejez de verdad me ataca. Entonces me estabas contando tu fin de semana, ¿Qué tal?

-Fue… increíble, conocí a los hijos de Bella…

- … que también son los tuyos, no intentes ocultarlo, que me sé parte de esa historia. ¿Verdad que son encantadores esos niños? Cuando los conocí me robaron el corazón, que buenos genes tienen Bella y tú, fabricaron dos niños demasiados guapos, Will físicamente es parecido a ti, con excepción de los ojos y el color de cabello, es todo un caballero en miniatura.

-Si lo sé, mi madre dice lo mismo…

-Percibo algo en tu voz, ¿sucedió algo con William?- preguntó Estelle algo asustada.

-No, no paso gran cosa, es solo que… Will… creo que no le caigo bien, bueno eso lo supongo, no me ha dado a entender que me odia; cuando intento abrazarlo o cargarlo no quiere separarse de Bella, y siento que a veces me mira con rencor si me acerco mucho a ella.

-¿Celos de tu hijo?- rió mi profesora, mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalada- Oh Edward parece que tenemos problemas con ese complejo Edípico*; es normal, no había figura paterna en la familia que Bella había formado, William asumió la responsabilidad patriarcal por supuesto y de pronto llegas tú, bueno eso lo pone a la defensiva de su familia, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Hemos cambiado a las hermanas Brönte por Freud? Estelle de verdad me sorprendes.

-El caso – me contestó la mujer haciendo un gruñido, _¿esa anciana acababa de gruñirme?_- es que debes entender a tu hijo, no va a recibirte con los brazos abiertos después de tantos años sin saber de ti.

-Lo sé; sucede todo lo contrario con mi pequeña - sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi princesa- ella no se desprende de mí, incluso anoche antes de dormir me habló por teléfono para que le leyera un cuento, su madre no dejo que fuera a verla, no eran horas adecuadas y Emily no se iba a ir a dormir si yo estaba en su casa.

-No me sorprendería que la pequeña Milie termine diciéndote que cuando sea grande piensa casarse contigo.

-¿Seguimos con Edipo, Estelle?

-Efectivamente Cullen, más claro que el agua no puede ser. ..

-Profesora Blackwood, he terminado de archivar lo que me pidió- nos interrumpió el chico de la silla- ¿se le ofrece algo más, o ya puedo irme?

-David mi clase aun no termina, todavía quedan unos 15 minutos, así que no, no puedes irte. Cuando termine el tiempo recoges todos los trabajos y los guardas en mi carpeta por favor.

-Como usted diga profesora- bufó el chico.

-Te estoy escuchando Davis, no me hagas hacerte venir también los jueves.

-¿Estelle, ese chico es tu ayudante o algo así?- pregunte curioso, luego de que el humano fuera a supervisar que los alumnos estuvieran escribiendo.

-Algo así, fue mi alumno el semestre pasado, y por ser hijo de el senador Harrington creyó que tenía posibilidades de aprobar mi materia sin venir a clases, súmale que estaba en último grado: grave error, no pudo graduarse… su padre se entero por supuesto, y ahora cursa la materia nuevamente, como ves ahora es mi _asistonto_.

-Quien lo diría, puedes ser realmente malvada profesora Blackwood cuando quieres.

-El se lo buscó, además sufre por su gusto, pudo haber entrado a mi clase y nada de esto pasaría, además hay otro motivo por el cual acepta lo que le digo…

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, por el suave golpeteo de una puerta, el olor que emanaba fue reconocido por mis fosas nasales, Bella.

-Buenas tardes- la cabeza de Bella se asomo por la puerta - profesora Blackwood ¿me permite pasar?

-Anna que grata sorpresa pasa, pasa- mi Bella, ahora "Anna "entró al aula, vestía una blusa de botones azul de manga larga, falda hasta las rodillas negra entallada y zapatillas de tacón de aguja del mismo color, por si fuera poco usaba unos anteojos de pasta.

-Que tal Blackwood, veo que sigues respirando, al menos eso me tranquiliza; por cierto estoy muy sentida contigo: no recibí llamada tuya este fin de semana- saludo de beso a la mujer y volteo a verme- Edward un _gusto_ verte.

-Señorita Platt – sonreí - se ve encantadora este día, y no sabía que usara lentes.

-Y yo no sabía que ahora eras el mejor amigo de Estelle…

-Oh si, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, Edward se ha ganado el puesto de un amigo; Anna no deberías ponerte celosa de mi alumno, te saldrán arrugas.

-Gracias por el consejo Estelle lo tomaré en cuenta- bufó Bella.

El sonido de un teléfono resonó en el salón, la profesora contesto algo enojada, por lo que pude leer en su mente, la persona de la llamada era su hermana.

-Hola Anna, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí- el _asistonto_ se acercó hasta donde estaba mi Bella haciéndole plática como si yo no estuviera presente.

-Oh Harrington por lo visto sigues aquí, pensé que ya habías desistido de "apoyar" a Blackwood.

-Estaré un tiempo más hasta que termine el semestre; por cierto Anna, te ves hermosa y esa falda que traes puesta hace volar la imaginación, deberías ser más considerada con la comunidad estudiantil masculina.

-Controla tus hormonas de chico puberto Harrington, estas en la universidad ya- contesto mordazmente "Anna".

-Bueno ya me calmo… y tus niños que tal, siguen ponchando las llantas de los autos, ¿o solo fue con el mío?- _¿mis pequeños habían hecho de las suyas para defender a su madre?, maravilloso, debo darles un gran regalo por eso_.

-Jamás supimos quien poncho las llantas de tu auto Harrington, mis hijos aun tienen 4 años no seas un dramático- Bella volteo los ojos.

-Tus hijos se comportarían mejor si tuvieran un padre… a pesar de la edad que tienen son unos monstruos incorregibles Anna… - _muy bien mi paciencia se acabó con este imbécil, un gruñido salió de mi, el humano me miró asustado, pero después cambió la expresión_- ¿y tu quien eres?

-Edward Cullen, padre de los monstruos incorregibles- contesté con mi mejor sonrisa mientras el insignificante humano miraba a Bella y a mí con asombro.

-¿Pa..padrree, el padre de los niños de Anna?

-Si, creí haberlo aclarado… ¿Davin no?- pregunté haciéndome el olvidadizo.

-Davis Harrington III- contestó secamente y miro con rencor a mi Bella- vaya Anna que guardadito te lo tenías, y según tú jamás saldrías con un chico menor de 24 años.

-En primera Edward tiene 24 años así que no puedes considerarlo como menor de tal edad, y en segunda, con quien decida acostarme o no, es algo que no te interesa Harrington- Bella le apunto con su dedo, _¿desde cuándo ella era tan liberal para hablar? _- así que metete solo en tus asuntos… ¿Qué no deberías ponerte a limpiar los gabinetes o algo así?

-Chico, creo que la profesora Blackwood te ha encargado recoger la tarea, y llevas 14 segundos de retraso- le dije mirando mi reloj- ¿no querrás que se enoje cierto?

-¡David!- Estelle había cortado ya la llamada, el resto de los alumnos había dejado de escribir, por miedo a ser regañados, la profesora miraba también su reloj de mano- hace 21 segundos debían estar esas tareas en mi escritorio, ¿Qué esperas, que le pongan estampilla postal y me manden sus trabajos por correo? Muévete muchachito que no tengo todo el día.

-¿Profesora puedo dar un anuncio?- interrumpió Isabella.

-Claro Anna adelante, jóvenes silencio por favor- _si quería descuartizar al tal Davis por tener pensamientos impropios sobre mi Bella, esto sería asesinato en serie, la mayoría de los chicos hicieron volar su imaginación, hasta una chica tenia pensamientos sucios sobre Bella_.

-Jóvenes buenas tardes, vengo a invitarlos al evento que hacemos cada año en el pueblo vecino de Allentown, no sé si recuerden que por tradición hacemos el intercambio de libros, donde damos una dedicación al próximo lector para que pueda disfrutar de un maravilloso libro, tal y como lo hemos hecho nosotros. Espero su asistencia como cada año- les sonrió coquetamente: definitivamente ella no era la Bella de hace 10 años… y sin embargo _me gustaba mucho más_.

-Por supuesto que irán, no es amenaza pero quito puntos al que no vaya y regrese a mi clase sin un libro- los miro la profesora algo demandante- gracias Anna por la invitación, ahí estarán todos mis grupos. Jóvenes pueden salir, tienen suerte de que este de buen humor, no hay tarea. David pon los trabajos en mi escritorio y puedes marcharte; mañana miércoles quiero que llegues puntual.

-Claro profesora- el chico rápidamente coloco todos los trabajos y colgó su mochila al hombro- nos vemos mañana, hasta luego Anna me dio gusto verte- le guiñó un ojo- … Cullen.

-Un gusto Davin- contesté fríamente.

-Es Davis porque nadie lo entiende… - el chico salió molesto del aula despotricando, dejándonos solo a nosotros 3.

-Bella pasaré hoy en la tarde a la librería quisiera echarle un vistazo y ayudarte con lo del festival.

-Claro Estelle te estaré esperando, además los niños se emocionaran, hace mucho que preguntan por ti.

-Es cierto hace semanas que no veo a esos monstruitos – sonrió la mujer.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa o Eleonor pasará por ti?

-No te preocupes Isabella no es necesario, Edward me llevara a casa ¿puedes hacerlo muchacho?

-Sería todo un honor Estelle, además te debo un café.

-Veo que tu también haz caído bajo los encantos de Edward- respondió ácidamente Bella- si mis servicios ya no son requeridos me retiro, hay una niñera en casa que ya no debe tardar en mandar a mis hijos por paquetería a la Patagonia.

-¿A la región de Chile o de Argentina?- preguntó con risas Estelle- eso me recuerda que debo llevarles mis famosas galletas, Edward te doy la tarea de recordármelo, tengo memoria de colador. ¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando tu digas Estelle- la mujer guardo los trabajos en su bolso, el cual me lo colgué al hombro, Bella nos siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

-Te veré en un rato Blackwood- besó su mejilla y volteó a verme - y supongo que a ti también Cullen, Milie no me lo perdonaría sino te dejara verla.

-Nos vemos en un rato Bella, no te preocupes por Estelle llegara enterita a tu casa y sin un rasguño.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Cullen que no te queda- se subió a su auto.

-Sabes Bella - me pegué junto a su ventana- es una pena que por fuera hayas quedado demasiado buena y por dentro…

-Muérdeme Edward- contestó con un gruñido.

-Eso es lo que más quisiera corazón y no solo morderte- guiñe un ojo, por supuesto a ella le enfureció porque me mostro una seña con uno de sus dedos y piso el acelerador a fondo, perdiéndose rápidamente de nuestras vistas, "la Bella vulgar" comenzaba a hacerme sentir excitado.

-Han pasado 10 años y todavía pareces encender a Isabella, tigre- ronroneo la mujer haciéndome reír- bueno ya, es mejor irnos ¿sigue en pie la oferta de ese café? Muero por probar uno.

-Hoy estoy a su entera disposición madame- besé con delicadeza su mano, haciéndola sonrojar, y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Eso no te servirá para pasar mi materia señor Cullen- me señalo con el dedo, pero después una sonrisa apareció por su rostro - …. Pero… eso siempre puede darle algunos puntos extra.

* * *

**Xxxx**

*Complejo Edípico: según el psicoanálisis, hay un lazo muy fuerte entre el hijo varón y su madre, el padre siente celos por la poca atención que la mujer le presta. Sucede lo mismo con la relación de la hija a su padre; es natural escuchar en los niños que cuando sean grandes quieran casarse con su papi o su mamá, créanme. Intenté hacerla lo más claro, porque es algo complicado de explicar.

Sé que es corto, pero el próximo capítulo contara un pedazo de la historia de Estelle y a nuestro Edward teniendo como profesora a Bella y al perrito faldero de Davis xD

¡Valdrá la pena chicas, no me maten por favor!

Dudas, sugerencias o solo plática pueden contactarme al twitter: **dulceamor_mel** o a través de aquí. chicas no muerdo.

¿Merezco reviews? Digan si y sáquenme una sonrisa que tuve un pésimo sábado que me impidió subir capi.

Saludos MeL.


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen la tardanza, problemas familiares, vacaciones de por medio y malditas tareas que no me dejaban en paz.

Quiero hacer una aclaración releyendo los capítulos publicados me di cuenta de un error de dedo ¬¬ **Estelle tiene 82 años** y no 62 como había puesto por eso no cuadraba mis cálculos con algunas líneas que había escrito, lo bueno es me di cuenta a tiempo. Mil disculpas chicas.

Espero que disfruten este capi. Personajes conocidos son de Meyer, el resto de la historia y personajes nunca antes vistos son de mi cabecita.

* * *

Xxxx

**Estelle´s POV**.

-¿Está bien así de azúcar o…?

-No, no, no, así está muy bien Edward muchas gracias, padezco de diabetes no querrás deshacerte de mí tan pronto ¿o sí?- comencé a reírme pero creo que la pregunta lo dejo algo asustado- era una broma Cullen, supongo que te agrado demasiado como para querer matarme.

-Supones bien Estelle y por cierto esa es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Oh vamos chico no exageres, ahora quiero que pongas tu trasero aquí en el sofá y sueltes la bomba de preguntas que se que tienes guardadas para mí.

-A la orden general- hizo un saludo a modo de respuesta y se sentó frente a mí- … ¿entonces, responderás a todas mis preguntas?

-No te prometo responder a todas Cullen- le guiñé el ojo- pero al menos trataré, tengo derecho a omitir alguna que no considere adecuada por ahora.

-Ok aquí vamos… ¿Quién es M.E. Torrance?

-Siguiente pregunta- contesté.

-Oh vamos si es la primera pregunta.

-Ya te dije que siguiente pregunta Cullen.

-Muy bien… ¿me podrías decir porque me diste ese libro?

-Por ahora no joven Edward, pero prometo responder a esa mas adelante.

- Ok- lo vi pensando detenidamente en que preguntarme- ¿Cómo conociste a Bella?

-Esa es sencilla; Ángela fue mi alumna, no recuerdo muy bien en que semestre iba, ella siempre me hablaba de Bella pero jamás tuve el placer de conocerla; un día le encargué un libro y fue a comprarlo a "la casa de las tejas verdes", en ese entonces me encargaba personalmente del local, ahí conocí a una chica encantadora que leía apasionadamente Jane Eyre, me acerqué a ella platicamos y supe que esa chica era especial, la contrate de inmediato y una semana después pasó a ser la que llevara las riendas de mi librería.

-¿Por qué Bella, precisamente?

-Bueno ella tenía todo lo que yo buscaba: amor por la literatura, inteligencia, carisma con la gente, es muy guapa y venía empujando una carriola doble con los bebes más hermosos que jamás había visto, me robaron el corazón de inmediato. La chica atravesaba problemas económicos y tenía que ayudarla, no me gustaba para nada el trabajo que hacía para mantener a su familia, una madre jamás debe siquiera pensar en eso, así que eso me hizo contratarla.

-¿Cuál era el trabajo que Bella hacía?- vi al chico cerrar la mandíbula como si algo le molestara.

-Edward hay cosas que por el momento no es bueno decirlas, además ese es un tema muy delicado que solo ella puede decirte, no yo. Por cierto después del café pensaba hacer las galletas para mis muchachos y como veo que tienes un buen don culinario me ayudarás un poco, ¿te parece?

-Claro que si Estelle aunque hay algo que todavía me intriga. Tu sabes algunas cosas de mí que me sorprenden, y aún no logro saber el porqué.

-Vamos Cullen haz la pregunta que tanto te carcome…

-¿Sabes lo que soy?- pregunto el chico con demasiada precaución.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, eres un vampiro Edward Cullen…

…

**Edward´s POV**. (Día jueves, taller de literatura).

Diez minutos de retraso ¿le había pasado algo a Estelle y por eso no llegaba aún? Al parecer el resto de los pensaba lo mismo, Davis el "asistente" no se encontraba en el aula, no había alguien que dijera si tendríamos que esperar un poco más a que llegara la profesora. Aprovechando el tiempo me quede pensando un poco en la conversación que había tenido con esa mujer que sabía todo del vampiro que pretendía ser su alumno universitario.

_Flashback _

_-¿Eso no te asusta para nada mujer?_

_-Oh no eres el centro del universo Edward, no eres el primer vampiro vegetariano que conozco. _

_-Supongo que esa debe ser otra pregunta que no me contestaras._

_-Supones bien._

_-¿Te incomodaría decirme como sabes de nosotros? Ya sabes tengo curiosidad, no todos los días tu maestra de literatura conoce tu gran secreto y habla tranquila sobre eso. _

_-Eso es porque yo soy uno de los pocos casos especiales que existen en el mundo Edward… te recordaré un poco: los 60´s estaban en su apogeo, la revolución cultural estalló con el cine, la literatura y sobre todo la música, fue parte de la "liberación juvenil" o más conocidos como hippies, tenía tan solo 17 años y era un espíritu libre, que muchas veces debía reprimirse un poco gracias a la cuadrada mente de mis padres. Supongo que tú también viviste esos tiempos ¿o me equivoco señor Eterno?_

_-Sí – respondí con una sonrisa, esa mujer era en verdad especial- acompañé a mi madre y mis hermanas a unas cuantas manifestaciones, pero jamás fui participe de esos movimientos, no era lo mío… tengo otra duda, ¿tú eras de las chicas que estaban a favor del feminismo y la liberación sexual cierto? Puedo imaginarte con tus carteles gritando por las calles. _

_- Por supuesto que lo fui, y quien sabe a lo mejor nos cruzamos en el camino algunas veces, como bien se sabe, el destino puede ser muy travieso, y creo fielmente en él porque gracias a sus enredos conocí al hombre al que amaré toda mi vida…_

_Fin del flashback. _

-¿Ella no vendrá, cierto?- escuché la pequeña conversación que sucedía en el pasillo.

-Surgió un imprevisto y me ha pedido que la supla, así que vengo a hacerme cargo de su clase, sabes que significa que no podrás irte… por cierto ¿desde cuándo vienes los jueves? Creí que era tu único día de descanso.

-Un estúpido estudiante, no me entrego su trabajo y se le hizo fácil ponerlo entre las demás tareas que estaban en el escritorio, esa mujer es demasiado meticulosa y antes de que me diera cuenta ella lo noto y de castigo me hizo venir hoy; aunque no podría considerarlo un castigo teniéndote como profesora señorita Platt- _¿Bella supliría a la profesora?_

-Si no quieres venir todos los jueves de tu apreciado castigo, mantén tus ojos y tus preciosas manos lejos de mí Harrington, no tendré tanta consideración como la última vez- le respondió mordaz ella, ese maldito humano se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberse siquiera acercado a mi Bella.

-Se que cumples tus amenazas pero a veces yo soy un poco olvidadizo, querida profesora.

-Lo que digas Harrington… clase buenos días- mi Bella acababa de entrar al aula, un vestido negro entallado arriba de las rodillas se encargaba de cubrirla, un ligero saco rojo, zapatillas también rojas de tacón y un bolso del mismo color, los lentes por supuesto se encontraban dentro de su disfraz - como han notado la profesora Blackwood no podrá asistir hoy a clase y me ha pedido remplazarla, estoy a cargo como es obvio, y las mismas reglas de orden y conducta aplican conmigo.

-Señorita Platt- una chica algo tímida alzó la mano- ¿la profesora se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto señorita Lee, no hay nada que preocuparse, salió un asunto sobre el festival que ya están todos esterados y amenazados a ir, no me gusta que tengan este tipo de presión pero la profesora Blackwood quiere contribuir con su granito de arena en el mundo y que mas jóvenes se interesen por la lectura. Si ya no hay más dudas comencemos la clase.

Los siguientes 50 minutos fueron de absoluta tortura, para mí sobre todo; tener a Bella como profesora con esos zapatos de muerte y agitando las caderas cada vez que camina, es como mandarme a la horca por haber robado una pieza de pan.

…

_El sacerdote, que no había separado los ojos de su libro,- _seguía leyendo Bella _- y que sólo se había interrumpido por un momento, iba a continuar. Ya su mano se dirigía a Rochester y sus labios se abrían para preguntarle si me tomaba por legítima esposa, cuando una voz clara y muy próxima dijo: _

_-Ese matrimonio no puede efectuarse. Afirmo que existe un impedimento- el sacerdote miró al que hablaba y permaneció mudo. El sacristán hizo lo mismo. Rochester dio un salto, como si hubiera sentido temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. _

_-No puedo continuar antes de que se investigue la certeza o falsedad de lo que acaba de asegurarse. No debe celebrarse la ceremonia -repitió la voz de antes-. Puedo probar que existe un insuperable impedimento. _

…

_-¿De qué clase es ése impedimento? -preguntó el turbado padre Wood-. Acaso sea hacedero eliminarlo... _

_-Difícilmente -dijo la voz de antes-. He dicho que era insuperable y he hablado sabiendo lo que decía. _

_El desconocido se acercó a la barandilla y siguió, con energía y claridad, pero sin alzar la voz: _

_-El impedimento consiste en que Mr. Rochester está casado y su mujer vive aún…_

…_._

-¿Profesora eso quiere decir que este hombre Edward Rochester iba a casarse con Jane aún teniendo una esposa?

-Una esposa que estaba loca, - interrumpió otro chico- lo habían engañado para que se casara con ella, es justo que el pobre hombre tenga derecho a enamorarse.

-¿Estás escuchando Zach, la barbaridad que dices? El es un hombre casado, CASADO y encima enamora a la pobre chica.

-Bueno jóvenes tranquilos por favor- Bella había interrumpido la discusión que comenzaba a formarse en el salón- cada uno tiene un punto de vista diferente es obvio, no podemos juzgar al señor Rochester o a Jane de enamorarse.

-Profesora aun no juzgándola, Jane tuvo la culpa de todo desde un principio: se enamoró del dueño de la casa, un hombre mayor que no le pertenecía, un hombre prohibido que estaba lejos de su alcance.

-¿Me estás diciendo que uno no puede enamorase de cualquier persona?- preguntó mi profesora algo seria al chico que había hablado anteriormente- explíqueme señor Carter porque afirma usted, que Jane tuvo la culpa.

-Verá profesora, hay ciertos estándares que se deben respetar a la hora de fijarte en otra persona: no debes enredarte con el ligue, la novia o ex novia de tu amigo; no puedes enamorarte de la mamá de tu mejor amigo, no puedes acostarte con su hermana tampoco; tu mejor amiga jamás podrá convertirse en tu novia; muy difícilmente tendrás una profesora que esté buena, y a lo mucho solo podrás darte una "estimulación manual"; no puedes acostarte con tu jefa porque si la riegas pueden despedirte, y así hay muchas. Jane no respeto la regla…

-¿Y entonces Jane tiene la culpa de que Rochester le haya roto el corazón? – pregunto Bella con una sonrisa- interesante punto de vista señor Carter, algo machista debo agregar.

-Creo que lo importante aquí es la falta de comunicación que tuvieron los dos personajes- una chica pelirroja hablo- ella debió infundirle más confianza a la relación, no dejarse enamorar tan rápido de él y el hablarle con la verdad. Jane lo pintó como alguien perfecto del que casi cualquiera pudiera enamorarse, pobre ilusa; y eso sucede tantas veces en las relaciones actuales, la mujer lo cree perfecto y se acompleja cuando solo es una persona más.

-¿Y qué tienes que decir al respecto de el señor Rochester, señorita Corman?

-Le diré las cosas como son profesora, Edward debió tener los suficientes huevos para decirle a su amada la verdad, no que tuvo que esperarse hasta el último momento para decirle: oye _nena olvide un detalle, soy casado_. ¿Qué clase de cobarde huye así sin más?

-Yo me lo pregunto todos los días- respondió tan bajo Bella, que por supuesto solo yo escuché.

Muy bien era hora de la verdad, alcé mi mano y Bella me dio la palabra.

-Creo profesora que tampoco debemos juzgar la actitud del señor Rochester, el estaba enamorado de Jane como podemos observar, cuando uno se enamora no piensa en realidad como son las cosas, actúa por impulso solamente; además a él lo habían lastimado al casarlo con alguien que no se encontraba dentro de sus facultades mentales; para Rochester era difícil creer que podía enamorarse y cuando lo hizo solo actúo, sin pensar en todo lo que podía ocasionar. Si no amara a Jane en realidad, ¿para qué le pidió matrimonio?

-Interesante su punto de vista señor Cullen, cuando uno ama, no ve en realidad como son las cosas, y a veces no vemos que lastimamos a algunas personas en el camino.

-Y al final todo se paga señorita Platt, el destino hizo lo suyo y le cobro a Rochester todo el daño que le causo a Jane- la interrumpí- al terminar esta historia, Brönte nos comparte la felicidad de Jane con su marido, todas las piezas vuelven a encajar en el rompecabezas de la vida.

-¿Entonces quien en la historia es el culpable señor Cullen?

-Los dos por supuesto, Edward por no tener el valor suficiente de decirle al amor de su vida sus miedos e inseguridades; y ella por caer tan fácilmente en el amor, creyó tan ciegamente en él que no supo darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba…

-Y yo apoyo esa teoría- volvió a hablar la chica pelirroja- ella lo idealizó y él no dijo la verdad, fin de la historia.

-Bueno dado las diferentes opiniones que se dieron ya tienen tarea - algunas quejas se hicieron escuchar en el salón- silencio jóvenes por favor; entonces su tarea es escribir un final alternativo, dependiendo si ustedes están o no, de acuerdo con que estuvieran juntos estos personajes al final; dejen volar su imaginación y háganmelo saber en una cuartilla.

-¿Profesora, la tarea es para la próxima clase?- preguntó otro chico.

-Les daré solo 45 minutos jóvenes, además, ya que hubo mucha participación en la discusión de la lectura, los dejaré salir temprano…

-Señorita Platt, algunos no hemos terminado de leer esta obra, ¿podemos entonces ponerle como nos gustaría que acabara?

-¿No la habían terminado aún?- preguntó Bella sorprendida- jóvenes ya están en la universidad debieron leer ya a Brönte, a las dos Brönte… disponen de medios electrónicos donde pueden leer las obras que se les pegue la gana. En fin… Harrington pasa las hojas para que tus compañeros puedan escribir su tarea.

-Como usted diga miss Platt, sabe que estoy a sus órdenes- el maldito humano le guiño un ojo y fue pasando por cada lugar a dejar una hoja de papel, cuando pasó a mi lado tuve ganas de romperle el cuello pero creo que eso molestaría a Bella así que solo me decidí a gruñirle.

En menos de 10 minutos había terminado la tarea que la profesora Platt había dejado; desde donde yo me encontraba podía verla tan fácilmente, escribía algunas cosas en su laptop y me molesto que aún ahora como vampiresa tampoco podía leer su mente. El maldito humano revoloteaba alrededor de ella, parecía tan patético que decidí salvar a mi damisela en peligro. ..

**Bella´s POV**.

Davis comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas, sabía que tenía que ponerle un estate quieto antes de que arrancara sus brazos de su cuerpo y los metiera dentro de su boca, sin embargo era muy gracioso ver la cara de Edward de absoluto enojo, ¿serían celos?, quizás aun le importo; decídi jugar un poco con su aguante.

-¿Entonces qué me dices Anna?

-Disculpa Harrington no te escuché ¿qué me decías?

-Que si te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones?- le sonreí con un toque de coquetería.

-Pues podríamos salir a cenar, o podemos ir a ver una película o ir a bailar, ya sabes lo que implica una cita, ya lo demás veremos cómo se dan las cosas.

-¿Eso es una propuesta indecorosa Davis?

-Si tú quieres verlo como tal… si, si es una propuesta indecorosa miss Platt.

-Temo que tendré que rechazarla Harrington, lo siento, ya tengo planes para este fin de semana.

-¿Es por tus hijos cierto? Vamos Anna ahora que ya tienen papá puedes dejárselos como encargo, ya es hora de que se haga responsable ese tipo.

-Mis hijos no son un bulto para que pueda dejarlos encargados, David- en unos segundos Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado para entregarme su tarea y tal vez para desmembrar a Davis por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Entonces porque jamás te habíamos visto por aquí, o porque nadie sabe de tu supuesta paternidad Cullen? – el tipo tenia agallas para ponerse a retar a Edward.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- gruñó Edward- así que por tu bien físico y mental, deja de andar metiendo a mis hijos en tus conversaciones estúpidas y mejor ponte a recoger las tareas que algunos estudiantes ya terminamos de hacer.

-Harrington ya escuchaste: el deber te llama, necesito esas hojas en mi escritorio en 2 minutos así que vete ya- dije seria regresando a mi papel de profesora.

-No te me escaparas para la próxima Anna te lo prometo- me guiño el ojo y recogió la hoja de la mano de Edward para irse a realizar su tarea. Edward se encontraba frente a mí y lucia muy molesto porque comenzaba a apretarse el puente de la nariz como era su costumbre, y ese movimiento era en verdad sexy.

-Estelle se va a enterar de esto…

-Oh vamos Edward no exageres, es solo un chico estúpido haciendo cosas estúpidas para llamar la atención de la profesora.

-De una muy sexy profesora debo agregar.

-¿Te molesta que alguien más pueda interesarse en mí? Que yo sepa el que sea madre soltera y profesora suplente, no me impide… como se dice… "tener pegue" con algunos hombres.

-Me molestas que un insignificante humano tenga pensamientos tan sucios con la madre de mis hijos- respondió el con un gruñido, esto comenzaba a ponerme excitada, tenía que volverlo loco de celos.

-Al menos alguien puede tenerme solo en sueños, quien pudo llegar a comprobarlo no supo valorarlo.

-No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de haber cometido semejante estupidez, pero estoy por arreglarlo Bella… ¿por cierto que planes tienes para este fin de semana, con quien saldrás?

-Tengo una cena muy importante el viernes… y lo demás no tiene porque importarte Edward. Ya te lo había dicho cuidaras a los niños ese día, no quiero que se desvelen.

-¿Piensas llegar tarde… o no llegaras a "dormir" a tu casa Bella? – de nuevo otro gruñido salió de él.

-No lo sé, dependiendo como vaya la situación te diré la hora de llegada a mi casa, _papi_.

-Da gracias al cielo que no eres mi hija, porque en este momento te acorralaría a la pared; o sino tu y yo estaríamos sobre este escritorio- señaló el mueble moviendo las cejas en forma muy provocativa-… y te haría completamente mía Isabella Swan- dijo esto último en un murmullo que sonó demasiado tentador.

Con todas las fuerzas del mundo que tuve que aplicar cerré las piernas lo más apretado posible y traté de que mi cara no tuviera esa pose de lujuria total que me estaba carcomiendo.

-Si no tienes algo más que agregar sobre la tarea que les dejé en clase, puedes o más bien, retírate ya del aula Cullen.

-Es usted increíble señorita Anna- me contestó con esa maldita sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su lugar para recoger sus cosas.

-Chicos por favor entréguenle sus trabajos al señor Harrington- hable a la clase- y pueden retirarse ya, nos vemos este sábado en el festival del libro.

-Supongo que te veré al rato en tu casa, tengo dos pequeños que no puedo esperar a ver- dijo colocando bien al hombro su mochila.

-Nos vemos en un rato entonces Edward, que te vaya bien.

- Me iría mejor si pudiera cumplir la fantasía de la profesora y el alumno sexy en tu escritorio _Miss Platt_ , pero creo que eso será para otro momento.

-Largo de aquí Cullen y por favor deja de imaginarte estupideces que jamás se realizarán- le conteste con un bufido.

-¿También nos imaginaste sobre tu escritorio verdad?

-Por supuesto que si- contesté con una voz muy sexy demasiado bajo solo para que él me escuchara - y justo en el momento que estaba haciéndote un delicioso oral- sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y pude notar algo en sus pantalones - justo en ese momento… te cortaba tu _miembrecito, _ por ser tan imbécil- señale su erección que comenzaba a notarse ya- ahora vete ya de mi salón, sino quieres que cumpla mi amenaza Edward.

-Esta me las pagaras Bella- entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tapándose de la vista de los demás alumnos con la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

_Bella 1- Edward 0._ El marcador había quedado así, yo ya no era la ilusa chica que conoció años atrás, ahora me había convertido en lo que Ángela llamaba una: _Femme Fatale_.

* * *

Xxxx

No tengo perdón de dios chicas, de verdad lo lamento pero aquí está el capitulo, una semana después, pero aquí esta para todas ustedes súper calientito recién salido del horno.

¿No les molesta que use palabras algo fuertes? Es que a veces me emociono y digo una que otra leperada y pues siento que si sigo asi subiré al rated M, por mi delicado vocabulario.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por estar al pendiente de mi historia, sus reviews son bellísimos y trato de contestarlos todos, un poquitín tarde pero lo hago. Espero llegar aunque sea al 75 háganme feliz chicas por favor.

Dudas, sugerencias o platicas por tonterías pueden escribirme al twitter: dulceamor_mel ahí estoy buena parte del día.

Saludos y gracias a todas, que pasen bonito día.

MeL.


	9. Chapter 9

No inventen chicas, jamás pensé llegar a 80 reviews y ustedes lo han logrado de verdad las amo! :D hicieron mi fin de semana de los más hermoso y se lo debo solo a ustedes, este capítulo se lo dedico a:

Hdiux, mar91, .Cullen, catdiva97, .-Maii's-. , anabelleah94, isa-21, samirasama cullen, darky1995, MEDG, TishaCullen, Clara, Maqui Cullen Masen, elenabella23 y a todas las demás chicas que han seguido mi historia a lo largo de los capítulos.

¿les molesta un poco el vocabulario o elimino palabras altisonantes entre los pleitos de Edward y bella? Háganmelo saber.

Los personajes son de Meyer y unos otros de mi invención, la historia totalmente mía.

* * *

Xxxx

**Edward´s POV.**

-Es la mejor idea que hayas tenido Alice- le dije sonriendo ante la visión de mi hermana: una tarde conviviendo con mis pequeños.

-Me ofendes hermanito, yo siempre tengo buenas ideas- contestó ella como si fuera obvio.

-Eso mismo dijiste de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella y mira lo que pasó Alie, me perdí el nacimiento de mis hijos- conteste con un bufido.

-Hay bueno a cualquiera le pueden fallar sus planes Edward, tampoco dramatices tanto. ¿Entonces te gusta mi idea?

-Di la verdad Alie, ¿necesitas hablar con ella cierto?

-La verdad es que sí… quisiera unos momentos a solas con ella, como en los buenos tiempos, cuando aún éramos amigas…

-Alie no te pongas así, ella te perdonará, incluso creo que te perdonará mucho antes a ti que a mí.

-El tiempo lo dirá todo Eddie, ya lo verás.

-Ok… - le contesté con una sonrisa- ¿estás lista?

-Por supuesto que sí- se colocó su bolso al hombro- ¡Jazzy amor, ya me voy!

-¿A dónde vas Alie?- Jasper salió de la cocina completamente lleno de harina.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te paso, un volcán te escupió? – pregunté agarrándome las costillas por tanto reír.

-No – me miro molesto- estoy ayudando a mamá, le prometió a Bella llevar bocadillos para el festival de mañana.

-Eddie no seas un grosera y deja de burlarte de mi Jazzy… Bueno bebé, me voy te amo. Nos vemos en un rato- Alice se acercó a besar a su marido, sus labios quedaron llenos de harina pero no le importó, tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa.

-¿Tú también quieres uno? – preguntó Jazz moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Estás lleno de harina Jasper no seas asqueroso… pero te lo acepto cuando estés limpio- le mandé un beso al aire.

-Eres un idiota hermano, ya lárgate y salúdame a los enanos.

Cuando salí de la casa vi que mi hermana ya estaba dentro de _mi auto_, ella sería la conductora.

-Alice, ¿cómo encontraste mis llaves?

-Nunca dudes del poder mental de la gran Alie, Edwardcito.

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de decirme esos horribles sobrenombres, me llamó Edward, E-d-w-a-r-d., si lo entiendes no?

-A veces creo que la gripe te dejó secuelas hermanito, ni Carlisle con todo y la transformación pudieron con eso…

-¿Hoy comiste payaso verdad?

-Nop, pero le hace falta ese sazón a tu vida; tienes dos bellos hijos que cualquier vampiro hubiera deseado, se feliz hermano.

-Soy feliz Alice, es solo que me cuesta aceptar todo esto.

-Bueno por eso mismo hoy tendrás toda la tarde libre para convivir con ellos.

-Sí y parte de la noche también, Bella me ha pedido que cuide de ellos… ¿Sabes que ella saldrá esta noche cierto?- voltee a verla intentando leer su mente, pero como siempre la tenía bloqueada.

-Sip, lo he visto.

-¿Y…?

-Y tienes que dejarla ser hermano, no puedes estar sobre ella, es asfixiante, _eres asfixiante_.

-No lo soy Alice, es solo que… me molesta un poco…

-¿Un poco?

-Bueno _un mucho_… bueno sí: estoy muy molesto y demasiado celoso.

-Ese es el primer paso hermano, aceptar como son las cosas.

-Yo acepto que la amo, no he dejado de amarla y jamás podré dejar de hacerlo.

-Muy bien hermanito así se habla, el plan: _ganemos el corazón de Bella_, se ha puesto en marcha.

-¿Supongo que ya tienes un plan en tu mentecita retorcida verdad duende?

-Oye no te metas con mi mente llena de múltiples ideas, ya verás que cuando todo esto se arreglen tu besarás el suelo donde mis sagrados _Loubutin_ pisen.

-El día que eso pase mi querida hermana me convertiré en tu esclavo.

-Oh Edward ya verás lo que te espera… muy bien hemos llegado- mi hermana estaciono el auto frente a la librería de Bella; subimos las escaleras hacia el departamento y toqué la puerta.

-Voy…- se escuchó la voz de Bella del otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo la persona que abrió no era precisamente ella.

-Papito- mi pequeña de pronto salto a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme la cara- que bueno que viniste a vernos, te extlañé así mucho. ¿Polque no dijistes que ibas a venil?

-Yo también los extrañé corazón, y no les dije porque era una sorpresa...

-Emily , ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta sin antes preguntar?- Bella se puso frente a nosotros con las manos en las caderas, lucía muy molesta - te estoy hablando jovencita, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo?

-Peldón mamita…

-Nada de perdón, sabes muy bien que no debes abrirle la puerta a cualquiera que esté del otro lado señorita.

-Bella…- la interrumpí.

-Espera diez segundos Edward- me apunto con un dedo- Emily sabe perfectamente que no debe hacer esto, ultima vez que lo haces jovencita ¿estamos?

-Si mamita- contestó mi pequeña con la cabeza baja, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla.

-Eso espero… ahora ven aquí- se agachó hasta la altura de mi princesa y le secó las lagrimas- cariño sabes que amo a Willy a ti más que a nada en el mundo, y tengo un terror que les pueda pasar algo, me preocupo por ustedes como una mamá osa que cuida a sus cachorros todo el tiempo.

-Su madre tiene razón princesa, puede ser muy peligroso abrirle la puerta a desconocidos…

-Pero eras tú papito, pude olerte desde que bajaste del auto con tía Alice- me interrumpió mi niña.

-Aún así pudo ser peligroso que abrieras la puerta sin preguntar Emily- Alice decidió hablar- ésta ves tú papi y yo estábamos, pero habrá ocasiones que gente mala quiera aprovecharse de tu inocencia, debes tener mucho cuidado ¿ok?

-Si tía Alice…

-Muy bien princesa, ahora dale un abrazo a tu madre y dile que no volverás a asustarla así- le dije a mi nena, ella se acercó hasta Bella y la abrazó jurando no volver a cometer esa imprudencia.

-Muy bien, ya que ahora resolvimos este asunto, ustedes dos chiquitines, no han saludado a su tía Alice- mi hermana cruzó los brazos y puso esa maldita cara de perrito muriendo de dolor- supongo que eso significa que no me quieren…

-No tía Alice nosotros si te quelemos- Will y Emily corrieron hacia sus brazos y le dieron muchos besos haciéndola reír.

-Bueno, no es que suene grosera pero si me gustaría saber, ¿qué es lo que hacen en mi casa? Digo, para pasar a saludar lo dudo mucho- preguntó algo seria Bella.

-Bien nos has descubierto… quería saber si podías… dejarme pasar el resto del día con los niños- dije.

-Vaya, eso me sorprende, no porque no quieras venir, sino que ¿no tienes clase Edward? Esme se molestará si piensas saltarte alguna.

-El profesor White nos dio la tarde libre, dijo que "ayudaría" a Estelle con lo del evento de mañana.

-Uhhhh esos dos viejitos deben tener una aventurilla por ahí…

-¡Alice!- Bella y yo le gritamos al mismo tiempo a mi hermana.

-Oh vamos no exageren, no tiene nada de malo que ellos dos se den cariño mutuo, son adultos ya mayores y pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, ¿Qué acaso no creen en un amor libre?

-Si bueno eso no lo cuestiono, pero no digas eso en frente de mis hijos- se quejó Bella.

-Yo la apoyo, además son imágenes que no quiero tener dentro de mi cabeza _sucia Alice_.

-Por favor- bufó mi hermana- no hablemos de pureza hermanito que te creíamos muy santo y mira- Alice señaló a mis hijos- ahí esta tu santidad, no ensucies mi nombre por favor y metete tus palabras por el cul…

-Alice- la interrumpí, ella se tapó enseguida la boca recordando donde se encontraba.

-Lo siento Bells se me fue por un segundo que los niños estaban aquí.

-A mi no me pidas perdón Alice- comenzó a reírse y señaló a mis niños que ya se encontraban con la mano extendida frente a su tía – tú la riegas y tú misma pagas.

-Genial yo y mi estúpida boca de marinero…

-Tía Alice acabas de decir otla gloselía más, así que ahí suman 2 dolales – Will mostro sus dos deditos hacia Alice.

-Sus hijos me dejaran en pobreza- de su bolso saco la cartera y le dio a mis pequeños su respectivo pago- ya aprendí que debo venir preparada.

-¿Para cuidar tu sucia boca, _sucia Alice_?

-No señor sabio; para traer dinero en efectivo por supuesto… Bueno niños una vez que ya me han extorsionado, vamos a cambiarles de ropa que saldrán a pasear con papá; tía Alice siempre está preparada- señalo su amplia bolsa que traía colgada sobre el brazo y se llevo a mis hijos a la recamara. La sala se quedo solo con Bella y yo.

-¿Entonces… los niños se quedaran a dormir en casa de tus padres o… te quedaras aquí hasta que yo llegue de…?

-De tu cita.

-Si de mi cita, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo Edward, ya te aclaré dos cosas: que es estrictamente de trabajo y que no soy tu hija para que tenga que informarte de todo lo que hago.

-Da la casualidad que aunque no soy tu padre gracias a dios, ni mucho menos tu marido, si soy el padre de tus hijos, no quisiera que ellos estuvieran expuestos o se encariñen con personas que pensaran en ellos como los hijos de _la profesora suplente que esta buena_, y no les den el lugar que ellos merecen.

-¿Todo esto es porque saldré a cenar con Richard?

-Y ya lo llamas por su nombre de pila… ¿sabe el tal Richard que tienes dos hijos?

-Sí, si lo sabe ¿pero eso que tiene que ver…? oh ya entiendo, ¡estas celoso!

-Bella tú ni siquiera cenas.

-No me cambies el tema Edward Cullen, solo admite que estas celoso de que te haya superado y que siguiera con mi vida, tu deberías hacer lo mismo…

-Escúchame bien Isabella- de pronto estuve frente a ella, la tome de los hombros pegándola a la pared- jamás voy a dejar de amarte, aun si desapareciera de la faz de la tierra el recuerdo de lo mucho que te amo nunca podría borrarse.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado el día en que te largaste de mi vida y sin saberlo de la vida de mis hijos, nos abandonaste Edward, cuando más te necesitábamos desapareciste y ni un maldito dato de ti.

-Y eso es algo que no me perdonaré jamás Bella- dije acariciando su mejilla suavemente, ella solo cerro los ojos disfrutando del momento, mis labios comenzaron a acercarse a los de ella…

-Mmmm- la voz de mi hermana, interrumpió el momento- chicos se que deben odiarme pero los niños están en la otra habitación y ver a sus padres en esa posición sin explicación alguna no me parece correcto.

-Alice tiene razón- contestó Bella separándose bruscamente de mi- esto jamás debió pasar y a menos que nuestras diferencias se hayan arreglado, no sucederá de nuevo Edward.

-Papito ya estoy lista- el grito de Emily resonó en la sala- ¿Cómo me veo? Tía Alice me lo regalo.

-Luces realmente encantadora princesa- mi pequeña traía una blusita blanca bajo de un overol rosa y tenis del mismo color, Will entro a la sala vistiendo casi lo mismo que Milie exceptuando el color de la ropa que era azul- vaya Will, tu tambien te ves muy guapo con esa ropa.

-Gracias- susurró mi pequeño sonrojándose un poco- ya estoy listo, tía Alice gualdo mis cosas en mi mochila.

-¿Y a que no adivinas como se llama el personaje favorito de tu hijo, hermanito?- Alice señaló la mochila que traia en la mano, un muñeco parecido a un muppet* blanco, traía puesta una capa negra y le salían unos pequeños colmillos, _Eddie el vampiro_, podía leerse- parece ser que alguien invento un personaje muy parecido a alguien que yo conozco…

-¿Eddie el vampiro, quien rayos es ese?

-Es un niño vampiro que junto con sus amigos pasan diversas aventuras con ayuda de la imaginación- respondió Bella controlándose la risa- un día viendo la tele, Will encontró el programa y desde ese momento no puedo sacárselo de la cabeza, no creas que me agrada del todo que el personaje favorito de mi hijo sea un vampiro llamado _Eddie_.

-Mami no quiso regalarle el muñeco a Will polque ella dice que podía pasadlealgo malo, ni Will ni yo entendimos el polque- contesto mi hija, me imaginé que Bella podía usar al muñeco Eddie como especie de vudú y hacerle todo el daño posible.

-Ammm muy bien, niños creo que es hora de irnos- dije interrumpiendo las risas de Alice y Bella por lo del personaje de Will.

-Mami tengo un glan pobema… no se si llevarme a Hippo o a Sally conmigo, ¿puedo llevar los dos?

-Cariño, solo puedes llevar a uno, esta semana has pasado mucho tiempo con Sally desde que tu abuelita Esme te la regaló, ¿no crees que Hippo también quiera estar contigo un rato?

-Esta bien mami- Emily besó a su muñeca y se la entregó a Bella, esta le puso una pequeña mochila que parecía un muñeca vestida de hada; jamás me había puesto a pensar como sería tener hijos, que les gustaría y como los vestiría.

-Bueno ya que los dos están listos, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Edward llévate mi auto por favor.

-¿Pero no lo usaras al rato que salgas?

-No, vendrán por mí no te preocupes- regalándome una maldita sonrisa, me entregó las llaves- bebés quiero que se porten muy bien con su padre por favor, no alejen de él y no hablen con extraños. Creo que ya saben lo que tienen que decir si les preguntan sus nombres ¿verdad?

-Si mamita, nos llamamos William y Emily Platt, y tenemos 4 años- contestaron mis dos niños.

-Perfecto, ustedes son los niños mas encantadores del mundo y los amo demasiado, denle un beso a mamá- ellos se despidieron de Bella, quien junto con Alice nos acompañó hasta el auto y coloco a los niños dentro de sus respectivos asientos- cuídense mucho bebés, obedezcan a su padre.

-Adiós mamita y ti Alice.

-Adiós enanos, y no saquen de quicio a su padre; adiós hermanito nos vemos y cuidaré muy bien tu auto- Alice se despidió y arranqué el auto. Unas cuadras después los detuve, y mis hijos se me quedaron mirando raro.

-¿Ammm… quieren ir a algún lugar en especial? Soy nuevo en esto niños y necesito ayuda - mis pequeños se quedaron mirando por un segundo y voltearon a verme con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Queremos ir al centro comercial!

* * *

Xxxx

*muppet: ¿recuerdan al vampiro de plaza sésamo uno de color morado llamado el Conde de contar? (Count von Count de Sesame Street en ingles) pues asi lo imagino solo que en ves de morado sería color blanco con el cabello rubio.

Este personaje me lo acabo de inventar asi que no podrán encontrarlo en San google u.u y no sé pensé que sería muy gracioso que el personaje favorito de William fuera un vampiro que se llamara Eddie xD lo sé mi pinche imaginación marihuanesca.

..

Es un capitulo muy corto lo sé y mil disculpas, pero estoy hasta el cuello con las tareas, ya salgo el 20 de mayo de clases y los maestros de f*ck (no todos) no piensan en si tenemos otras clase y nos ponen muchos trabajos finales. La universidad es una friega, pero valdrá la pena.

¿Les gusto el capi? Díganme que si chicas! Y déjenme sus preciosos reviews, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia estoy en el twitter: dulceamor_mel ¿podemos llegar a 95 aunque sea? :D

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

Mel.

Philadelphia: ms donals franklin mills mal


	10. Chapter 10

Wujuuuuu muchos reviews y todos gracias a ustedes! Estamos casi llegando a los 100 y no puedo creerlo me emociona tanto que mi fic tenga tanta aceptación :D asi que este capitulo va dedicado a estas lindas niñas que dejan leen y dejan sus reviews:

_.Cullen__, __.ilis.C__, __Maqui Cullen Masen__ , __anabelleah94__ , __.-Maii's-.__, MARIANA, __TishaCullen__ , __samirasama cullen__ , __gemivi, __darky1995__. _

Chicas que no tienen cuenta no se como responderles, pero gracias por seguirme y chicas fantasmitas anímense a dejar review!

Espero les guste este capitulo, como siempre digo **los personajes conocidos son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora meyer, **yo los tome prestados, agregué unos cuantos y cree esta divertida y loca historia.

* * *

Xxxx

**Bella´s POV.**

-Estos niños siguen sin levantar sus juguetes al utilizarlos… ¿Alice, puedes pasarme el patín rosa de Emily por favor?

-Aquí tienes Bells- Alice me entregó el patín, _ahora tenía que buscar el par_- el otro patín esta debajo de la cama de Will.

-Gracias Alie.

-Ammm… Bella… ¿será que podamos hablar? Ya sabes tú y yo, aquí o no sé, en otro lugar tal vez… cuando tú, tú, te sientas cómoda…

-Alice… - tomé las manos de la chica que hace unos años consideré mi amiga, y nos sentamos en el sofá- no tienes porque ponerte así, ni siquiera tartamudear por hablar conmigo.

-Yo… Bella lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Sabía que no teníamos que hacerle caso a Edward pero no, maldita democracia que gobierna a mi familia, teníamos que apoyar su estúpida decisión de alejarnos de ti… y todavía el muy idiota ¡me prohibió checar tu futuro! Quien se cree que es Edward, ¿dios acaso? Lo odio, ¡odio a Edward!

-Alie… tranquila por favor- abracé a Alice, quien aunque no lloraba no dejaba de sollozar- no puedes decir esas cosas de Edward, el es tu hermano y tu mejor amigo si mal no lo recuerdo.

-Es que no lo entiendes Bells, él te lastimo, me lastimó, lastimó a la familia y sobre todo a él mismo. Es un cerdo egoísta que no pensó en como esto nos afectaría a todos…

-Pequeña Alice…cuando uno está enojado dice cosas sin pensarlas, y eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo, tú no odias a Edward.

-Sí, si lo odio, es un idiota…

-… un idiota que te adora como si fueras su verdadera hermana, y que haría lo que fuera por verte y hacerte feliz Marie Alice, sabes que en verdad no lo odias.

-Tienes razón, no lo odio, a pesar de que sea un bruto y testarudo vampiro, es mi hermano… y lo quiero.

-Así debe ser…

-Lamento haberme ido lejos sin despedirme Bella.

-Lo sé… y no estoy molesta, es solo que… desaparecieron Alice, parecía como si la tierra los hubiera tragado… y yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sola sin él, sin ti que eras mi mejor amiga y sin las personas que consideré mi familia. No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentía, era como un especie de vacío… y luego la noticia de que estaba embarazada… jamás podrás sentir la impotencia de querer gritarle al mundo que estas esperando dos preciosos bebés del que se supone es "el amor de tu vida"… y no poder compartirlo con nadie.

-Bella, te pido perdón, de todo corazón, por haberme ido de tu vida tan deprisa, y por perderme la vida de esos dos pequeños niños desde que estaban en tu vientre…

-Alice, te lo digo una vez mas no hay nada que perdonar, en serio.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? – preguntó algo tímida.

-Por supuesto que si tontita- la abracé- ¡eres una de mis mejores amigas cómo no voy a perdonarte!

-¿Bella que estás diciendo?

-¿Eres sorda acaso Alice Cullen, o te lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas como a Will y Milie?

-¿Me perdonas después de todo el sufrimiento que te cause?

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar? Porque me salen muy buenos ejemplos con la colección primavera-verano de D&G.

-Gracias Bella, muchas gracias- el abrazo de Alice fue tan sincero que me hizo reflexionar en la forma en cómo me comporto con los Cullen- te juro por mi vida y lo más sagrado que tengo que son mis preciosas zapatillas Nine West, que jamás, jamás volveré a defraudarte… es más el día que eso suceda… tienes todo el permiso de quemar mi armario completo.

-Pensé que lo más sagrado de tu vida era Jasper.

-Si bueno, pero mi Jazzy puede defenderse solito y mi colección de ropa no… bueno el caso es que el día en que eso suceda, _que no sucederá_, puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo.

-¿Puedo obligarte a no llevarme de compras, ni jugar a barbie Bella?

-Argg… si bueno puedes hacerlo- masculló algo enojada.

-Y dentro del contrato quedan incluidos mis hijos.

-¿Qué? O vamos Bells no me hagas esto.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Está bien, si eso llegara a suceder quemaras mi armario y no podré jugar a la casita con Barbie Bella y los pequeños Kelly y Tommy.* ¿Es un trato?- me extendió la mano.

-Es un trato mi querida amiga.

-Al menos siempre puedo jugar con Ken… y… ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo quiero que me cuentes de tu cita, ¿Quién es, como se llama, donde vive, es casado, cuántos años tiene…?

-Alice tranquilízate tu también, ya le dije al testarudo de tu hermano que no es una cita tal cual, es una reunión de trabajo, tengo que checar algunos pendientes de la librería y lo del festival de mañana con algunas editoriales; Richard es un muy buen amigo que trabaja en Little* una editorial que se dedica a libros para niños, de hecho en algunas ocasiones les manda a los niños libros para ver si serán un éxito en el mercado, ellos lo prueban y si no les gusta Richard no los publica.

-Ahhhhh yo pensé que Richard era una especie de amigo interesado en ti.

-Pues no estás muy lejos de la realidad sabes, él es muy buen amigo y quiere mucho a los niños, al igual que ellos lo quieren; en algunas ocasiones me ha dicho si podemos tener una relación ya sabes, más allá de lo profesional.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que?

-No pienso contestar tu pregunta duende.

-Oh vamos Bells, dime ¿somos amigas cierto?

-S, si lo somos…

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Estaba pensando en darme una oportunidad con él, es lindo, quiere a mis hijos y me siento cómoda a su lado, han pasado muchos años y ahora conozco a alguien a quien le importo, me confunde.

-¿Estarías menos confundida si Edward no hubiera aparecido cierto?

-Si… eso es lo peor de todo, yo no sé qué decir o hacer cuando estoy frente a él, me siento como la Bella adolescente cuando lo conocí. Verlo ahora así, estudiante de medicina con la bata blanca, y siendo mi alumno en la clase de Estelle, me pone…

-¿Ansiosa?

-Para que te digo que no, si no es así…. Dándole clases, me hace pensar pecaminosamente Alice, me siento sucia pensando en eso, y lo peor es que eso no me importa, es un pensamiento tan excitante…. Y luego me abofeteo mentalmente, _soy patética_.

-No eres patética amiga, pero puedo entenderte, Eddie puede ser un bobo por haberte dejado, pero eso no quiere decir que el amor por ti lo haya botado a la basura. Además siendo sinceras Edward es un chico muy atractivo, todo en él hace que voltees a verlo enseguida.

-Eso es lo peor de todo, no puedo dejar de mirarlo como si nada hubiera pasado y luego mis recuerdos vienen a la realidad… y es ahí cuando me veo solo con dos hijos, y sin él. Creí que el amor no era para mí y dios debe odiarme porque cuando estoy conociendo a Richard, Edward Cullen mi ex amor del pasado aparece.

-¿Y porque no te das una oportunidad Bells? Conoce a Richard, si ves que de verdad él y tú no son compatibles, lo intentas con otro hombre y listo.

-Alice no puedo estar con todos los hombres del mundo, en primera porque tengo dos hijos y una reputación que cuidar, no quiero entregar mi corazón y que lo destrocen nuevamente.

-¿Y qué hay con Edward?

-No sé si termine de perdonarlo algún día, no te negaré que aun siento, raro, cuando lo veo, pero mi lado racional me molesta constantemente y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Amas a Edward?

-No lo sé Alice, no lo sé.

-Bueno ya está bien dejémonos de cosas tristes, cuéntame del tal Richard, ¿es guapo?

-Pues tiene lo suyo… es alto, bien parecido, tiene 33 años.

-Wow una edad perfecta, ¿es casado o tiene hijos?

-No, él es soltero, no tiene hijos, no se inyecta heroína, fuma crack o esta perforado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, por si te interesaba saber.

-Entonces según las características que me diste, es guapo, debe tener una buena posición económica, es listo, no tiene algún hijo regado por ahí, fuma cigarrillos normales y tiene algún tatuaje porque omitiste esto último.

-Alice no me la paso revisando el cuerpo de mis compañeros de trabajo….

-¿Y cómo sabes que tiene un tatuaje?

-Puede que accidentalmente lo haya visto sin camisa una vez- contesté mordiéndome el labio, si aun fuera humana estaría del color de un tomate.

-Un tatuaje… sabes Bells aquí entre nos, siempre me han atraído los chicos con tatuajes, se me hacen tan rebeldes- suspiró una muy graciosa Alice- no me veas así, amo a Jasper y no lo cambiaría por un mortal cualquiera, es solo que, tu sabes, una chica a veces puede voltear a ver a otro chico de vez en cuando… y más si tiene un tatuaje. ¿Qué forma tiene, y en que parte de su anatomía está?

-Es una especie de dragón que tiene en su hombro derecho pero continúa por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen y… continúa más abajo y…. bueno ya, no quiero saber dónde termina, fin de la historia. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

-Jajaja hay Bella, ahora ya no tienes por qué avergonzarte pero tus malas costumbres no cambian. ¿A qué hora viene el tal Richard por ti?

-A las 7:30, dime por favor que tu maligna mente no tiene planeado ya, lo que me vas a hacer usar duende.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! A pesar de que sea una aburrida cita de trabajo, siempre es bueno que des motivos de celos a otras personas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Alice?

-Oh vamos ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta? Dios, ni porque ahora eres vampiresa y tienes todos tus sentidos súper alertas…

-Te estás yendo del tema Alice.

-¡Hello Bella! Edward mi hermano, el padre de tuis hijos ¿si lo conoces verdad? O quieres que ahora yo te lo explique con palitos y bolitas o con mi colección entera de Louis Vuitton, porque puedo hacerlo.

-Alice entendí tu sarcasmo créeme… es solo que no sé de dónde demonios sacas eso de darle celos a Edward, él no ama, me lo dijo una vez hace 10 años en ese bosque.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, el más grande idiota que pueda existir, seguramente a Elizabeth Masen se le cayó cuando era un bebé y se golpeó la cabeza y ni con ayuda de Carlisle pudo componerse, que se yo; lo importante aquí es que él aun no deja de amarte Bella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por favor no ves la cara de estúpido que pone cada vez que te ve, no puede siquiera cerrar la boca, para ser un vampiro Eddie no es nada discreto; lo peor de todo es lo ciega que tu puedes ser. ¿Algún golpe te dejo a ti también secuelas?

-Alice…

-Bueno ya me calmo, es solo que me da mucho coraje que ustedes no puedan estar juntos por ser un par de cabezotas que no admiten que se equivocaron.

-Tampoco estoy para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

-No, pero puedes escuchar lo que tiene que decirte, no está demás que le des una oportunidad para hablar y remendar su error.

-¿Si lo hago que gano?

-Una oportunidad para demostrarte que aun tienes posibilidades en el amor, no con Edward, el amor en general; claro que me gustaría más que fuera con Edward, pero si él no es "tu otra mitad", quiero que seas feliz con la persona que amas.

-Alice eres una gran amiga.

-Lo sé que puedo decir, soy indispensable en la vida de muchos.

-Me hiciste mucha falta sabes.

-Tú también Bells, eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener, ¿no te da la impresión de que en nuestra vida pasada tal vez fuimos hermanas?

-Estas loquita Alie y por eso mismo te quiero mucho.

-Yo lo sé Bells y como regalo de mejores amigas por siempre, ¡te tengo una sorpresa!

-Dime que no es ropa por favor…

-Tu ve a darte un baño que tienes una cita pendiente y yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

-Alice por favor no exageres las cosas, ya sé que voy a ponerme además faltan muchas horas para que sean las 7:30…

-No me discutas mami Bella, ahora ve a bañarte rápido, rápido,

El baño estuvo estimulante, no me había dado cuenta que estuve casi dos horas dentro de la tina y Alice jamás me dijo la hora. Debo admitir que le agradezco la no interrupción porque me hizo pensar y darme cuenta de muchas cosas: Edward siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero no puedo perdonarlo tan pronto, aún no, por más puntos que se haya ganado con los niños su rechazo en el bosque no termina de cicatrizarse… y luego esta Richard.

Richard es el hombre que cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a olvidar a su ex, guapo, atento, caballeroso, ama a mis hijos, tiene una posición económica buena, es divertido, Estelle lo aprueba, los niños lo quieren, es maduro y lo peor de todo es que es casi perfecto… sino se pareciera un tanto a Edward.

Todo me recuerda a Edward, hasta Richard se parece un tanto a él, _estúpido Edward_…

-¡Bella ya son las 6, es hora de salir de la tina que se nos hace tarde!- el grito de Alice me hizo regresar a la realidad, tome mi toalla y me mire al espejo, yo no era fea, la maternidad y la transformación me habían puesto muy bien, pero había algo en mi rostro perfecto que no me gustaba, no había rastro de felicidad alguno, yo era de hielo…

-Se que necesitabas un rato a solas pero no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo- Alice me sentó en la silla del tocador y seco mi cabello- aun no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de la peluca y lo peor es que fue Emmet quien lo hizo, soy una pésima observadora. ¿No será una especie de virus que nos ronda a los vampiros? Porque últimamente andamos sin nuestros sentidos alertas.

-Alice, cálmate y no exageres, soy una experta en el área de espionaje, puede esconderme con facilidad.

-Puedo darme cuenta de eso, muy bien ahora tu bello cabello está muy seco. Quiero que cierres los ojos que esta es una de tus sorpresas.

-¿No me cortaras el cabello cierto?

-Obvio no, tampoco soy una asesina, cierra los ojos- al cerrarlos, Alice puso mis manos hacia el frente y pude sentir una pequeña caja que deposito en mis manos- muy bien ahora puedes abrirlos.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo Bella, y puedes estar segura la dependienta me dijo que este papel es aprueba de cortaduras- rió la pequeña Cullen.

-Te has vuelto toda una comediante – al abrirla pude notar una peluca dentro- ammm ¿gracias?

-A los humanos cada determinado tiempo les crece el cabello o le ponen algo diferente, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres.

-Alice no debiste- le conteste acariciando la peluca era un poco más larga que la que yo usaba, solo que tenía una pequeños rizos que la hacían verse encantadora.

-Se que debes extrañar usar tu verdadero cabello, así que me dije: _Alice debemos hacer sentir a Bella cómoda consigo misma_, y vi los rizos parecidos a los tuyos así que la traje para ti; también es de color negro porque no sé cuando quisiste volverte morena oscura y si es reciente y te decidiste cambiar no sería muy creíble porque ese color cuesta mucho trabajo en sacarse.

-¿Eres experta en colorimetría o algo así?

-He tomado muchos cursos de belleza, ¿por qué crees que ahora nos vemos más maduros? Todo gracias a Alice Cullen.

-¿Tus alumnos deben amarte mucho cierto?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Por supuesto, jamás encontrarán una mejor maestra del arte de la moda que Alice. Eso si ser maestra de bachillerato es desgastante, sobre todo cuando tienes a tres mocosas que se sienten miss universo y siempre me molestan con mandarle saludos a mi Jazzy…

-¿Celosa?

-¡Argh demasiado! Ya las amenace con reprobar si faltan a una sola clase…

-El poder te ha vuelto mala Alice.

-Se lo merecen- contestó con un bufido- nadie pone sus feos ojos en mi marido… Ahora vamos a ponerte esa peluca y maquillarte, queremos que a Richard se le caiga la mandíbula cuando te vea, y porque no a unos cuantos también.

-Estás loca como una cabra Alice, pero tengo un lado malvado que quiere ver sufrir a Edward un rato así que te tomare la palabra…

Unos minutos de tortura con Alice valieron la pena me había vestido con blusa de manga larga azul y una falda muy pegada de color negro acompañada de bolso y zapatillas del mismo color, me veía hermosa, demasiado, _demasiado para una reunión de trabajo_. El timbre de la casa sonó abrí la puerta ya que mi amiga hablaba por teléfono.

-Llegas temprano…- contesté a ¿Edward?

-No pensé que me recibirías con una sonrisa, debería venir más seguido sin avisar.

-¿Qué te paso y porque estas tan sucio? – pregunte asombrada, debo admitirlo Edward con rastros de aceite en la cara y en la ropa es un pensamiento muy pecaminoso.

-Tuvimos un pobema con tu auto mami- contesto mi pequeña Milie quien venia cargada por su padre- mudio asi sin más.

-¿Cómo que murió mi auto?

-Venia conduciendo y de pronto al motor comenzó a salirle humo tuve que frenar y la llanta del auto explotó.

-¡Que! No puede ser, si acaba de salir del taller hace 3 semanas, ¿ustedes están bien, no les paso nada?

-No mami estamos bien- contestó mi pequeño Will.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí sanos y salvos?

-Le hable a Esme que llamara al servicio técnico mejor conocido como _Rosalie_.

-¿Y porque no te contactaste directamente con ella?

-Digamos que Rosalie estaba "ocupada" y no escuchó el teléfono – contesto Edward con una mueca bajando a mi hija de sus brazos.

-Pero luego los tíos viniedon en el glan auto de tío Emm mami- Will brincó en el mueble de la sala- y debes verlo ¡es enodme!

-Me imagino que si tesoro, pero no brinques en el sillón por favor. ¿Subiste a mis hijos en el monstruoso auto de Emmet?

-¡Que mas podía hacer! Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme tiene su auto, salió a hacer algunos mandados; Rosalie tiene en el taller su auto, no pensaba subir a los niños en la moto de Jasper, mi auto lo tiene mi querida hermanita que no tengo idea de por qué no me avisó que sucedería esto, y la última opción era el jeep de Emmet.

-Te lo paso esta vez Edward pero para la próxima me marcas- lo apunté con el dedo.

-Claro como tengo tu numero- contestó el con un bufido- nunca me lo diste cariño no pensaras que era un psicópata que pensaba hacerte daño o si.

-Pues no… bueno ya están aquí así que no tengo por qué preocuparme- mi teléfono sonó mostrándome un mensaje de Richard, no podía pasar por mi- genial… ¿y ahora como paso a buscar a Estelle?

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarlas a ambas, no me molestaría para nada- Edward habló como si nada- digo, estoy en deuda por lo de tu carro.

-¿Alice puedes cuidar a los niños?

-Por supuesto que si Bella, por mi encantada solo díganme que debo hacer.

-Deben tomar un baño- dije apuntando a mis hijos que por supuesto traían cara de inconformes.

-No mami, no queremos darnos un baño- chillaron los niños.

-Lo siento preciosos pero pasaron toda la tarde quién sabe dónde y no pueden irse así a la cama, ¿quieren que tía Alice les dé algo de cenar?

-Leche con chocolate está bien- me sonrió mi pequeño.

-Perfecto tía Alice se hará cargo de ustedes un rato en lo que su padre me lleva a mi reunión, pórtense bien por favor.

-Si mamita. Por cierto te ves muy bonita hoy, ¿puedo dalte un beso?

-Puedes darme todos los que quieras cariño- mi Will se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo, por supuesto yo se lo devolví con muchos besos mas.

-Mami tu pelito nuevo me hace cosquillas.

-Lo siento Will, pero a tu tía Alice se le ocurrió un cambio de look que te parece ¿mami se ve bonita?

-Mami se ve hermosa, ¿veldad que si papito?- por un momento me quedé en estado de shock, _¿William le había dicho papito a Edward?_

-Tu madre siempre se ve hermosa William de eso no hay duda alguna- le contestó Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo…- dije algo sorprendida- y también se me hace tarde.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, te llevo y hablamos algo en el camino. Emily despídete de tu madre.

-Adiós mamita te cuidas mucho, por cielto, te ves muy linda, solo faltan tus lentes que te hacen vel bien bonita.

-Gracias princesa ya los guarde en el bolso así no los olvidaré, se que te gusta verme con ellos, ahora tanto tu como Will vayan a cambiarse que tía Alice les dará un baño y luego la cena- bese a mi pequeña y tome mi bolso- nos vemos en un rato bebés, pórtense bien.

-Adiós mami- gritaron mis pequeños, Edward cerró la puerta tras de mí y subimos a su auto para pasar a recoger a Estelle.

-¿Y a que se debe que tu cita no pudo venir a recogerte?

-Un asunto de trabajo según se, y deja de llamarlo mi cita, es una reunión de trabajo Edward.

-Si tú lo dice…

-¿Cómo es que William y tu limaron asperezas? No entiendo.

-¿Por qué te suena increíble, mi hijo no puede quererme o qué?

-No es eso Edward, es que Will no tenía un buen concepto de ti, y de pronto sales con los niños y al regresar ya te llama papito, es muy sorprendente.

-Soy irresistible.

-Claro Cullen, si que lo eres- contesté con un bufido; el viaje se me hizo eterno, sumándole que Estelle vivía en Filadelfia y no en Allentown, lo que significa 1 hora de trayecto a su casa.

-¿Y entonces como estas?

-¿No quieres preguntarme también sobre el clima Edward?

-No lo creo, es un tema que no te gusta, me lo dijiste hace muchos años cuando llegaste a Forks ¿recuerdas?

-¿Aún te acuerdas de nuestra primera conversación?

-Bella una semana antes tuve que alejarme de ti…

-Solo que esa ves si volviste…

-Lo hice por tu bien, no quería matarte.

-No quería, lo hice por tu bien, ¿no puedes encontrarte otra excusa? Esa es patética Cullen- Edward algo enojado incrementó la velocidad del auto, por un momento la adrenalina del auto tan veloz y el ambiente tenso comenzaba a excitarme.

-¿Crees que me fascinó alejarme de ti Isabella?

-No sé si creerlo o no, te fuiste, me dejaste abandona en un maldito bosque.

-Corrías peligro a mi lado.

-Eso no me importaba, yo era feliz a tu lado…

-¿y ahora no lo eres?

-Aprendí a hacerlo, y ahora tengo dos niños que son lo más importante para mi Edward.

-Y tienes a tu cita…

-¿Quieres dejar de meter a Richard en todas las conversaciones que tengo contigo?- grité exasperada- después de ti tuve que madurar y superarte…

-Veo que lo has hecho muy bien _Anna_.

-¿Que esperaba que hiciera 10 años después, recibirte con los brazos abiertos y un beso de bienvenido a casa Edward?- volví a gritarle- yo te amaba Edward, ¡demasiado! Y tú simplemente la cagaste así que ya nada puedes hacer para remediarlo…

El auto dio un frenón muy brusco a un lado de la carretera.

-Aún me queda un haz bajo la manga, y que no la voy a desaprovechar- fue lo último que escuché porque los labios de Edward ya estaban sobre los míos, era una danza salvaje casi desesperada de parte de los dos. Emociones muy fuertes recorrían mi cuerpo y pude demostrarlo al enredar mis manos sobre su cabello, Edward me cargo y me puso ahorcadas de él sobre el asiente del piloto.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, ni me di cuenta cuando sus manos después de recorrer mis piernas subieron hasta mi pecho y comenzaban a desabotonar los primeros botones de mi blusa… el ruido del teléfono me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe bruscamente de Edward para ver el mensaje, era de Estelle que ya estaba lista para que pasara por ella.

-Esto no está bien…

-¿Por qué no? somos adultos y podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Por supuesto que no imbécil, yo te odio y ¡no quiero que vuelvas a besarme otra vez!- le grite regresando a mi asiento y acomodando mi ropa y maquillaje.

-Vamos Bella no puedes quejarte de besarme, si bien lo disfrutaste tanto como yo- contestó el muy maldito sonriéndome- no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, sigues volviéndome loco.

-Muérete Edward, esto jamás sucedió y no quiero volver a hablar del tema- el recorrido tuvo un ambiente muy extraño yo no decía ni pio, y Edward solo sonreía como loco; de pronto el auto se detuvo habíamos llegado a casa de Estelle.

-Quédate en el auto, yo iré por Blackwood, quiero sorprenderla.

-Claro…- lo vi caminar hacia el edificio donde mi vieja amiga vivía, cerré los ojos por unos segundos, recordando los acontecimientos sucedidos hace unos minutos y aspiré su dulce aroma embriagador que me ponía loca en tan solo un momento, mis malditos sentimientos están hechos un revoltijo y solo él era el culpable.

-Hola Bella buenas noches.

-Estelle como te va- salí del auto para saludarla y darle mi lugar en la parte delantera del auto- me da gusto verte ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo voy a estar? Tengo a la bruja de mi hermana viviendo conmigo, lo único bueno en este día es que este muchacho ha venido a recogernos.

-Lo siento pero no pude quitármelo de encima.

-Oh sí que pudiste- mascullo Edward sonriendo, Estelle nos miró raro, pero no dijo palabra alguna, llegamos al restaurant minutos después- … damas hemos llegado a su destino- Edward estaciono el auto y se adelantó para abrirnos la puerta del auto.

-Que caballero me resultaste Edward, eres todo un encanto.

-Gracias Estelle, años de práctica – le contestó el besándole la mano- hasta aquí llegan mi servicios señoritas.

-Espero verte mañana en el festival del libro jovencito- lo señaló con el dedo, después de darle un beso de despedida- cuídate mucho Edward.

-Hasta luego Estelle…- le contesto Edward y se cruzó de brazos- ¿tú no piensas despedirte de mi Platt?

-Buenas noches.

-Oh vamos un beso de despedida no te matará cariño.

-Buenas noches Edward- me despedí de beso en la mejilla sin embargo el me abrazó.

-Eres demasiado irresistible para tu seguridad Isabella- susurró en mi oído y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla- cualquier cosa, o si quieres que pase a recogerte me marcas preciosa, que pases buena noche.

Lo vi subirse a su auto, y arrancar, me quede estática unos segundos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Mmmm - un carraspeo me saco de mi transe, Richard se encontraba frente a mi mirándome con el ceño fruncido- buenas noches Anna, parece ser que has encontrado un chofer ya que no pude pasar por ti…

-Richard, hola buenas noches- le di un beso en la mejilla- pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Tuve un incidente en la oficina y se me hizo imposible pasar por ti, pero veo que me remplazaste muy rápido…

-¿Te parece si pasamos al restaurant? Ya todos nos están esperando.

-Claro, después de ti… - contestó él algo serio, dejándome pasar primero por la puerta.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean a _ La bonita_- nos dio la bienvenida la hostess* del lugar- ¿Tienen reservación?

-Si estamos en la mesa de los señores Heinrich y Blackwood- contesté.

-Oh claro que si señorita, los señores ya los están esperando, síganme por favor- sonrió ella, estuve a punto de seguirla pero la mano de Richard se posiciono sobre mi brazo impidiéndome caminar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No tengo idea de que es lo que haces con tu vida Anna- susurro en mi oído- sabes que eres libre de decidir qué es lo que haces y con quien; yo solo quiero verte feliz lo sabes.

-No entiendo a que te refieres Richie…

-…Solo piénsalo bien por favor Annie- soltó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar delante de mí- por cierto tienes una mancha de aceite de auto, en tu cuello…

Instintivamente pase mis dedos por mi cuello y efectivamente ahí estaba un recuerdo de ese momento de debilidad con él… ese maldito había dejado adrede la mancha sabiendo que me vería con Richard en el restaurante, ahora entendía el abrazo y el beso, el muy canalla había leído los pensamientos de Richard.

-Eres un idiota Edward Cullen- susurré limpiando los resto de aceite de mi auto que estaban sobre mi cuello- ésta me la pagas...

* * *

**Xxxx**

*hostess : anfitriona de los restaurantes, es la que da la bienvenida y esas formalidades.

*barbie, Kelly, tommy y ken: creo que si los conocen no?

…

Hellouuuuuuuu mis niñas lindas! xD ay ya mi momento mamón :p

Disculpen la tardanza pero trabajos finales están cerca y luego me la he pasado buscando departamento nuevo y es tan difícil u.u es frustrante vivir sola cuando necesitas cambiarte de casa…

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ah que no se esperaban ese candente beso entre Bella y Edward ¡rawr! Yo me lo imagine y debo admitir que hasta la piel chinita se me puso :p díganme que si les gusto por favors.

Estamos por llegar a los 100 reviews chicas, muchas gracias! Si pudiera regalar un Edward a cada una de ustedes por ser fieles lectoras lo haría, pero Meyer es envidiosa ¬¬ ustedes no lo sean y dejen sus bellos reviews motivadores!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA SALIDA DE EDWAD CON LOS NIÑOS. (estará muy linda y emotiva de verdad)

DUDAS, SUGRENCIAS O LO QUE GUSTEN ESTOY EN TWITTER: dulceamor_mel -tambien en face, entren a mi perfil y aparece el link, solo diganem que vienen de FF xD

Las quiero mucho chicas, saludos y gracias!

MeL.


	11. Chapter 11

Muy, muy tarde chicas de verdad i´m sorry but estoy en finales lo que significa muchos trabajos y algunos exámenes malditos que no me daban tiempo libre :[ no me excuso les digo la neta, pero que creen esta tardanza tiene sus beneficios, redoble de tambores:

Actualizaré 2 veces por semana! Wiiiiiiiiiii espero me logren perdonar con esto; además tengo que gritar a los 4 vientos que llegamos a los 100 reviews! Maldita sea las amo chiquillas :D Por eso este capi va para las niñas lindas que están ahí seguramente comiéndose las uñas porque no actualizo

darky1995 anabelleah94 .Cullen; anabel94 .-Maii's-.; Maqui Cullen Masen; mar91; Angie Cullen Hale y mi chica número 100 que casualmente es mi querida amiga: Regina Baechler xD eso fue lo más loco.

Personajes conocidos de Meyer, personajes no conocidos by dulceamor (osea yo) y pues la historia una locura mía. Que la disfruten.

* * *

**Xxxx **

_(Salida de Edward con los niños al mismo tiempo que Alice y Bella arreglan sus diferencias). _

**Edward´s POV **

El centro comercial no era lo que me imaginaba como la primera salida con mis hijos, pero si ellos querían, yo como el buen padre que intentaba ser, no se los iba a negar.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Ya hemos llegado pequeña, cuando estacione el auto quédense ahí, yo me encargo de ponerlos en tierra firme.

-Ammm… Papito…

-**Dime preciosa**- conteste mientras bajaba a los niños de su asiento.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-**El que tu digas cariño, hoy seré su esclavo**- le contesté con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó y mordió su labio, tan típico de Bella.

-**Es que...**-comenzó a susurrar pero no dijo más.

-Emily no tengas pena corazón, sabes que no soy un extraño, tu y Will pueden pedirme lo que deseen.

-**Es que yo qelia saber ¿si puedes calgarme al entrar al centro comercial?** – me le quedé mirando asombrado- **es algo que siemple quise…**- _Quise darme golpes contra la pared por haberme perdido diez años de la vida de mis hijos, desde el embarazo de Bella hasta ahora._

-**¿Papito?- **mi pequeña comenzó a jalar de mi pantalón- **¿te enojaste? si no quieles no hay pobema. **

**-Cariño yo jamás me enojaría con ustedes, jamás, así que no me gustaría que volvieran a decir eso. Ahora princesa ven aquí**- cargué a mi pequeña que no dejaba de sonreír y voltee a ver a mi hijo que seguía muy callado a lado de la puerta- **¿Will quieres que te cargue a ti también?**- el negó con la cabeza- **bueno entonces dame tu mano, que no quiero perderte de mi vista.**

-¿Papito a donde ilemos plimelo?

-**¿A donde les gustaría ir?-** esperé por una respuesta que no llegó- **bueno entonces empecemos a caminar y ver hacia donde se dirigen nuestras pisadas.**

El recorrido dejó de ponerse tenso, Emily no dejaba de hablar sobre lo feliz que le hacía pasar un día conmigo; Will por el contrario permanecía callado, solo contestaba cuando le preguntaba algo o en su defecto movía la cabeza nada más.

-¿Papito podemos il a compral un maletín de doctola para podel curar a Sally? Es que ella necesita estar siemple sana,

-¿Y eso donde puede comprarse princesa?

-¡**Pues en la juguetelía papito!**- mi pequeña me dio un leve golpe en la frente- **tú necesitas salir mas y conocel el mundo papi. **

**-El mundo no me interesa si no están en el paquete su madre, Will y tu chiquitina**- le toque la nariz- **ahora vayamos a la juguetería que Sally necesita un maletín para cualquier emergencia.**

Debo admitirlo, _jamás había entrado a una juguetería_, era tan enorme que daba escalofríos, pasillos largos repletos de juguetes de todo tipo: para bebés, para niños, para niñas, para jugar en familia y para que uno que otro treintañero que coleccionaba figuras de acción; en un descuido Emily y William salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, _¿a dónde debía ir, primero por Emily o primero por Will?_ El pánico me atrapó y con ayuda de mi nariz localicé más rápido a Emily, salí corriendo en su dirección.

-¡**Papito lo econtle, lo encontle! Este es el maletín que yo andaba buscando, es colol molado y combina con la carriola a Sally le encantala**- mi pequeña comenzó a dar saltitos, en seguida la detuve y la agarré de los hombros.

-Emily por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso ¡casi me matas de un susto princesa! Desapareciste de pronto.

-Pero no me fui lejos.

-Pero ni siquiera me dijiste que venias para acá, pudiste haberte perdido preciosa, no tienes idea del susto que acabas de darme Emily, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Peldon papito, yo no quería asustalte.

-Se que no era tu intención cariño, ahora prométeme que jamás volverás a irte de mi lado así nada más.

-**Te plometo que no volverá a sucedel**- mi pequeña me abrazó.

-**Eso espero cariño, ahora debemos buscar a tu hermano- **cargué a mi niña y con mi nariz intente captar el olor de Will, pero no había señal de él_, ¿alguien se lo habrá llevado?_

-_**Buenas tardes estimados clientes- **_se escucho la voz de una chica por el altavoz_- __**le recordamos que solo por hoy, todos los muñecos de Eddie el vampiro, tienen un 50% de descuento, así que anímense y pasen a buscar el muñeco del vampiro favorito de su hijo en el pasillo 13. No dejen de visitar la juguetería favorita de chicos y grandes Carrousel, por su atención, gracias y que pase un feliz día**_**.** – Milie y yo nos quedamos mirando y una sonrisa apareció en nuestros rostros.

-**Pasillo 13**- grito mi pequeña- **ahí debe estal Will, papito vayamos ya. **

Corrí con mi hija en brazos hacia el pasillo 13, esperando encontrar a mi pequeño _¿Cómo es que no podía olerlo?_ Comencé a desesperarme porque debía caminar a paso humano buscando cada uno de los pasillos del enorme almacén.

-**Pasillo 20 no, pasillo 17 no, pasillo 15 no, pasillo 14 no, y pasillo 13**…- Milie cruzaba sus deditos y pedía en voz alta encontrar a su hermanito; en el fondo del pasillo había una enorme pila de muñecos de Eddie el vampiro, William se encontraba de pie observándolo maravillado.

**-¿William?-** mi pequeño volteó a verme- **¿bebé, estas bien… no, no te paso nada?**

-Si… perdón por salir corriendo así de la nada Edward.

-No te preocupes campeón no pasa nada, solo no vuelvas a asustarme por favor.

-**Si está bien…-** el pequeño comenzó a caminar hacia mí, con la carita algo decepcionada.

-**¿William… no te gustaría llevarte un muñeco de Eddie el vampiro, a casa**?- la carita de mi hijo adquirió cierta luminosidad.

-¿De veldad, puedo llevármelo a casa?

-**Claro campeón, escoge al Eddie que tú quieras**…- mi pequeño se puso de puntillas agarro a su nuevo muñeco, le di un suave abrazo y camino junto a mi- **¿estás listo?-** él asintió- **muy bien entonces es hora de irnos…**

La felicidad de caminar junto con tus hijos en el centro comercial es algo que jamás pensaba sentir, entramos a algunas librerías, tiendas de ropa, inclusive a una tienda de música donde la dependienta se quedo enamorada de mis hijos y su gran interés por la música aun siendo unos bebés.

-¿Y ahola podemos id a la tienda de animalitos papi?

-Emily…

-Ándale papito, nunca podemos il, a mami no le gusta podque dice que luego nosotros no quelemos irnos…

-¿Prometen portarse bien?- pregunte algo dudoso.

-Si- respondieron mis hijos a coro.

-**Ok, vayamos a la tienda de animalitos…** - _la tienda de animalitos apesta_, literalmente, las cosas esas no se me querían ni acercar, si bueno soy un depredador y ellos una presa vulnerable, pero por favor jamás me comería una chihuahua o un mono araña…

**-Mira papito**- Emily se me acercó con una especie de rata entre las manos- **¿no es bonito? Es un hámster glandote.**

-**En realidad es un cuyo**- la voz del empleado me saco de mi trance- **es un roedor ****nativo de América del Sur****. ****Viven aproximadamente de 5 a 7 años. Las hembras pesan entre 700 y 1000gr. y los machos entre 900 gr. y 1,300 kg, ese que tienes en tus manos pequeña, es un cuyo macho.**

-Mira papito es un cuyo y es muy bonito.

-Eso veo Emily, es muy bonito corazón pero no podemos llevarlo.

-¿Polque?

-Porque tu madre me descuartizará si llevamos una mascota a casa sin su autorización.

-**Pero papi**- las lagrimas de mi hija comenzaban a hacerse visibles- **no lo podemos dejal, el señor cuyo no tiene una casita y no te tiene miedo…**

**-Pero yo le temo a lo que tu madre diga princesa, y no le gustará para nada que llevemos al señor cuyo a casa sin haberle pedido permiso**- agarre el animal, que al parecer ni se inmutó y se lo devolví al empleado- **muchas gracias pero creo que será para la próxima. **

-Claro señor, nena no te preocupes otro día puedes venir, habrán muchos cuyos esperándote.

-**Glacias, adiós señor cuyo**- mi hija se despidió con la mano del animalito, y mientras saliamos de la tienda comenzó a llorar y la cargue en mis brazos- **William dame la mano, que ya es hora de irnos.**

-Si…

-¿Tienen hambre ya?

-**No**- contestó Milie enojada- **yo quielo al señor cuyo, no quiero nada mas…**

**-Yo si tengo hamble**- contestó mi pequeño- **¿A dónde nos llevalas?**

-Ammm no lo sé, pensaba algo así como McDonalds, ya saben una hamburguesa que trae un juguetito, además hay unos juegos enormes para niños de su edad… creo que debe ser algo divertido, pero no sé si ustedes quieran…

-**Si quielo il a McDonalds**- la voz de Milie sonó sobre mi hombro algo baja.

-¿Me prometes que ya no vas a llorar princesa?

-Te lo plometo papi.

-**Bueno entonces vayamos por esa rica hamburguesa…-** mis acciones eran positivas, pero una vez que entre a ese lugar de comida rápida todo se fue abajo; debo decir que no se si venir con Alice al centro comercial, el día de la barata de D&G era peor que un McDonalds un viernes a esta hora, ¿_Cómo podían los padres sobrevivir a la jungla donde se encontraban?_ Lo peor de todo es ver la cara de los pobres trabajadores aguantando a tanto niño, seguro les mandaría un bono a cada uno por la valentía a la que se enfrentaban.

-**Buenas tardes bienvenidos a McDonalds ¿Qué desea ordenar?-** preguntó un chico muy raro que traía una barba algo larga.

-Ammm… quisiera unas hamburguesas para mis hijos, de esas pequeñas que traen un juguete dentro.

-¿Una cajita feliz?

-Si esas, quiero dos cajitas felices.

-¿Qué muñeco desea?

**-¿Yo lo tengo que escoger?-** pregunté algo incomodo.

-Pues sí señor…

-**Lo siento es que soy nuevo en estas cosas**- dije algo apenado.

-**No se preocupe señor no es usted el único papá primerizo que atiendo, así que le ayudare un poco, por ahora tenemos la promoción para niñas de **_** la comunidad de las hadas mágicas**_**, es una caricatura, y para los niños tenemos a **_**Eddie el vampiro**_**, ese si lo debe conocer**- dijo señalando el muñeco que mi hijo no dejaba de abrazar.

-¿**Sigue eso de Eddie el vampiro?-** pregunté algo molesto

-Aunque no lo crea, al parecer es todo un éxito, todos los niños quieren ser vampiros… la señora Rice debe darse de golpes contra la pared al ver cómo ha destrozado la gente su mundo de vampiros…

-**Bueno entonces dame una cajita para niña y otra para niño**- contesté aliviado al interrogatorio que acababa de hacerme el humano.

-Muy bien señor su orden estará lista en unos 7 minutos, por cierto ¿Cuál hada va a querer para la cajita de su hija?...

Después de nombrarme a las 12 tipos de hadas y sus respectivas mascotas, y a todos los personajes de Eddie el vampiro, le pagué al chico de la caja y fui con mis pequeños a sentarnos; la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que era venir a un lugar como estos, no sabía ni las normas, ¿se come primero, o los niños van a los juegos y luego vienen a comer?

-**Papi ¿podemos il a los juegos?-** ¡bingo! ya tenía la respuesta.

-Si corazón, yo les aviso cuando llegue su comida…

-¿Papi recuerda que tienes que cuidal de nuestros zapatos? No podemos entlal así.

**-Amm si claro princesa**- tomé los zapatos de mis hijos y salieron corriendo hacia los juegos. Así que esto era uno salida en familia, niños corriendo por todo el lugar, padres desesperados gritando por todos lados y los pobres empleados contando los minutos para que su turno acabe.

**-¡Orden 22!** – el chico de la caja registradora gritó mi orden- **¡orden numero 22!**

-**Ya te oí gracias**- le conteste algo enojado al llegar a la caja.

-Aquí tiene su orden señor, dos cajitas felices con su respectivo juguete, gracias por visitarnos, que tenga una feliz estancia en McDonalds.

-**Ammm disculpa**- interrumpí al chico- **¿tú haces las hamburguesas?-** pregunte agarrándome una barba imaginaria para que me entendiera.

-No señor, yo solo cobro en la caja… ¿tiene alguna otra duda?

-**Creo que no** – le conteste aun aguantándome la risa- **gracias chico.**

Ver corriendo a mis hijos por toda el área infantil, mientras subían y bajaban de los diferentes juegos era algo que no podía imaginarme.

-**Estoy muy cansada**- decía mi pequeña mientras se comía la cosa llamada hamburguesa- ¿**quiedes de mi comida papi?**

**-No gracias princesa, yo no como eso.**

**-Entonces come una papa, saben muy ricas.**

**-Amm… no lo creo cielo.**

**-Andale papito able bien glande tu boca- **mi pequeña agarro una papa y comenzó a hacerla como si fuera un avión para hacer que yo me la comiera, tuve que ceder al ver su cara de ilusión y comerme esa cosa que sabia a tierra.

**-¿Veldad que esta muy rica?**

**-Algo así princesa- **conteste tragándome la comida.

**-Milie **-hablo William- **él no come como nosotros, sigue la dieta de mami.**

**-Ah bueno, debiste habedlo dicho antes papito asi no te hubielas comido mi comida- **contestó con una sonrisa mi hija, mientras yo seguía teniendo el sabor de _eso _en mi garganta.

**-Gracias William aunque tu información llego demasiado tarde hijo…**- mi pequeño se mordió el labio aguantándose la risa, al menos ya lo había hecho reír y tal vez con eso ganaría puntos.

**-¿Ha n terminado de comer ya pequeños?- **pregunté después de un rato.

**-Sip- **contestaron mis hijos a coro.

**-Muy bien entonces ya es hora de irnos, mami debe estar extrañándolos mucho y creo que ustedes también- **recogimos la basura de la mesa y salimos del local, Milie venia cargada sobre mi brazo derecho y Will venia agarrado de mi mano izquierda.

-**Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí, ¿A poco ya trabajas como niñero los fines de semana Cullen?- **la voz del idiota de Harrington me hizo detenerme.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Te encuentro en Filadelfia, lejos de tu casa, es obvio que solo pase a saludarte Cullen, soy una persona muy cortés.**

**-Eso veo Harrington, ahora si me disculpas debo irme, y me estas estorbando. **

**-¿Y qué haces por aquí, es que no les alcanza el dinero a tus padres para que tu estudies, que por eso andas trabajando de niñero Cullen? **

**-Eso a ti no te interesa Harrington, así que hazte a un lado por favor y déjame pasar. **

**-¿Y si no quiero que? - **preguntó algo altanero pero se quedo mirando asombrado al ver el enorme parecido entre mis hijos y yo ** - y no vienes de niñero de cualquier mocoso, traes contigo a los hijos de la señorita Platt, no, no, no. **

**-¿Esos son los hijos de la paliducha maestra Platt? – **una chica rubia hablo asombrada- **no lo puedo creer tan santurrona que se ve esa mujer.**

**-No hables así de mi mami- **William que se encontraba escondido detrás de mí, le gritó a la chiquilla rubia, que por su mente pude fijarme que se llamaba Cloe, la chica solo comenzó a reírse.

**-¿Seguramente te acuestas con ella cierto Cullen?- **hablo bastante molesto Davis- ¿**esa puta te prefirió a ti, y no a mí?**

**-Es la última vez que hablas así de la madre de mis hijos- **le gruñí al bastardo, los chicos que venían con el nos miraron asombrados tratando de compararme con mis hijos- **estas advertido Harrington, y eso va para el resto de ustedes: dejen en paz a Anna y a mis hijos, pueden joderme a mí pero no a ellos, quedan advertidos- **cargue a William en el otro brazo y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento para irnos en el auto.

-**Quielo id a casa papito, tengo miedo…- **Milie comenzó a llorar una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento.

-**Corazón puedes estar tranquila, nada malo va a pasarles**-

**-Ellos dijeron cosas muy feas de mami- **Will también comenzó a lagrimar- **no me gusta que hablen así de mi mami.**

**-**Yo no soporto que hablen mal ni de su madre, ni de ustedes bebés. Se los repito ustedes son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, incluyendo a mamá, no dejare que nadie jamás los lastime, nunca, daré mi vida por mantenerlos a salvo y felices, ¿entendieron?

-**Si papito- **contestó mi pequeña.

-**Bien ahora vamos a ponerles el cinturón de seguridad para irnos a casa**- les dije a mi hijos mientras los colocaba correctamente en sus sillas. El viaje de regreso dejo de sentirse tenso, mi pequeña de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida, William en cambio miraba por la ventana, había algo extraño por momentos podía leer su mente y luego de pronto nada, ¿habrá heredado la cabeza dura como Bella? – ¿**Will estas bien?**

**-Sip.**

**-¿Quieres hablarlo?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-¿Qué no sabes William?**

**-Esto, de que tu estés aquí después de tanto tiempo…**

**-¿Te molesta?**

**-No lo sé… Milie está contenta de velte, mi mami actua ralo es feliz y luego tliste y todo esto me confunde…**

**-William- **le dije mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor- **se que esta situación es muy difícil para ti, y que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero estoy intentándolo cada día…**

**-¿Tú no sabias de nosotros veldad?**- me interrumpió mi pequeño- ** Mami nos dijo que tu tlabajas muy lejos pero que siempre piensas en nosotros y nos amas mucho.**

**-Yo los amo William, a todos.**

**-¿Y polque te fuiste, no quelias a mi mami?**

**-A tu mami la amo demasiado, y tuve mucho miedo lastimarla porque ella era humana cuando nos conocimos.**

**-¿Pol eso te fuiste, para no lastimal a mi mami?**

**-Si por eso me fui…**

**-Pelo a mami no le hubiera molestado, ni a nosotros tampoco… yo siemple quise tenel un papi, como la mayoría de los niños…**

**-Tienen un padre que los ama mucho, Will de verdad lo siento mucho, lamento no haber estado cuando nacieron, o cuando dijeron su primera palabra; yo no sé cómo hacer para que me puedas perdonar. **

**-Ya lo hiciste- **susurró mi hijo.

-**¿Cómo dices?**

**-Que ya lo hice, el peldonalte… hace rato cuando nos defendiste del mono feo que no deja en paz a mi mami.**

**-¿Davis?**

**-Sí, ese tipo, siemple molesta a mami, no la deja en paz, y luego tu llegaste y nos defendiste a Milie y yo, y también a mami. **

**-Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarlos y defenderlos de todo el que piense si quiera acercárseles.**

**-Edward… glacias pol querer a mi hermanita y a mí.**

**-Yo los amo William, inclusive a tu madre…**

**-Lo sé…- **William se quedó callado unos momentos como meditando algo, que jamás pude lograr entender- **ammm ¿edward?**

**-¿Si campeón?**

**-¿Pueee…do… puedo pedilte un favol?**

**-Claro pequeño, puedes decirme lo que quieras.**

**-¿Te puedo decil papá, así como te dice Milie? –** juro que en ese momento no cabía de felicidad, mi hijo al fin había podido perdonarme y yo no sabía qué hacer si gritar de la emoción que me había llevado por semejante noticia… de pronto una especie de borrón pasó frente al auto, tuve que frenar muy fuerte; el auto patinó un poco haciendo que dos de las llantas del auto reventaran y poco a poco fue deteniéndose.

-**¿Chicos están bien no les pasó nada?- ** pregunté muy ansioso saliendo rápido del auto para verificar que mis hijos seguían sanos y salvos en el asiento del auto.

-¿**Papito que paso?- **preguntó una asustada Milie.

**-Parece ser que un ciervo algo travieso cruzó frente a nosotros.**

**-¿Y el venadito está bien?**

**-No lo estará cuando se convierta en mi cena pasado mañana- **mascullé demasiado bajo para que mis hijos no me escucharan- **si princesa **_**el venadito está bien**_**, no puedo decir lo mismo del auto de mamá, ha sufrido algunos daños.**

**-¿Qué le paso? **– preguntó William tapándose la carita.

**-Explotaron dos llantas y sale humo del frente del auto, tendré que llamar al mecánico.**

**-Pelo taldalan mucho en llegar papito.**

**-Es que tu no conoces a la mejor mecánico del mundo princesa- **dije marcando el numero de mi hermana- **la tía Rosalie nunca me falla en cuestión de motores- **_** estás marcando al número de Rosalie Hale en estos momentos no estoy disponible ni lo creo estar por 5 horas al menos, ENVIDIAME Edward…**_

**-¿Tía Rose no está?- **pregunto mi hijo mientras colgaba la llamada.

**-Creo que no campeón, esta algo ocupada, tendremos que recurrir al tío Jasper- **marqué el numero de mi hermano- **¿Jazz?**

**-Hola hermano ¿pasa algo?**

**-Sí, tuvimos un incidente con el auto.**

**-¿Están bien los niños, y el auto?**

**-Yo estoy bien hermano gracias por preguntar- **contesté con sarcasmo.

**-Oh vamos Eddie tu eres indestructible; mis sobrinos y el auto de Bella no tanto, ¿pero dime como estas hermanito te duele algo?**

**-Eres un idiota Jasper, oye necesito que me comuniques con Rosalie por favor, no arranca el auto, y parece que a Bella se le olvidó la llanta de refacción, que en este caso necesitaremos dos.**

**-Ahora si acabaste con el auto.**

**-Un estúpido ciervo se atravesó en mi camino.**

**-Oh, oh- **mis pequeños me miraron asombrados** - papi acaba de decir una mala palabra.**

**-Jasper háblale a Rosalie que venga urgentemente al km 5 de la carretera Filadelfia -Allentown, ahora debo colgarte mis hijos acaban de ganarse un dólar cada uno.**

**-Jajaja alguien va a perder la apuesta antes de que…**

**-¿Otra apuesta más? Ustedes nunca se cansan… ¿Quién va a la cabeza?**

**-Alice- **contestó algo molesto- **ella lleva el primer lugar seguida de Emmet. **

**-Ya me contaras después como va, ahora apúrense no me importa que tengas que interrumpir a Rosalie en plena actividad.**

**-A sus ordenes jefe- ** mi hermano colgó la llamada.

-**Aquí tienen su dólar cada uno- **les dije a mis pequeños entregándoles su ganancia.

**-En realidad son dos a cada uno papito, le dijiste idiota al tío jazz.**

**-Bueno aquí tienen sus dos dólares cada uno, Emily.**

**-Gracias papito- **sonrió mi pequeña y me lanzó un beso con su manita- **¿y ahora qué hacemos?**

**-Tenemos que esperar un rato a que los tíos lleguen a buscarnos, mientras intentaré arreglar el motor- **_¿ya había dicho que era un asco arreglando autos? ¿No lo dije? Pues ahora lo recalco, APESTO intentando componerlos, termine lleno de aceite y el motor intacto. _

**-Hazte a un lado que me estorbas- **gruño Rosalie.

-**¿En qué momento llegaste?- **pregunté asombrado- **no los reconocí. **

**-Hace unos segundos dramático, si Jasper no me hubiera dicho que mis pobres sobrinos estaban abandonados en la carretera con su mentecato padre, te juro que te castraría por haberme interrumpido en mi mejor momento con Emmet.**

**-Lo siento Rosalie, pero soy un inepto y no sé de carros.**

**-Eso es música para mis oídos, ahora hazte a un lado que la mujer tiene trabajo que hacer.**

**-¿Mis hijos están con tu marido cierto?**

**-Sí, ve a salvarlos por favor, tía Rosie debe trabajar muchachito. **

Ver a mis hijos convivir con mis hermanos era algo muy divertido, William no dejaba de mirar maravillado el auto de Emmet y la motocicleta de Jasper, Milie estaba aun más asombrada de ver a su tía Rosalie trabajar con mi auto. Un mensaje de Alice me llego: _hermanito, la cita de Bella pasará por ella, pero como tu hermana adorada que soy he movido ciertas cositas en la oficina del susodicho y no podrá pasar a recogerla, es tu oportunidad no la desaproveches. No me contestes el mensaje, yo JAMAS me comuniqué contigo. Te quiero Eddie. _

**-Tardaremos un poco con el auto, y ya está oscureciendo lo mejor será que te lleves el auto de Emmet.**

**-¿Qué? No bebé mi auto no…**

**-Lo siento Emmet pero no puedo apurarme y mis sobrinos deben llegar a casa ya, así que no me discutas.**

**-Si Rosie… aquí están las llaves de mi amado bebé, le haces daño y convierto tu auto en galleta Eddie- ** me amenazó el grandote.

**-Si Emmet ya entendí- **le gruñí tomando las llaves- **niños es hora de irnos.**

**-¿Nos vamos a il en el auto glandote del tío Emmet?**

**-Si campeón, tu tíos adaptaran las sillitas al auto de Emmet, la seguridad ante todo.**

Un rato después de batallar tres vampiros con las sillas para el auto, coloque a mis hijos en sus respectivos asientos y me encaminé hacia la casa de Bella.

-**¿Ya vamos a llegal papá? – **me preguntó Will, como amaba que me dijera papá.

**-Ya pronto campeón – **le sonreí desde el retrovisor- **por cierto, su madre saldrá al rato así que me quedaré con ustedes hasta que Bella llega de su **_**cita**_** de trabajo. **

**-¿Estas celoso papá?**

**-No estoy celoso.**

**-A que si lo estas- **canturreó Milie ** - un pajalito me contó pol ahí que papi tiene celos de Richard- **le dijo mi pequeña a su hermano, que solo volteo los ojos.

**-¿Cómo sabes de Richard?- **pregunté curioso.

**-Mi pajalitop mensajero no miente papito.**

**-Ese pajarito es muy chismoso Emily así que deja de hacerle caso por favor. – **Dije con una sonrisa- **bien pequeños hemos llegado a casa, ni una palabra de lo que te contó el pajarito princesa.**

**-Lo plometo papito.**

**-Bien ahora bajemos a casa, es hora de ver a mami…**

**…**

Y mami no pudo haber colaborado mejor, jamás me había besado así con Bella, bueno si, una vez hace 10 años donde casualmente concebimos a nuestros hijos. En el recorrido a casa no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en mi auto, ¡en mi precioso volvo! Ahora amaba más que nunca mi adorado auto.

-**Por la sonrisota que traes supongo que todo salió muy bien- **Alice ya estaba en la entrada del edificio esperándome.

**-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba… ¿tú como sabias, a caso nos viste hermana con tendencias voyeristas?**

**-No necesité verlos en pleno faje, para ver la cara de idiota que traes Edward. Ahora dale las gracias a tu linda hermana porque eso en tu auto, no hubiera sucedido sin mi ayuda.**

**-No sé cómo le hiciste, pero haber hecho que Richard no viniera por Bella fue una de las mejores cosas que has hecho por mi Alice. **

**-3 días siendo mi modelo para mi clase en la preparatoria pagan mi ayuda.**

**-¡No Alice! Después esas chiquillas no me van a dejar en paz.**

**-Dos fines de semana siendo mi cargador de compras, entonces.**

**-1 día siendo tu modelo y un fin de semana siendo tu esclavo en compras, es mi última propuesta.**

**-¡Me parece perfecto hermanito!- **Alice daba saltitos en la calle**- le has vendido tu alma al diablo ¿lo sabes?**

**-Ya estoy en el infierno Alice, desde el día en que me aleje de la vida de Bella y los niños; no puedo pagar con nada más… **

**-Oh sí que puedes hermanito, pero aquí las cuotas pueden pagarse en abonos- **sonrió malvadamente mi hermana, protegiendo sus pensamientos por supuesto ** - y ya sé cómo puedes empezar a pagarme…**

* * *

Xxxx

Al fin! Capitulo 11 terminado :D

* ACLARACIÓN: por si no se han dado cuenta Alice trabaja para los dos bandos: le dice a Bella que la ayudará a sabotear a Edward; y a su hermano le dice que lo ayudará a conquistar a Bella, ¡esta chica es tremenda!

Espero que al menos mi tardanza no disminuya los reviews chicas en verdad lo siento, pero ya soy libre y les prometi escribir 2 veces por semana para remediar mi error. Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me apoyan tanto en este proyecto que considero como mi bebé.

¿No se enamoraron de Will? Le ha dicho papi a Edward, yo también quiero decirle así rawrrrrrrrrrrr :B jajajaja

Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones déjenme un bello review! O contáctenme al face o twitter: dulceamor_mel .no muerdo… mucho xD perdón estoy de payasa demasiados azucares.

Saludos y gracias por aguantarme tanto!

Mel.


	12. Chapter 12

117 reviews no se pasen! Chicas grito de emoción porque ustedes me han hecho tan feliz por eso este capitulo va dedicado a esas chicas lindas que siguen mi fic y se toman la molestia de dejar un reviewcito:

**Ale74, hildiux, Ana Cullen, Regina Baechler, samirasama cullen, pekelittrell , .Cullen, anabelleah94, Rose Cullen Manson, MEDG, darky1995, Maqui Cullen Masen, Angie Cullen Hale, Luisa Black Whitlock, TishaCullen mairaramirez, y elenabella23 .**

Chicas sin cuenta no se como contestarles pero muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews! Y a esas fantasmitas no se me pongan timidas no muerdo ;)

Dado los últimos acontecimientos (muchos PLAGIOS) chicas tengan mucho cuidado por favor recuerden aclarar que las historias les pertenecen.

Personajes conocidos de Meyer, yo los tomo PRESTADOS para mi fic nada más, personajes no conocidos son creación mia y la historia SOLAMENTE MIA, a mi esquizoidemente le cuesta trabajo pensar!

* * *

**Xxxx**

(Este capítulo tiene 2 momentos lo que sucede en la cena con Bella y Richard, y Edward con los niños. Espero no sea muy confuso).

**Edward´s POV**

**-¿Tan rapido llegaste papito?** – pregunto mi pequeña.

-**Si corazón solo fui a dejar a tu mami, y a la señorita Blackwood a su cita de trabajo-** le dije a mi nena mientras la cargaba y le daba un beso e su frente - **¿ya han cenado?**

-**Nop, tía Alie no es muy buena en la cocina…**

**-¿Qué hizo tía Alie cariño?-** pregunté antes de entrar a lo que yo conocía como cocina… parecía un campo de guerra.

**-Digamos que tuve un pequeñísimo problemita- **dijo mi hermana algo avergonzada llena de harina y otras cosas que no supe que eran.

**-Deberías haber visto la cara de Tía Alie papito- **mi pequeño se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

**-Fue algo muy gracioso,**- mi pequeña lo interrumpió- ** además de que ganamos 10 dólares cada uno cuando la tapa de la licuadora salió volando y nos salpico a todos. **

**-Alice…- **le gruñí**- ¿ya habíamos hablado sobre tu boca de marinero no?**

**-¡Arggg es que mira mi ropa Eddie! Soy un desastre… **

**-Si mis hijos vuelven a ganar más de 3 dólares gracias a ti, no voy a ser tu mula de carga de las compras este ni ningún otro fin de semana ¿entendido Alice? **

**-Si ya lo sé… - **contestó mi hermana algo molesta- **ahora vayan a… no sé, solo salgan de aquí que tengo que limpiar la cocina.**

**-¿Podemos ver unas películas papi?- **pregunto mi Will.

**-Lo que ustedes quieran campeón.**

**-¡Entonces veamos a Eddie el vampiro!- **mi pequeño saltaba mientras traía en sus manos la película del vampirito.

**-¿Ese… vampiro tiene película?**

**-Si papito, y es una aventula peliglosa en el bosque…**

**-Pelo yo quielo vel Megamind – **chillo Milie.

**-¡Yo opino que lancen una moneda!- **gritó mi hermana desde la cocina- **eso siempre funciona.**

**-Sí, si ¡una moneda! – **gritaron mis niños.

**-Ok aquí voy…- **lancé la moneda al aire- ¿**cara o cruz?**

**-Cara- **respondió Milie casi gritando

**-Cruz- **Will contestó algo triste.

-**Gano cara- **le dije a mi hijo algo apenado.

**-Podemos vel la tuya Willie… **

**-No está bien Milie, vemos la tuya plimelo y luego la mía.**

**-Me parece una idea estupenda – **el teléfono de la casa sonó- **niños si quieres vayan arreglando la sala para ponernos cómodos y ver la película- **levante la bocina del teléfono- **Residencia Platt buenas noches.**

_**-¿Edward? – **_la voz del otro lado de la línea hizo latir mi corazón.

**-¿Bella?- **pregunté en susurro…

..

**Bella´s ****POV **

-**Entonces así finaliza la reunión, quiero proponer un brindis por estas maravillosas personas que han logrado sacar adelante este festival.**

**-Vamos Hans, ya te estás poniendo sentimental**- volteo los ojos Estelle.

-**Mi querida profesora Estelle, ¿no puedes tener un poco de sentimientos un momento**?- _Hans es el mejor amigo de Estelle desde que tenían 10 años, muchos creen que tienen "algo más"… _

-**Tengo sentimientos ****Heinrich**- la apunto con el dedo mi vieja amiga- **y ya basta con tus ofensas maldito loco ¿vamos a brindar o no?**

**-Pues vamos a brindar entonces; porque el día de mañana el festival del libro sea todo un éxito ¡salud!**

-**¡Salud!- **repetimos todos. Tuve que beber la copa de vino, hay que "aparentar"…

-**No has tocado tu comida Anna, ¿te sientes bien?-** me preguntó Hans.

**-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que estoy preocupada, ya sabes los niños.**

-**Pero se quedan al cuidado de Ángela cariño…**- me sonrió Hans- **están en buenas manos y creo que todos en esta mesa lo sabemos.**

**-Lo que pasa es que Ángela no ha podido cuidarlos hoy.**

**-¿Contrataste una niñera?**- interrumpió Richard.

-**No, no contrate ninguna niñera**- voltee a verlo algo enojada, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así, sabía algo acaso? **– los está cuidando una amiga, Alice.**

**-¿Cuál Alice? No conozco a ninguna Alice**- volvió a preguntar.

-**Alice Cullen** – contesté mordaz- **es una amiga mía de hace muchos años, desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, acaba de mudarse hace unas semanas y me hizo el favor.**

**-Me suena el nombre… ¿es acaso algún familiar de Edward?-** preguntó curiosa Estelle.

**-¿Qué Edward?-** ignore por completo la pregunta de Richard.

-**Si es su hermana**- le respondí directo a Estelle- me hizo el favor de cuidar a los niños.

-**Ese chico es tan encantador, deberían conocerlo**- hablo muy emocionada Blackwood.

-**Me suena el apellido Cullen**- hablo la señora Smith- **¿primo no fue un tal Cullen el que te atendió hace unos días cuando te lastimaste la cadera?**

**-Oh si, Carlisle Cullen, un buen médico debo decir**- contesto Wilson.

-**Oh Hans, debes conocer a Edward, es un chico maravilloso. Es alumno de medicina y…**

**-¿Y qué hace en su materia señora Blackwood?**- preguntó Richard muy curioso- **digo son campos muy diferentes.**

**-A Edward le fascina la literatura y es muy bueno para ser del área de la salud señor Evans, pasamos grandes horas conversando, de hecho Cullen es uno de mis mejores alumnos ya hasta le tengo una propuesta de trabajo.**

**-¿Tan bueno es Estelle**?- preguntó el señor Heinrich- **vaya creo que si debo conocerlo, suena como una eminencia.**

**-Deja de burlarte de mi pedazo de cacharro**- habló Estelle- ¿**Qué no puede haber seriedad en ti?**

**-¿Quieren dejar de pelear ustedes 2 par de viejos locos?** – los regañó la señora Smith- **¿diablos no ven que tenemos compañía? Ya deberían casarse ustedes e irse a vivir apartados en una montaña como ermitaños. **

**-Eso jamás-** contestaron Estelle y Hans al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó la risa de toda la mesa.

-**Discullpen la tarrdancza perro tenia una urrgencia familiarr muy imporrtante**- Francesca Domenic una supuesta "francesa" acababa de llegar a nuestra mesa, con su cigarrillo en mano por supuesto, dueña de la librería _Forever__Autumn _y mi "competencia" la muy zorra siempre me hacia la vida imposible, me detesta y la verdad yo también.

**-Anna querrida que bueno que vecniste, pencse que no te vecrriamos porc aquí…** - me sonrió la desgraciada – **no digo porcque yo no quierra verte non non non, ¿pecrro tu tiegnes a tus negnes no?**

**-Mis hijos están en casa cuidados por una amiga Francesca, está es una reunión de trabajo no un picnic, es obvio que tenía que estar aquí-** le conteste mordazmente.

-**Disculpe señora**- se acercó uno de los meseros a la mesa- **pero le voy a tener que pedir que apague su cigarrillo estamos en el area de no fumadores, y ya hay personas algo molestas.**

**-Ah pergdon no lo sabía**- contestó la francesa apenada, apagando su cigarro- milc disculgpas.

**-¿Entonces Blackwood, cuando nos presentas a tu alumno estrella**?- pregunto la señora Smith en un suspiro.

-**Emma, él es un niño de 24 años y tú, una vieja de 70, así que deja de andar con tus loqueras mujer**- contestó Estelle con una carcajada- **de verdad que la vejez nos está atacando a todos…**

**-Anna…** -Richard quien estaba a mi lado se inclino un poco - **¿estás bien? Te noto rara…**

**-Sí, es solo que… necesito un poco de aire…** - me levanté de la mesa.

**-¿Anna estas bien?-** me pregunto el señor Heinrich.

**-Si Hans, solo… necesito llamar a casa para ver como están las cosas, regreso en un momento**- Salí del restaurant y marque al número de la casa.

_**-Residencia Platt buenas noches.**_

**-¿Edward?-** pregunte sorprendida, yo le había pedido a Alice que se hiciera cargo.

_**-¿Bella?**_

**-Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué haces en casa? Digo… Alice dijo que cuidaría a los niños… y como tú pasaste el día con ellos pensé que querrías ya estar en casa…**

**-**_**Bella jamás podría cansarme de ustedes… Alice tuvo que irse, Esme la necesitaba en casa, y pues los niños quisieron que me quedara con ellos. Aquí esta Will te lo voy a pasar.**_

**-Gracias Edward. **

_**-Hola mami.**_

**-Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás?**

_**-Hola mami, ¿adivina que película estamos viendo?**_

**-No lo sé tesoro, ¿Qué película ven?**

_**-Eddie el vampiro en la aventula del bosque encantado.**_

**-Corazón, pero esa película no la tenemos…**

**-**_**Pero tía Alice me la acaba de regalal.**_

**-Vaya tenemos que hablar con tía Alice al respecto…**

_**-No la regañes pol favol mami.**_

**-No lo haré corazón… dime que tía Alie si los bañó.**

_**-Si mamita y hasta nos complo nuevos pijamas. **_

**-Les compró nuevos pijamas… debí suponerlo de tía Alice… ¿ya cenaron bebé?**

**-**_**Si mamita, papi nos hizo leche con chocolate, una glan y enolme malteada, estaba muy lica mami.**_

**-¿Les dieron las gracias a papi por la cena?**

_**-Si mamita.**_

**-Que bueno tesoro, yo no tardaré mucho, tan pronto termine ire a casa a verlos ¿de acuerdo bebé?**

_**-Si mami.**_

**-Bien ese es mi niño grande, ahora pásame a tu hermana por favor. Te amo mucho cariño, no te desveles por favor.**

_**-Yo también te amo mamita, ¿vendlas a dalnos nuestlo beso de buenas noches?**_

**-Sin falta estaré ahí corazón, te amo.**

_**-Adiós mami, te paso a Milie. **_

**-Adiós mi amor.**

_**-¡Hola mommy!**_

**-Hola mi princesa ¿Cómo te portaste con papá?**

_**-Muy bien mami, fuimos a McDonals y nos compló una hambulguesa y ¿que clees? Venia con un juguetito de las hadas plincesas y tengo a Lilly.**_

**- ¿A quien?**

_**-A Lilly la hada plincesa.**_

**-Que bueno corazón, espero que te hayas portando bien con papá, Emily.**

_**-Si mamita, además te tengo algo que contal, pelo sela cuando vengas.**_

**-Bueno corazón ya los debo dejar que tengo que regresar a mi junta. Recuerden lavarse los dientes, no quiero quejas Emily.**

_**-Esta bien mamita, voy a telminal de vel la película de Will, te amo asi mucho.**_

**-Yo tambien te amo bebé.**

_**-Buenas noches, te paso a papi…**_

**-Espera…-** mi hija no me dejo terminar y me paso a su padre por teléfono.

_**-¿Holo?- **_ Edward ya estaba con sus payasadas.

**-¿Ya te pusieron a ver la película de Megamind* cierto?-** pregunté con algo de risa.

_**-Si he caído en lo que todo padre teme: las películas infantiles… pero no ha sido tan malo.**_

**-Entonces esa será tu nueva tarea Edward.**

_-__**Oh espera**_- dijo con voz asustado**- **_**yo dije que no ha sido tan malo, no quieras colgarte de eso Isabella.**_

**-Jajaja… no te preocupes Edward era solo una broma, no te dejare morir solo.**

-**Bien eso espero Bella…-** un silencio algo incomodo comenzaba a formarse en la llamada.

**-Sabes, debo regresar ya.**

**-Si claro… yo… te veo al rato. ¿O quieres que pase por ti?**

**-No te preocupes yo sé como regresar, además los niños se quedaran solos y ese no es el caso.**

-**Bueno de todos modos estaré pendiente cualquier cosa…**- en ese momento quise gritarle tantas cosas, _¿Por qué ponía mi mundo de cabeza?_

-**Claro Edward… te veo en un rato.**

-**Adiós amor**- no pude contestarle y colgué la llamada.

**-¿Todo bien**?- Richard estaba pegado a la pared del restaurant mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

**-Si…**

**-Llevo días notándote algo incomoda conmigo Anna, ¿hay algo que yo deba saber?**

**-… si…** - tomé aire- **Edward regresó… Edward está aquí en Allentown… **

**-¿El alumno favorito de Estelle?- **preguntó curioso.

-**Ese mismo, que a su vez es el hermano de mi mejor amiga… y que también es el padre de mis hijos… **

La mirada de Richard se quedo perdida hacia un punto fijo, le quite el cigarrillo y le di una calada, la verdad la nicotina me sabia asquerosa, pero la sensación de tenerlo en mis pulmones y expulsarlo por la boca, me hacía sentir, reconfortante.

**-¿Hablabas con el por teléfono cierto?-** preguntó con voz triste.

**-Si…**

**-Me lo imaginé… **

**-Richard…**

**-Anna tu y yo no somos nada, no puedo pedirte que no hables con el padre de tus niños, no soy un monstruo… tal vez algo viejo como para ser tu hermano mayor…**- comenzó a reírse.

**-Oh vamos Richard tú no eres viejo…**

**-Pero sí mayor.**

-**Por unos cuantos años no exageres**- le devolví el cigarrillo.

**-¿Lo amas verdad?-** preguntó dando la ultima calada y apagando el cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato.

-**No lo sé…**

**-¿Y eso porque?**

**-Porque antes de que él llegara todo iba bien… y luego nosotros comenzábamos a tener algo… extraño y lindo…**

**-Y Edward llegó y tu cabeza se puso de cabeza…**

**-Sí.**

-**Anna mírame a los ojos**- tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos- **yo te quiero y mucho, y estoy dispuesto a esperarte si tan solo me dices que tengo esperanzas, una mínima oportunidad de poder estar contigo…**

**-No lo sé Richie… yo… estoy confundida…**

-**Entonces no me daré por vencido**- de pronto su boca y la mía hicieron contacto, ¡Richard me estaba besando! Y por si fuera poco mis labios cooperaban, no era nada comparado al beso con Edward, este era diferente, lindo pero… ahora estaba _más confundida_ que nunca, nos separamos, él para respirar, y yo para aparentar que hacía lo mismo.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** le pregunté asombrada.

-**Necesitaba decirte lo mucho que te amo Anna, dame una oportunidad por favor…**

-**Yo… lo pensaré Richie pero no te prometo nada…-** contesté antes de meterme al restaurant y perderme de su vista…

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Megamind: película animada, búsquenla en google, el personaje principal en ves de saludar y decir hola, dice HOLO, xD me encanta! Mis primas y yo asi nos saludamos y quise ponerlo :D **

**Mommy: Asi le digo a mi mami :[ y pues hace unos días regreso a casa (soy estudiante en otra ciudad y no vivo con mis padres ) y la extrañé asi que quise ponerla aquí para recordarla :D**

…

OMG! El capitulo de hoy estuvo algo intenso: Se besaron en sus bocas! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa y el chico no era Edward! Waaaaaaaaaaaa. Bella ha besado a 2 hombres diferentes una misma noche, que suertuda…

Perdón por tardar pero tuve que asistir a una conferencia a las 8 de la mañana, de ahí llegue tarde a casa, comi, me fui a dejar un diagnostico, fui al centro por $ para pagar mi renta y llegue a cenar :[ el tiempo no me dio. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capi, dije viernes, y lo subi sábado u.u perdón!

¿chicas que les pareció? ¿les gusto? Espero que asi sea y dejen sus bellos reviews motivadores, chicas con NO cuentas: gracias pero no se cómo contestarles.

Gracias por aceptar mi fic algo loco y descabellado.

Saludos. Mel.


	13. Chapter 13

Omg! Estamos en 132 reviews! Maldita sea las amo asi cabrón (en mexico quiere decir que las adoro asi mucho perdonen que ande de grosera, pero no puedo estar mas feliz) jamás imagine llegar a tantos reviews son lo máximo chiquillas lindas por supuesto este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes porque me han hecho feliz con sus mensajitos:

Angie Cullen Hale, TishaCullen, hildiux, mishjbo , .Cullen, sheylagpe, anabelleah94 , mairaaramirez (que ya hiso cuenta :D), Twistofcrazy (que me dejo un review hermoso gracias nena , lmabt, darky1995 y no puede faltar:

Mi **Regina Baechler**, que a pesar de la enorme distancia que nos separa y el poco tiempo hemos comenzado a creer una muy chingona amistad, loquita este capi va para ti tambien.

Chicas POR FAVOR si les gusta el fic o algún otro pidan permiso a las autoras, hay una epidemia de chicas que están plagiando mucho asi que CUIDADO.

La historia es completamente MIA solo los personajes muy conocidos son propiedad de S. Meyer los otros tambien de esta loca autora.

Que disfruten la historia.

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward ´s POV.**

Ok, sé que es de muy mala educación estar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas, Esme estaría muy avergonzada de mí, y qué decir de mi madre, volvería desde el mundo de los muertos solo para darme un buen jalón de orejas y probablemente una tunda por la falta de respeto que acabo de cometer; pero en la guerra y en el amor TODO se vale.

_**-Es increíble que el buen Eddie, el hijo respetuoso de las normas, el caballero más…**_

_**-Si Emmet ya entendimos- **_resopló Jasper- _**sabemos que Edward se está saltando las normas ¿puedes superarlo?**_

_**-¿Apoyas lo que hago Jasper?- **_pregunté asombrado.

_**-¿La verdad?- **_asentí- _**creo que eres como esos tipos del programa "ex novios psicópatas" que Emmet y yo vemos.**_

_**-¡Es cierto Jasper! **_– exclamó Emmet de lo mas divertido- _**jamás se me había ocurrido, Eddie actúa como el tipo del episodio numero 77.**_

_**-¿El episodio número 77? –**_pregunté curioso.

_**-Si era el caso de un tipo latino llamado Eduardo- **_habló Emmet en un intento de español _**– llevaba 5 años con su novia Melissa, es mas vivían juntos; un día la chica se hartó de todo y lo terminó y corrió de su casa…**_

_**-¿Y qué pasó?**_

_**-Eduardo se volvió loco, dicen los amigos que cayó en una "fuerte depresión" y recurrió a las drogas- **_fue el turno para hablar de Jasper- _**después comenzó a acechar y buscar a la chica Melissa, la seguía a todas partes, le marcaba a altas horas de la noche y le lloraba por teléfono…**_

_**-La chica cuenta, que un día ella salió de la ciudad, y el tipo fue a buscarla a casa de su amiga completamente drogado. –**_ susurró Emmet.

_**¿Y qué sucedió él le hace algo malo? **_

_**-Amenazó con suicidarse frente a ella para que no lo dejara- **_me respondía Jazz _**- por suerte la amiga habló por teléfono a la policía y se llevaron al tipo.**_

_**-La historia termina con que Eduardo tuvo que recurrir a terapias con un psicólogo…**_

_**-Emmet, tú y Jasper están locos, yo no soy un ex novio psicópata.**_

_**-Eso también decía Eduardo y mira como quedó, un drogadicto que no puede superar a la ex novia. **_

_**-En primera yo no soy un drogadicto, en segunda….**_

_**¿Ya superaste a Bella?- **_preguntó con malicia Jasper interrumpiéndome.

_**-Bueno… no… pero…**_

_**-¿Y eso de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas no es de ex novios psicópatas?**_

_**-Emmet – **_le gruñí a mi hermano_** - ¿quieren dejarme los dos en paz? Eso de ex novios psicópatas no existe, son cosas que se inventan en la televisión solo para tener rating.**_

_**-Emmet olvidemos esto, si Edward dice que no es un ex novio psicópata, no lo es y listo.**_

_**-Gracias Jasper…**_

_**-… siempre podemos llevar su caso con la señorita Stone y que la gente diga si es o no un ex novio psico. **_

_**-Jasper tu también estas acumulando puntos para que piense en darte una paliza- **_gruñí..

_**-¿Quién va a darle una paliza a quien?- **_Esme ya estaba frente a los 3 con las manos en las caderas.

_**-No nadie mamá era un chiste… que… les estaba contando a los chicos- **_dije esperando que se lo creyera.

_**-Oh bueno, me alegra que al menos ya te hayas vuelto todo un comediante Edward pero no son horas para platicar, hay un negocio que atender así que muévanse chicos por favor.**_

_**-Si mamá- **_contestamos los 3 y solo caminamos unos cuantos pasos más, para seguir escuchando la conversación entre las chicas.

_**-Ok lo admito, no la he superado ¿contentos?**_

_**-Ese es el primer paso Eddie, la aceptación- **_habló Emmet y Jasper solo asintió.

_**-Soy un ex novio psicópata… bien ya lo dije ¿ahora quieren hacerme el favor de callarse para de bobos? Intento escuchar de que hablan esas mujeres desde hace rato.**_

…

_**-¿Y bien qué opinas?-**_ Bella preguntó a Ángela que estaba más que sorprendida.

_**-El evento magnífico**_…- sonrió su amiga- _y __**tu local pufff sin palabras, debo admitir que sin la aportación de tu suegra tu puesto no sería tan visitado.**_

_**-Oye no seas grosera Angie, mi local es visitado… aunque si, debo admitir que si no fuera por la ayuda de Es…**_

_**-**__**Tu suegra**__-_ remarcó la chica.

_**-La abuela de mis hijos**__-_ también remarcó Bella - _**no sé porque te empeñas en ver cosas donde obviamente no las hay amiga. **_

_**-Tú eres la ciega Bells, nadie más.**_

_**-Angie**__ –_ hable lo más discreto posible- _**te he pedido mil veces que delante de los **__**"conejitos"**__** tengamos cuidado, sus orejitas **__**desarrolladas **__**pueden captar la conversación.**_

_**-Oh si, no queremos que **__**el señor conejo se sienta dueño de la zanahoria**__**. **_

_**-Exactamente amiga**_- Bella me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, así que tuve que disimular que hablaba entretenidamente con Emmet.

…

**-No entiendo de que están hablando esas mujeres**- se quejó mi hermano.

-**Es como un idioma extraño**- Jasper habló.

- _¿_**Qué es eso de los conejos?**

**-No tengo la menor idea así que cállense por favor**_-_ gruñí y seguí pendiente de la conversación de las chicas.

…

_**-¿Entonces… cómo sigue tu **__**migraña**__** ya te decidiste a tomar el **__**analgésico correcto**__**?**_

_**-Aún no…**_- dijo Bella con un bufido- _**es que no es tan fácil decidirse, uno me curaba del dolor en su momento pero dejo de ser útil cuando lo **__**descontinuaron**__** del mercado, y ahora un nuevo producto sale, lo pruebo, **__**me gusta**__** y resulta que el primer medicamento otra vez vuelve a salir al mercado, estoy por volverme esquizofrénica. **_

_**-Tanta medicina puede hacerte adicta amiga, ayer te tomaste dos analgésicos y mira cómo estás, toda dopada- **_comenzó a reírse Ángela, _¿era una especie de chiste lo de los medicamentos? _

…

**-Es** **de muy mala educación escuchar platicas que no les corresponde chicos-** Alice llego a nuestro lado- **eso ya lo saben.**

**-¿Amor tu sabes de lo que están hablando Bella y Ángela?-** preguntó Jasper a su mujer- **no entiendo nada, ¿Qué es eso de los conejitos?**

**-Si entiendo de lo que están hablando Jazzy, pero no les pienso decir; las platicas de chicas son solo para chicas y nadie más, así que muevan sus gordos traseros que hay mesas que atender**-nos regañó mi hermana- **y también va para ti Eddie, muévete de aquí ya. **

Camine hacia la cafetería improvisada que Alice y Esme habían hecho parea el local de Bella, con el pretexto de que así podía haber más interesados en comprar un buen libro y leerlo acompañado de una merienda. Así que la loca de mi hermana, y Esme había puesto unas cuantas mesas y una barrita para servir el café y galletas. Emmet y Jasper eran los encargados de hacer el café y Alice y yo los meseros.

-**Digsculgpa**- una mujer con aspecto de treintañera francesa se acercó a la barra donde estaba sentado.

**-¿Si dígame…?**

**-Francesca, Francesca Domenic**- dijo dándome la mano y una sonrisa enorme que intentaba parecer coqueta, por cortesía también la salude con la mano.

**-Edward Cullen mucho gusto. ¿Se le ofrece algo señora Domenic?**

**-Nou parra nagda, es solog que hace no mugcho tiempog rregrrese a lag ciudag y me acagbo de enterrag que ugstedes son la nueva sengsaciong de egste lugag y quiseg prresentagme pegsonalmenteg. **

**-Francesca querida**- Bella de pronto se encontraba a mi lado- **me alegra verte por aquí ¿cómo has estado?- se acerco hasta la mujer y ambas se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.**

**-Annag que gugsto vegte querrida, tu changgarritog estag ¡divigno! **

**-Me alegra que te guste Francesca no veo a tu marido ¿no vino a caso al festival?** – pregunto asombrada, con absoluto sarcasmo, _esta mujer era la reina_.

-**Pog supuestog que mi Lagrry vino, perro se quedo atendiengdo el localg le dije que erra una descogtecia de mi pagte no saludag a los nuevos visitangtes de la comunidag.**

**-Tu siempre tan buena persona Francesca…Edward aquí como puedes ver Francesca es dueña de la librería **_**ForeverAutumn, **_**deberías verla, su local es tan hermoso, muy al estilo parisino.**

**-Oh Annag tu siempeg tan lindag, es toda unag dagma.**

**-Créame que lo sé** – interrumpí a la francesa, dándole una sonrisa que sabía que iba a tener un efecto sobre ella y también en Bella, porque de pronto sentí un pisotón en mi pie derecho

**-Francesca disculpanos pero tengo que llevarme a Edward necesito una cajas que sacar del auto, me dio mucho gusto verte querida.**

**-Oh es una pegna que ya se tengag que ig perrro otrrog diag serag, me dion gugsto conocegte Eduag.**

**-Un placer conocerla señora Domenic.**

**-Francesca pog favog que ahorrra ya nos conocegmos Eduag**- comenzó a reírse la mujer según ella muy coqueta.

**-Querida nos vemos por ahí, adiós-** Bella me jalo del codo y comenzamos a caminar, hacia el estacionamiento- **¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward?**

**-¿Qué rayos me pasa de qué?**

**-Eso que hiciste allí no tiene nombre.**

**-Yo no hice nada Bella.**

**-¡Por favor! Estabas coqueteando con la mujerzuela esa… **

**-Woa, un momento yo no estaba coqueteando con ella…espera, espera ¿es que acaso estas celosa?**- pregunté molestándola.

-**Por supuesto que no, lo que tú hagas con tu vida es solo de tu incumbencia así que deja de inventar cosas en tu loca cabecita. **

**-¿Es que acaso estas celosa Bella?**

**-No estoy celosa Edward**- resopló- **estoy cuidando tu imagen.**

**-¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación querida?**

**-Verás… Francesca es… como decirlo… una puta, si una puta, se acuesta con muchos hombres aun siendo una mujer casada, sus 20 años de matrimonio no le han servido para conocer el término de fidelidad, y…**

**-¿Y tu como sabes eso?**- pregunté curioso.

-**Porque la he visto, y creo que los vecinos también se saben la historia. Es una mujer peligrosa Edward, su marido es un tipo… despreciable; las malas lenguas dicen que hace algunos años él asesinó a un viejo amante de Francesca. Solo te estoy contando lo que sé, no me mires así.**

**-¿Ammm gracias? Digo, usualmente no creo en lo que la gente divulga Bella. **

**-Aún dejando de lado ese rumor, debo recordarte que tú tienes 24 años, esa loca, estúpida, mujercilla esa-** dijo en un gruñido- **tiene 42, eso es insano. **

**-Técnicamente yo tengo**…- un gruñido me interrumpió.

-**Atrévete a decir que tu eres más grande que ella Edward.**

**-¿Ves como si estas celosa?**

**-Que no estoy celosa, pero allá tú, cuando su marido psicópata venga a buscarte y te dispare y no mueras**- dijo molesta alejándose para regresar a su local- ¡**Ni se te ocurra buscarme cuando eso pase Cullen!**

**-Genial… no tengo idea de lo que hice ahora-** caminé hacia el local pasando a un lado de Ángela y Bella quienes platicaban nuevamente.

…

**-Fui a ver a Richard en la mañana- **Ángela habló.

**-¿Qué Richard? **

**-Mi Richard, Bells, no el tuyo…-**le contestó Ángela algo triste- **llevé a Megan.**

**-Lo siento Angie, sabes que a veces los confundo… ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?**

**-Es una niña muy madura, le hizo a su padre una carta, donde le leyó todas las cosas que le pasaron estas 2 semanas**- _¿el padre de Megan también se llamaba Richard?_

…

-**Su padre murió antes de que Megan naciera-** Alice llegó a mi lado- **por lo que se Ángela se embarazó de su novio de universidad que también se llamaba Richard, el chico tuvo un accidente… pobre, nunca conoció a su hija, los padres de él no quisieron reconocer a Megan como su nieta, los padres de Ángela la rechazaron cuando ella se embarazó. **

**-Bella y Ángela se han apoyado desde hace muchos años por lo visto.**

**-Si… no podemos reparar el pasado, pero al menos podemos mejorar el futuro de nuestra familia Edward. Haremos todo lo posible porque Bella vuelva a ser parte de los Cullen. **

**-Te quiero Alice-** dije dándole un abrazo.

-**Oh yo también te quiero hermanito aunque a veces quiera desmembrarte por lo cabezota que resultas ser**- me devolvió el abrazó- **Ahora ve a ayudar a los chicos con el negocio debo arreglar unos detalles con Bells.**

**-Ok te veo en un rato Alie-** dije despidiéndome y yendo a buscar a mis hermanos, a lo mejor si movía bien mis cartas Bella tal vez ella pueda perdonarme… algún día.

**Alice´s POV.**

Vi a mi hermano ir rumbo al local, había pensado en diferentes cosas para lo que se aproximaba, ¿cómo podía evitar esta situación? Richard tenía que hablar con Bella para que ella se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso en su "relación". Lo vi caminar hacia Bella y preguntar si podía hablar con ella, paré mi oído y escuche la conversación.

…

_-__**¿Pensaste algo de lo que te dije anoche Annie?**_

_**-Dios Richard… esto no es como cuando decides tener un cachorro o un gato, estamos hablando de mi vida sentimental.**_

_**-Estoy hablando en serio Anna, sabes que mis intenciones para contigo siempre han sido sinceras. **_

_**-Richie… tú siempre has demostrado quererme tal como soy, pero no sé si yo lo merezca. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo y yo…**_

…

-**Esto no debe pasar**- caminé en círculos- **todo estaba resultando de acuerdo al plan: Eddie y Bells comenzaban a pasar algo de tiempo juntos, ¿mis dones ya no sirven?-** una visión me tomo de sorpresa, un beso que no estaba previsto…

Bella se encontraba hablando con Richard, sobre una decisión que aun no podía ver en su futuro; de pronto vi como él se acercaba a Bella, sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca de hacer contacto, Richard iba a besarla delante de todos, pero sobre todo delante de Edward…

-**Jasper…**

**-¿Alice que sucede?-** preguntó preocupado mi marido dejando la charola de galletas en la barra improvisada.

-**Llama a Emmet es una urgencia, tráelo por favor…**

En unos 2 minutos que se me hicieron eternos Emmet y Jasper aparecieron a mi lado, Edward los siguió.

-**Chicos adivinen que… creo que ya se cómo hacerle para que Bella me perdone-** Edward de pronto llego hasta nosotros, bloqueé enseguida mis pensamientos- **¿Alice que me ocultas?**

**-¿Yo? Nada Edward, deja de ponerte paranoico**- bufé- **¿Entonces qué chicos?**- pregunté para cambiar el tema.

**-¿De qué cosa hablas Alice?- **Emmet me miró raro- **estás hablando ese idioma de chicas verdad.**

**-¡No amor tu también!- **exclamo mi Jazzy- **primero Ángela, después Bella y ahora tú. **

**-Hablando de Bella… ¿no está con el tal Richard? Esperen… ¿Ese tipo esta besando a Bella?**- Emmet habló haciendo que Jazz, Edward y yo volteáramos enseguida hacia los "enamorados". La visión de Bella y Richard besándose fue vista por mi hermano; voltee mi mirada hacia donde Edward se encontraba sus puños estaban demasiado tensos.

-**Lo… voy... a… matar…**

**-Emmet, Jazzy llévense a Edward de aquí, ahora.**

**-No- **gruñó Edward.

**-Edward por favor, no podemos dar un espectáculo aquí- **Emmet comenzaba a jalarlo.

**-Hermano vamos- **Jasper hizo lo mismo.

**-Voy a matar a ese hijo de pu…**

**-Jasper dije ahora- **hablé enojada viendo como Emmet y mi marido se llevaban a un Edward enojado y sumamente desilusionado que estaba por romperse en cachitos.

…

**-¿Esto significa que has aceptado la proposición de ser mi novia?- **Richard pegó su frente con la de Bella.

**-Creo que si…**

**-Gracias, es lo mejor que me hayas dicho en todo este tiempo- **besó sus labios dulcemente y la abrazó- ** Anna te juro que no te defraudaré nunca. **

…

Bella abrazó al tipo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, la posibilidad de que ella y Edward regresaran se veía en un futuro tan lejano, que mis poderes no podían acertar.

* * *

**Xxxx**

¿Qué? ¡Bella acepto a Richard! Que hija de la chin… lo siento me van a matar :[ pero quería algo dramón para el próximo capi del fin de semana.

**La del ex novio psicópata es un caso real, junte las experiencias de amigas, primas y la mía y cree a este personaje obviamente le cambie el nombre pero si el acoso y lo de las drogas fue cierto. Tengan cuidado con las personas con las que salen a mi ya me sucedió u.u ser acosada por tu ex novio es una experiencia que no se la deseo a nadie. **

¿y que les pareció el capi? No sean crueles con Bella ella ya estaba haciendo su vida cuando el señor papi Edward regreso no la juzguen.

Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, espero que lleguen muchos mas chicas me hacen tan feliz de verlos!

**Nos leemos el fin de semana.**

**Saludos, Mel. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg! ¡Llegamos a los 151 reviews! ¡No puede ser! ¡Chicas de verdad muchas, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar su bello review casi me hacen llorar!**

**En agradecimiento este capi va dedicado para todas las niñas lindas que me han dado su apoyo:**

Regina Baechler (mujer fuiste el primero del capi), lmabt, .Cullen, a mi tocaya melany (gracias linda), TishaCullen , Maqui Cullen Masen , hildiux, samirasama cullen , darky1995, anabelleah94, catdiva97 , mairaaramirez (espero no te hayas lastimado los tobillos de tanto saltar chica), Luisa Black Whitlock, elenabella23 y a les.

**Oh y por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a estas dos chicas que ahora son mis guardianas en la escritura: Támara y a Samantha** que oficialmente puedo llamarlas como mis **betas. **

_Lamento la tardanza pero apenas pude mandar el capi para que estas chicas hicieran su magia; el viernes salí por fin de clases y tuve que checar todo el papeleo._

**Los personajes conocidos son de la señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, los tomé prestados un rato, agregué unos cuantos y logré hacer esta divertida historia. Se entiende que la historia es totalmente mía.**

¡**Que la disfruten!**

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward´s POV.**

—**Quiero estar solo…**

— ¿**Estás seguro Eddie? Porque Jasper y yo podemos quedarnos contigo y…**

—**Estoy muy seguro Em, de verdad chicos, no pienso hacer nada malo, no se preocupen… solo quiero pensar un rato, ¿por favor?**

—**Dejémoslo Em, creo que Edward ****necesita estar solo un rato.**

—**Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, nos llamas ¿de acuerdo, Eddie?**

—**De acuerdo Emmet. Chicos gracias no se qué haría sin ustedes de verdad son los mejores hermanos adoptivos que puedan existir. **

—**Ay, Eddie me harás ponerme sentimental**- Emmet me abrazó-. **Bueno, ya basta de cosas de mujeres. Somos hombres y nos gusta la caza ¿no?**

—**Oh, sí que nos gusta la caza**- Jasper sonrió algo divertido-. **En fin, te vemos en un rato Edward.**

—**Nos vemos** - y heme aquí sentado sobre una roca viendo como el amor de mi existencia ha decidido ser feliz a lado de un hombre que definitivamente no soy yo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y dejarla abandonada en ese bosque hace años? Debí hacerle caso a Alice y volver, pero no, tuve que ponerme testarudo con dejarla vivir como humana, y ahora ella es vampiresa, si hay un dios allá arriba de verdad me detesta.

¿Por qué sigo torturándome con lo que he visto? Debo dejarla ser feliz…

— ¿**Papi?-** la voz de mi pequeña frente a mí me sacó de mis pensamientos- **¿Qué haces aquí solo?**

—**Lo siento, Edward…** - Carlisle llegó unos segundos después detrás de Milie- **Emily llevaba rato buscándote y al no verte decidió buscarte por otro medio**- señalo su nariz- **pero esta pequeña corre demasiado rápido y se escabulle entre las personas como toda un profesional del escapismo. **

—**Corazón, si mami te ha dejado a cargo del abuelo Carlisle sabes que debes hacerle caso.**

—**Lo siento, papi****to****, es que yo quelia velte**…- susurró mi pequeña.

— ¿**Cariño, quieres quedarte con tu padre un rato**?- preguntó Carlisle agachándose a su altura. Mi pequeña asintió- **bueno, entonces así será**.

—**Te quielo, abuelito Carlie** – le dio un beso y un abrazo a Carlisle.

—**Yo también te quiero, princesa. Edward te cedo el turno iré a ayudar a Esme con el local, al parecer un **_**mesero**_** e tomo el día libre. **

—**Lo siento-** dije rascándome la cabeza-. **La verdad es que necesitaba estar un rato solo.**

— ¿**Quieles que me vaya, papito?**

—**No, corazón, ahora que estás aquí me siento mejor.**

—**Bueno yo los dejo, los veo en un rato chicos**… - Carlisle nos dejó a Milie y a mi solos, mi pequeña me miraba algo extrañada.

— ¿**Pasa algo, preciosa?**

—**Estás tliste, ¿polque?**

—**No estoy triste, Milie.**

—**Si lo estás papi… puedo verte**- de pronto pude ver lo que mi hija acababa de decir, ella acababa de ver la escena en mi mente entre Richard y Bella. Mi hija solo se tapó la boca, emitiendo un pequeño gritito.

— ¿**Emily, amor…?**

— ¿**Papito**…-mi pequeña comenzaba a llorar-….**polque le está dando mami un beso a Richie? **

—**Cariño, creo que puedo explicarlo**…

— ¿**Te vas a il de nuevo? ¿Ya no vas a quelelnos a Willy y a mí?**

—**No, princesa, claro que no, te juro por mi vida que jamás me volveré a ir lejos.**

—**No quielo que te vayas, yo te quielo mucho papito**…-hipaba mi pequeña- **plometo, hip, poltalme bien, hip… ya no voy a hacel tlavesulas, hip, ni me voy a escapal en el centlo comercial, pelo pol favol no te vayas. **

—**Emily, quiero que me escuches, por favor** - me puse a su altura y le cogí las manos mientras ella no dejaba de llorar- **corazón, mi pequeña princesa, yo jamás me voy a ir de su lado, no volveré a marcharme jamás ¿me crees?**

—**Sí, **_**hip,**_** si te cleo papi…**

—**Te amo princesa, tu y Will sonlo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-** le di un beso en la frente y la cargué sobre mi hombro derecho mientras ella no paraba de llorar.

—No **quielo que Richald sea mi papá, yo solo quielo que tú seas mi papá. **

—**Emily, yo voy a ser siempre tu padre, tuyo y de William, siempre**.- dejé que mi pequeña se desahogara completamente hasta quedarse dormida sobre mi hombro, la verdad no quería apartarla de mí. De pronto la sentí, ella venía acompañada de él.

—¿**Edward? **-Bella llegó hasta mí y se quedó observando a mi pequeña, que estaba profundamente dormida.

—**Hola, Anna.**

— ¿**Que le ha pasado a Emily, porque ha estado llorando?**

—**Ella está bien, puedes quedarte tranquila, ¿te importa si lo hablamos luego? Es un asunto delicado de Milie.**

—**Ah, claro…**

— ¿**No nos vas a presentar?**- traté de sonar casual.

—**Oh, sí, claro**- Bella se mordía el labio, supongo que porque se sentía incomoda-. **Richard, te presento a Edward.**

—**Hola, mucho gusto**- el tipo me extendió la mano, y por cortesía yo también lo hice-. **Soy Richard, el novio de Anna.**

—**Edward Cullen, el padre de sus hijos**- traté de sonar lo más normal que pude cuando escuche esas palabras. El humano de pronto comenzó a tratar de apretar mi mano, _¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la dureza de mi piel?_

—**Oh, lo siento, creo que ya te estoy incomodando**- soltó mi mano-. **Discúlpame, lo que sucede es que no puedo reconocer otro cuerpo cuando lo toco y aún me resulta un poco extraño. **

— ¿**Un accidente?** – mi curiosidad ganó.

—**Sí, cuando era más joven, con 16 años tuve un accidente en un auto**** c****on unos amigos, sobrevivimos todos menos el conductor, el coche quedó destrozado.**

—**Pero sobreviviste…**

—**Pues sí, pero tuvo sus consecuencias. Me lastimé la medula espinal, perdí el sentido del tacto, no reconozco las temperaturas, ni siquiera siento cuando me pellizcan.**

—**Richard es **_**apselafésico**_**, tiene pérdida del sentido del tacto superficialmente.**

—**Sé lo que significa **_**apselafésico,**_** Anna, estoy estudiando medicina ¿recuerdas?**- dije algo molesto.

—**Sí, lo siento-** dijo ella apenada- **¿entonces… quieres que me lleve a Milie?**

—**No te preocupes, quiero quedarme con ella un rato más. ¿Dónde está Will?**

—**Con Rosalie, se averió el auto de Hans Heinrich y tu hermana se ofreció a echarle un vistazo. Verla es todo un espectáculo, y Will está de ayudante de Rose, por supuesto. **

— ¿**De su ayudante?**

—**Sí, de su ayudante, Edward, lo acabo de decir**- Bella estaba más que incomoda.

—**Es algo muy gracioso**- Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando a Richard como si tuviera un tercer ojo-. **Me refiero, ver a William cómo defiende a su tía de los hombres que se quedan ahí a unos pasos del coche totalmente embobados con ella-** explicó.

— ¿**Y tú no eres ese tipo de hombre, Richard?-** pregunté tratando de incomodarlo.

—**A decir verdad no, no me gustan las rubias… digamos que prefiero a las morenas, son más atractivas.**

—**Oh, Richard, eso es muy dulce**- le contestó ella con voz melosa.

— **Pero es cierto, hermosa**- el tipo tocó la mejilla de mi Bella-. **No tienes idea de lo que daría por poder sentir el calor de tu mejilla, Anna. **

—_**Tal vez se te congelaría la mano y tendríamos que amputártela**__- _dije en un susurro que por supuesto Bella escuchó porque me dedicó una a mirada algo asesina.

—**No te preocupes por eso, Richard, no te pierdes nada…bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos… si no tienes nada más que decirme, Edward, regresaré a mi negocio, no quiero que Esme siga haciendo todo mi trabajo.**

—**Oh, vamos Anna, apenas estoy conociendo a Richard y tú ya te lo llevas**- dije haciéndome el enfadado-. **Sabes, deberías dejar que Richard se quede y así habar un rato, quisiera conocer al nuevo novio de la madre de mis hijos.**

—_**Estas logrando que quiera desmembrarte Edward Cullen**_ -Bella hablo demasiado rápido para que el humano le entendiera, pero no para que yo no la escuchara.

—**No me molesta quedarme, Anna, de verdad.**

— ¿**Estás seguro, Richie?-** ¿ahora lo llama _Richie_?

—**Sí, estoy seguro, ¿por qué mejor no vamos por un café? así puedo conocer al padre de los hijos de mi novia.**

—_**Toma esa, Cullen**_- susurró Bella bastante divertida.

— ¿**Estás de acuerdo, Richie?** – dije algo burlón.

—**Sí, creo que será algo muy interesante…**

* * *

— ¿**Entonces, te fuiste así, sin más?**

—**Era una beca muy importante, una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, la medicina era mi sueño desde que tenía 12 años**- mentí.

— **Anna nunca me contó porqué te habías ido.**

— **Ella es demasiado buena, hasta para hablar mal de mí. Supongo que intentó ponerse en mi lugar y por eso les habló bien a los niños de mí. **

— **Anna no es tan mala como crees Edward, solo está algo dolida, tu partida la dejo muy mal. **

— **Lo sé, y no tienes ni idea de cómo me arrepiento de eso…**

—**Yo la admiro, ¿sabes? para tener 21 años, cuidar de 2 niños tan pequeños eso no es una tarea fácil pero Anna ha sabido cómo hacerlo, es una gran mujer. **

—**De verdad que lo es**- dije con un suspiro- **¿sabes que tienes mucha suerte, Richard? **

—**Sí claro que lo sé, Anna es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar** -este tipo tenía pensamientos sanos hacia Bella… _¿de verdad estaba el humano tan enamorado de ella?-_ **disculpa si te incomodo, Edward.**

—**No, para nada**- volví a mentir- **Richard, pareces ser un buen tipo, hasta comienzas a caerme bien- **El humano comenzó a reírse de pronto.

—**Lo siento, pero debes admitir que ésta es una situación muy graciosa.**

— ¿**Qué tiene de graciosa?**

—**Tú, yo, hablando como dos hombres demasiado civilizados sobre la misma mujer que nos interesa a ti como la madre de tus hijos, y a mí como mi novia ¿alguna vez pensaste encontrarte en una situación así? **

—**No…** -contesté automáticamente.

— ¿**Disculpen, caballeros, quieren más café?**- Alice llegó hasta nosotros, salvándome de verme más patético de lo que me veía.

—**No Allie, gracias**- dije con asco recordando el sabor de la horrible taza que tuve que tomarme- **¿tu quieres más, Richard?**

—**Sí, claro**- Alice le sirvió más café y sostuvo la tetera con la mano izquierda.

—_**Ejem**_- mi hermana hizo un sonido muy raro- _**muy bien, si no me presentas tu lo haré yo, Edward**__-_ me regañó, dejando entrever sus pensamientos.

—**Disculpa, creo que no nos hemos presentado…- **le dijo a Richard- **soy Alice…**

— ¿**La tía de Milie y Will? **

—**Sí, esa misma**- respondió mi hermana sorprendida.

—**Los niños me han hablado mucho de ti. Disculpa, eres tan bonita como te describen, tienes el aspecto de… una pequeña hada, sí, eso mismo.**

— ¿**Oh, en serio?** – Alice se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho- ¡**Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho hoy!**

—**Pues debo decírselo, señorita. Los niños la describieron y acertaron totalmente. Creo que he escuchado por ahí que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten, Alice, ¿puedo tutearte? **

—**Oh, por supuesto ¿y yo puedo llamarte Richie, no?** – preguntó Alice muy sonriente, por lo que después pude escuchar un leve gruñido por la barra de la cafetería improvisada: _Jasper._

—**No me molesta señorita, ese es mi nombre**- le respondió él con una sonrisa.

—**Sabes Richie, si Anna no fuera mi mejor amiga, ni tu su novio, y si yo no estuviera felizmente **_**casada**_- gritó eso último para que su marido la escuchara-, **tal vez ya estaría saliendo contigo.**

—**Sería todo un honor**- el humano agarró la mano de mi hermana y la besó- ¿**puedo seguir diciéndote Alice o prefieres señora…?**

—**De Hale, Alice Cullen de Hale; pero mejor dime **_**Alice o Allie,**_** como prefieras**- otro gruñido**- bueno, debo irme chicos, parece que un mapache anda rondando el local y debo sacarlo de aquí.**

— ¿**Quieres que te ayude?-** pregunto amablemente Richard.

—**No te preocupes Richie, si te necesito vendré enseguida**- mi hermana le guiño el ojo. _¿Alice le guiñó el ojo?_

—**Disculpa a mi hermana**- dije cuando Alice ya se había ido-, **creo que vino con algunos fallos cuando mis padres la adoptaron. **

—**No te preocupes, es un encanto. Los niños me han hablado maravillas de ella y también algo de una adicción a las compras, creo.**

—**Sí, entonces te han hablado muy bien de ella-** comencé a reírme.

—_**Te estoy escuchando, Eddie**_- Alice se quejó mentalmente- _** sabes de lo que soy capaz si sigues con tus burlas.**.._

* * *

Conforme el tiempo pasaba pude ir conociendo muchas cosas de Richard; no era un mal tipo, hasta que recordaba que ahora él salía con Bella y tenía ganas de desmembrarlo. Sin embargo, tenía buenos puntos: Richard era un buen hombre, trabaja como editor en una nueva compañía de libros para niños, no tiene algún hijo renegado por ahí, no tiene problemas mentales, y ama a mis hijos y a Bella: _Estoy en un gran dilema_.

—**Ok, voy con la última pregunta, y espero me la conteste con absoluta verdad, Richard.**

—**Dispara Ed, creo que estoy listo**- contestó el con una leve risa.

—**Bien… quiero decirte que Anna siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero lo que hice no tiene perdón y estoy absolutamente dispuesto a dejarla libre para que ella sea feliz. Creo que lo ha estado haciendo de maravilla en estos años y al encontrarte ella cambió… así que dime, Richard, ¿la amas de verdad?**- pregunté esperando que la respuesta no me fuera a destrozar entero.

—**Sí, Edward, estoy completamente seguro, amo a Anna.**

—**Bien… creo que no me queda nada más que decirte… ¿cuídala, vale? Por los niños.**

—**Te juro que voy a hacerla tan feliz como pueda, Edward… **

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Apselafesia: **Falta o pérdida del sentido del tacto superficial.

_La pérdida de sentido del tacto puede ocurrir como resultado de una lesión en la médula espinal o el sistema nervioso central, debido a una degeneración de los nervios periféricos o en el plexo _

_braquial (red nerviosa que se origina en la médula espinal y se distribuye por el brazo._

"Platica de hombres"… y parece ser que Edward esta en un 80% del estado de aceptación entre Richard y Bella. ¿Qué les pareció, tomo una buena actitud? ¿se habrá resignado? Vamos chicas no me odien, no aún, traten de ponerse en el papel de Bella después de 10 años ya era justo que se encontrara un buen hombre. Además Alice ya cayó en los encantos del dulce Richard hay que ver como los demás miembros del clan Cullen aceptan esto, al menos a Jasper NO le agrada Richard xD

Y ya vieron porque Richard puede estar con Bella, no es vampiro, ni brujo ni algo parecido por si lo pensaban, el hombre tuvo un accidente y ahora padece esto u.u pobre tipo.

¿Les gusto el capi? Háganmelo saber con sus bellos reviews. Acepto toda clase de crítica constructiva o _destructiva _sea el caso.

Nos leemos pronto :D saludos y buenas vibras a todas chicas :*

MeL.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve todo el fin de semana viendo lo de la mudanza, porque al fin me cambie de departamento u.u el problema es que no hay internet así que tuve que venir a mi facultad a robarles un poquito :p muchas gracias por su paciencia, y como recompensa este capi de 11 cuartillas va dedicado a todas esas lindas niñas que han esperado pacientemente:

**Clara, gemivi, samirasama cullen, .Cullen , 3twilighterslove, darky1995, LOQUIBELL, Maqui Cullen Masen, Luisa Black Whitlock, anabelleah94, pekelittrell, .-Maii's-., elenabella23**

y las dedicatorias especiales a:

Mi tocaya **melany** (porque me dejo 2 reviews de que no la haga sufrir u.u lo siento no tenia internet linda), **mairaaramirez** (que ya leyó todos mis fics! Un plauso enorme para ella :]) y por supuesto a mi amiga Regina Baechler (porque todos los días me mandaba buenas vibras para que encontrara depa y que creen, ¡lo encontré!)

Y más que nada un enorme agradecimiento a las chicas lindas que se han tomado el tiempo de componer mi horrografia:

**SherlyMina** (Samantha) y **koko7180** (Támara), mis lindas betas que pertenecen a **.**

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward´s POV **

**(**Lectura del libro**_ "La vida despues de tí" de M._, **que les regala Estelle**)**

**_-¿Cómo amaneció hoy?_**

**_-Peor. No le daré falsas esperanzas señor, pero el estado de la señora __Thompson __no mejora._**

**_-¿Puede escucharme?_**

**_-__Si puede, y también contesta si toma su mano, hablarle a los pacientes en su estado les ayuda._**

**_-¿Me permitiría quedarme en la habitación con ella?_**

**_-Le recuerdo que la hora de visitas termina en 10 minutos, señor._**

**_-No se preocupe, no me pasaré del tiempo enfermera, muchas gracias. _**

Escuchar esa voz de nuevo hizo que mi corazón viejo y enfermo comenzará a latir muy rápido, provocando las mismas sensaciones como cuando era una niña.

_-**Mi dulce Charlotte**- tomó mi mano-, **no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado.**_

**_-O-O-Oliver._**

_-**No, cielo, no te esfuerces por favor, estas demasiado cansada.**_

**_-Mi Oliver._**

**_-Sí. Charlotte, soy yo, __tú __Oliver; estoy aquí contigo, como te lo prometí hace __algunos__ años…_**

**_-No te vayas, por favor. _**

_-**No me alejaré de ti, me quedaré a tu lado hasta el último soplo de aire que llegue a tus pulmones, mi amor**- besó mi frente- .** Ahora duerme, mi querida Charlotte, yo velaré tus sueños-** era verdad, él había cumplido su promesa. _

* * *

…

-**Hola Edward**- alcé la vista de mi libro y un escote pronunciado se encontraba frente a mí.

**-Hola Chloe** – contesté simplemente.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Leyendo** - en serio, la silicona le había dañado el cerebro a esta chica.

-**Vaya, qué interesante…**

**-Pues sí, lo es**- contesté algo mordaz- **¿necesitas algo?**

**-Pues sí, mira Edward, sé que mi comportamiento en el centro comercial hace algunas semanas no fue correcto y vale, lo admito, me porté como una perra, por eso te quería pedir disculpas.**

**-Oh vaya, gracias Chloe.**

**-Me porté muy grosera contigo y con tu hija Ed, así que… pues… pensé que, ya sabes, para compensarte por la forma en cómo los traté…**

**-No te entiendo, Chloe**- por supuesto que la entendía, la chica no dejaba de imaginarnos en la parte trasera de mi auto.

**-¿Qué te parecería salir conmigo el viernes? Ya sabes, podemos ir a cenar, o al cine, o…**

**-Vaya, en verdad me halagas, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu invitación.**

**-O podemos ver películas en mi casa**…- _y terminar revolcándonos en el sofá_, pensó la humana.

-**Gracias de nuevo, Chloe, pero no creo poder, tengo hijos, ¿recuerdas? Además, le prometí a Emily ir al cine este viernes, se estrena Barbie en el mundo de las princesas guerreras. ¿A menos que quieras venir con nosotros…?**

**-No, no te preocupes Ed. Ya será en otra ocasión, ¿verdad?-** la chica comenzó a inclinarse delante de mí, dejándome ver su pecho artificial.

-**Señorita Parker, si ya terminó de acosar al señor Cullen, por favor regrese a su asiento**- levanté mi mirada y junto a Estelle pude ver a una Bella muy enfadada que llevaba mi hija en sus brazos y no se veía muy feliz - **muy bien, jóvenes, todos a sus lugares.**

**-Nos vemos luego Ed**.- susurró la chica y fue a su lugar.

-**Buenas tardes profesora Blackwood y profesora Platt**- Las saludo todo el salón a coro.

**-Buenas tardes, jóvenes**- contestaron las dos mujeres, después caminaron hacia el escritorio principal.

-**Muy bien… ¿Davis, donde estás?-** pregunto muy impaciente Estelle.

**-¿Si profesora?-** contesto el asistente.

-**Acércale una silla a la profesora Platt.**

**-Ahora mismo, profesora**- sonrió el humano y salió corriendo a buscar una silla para Bella.

**-¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¿Amanda?-** una chica se levanto de su asiento- ¿puedes recordarme que les dejé de tarea?

-Profesora, usted dijo que teníamos esta hora para terminar un ensayo del libro, y la siguiente hora sería para leer nuestro trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, Amanda, puedes sentarte. Jóvenes, ya escucharon terminen sus escritos por favor. No quiero ruidos porque si no lo han notado tenemos visitas.

No tenía idea de lo que Bella pudiera estar haciendo aquí, así que mi curiosidad ganó y me puse a escuchar discretamente la conversación. La verdad es que ya había terminado mi tarea, así que solo fingía hacerla.

**_-¿Abu Elle… puedo il a vel a mi papi__to_**_**?-** preguntó mi pequeña._

_-**Emily, tu padre está en clase, no es el momento de ir a saludarle…**_

_**-Claro, preciosa, puedes ir-** Estelle interrumpió a Bella- **pero no hagas mucho ruido.**_

**_-Gracias, abu._**

**_-De nada, princesa, pregúntale de paso si ya terminó su tarea ¿de acuerdo?_**

_**-Sí**- mi pequeña caminaba hacia mí._

**_-¡Estelle, trato de educar a mi hija y tú siempre de alcahueta!_**

**_-Vamos, Bell, no exageres, Emily es una niña muy obediente…_**

**-Hola papito** - susurró mi pequeña cuando llego frente a mí.

-**Hola princesa**- la cargué y la senté en mis piernas mientras le daba un beso.

-¿**Qué haces?**

**-Estoy en clases preciosa.**

**-Eso ya lo sé papi, me refería a que si estabas haciendo tu talea.**

**-Oh, ya veo, lo siento nena.**

**-No te pleocupes papi, por cielto dice abue Elle que si ya terminaste tu tarea**- pregunto por lo bajo.

-**Sí, cariño, ya la hice**- le contesté jugando también en un susurro.

-**Oh… ¿entonces no te molesto?**

**-Tú jamás me molestas, cielo. ¿No ibas a quedarte con tus abuelos todo el día?**

**-Algo así… abuelito Carlie no fue a trabajar hoy…**

**-¿Por qué?** –pregunté muy curioso, Carlisle nunca faltaba al trabajo.

-**Le dieron pelmiso o algo así, iban a tenel una comida los doctoles y dijo una pequeña mentirita, abu Esme no se enojó.**

**-Oh, ya veo… ¿y tú porque no te quedaste?**

**-Polque abuelito encontlo un tren así muy viejito abandonado y lo llevó a casa, él y Willy se quedaron a ponerlo muy bonito para cuando tío Jazzy y tío Em lleguen a casa.**

**-¿Y a ti no te gustan los trenes?**

**-No papi, a las niñas no nos gustan mucho los tlenes. Entonces mami le dijo a la abuelita Esme que iba a venil a tu escuela para hablal con la abue Elle, y yo me dije: "Milie esta es tu opoltunidad de ver a papi en sus clases", y aquí estoy contigo. ¿Te molesta que haya venido papi?**

**-No, princesa, al contrario, me alegra tanto que vinieras a verme**- le di un beso en la nariz, provocando muchos suspiros de algunas chicas de mi clase.

-**Además vengo a cuidalte.**

**-¿A cuidarme?**

**-Sip, le plometí a abu Esme que me poltaría muy bien en tu escuela, y que te iba a cuidal de una manada de zo**… -mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de mis cuencas, _¿es que mi familia no tenía cuidado con sus palabras?_- …**bueno, la verdad abu no me dijo de qué era la manada, pero me dio 2 dólares, así que no le pregunté papi.**

**-Me alegra que no lo hicieras, princesa.**

La hora se fue volando al hablar con mi hija, y cuando me di cuenta la clase ya estaba por terminar, no pude enterarme de nada porque Bella había bloqueado la mente de Estelle y la suya.

-**Jóvenes, solo por hoy… les dejo libre el resto de la clase.**

**-Sí, mira qué bien, yo sabía que esa mujer si tenía corazón**…-fueron algunas de las palabras que decían el resto de mis compañeros.

-**Sí, sí, soy un amor así que ya pueden irse, dejen sus tareas sobre el escritorio para que el señor Harrington las recoja** - resopló mi profesora- **antes de que lo olvide, les aviso que quiero terminados esos ensayos, ¡y agréguenle 5 cuartillas más!**

**-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!, yo sabía que esa mujer no tenía tan buen corazón después de todo**…- los alumnos salieron rápidamente del salón antes de que Estelle encargara alguna otra cosa.

**-Cullen, tu tarea** – Harrington estaba frente a mí con cara de pocos amigos, esperando por mis notas- **¿oh vaya pero quien tenemos aquí, eres _thing 1 ó 2_?***

**-Soy Emily pedazo de idiota**- le gruñó mi hija.

-**Cullen, deberías cuidar más el vocabulario de tus hijos o sacarlos más a menudo antes de que se conviertan en bestias.**

**-Estoy por romperte el cráneo, Harrington, así que toma mis notas y lárgate de una vez.**

**-¡David!** – La voz de Estelle interrumpieron el intento de asesinato que estaba por cometer- **¿Dónde están las tareas que pedí?**

-**Solo faltaba la de Cullen, profesora.**

**-Entonces deja de estar de chismoso y tráemelas ya.**

**-Sí, profesora Blackwood. La próxima vez ponle un bozal a tu cachorro Cullen.**

**-Lárgate de aquí, Harrington.**

-**No te tengo miedo, idiota… adiós thing 2**- me tomó demasiada fuerza de voluntad no levantarme de mi asiento y romperle la cara a ese humano.

-Cariño… se que ese humano es una molestia pero no por eso quiero que digas una mala palabra, princesa.

-Lo siento papi…

-Pero el gruñido estuvo perfecto.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mi hija.

-**Oh sí, cariño, lo hiciste estremecer por unos segundos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, nena.**

**-Gracias papito**- mi pequeña me dio un abrazo, el cual le respondí dándole muchos besos.

-**Bueno, princesa, creo que es hora de ir con mamá**- lleve en brazos a mi hija y camine hacia las dos mujeres.

-**Harrington, puedes retirarte, te veo mañana.**

**-Hasta mañana profesoras, Cullen** – se despidió el humano y salió por la puerta- **… y thing 2**- susurró sin embargo los vampiros que se encontraban en el aula lo escuchamos perfectamente.

-¿**Hola Edward, como te va?**

**-Muy bien, profesora, debo decir que mi día mejoró con la presencia de estas 2 mujeres-** señalé a Bella y a mi pequeña.

-**Deja de alardear, Edward.**

**-Tú siempre tan negativa, Isabella.**

**-Oh, cállate ¿quieres?**

**-¿Pueden dejar de discutir, por favor? Su hija se encuentra frente a ustedes, ¿no les da vergüenza?** –nos regañó Blackwood. Tenía razón debíamos llevarnos bien, por nuestros hijos.

-**Fue bueno verte, Estelle, pero ya debemos irnos**- Bella decidió hablar después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio- **Emily, despídete de tu padre que ya nos vamos.**

**-No mamita, yo quielo quedalme con papi.**

**-Corazón, tu padre está en clases, no puedes quedarte con él.**

**-¡Yo quielo quedalme con mi papi!**- mi pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-**Emily Elizabeth Swan ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero espectáculos en la calle, jovencita?**

**-Bella…**- la interrumpí- **Emily puede quedarse conmigo, no hay problema.**

**-Déjame educar a mi hija como yo quiera, Edward.**

**-Te recuerdo que también es mi hija, Isabella.**

**-Bella, creo que no habrá problema que Emily se quede un rato con su padre.**

**-¿También estas de parte de él, Estelle?-** preguntó enojada Bella- **¿es que ahora todos están de parte de Edward?**

**-No estoy de parte de nadie, Bella, ni tengo un favorito, por si lo piensas**- contestó una tranquilla Estelle- **es que no entiendo, ¿por qué haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua?**

**-Bella, Emily puede quedarse conmigo, no tengo ninguna dificultad con eso.**

**-¿Saben qué? hagan lo que quieran, ya me da igual… y tu jovencita**- señaló a mi hija quien no dejaba de llorar - **estas en problemas cuando llegues a casa- tomo su bolso y salió por la puerta.**

**-Mami…-** Emily comenzó a llorar de nuevo solo que un poco más fuerte, la cargue para que se tranquilizara.

-**Ya, bebé, no pasa nada.**

**-Mami… mami está enojada conmigo.**

**-Tu madre tuvo un mal día, tesoro**- Estelle le acarició la mejilla- a veces los adultos están de mal humor y sin querer nos descargamos con los niños.

-Pero mi mami…

-Tu mami necesita estar un momento sola cariño- hablé- **ya verás que cuando regresemos a casa tu madre estará de un mejor humor.**

**-Tu padre tiene razón, preciosa, ahora ¿podrías hacerme un favor?**- preguntó Estelle.

-**Si, abu**- le contestó mi pequeña aún en mis brazos, mientras se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas.

-**Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo en la puerta de mi refrigerador un dibujo tuyo… ¿te gustaría hacerme uno?**

**-Pero no tengo colores…**

**-Pero yo si-** Blackwood sacó una caja de colores de su escritorio, bajé a mi hija de mis brazos.

**-¿De lo que yo quiera, abue Elle?-** preguntó agarrando los colores y las hojas en blanco que mi profesora le dio.

-**De lo que tú quieras, preciosa, y puedes sentarte donde tú quieras para que la inspiración llegue**- mi pequeña hija salió corriendo hacia una de las sillas del salón y comenzó con su dibujo.

-¿**Es importante lo que tengas que decirme para que te deshagas de mi hija así tan rápido Blackwood?** – comencé a reírme.

**-¿Eres tonto o te haces Edward Cullen?-** al parecer Estelle estaba enojada.

**-¿Perdón?-** pregunté muy asombrado.

-**De verdad que si eres tonto. Acabo de enterarme que Bella y el tal Richard llevan como 2 semanas ¡y ni tú ni ella fueron capaces de decirme!**

**-¿Crees que es fácil para mí, decirte que el amor de mi existencia y madre de mis hijos, está saliendo con otro hombre?**

**-Por supuesto que no Cullen, ¿pero aceptaste eso, así sin más?**

**¿Y que querías que hiciera?-** pregunte muy bajo para que mi hija no se diera cuenta- **Yo la amo Estelle, en verdad la amo.**

**-¿Y entonces qué rayos estás haciendo Edward? ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?**

**-Lo hice… cuando la deje libre, para que pudiera ser feliz.**

**-Hijo… tienes que aprender a luchar por lo que amas, las segundas oportunidades no se dan todos los días.**

**-¿Quién es _él_, Estelle?**

**-¿Disculpa?-** preguntó la mujer algo confusa.

-El hombre, el hombre del libro, _tu ángel_. ¿Quién es?

-No sé de que hablas, Cullen…

-No niegues esto Blackwood, no a mí, ¿soy un lector de mentes lo olvidas?

-No lo olvido… ¿Solo quiero saber por qué piensas que la protagonista del libro soy yo?

-Sé que eres tú, sé que todo esto… – le mostré el libro que puse frente a ella - **esto es una proyección tuya, tu eres Charlotte y él…**

**-No estamos hablando de mí Edward.**

**-¿Qué te hizo este tipo Estelle, porque sigue lastimándote?**

**-Él me dejó, Edward… hace muchos años**- caminó hacia la ventana, viendo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal- **… él me abandonó porque pensó que era lo mejor para mí, yo era muy joven, y estaba demasiado enamorada del romanticismo que leía en mis libros...**

**Lo conocí en un viaje a Europa, iba con unas amigas cuando le vi, tan joven y guapo, y había algo en él, que me resultaba diferente y muy atractivo, sus ojos fueron lo que más llamaron mi atención.**

**-¿Por qué…?**

**-Eran del mismo color que los tuyos.**

**-¿Estelle… tú…?**

**-Así es Edward, yo también me enamoré de un vampiro…**

….

* * *

**-¿Papito segulo que no tendrás ningún pobema, polque yo esté contigo en clases?**

**-No, corazón, ya verás que no habrá ningún problema**- Emily y yo caminamos por los pasillos de la facultad, los chismes no se hicieron esperar, podía ver a toda la bola de gente chismosa susurrando a mis espaldas por verme agarrado de la mano de mi hija, camino a mi salón.

-**Señor Cullen, buenas tardes**- saludo mi profesora, quien se encontraba fuera del aula.

-**Doctora Wilde, buenas tardes. ¿Me podría hacer un favor?**

**-Usted dirá señor Cullen.**

**-Mi hija…**- Emily quien estaba oculta detrás de mis piernas, asomó su cabecita- …**la madre de mi hija, tuvo una emergencia y me la dejó encargada, no sé si usted permitiría que Emily estuviera conmigo…**

**-¿Emily Platt…?**

**-Hola, doctola Wilde**- saludo mi pequeña con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿**Disculpen… se conocen? – pregunté asombrado.**

**-Oh por supuesto, soy buena amiga de Anna… así que los rumores eran ciertos, que bien guardado se lo traía Platt… y _con qué alumno_**- susurró esto último, fingí no escucharla- **¿Cómo has estado, preciosa?**

**-Bien, doctora, hoy quise venir a ver a mi papito**- sonrió mi hija.

**-Por supuesto, tesoro**- se agacho hasta la altura de mi hija- **y que hermosa estas cada día, ¿debes estar muy feliz de venir a ver a tu padre, cierto?**

**-Sip-** le contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

**-¿Doctora Wilde, me permitiría entonces que Milie pudiera quedarse en la clase?-** pregunté algo temeroso mientras mi profesora se ponía de pie.

-**Por supuesto, Edward, no tengo ningún problema, esta pequeña es tan bien portada que nadie la notará, ¿no es así, cariño?**

**-Sí, doctora.**

**-Así me gusta, es más…**-mi profesora hurgó dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, y sacó un paleta- no sé porque tenía el presentimiento de no comérmela, así que es toda tuya, pequeña.

-Gracias, doctora.

-De nada, chiquita. Cullen. entra al salón por favor, busca una silla y acomódala a tu lado.

-Gracias doctora… ¿de casualidad no tendrá una paleta para mí también?- pregunté algo coqueto.

-**Ve a sentarte ya, Cullen-** contestó con una risa la mujer, mientras me dirigía a mi lugar, al parecer este día no iba a ser tan diferente como pensé.

**Emily´s POV**

La clase de papito comenzó, ela algo muy extraño estal en un salón de clases, polque yo nunca había ido a la escuela. Las pelsonas cuchicheaban soble la hija de Edwald Cullen, y hasta había algunas chicas que no dejaban de suspilal pol mi papi.

**-¿Pasa algo, princesa?**

**-No, nada papito**- dije sacándome la paletita que la doctola me dio- ¿**si me tlajiste los colores que la abu Elle te plestó para mí?**

**-Por supuesto, princesa, aquí están ¿quieres dibujar algo?**- asentí- **bueno, entonces comienza con tus obras de arte.**

Estaba dibujando el jardín de la abuelita Esme, cuando una chica pelirroja de lentes, comenzó a acercarse muy despacito hacia la silla que mi papi tenia al lado, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en silencio, me paleció algo muy glasioso.

**-¿Por qué llega tarde, señorita Summers?**

**-Demonios**- hablo muy bajito la chica, lo que hizo que papito se riera- **ammm, yo… tuve un… accidente en el pasillo… y por eso llegue tarde profesora.**

**-¿Qué accidente pudo haberle pasado, señorita Summers, para que llegara tarde a mi clase, otra vez?**

**-Pues yo…**

**-No la oigo, señorita Summers**- habló fuelte la doctola.

-**Una parte de mi blusa se quedó atorada en el casillero, profesora**- la chica se puso roja como un tomatito, mientras los demás alumnos se reían de ella, incluidos la doctola y papi.

-**No cambia, Cassandra… tenga más cuidado para la próxima vez señorita, no quiero que vuelva a llegar tarde a mi clase nuevamente.**

**-Sí, profesora…** -la chica volteó a vel a papi, y lo miló algo enojada- **¿tú lo sabías, cierto, Cullen?**

**-Me acabo de enterar, Cassie, lo siento…**

**-Lo siento, lo siento… vaya amigo que eres, Cullen…** - de plonto la chica se me quedó milando asomblada, pero me dio una sonrisa- **hola pequeña, ¿tú quién eres?**

**-Me llamó Emily, pelo puedes decilme Milie**- hablé bajito.

-**Mucho gusto, pequeña, soy Cassie-** me extendió la mano y se la di- **no me digas… ¿no me digas que este mal amigo cobrizo es tu padre?**

**-Sip**- contesté con vergüenza.

-**Te pareces tanto a él…** - la chica puso cara de drama-** pero no te preocupes, cielo, voy a ser cirujana plástica dentro de unos años, y yo me encargaré de que quedes como toda una muñeca, sin rastro de papá Edward en ti.**

**-Oye, Cassie, eso fue un golpe bajo**- se quejó papito, en voz baja pala que no lo descublieran.

-**Tú tienes la culpa, Cullen, te burlaste de que me quedé atorada en el casillero.**

**-Claro que no, yo me acabo de enterar, te lo juro.**

**-Eres un mal amigo, Edward, ya no volveré a confiar en ti…**

**-Vamos, Cassie era una broma…**

**-Pues no te creo, Edward.**

**-No exageres, Cassandra, admite que es gracioso.**

**-Cuando tú seas el atorado, será gracioso…**

Desde que papito llegó a nosot,os no lo había visto tan feliz, me agladaba Cassie, es una chica muy diveltida y nos hizo a leíl a papito y a mí en lo que duló su clase.

* * *

….

**-¿Mamil sigues enojada conmigo**?- plegunté mientlas me sentaba en la cama de mami, y la veía cambialse de ropa.

-No**, cariño, no estoy enojada contigo…**

**-¿Estás segula, mami?**

**-Sí, princesa-** mami se sentó en la cama y me puso soble sus piernas- **tuve un mal día cariño, es solo que tenía algunos pendientes en el trabajo y no los había resuelto, me desquité contigo, tú no tienes nada que ver.**

**-¿De veldad, mami?**

**-De verdad, princesa**- me dio un beso en la frente y terminó de vestirse- **¿Qué pantalón te gusta más, el negro o el azul?**

**-El negro, te hace vel con más pielna mami, o eso dice mi tía Alice.**

**-Le creeremos a tía Alice, entonces… ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre, Emily?**

**-Bien, mamita**- y fue aquí, donde mi pequeña cabecita comenzó a trabajar- **hoy conocí a una amiga de mi papi.**

**-¿Ah, sí?** – preguntó mami mientras entraba al baño.

-**Sip, se llama Cassandra, pelo me dijo que le diga Cassie.**

**-No me digas…**- pude escuchal un pequeño gluñido salil de mi mami, lo estaba loglando.

-**Sí, mami, y es muy diveltida, estuvo dibujando conmigo y me enseñó a hacel hadas.**

**-¿Te parece bien esta blusa roja o la azul que muestra el hombro?** – mi mami quelia cambiar de tema.

-**La azul, mami, te hace vel más bonita… ¡y ponte tu golito neglo!, Entonces te decía mami, Cassie me invitó a un helado cuando telminó la clase.**

**-¿Cómo que te invitó un helado?-** mi mami ya estaba de nuevo en el cualto.

-**Es que cuando telminó la clase de papito, su maestla les encargó talea en equipo…**

**-¿Y ellos eran un equipo?-** mami comenzaba a apletal muy fuelte su cepillo del cabello.

-**Sí, entonces papi se ofleció a llevar a Cassie a su casa, y le dijo que plimelo me tenía que venil a dejal…**

**-¿Y entonces qué más paso, Emily?**

**-Pues Cassie me dijo si quelia un helado, y le dije que sí.**

**-¿Y fuisteis los 3 a comprar tu helado, cielo?**

**-Si mamita, era de chocolate con galletita, estaba muy rico.**

**-¿Y luego qué más pasó, princesa?**

**-Pues telminé mi helado y papi me tlajo a la casa contigo.**

**-¿Y la tal Cassie se quedó en el auto?**

**-Sip, me despedí de ella y plometió que un día de estos me llevalía al palque polque le dije que no sabía patinal-** el cepillo de pronto se rompió en muchos cachitos y pude ver la cara de mi mami muy celosa… lo había logrado…

* * *

**Xxxx**

***thing 1 y 2: aparecen el mundo del doctor seus (cat in the hat). **

**El libro tambien es de mi invension asi que no creo que lo encuentren :P**

¿Qué pensaron que Edward le iba dejar el camino así de fácil a Richard? No, no, no xD y los celos ya comenzaron con nuestra Bella, ya verán lo que se armara en el siguiente capítulo con la cena en casa de los Cullen, :o ¿creen que ella tenga derecho a reclamarle algo a Eddie?

Muy pronto personajes del pasado harán su aparición, ¿alguien se imagina quien es el vampiro que se enamoro de Estelle? De nuevo las apuestas han llegado, muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia.

Parezco lorito repitiendo, pero NO tengo internet aun y el viernes viajo a mi casa y son 18 horas de trayecto así que a lo mejor el domingo ya pueda contestarles sus reviews chicas.

Saludos y abrazos enormes tipo Emmet, para todas!

MeL.


	16. Chapter 16

Por dios 191 reviews :o ¡estoy anonadada! Y super feliz muchas gracias chicas.

Disculpen la demora: vacaciones, problemas familiares, no internet y luego tuvimos un problema de betas y puufff no podía actualizar u.u asi que espero que con estas 14 paginas puedan perdonarme.

Este capítulo extenso va dedicado para estas niñas lindas que han dejado su bello review y me han esperado pacientemente:

**darky1995**** , ****TishaCullen**** , ****Clara, Catorce-Twilight, ****anabelleah94**** , ****samirasama cullen**** , ****.Cullen**** , ****mairaaramirez**** , ****Angie Cullen Hale, ****Luisa Black Whitlock**** , ****pekelittrell**** , ****Maqui Cullen Masen**** , ****lmabt**, y **agradecimientos especiales** a mi tocaya **melany** que me ha dejado muchos reviews y creo que casi se le cae el cabello de la desesperación en la que la tenia; y por supuesto a mi loca amiga **regina baechler** que siempre esta ahí animandome y leyéndome a altas horas de la noche en el face.

Y tambien muchas Gracias a **SherlyMina** (Samantha) mi beta perteneciente al espacio de mundo fanfiction (punto) com , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de revisar mi horrografia.

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward´s POV. **

**-Creo que eso es todo por hoy**- dije cerrando la libreta frente a mí y guardándola en mi mochila.

**-Si al fin**- bostezó Cassie- **rayos, pensé que nunca acabaríamos, me sorprendes compañero, Tal parece que eres muy eficiente Cullen.**

**-Vaya, gracias, es bueno saber tu opinión niñita.**

**-No soy una niña, Edward**- resopló la pecosa frente a mí- **no tengo la culpa de ser tan inteligente.**

**-Y además eres humilde, vaya que guardadito te lo tenias Cassandra** – una almohada fue lanzada a mi rostro, pero gracias a mis buenos reflejos la esquivé- **¿sabes que hubieras logrado matarme con esa almohada?**

**-Vamos no exageres Cullen… ahora, ayúdame**** a a****rreglar este desastre.**

**-Solo, déjame atender esta llamada…** - Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y en la pantalla pude ver su número, algo muy malo iba a pasar - **¿Qué pasa Alice?**

**-Hola hermanito, ¿sobreviviste a la pelea de almohadas?**

**- Hola Alice, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar**

**-Sé que estas muy bien en tu papel de niñero** – mi hermana reía al otro lado de la línea.

**-No quiero sonar grosero duende, ¿pero hablaste solo para burlarte de mí?**- gruñí.

**-La verdad no, pero no podía dejar escapar ese comentario… **

**-¿Y entonces hablaste para…?**

**-¿Recuerdas que le habías vendido tu alma al diablo?**

**-Jamás olvidaría que te la vendí a ti enana, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?**

**-Bueno… yo pensé que te interesaría saber…**

**-Alice por favor no empieces.**

**-Bella se enteró de tu nueva amiguita**- _ok mi hermana acababa de ser demasiado directa_ - **y todo gracias a una pequeñita de hermosos rizos cobrizos ¿sabes quién puede ser?**

**-Me imagino quien es**- solté una pequeña risa- **¿Qué logro con eso?**

**-Nada más que su madre se pusiera celosa y rompiera su cepillo favorito, debo admitir que tengo una perfecta alumna.**

**-No debería decirte eso, ya que me arrepentiré gran parte de mi eternidad: Alice me alegra que hayas dejado esa mala espina en mi hija, y bueno… ¿solo hablaste para eso?**

**-No desesperado, ya que soy la primera en informarte, tenía el deber de decirte que Bella ha invitado al **_**encantador de Richard**_** a nuestra casa.**

**-Qué demonios… ¿por qué hizo eso? **

**-**_**Celos**_** por supuesto.**

**-Simplemente genial…** -apreté el tabique de mi nariz intentando relajarme- **Se supone que pasaríamos una noche en familia, Will nos mostrará en lo que ha estado trabajando todo el día con Carlisle.**

**-Si bueno, ¿sabes cómo actuamos las mujeres cuando estamos celosas?…**

**-¿Pero "celos" de quien Allie?**

**-¿De verdad eres tonto o solo te haces Edward?**

**-Alice…-** volví a gruñirle.

**-¡De tu niña obviamente! **

**-Deja de decirle así por favor… me haces sentir como un pedófilo con esa palabra. **

**-Bueno ya, Bella tiene celos de tu Cassie ¿así suena bien? **

**-No… Alice tu sabes que eso no es cierto.**

**-Yo lo sé, pero una mujer celosa no. Sin embargo… **

**-¿Qué está tramando tu cabecita loca, querida hermana? **

**-¿Quieres darle un giro de 360° al plan de Bella?**

**-Sé que me voy a arrepentir más tarde de esto… **_**si Alice**_**, estoy contigo. **

**-¡Súper genial!-** mi hermana gritaba al otro lado del teléfono, probablemente dando saltos.

-**Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer, oh gran Alice?**

**-Primero que nada invita a la niña a casa**- le gruñí- **bueno ya, a tu amiga a casa; por supuesto esto será algo que Bella no espera, además ya le cae muy bien a Milie y créeme, no será la única fanática de Cassandra.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Tú solo hazme caso hermanito. Ahora pregúntale y no me cuelgues. **

**-¿Cassie tienes algo que hacer ahora?- pregunté tapando la bocina de mi celular.**

**-No que yo sepa, solo iba a pedir pizza y ver una película ¿Por qué?**

**-Mi hermana me acaba de preguntar si quieres ir a cenar en nuestra.**

**-¿Y yo porque?**

**-Bueno al parecer mi hija no deja de presumirte con mi familia… ¿entonces qué, vienes? Mi hermana sigue esperando tu respuesta en el teléfono.**

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que seguía al teléfono? Eso es grosero Edward… está bien, iré.**

**-Alice, mi amiga dice que si va.**

**-Perfecto hermanito, nos vemos en un rato entonces**- mi hermana colgó.

**-¿A qué se debe la repentina invitación a tu casa Eddie? **

**-Bueno, le dije a mi madre que vendría a hacer tarea a casa de una amiga, y como sabe que no soy muy social, me ha dicho que te invitara, además tiene buenas referencias de Emily que ya le ha hablado maravillas de ti. **

**-Tu nena es toda una ternura, solo porque dijo cosas lindas de mí, iré.**

**- Y Si yo las hubiera dicho, ¿irías?**- pregunte coqueto siguiéndole el juego.

**-¿Intentas coquetear conmigo Cullen?**

**-¿Qué tal lo hago?-** le di mi mejor sonrisa.

**-¡Pésimo!-** contesto ella aguantándose la risa.

**-Vaya gracias, acabas de matar a mi ego Cassandra.**

**-No te lo tomes a mal Cullen, sabes que en verdad te quiero…**

**-Yo también pequeña Cassie… ¿ya estas lista? Debemos irnos.**

**-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero vayámonos ya. .. **

**-Buenas noches familia**- salude entrando por la puerta.

**-Papi**- mi pequeño vestido como conductor de tren corrió hacia mí y lo cargue en mis brazos.

**-Hola campeón yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo te portaste hoy con tus abuelos?**

**-Bien papi, te estamos esperando para mostralte lo que hicimos hoy… ¿Quién es ella?**- preguntó **mi hijo curioso.**

**-Oh ella es una amiga, Cassandra te presento a mi otro orgullo, mi hijo William. **

**-Hola nene, mucho gusto puedes decirme Cassie**- mi amiga le sonrió- **Ya que al parecer al bruto de tu padre se le olvida que no me gusta mi nombre completo.**

**-A mí tampoco, pod eso me dicen Will**- contesto mi pequeño con un sonrojo.

**-Tiene un sonrojo precioso. Pareces un pequeño tomate.**

**-Cassie…**

**-¿No habías dicho tú que soy una niña?** – Preguntó en tono de juego mi amiga- **pues déjame hablar como yo quiera-** dijo sacándome la lengua.

**-Muy maduro de tu parte Cassandra.**

**-Papi, papi, tienes que ver lo que almamos el abuelito Carl y yo**- mi hijo llamó mi atención.

**-Claro que si campeón vamos.**

La sala de mi casa se había transformado en una enorme estación de trenes, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet estaban vestidos igual que Will y con un poco de carbón sobre el rostro.

-**Vaya, ustedes los Cullen no se andan con pequeñeces**- habló la chica detrás de mi sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

**-Todo esto es cortesía de tía Alice, ¿cierto?-** pregunte aun con mi hijo en brazos.

-**Sabes que solo la enana podría hacer algo así…-** me contestó Emmet, sin embargo se le quedó mirando a mi amiga con esa típica sonrisa de que yo ocultaba algo - **¿disculpa la pregunta, pero tú quien eres?**

**-Familia quiero presentarles a alguien**- hablé- **Cassie, ellos son mis hermanos, el grandote es Emmet, el rubio es Jasper y el hombre con el sombrero de conductor de trenes, aunque no lo creas es mi padre.**

**-Cassandra Summers mucho gusto**- saludo mi amiga.

**-Edward vuelve a traer a casa a otra chica que se sonroja** – Emmet comenzó a reírse.

**-¿Quién es la nueva chica sonrojos**? – Rosalie venia bajando la escalera junto con Alice.

**-La amiga de papi**- gritó mi pequeño bajando de mis brazos y corriendo hacia Esme que venía saliendo de la cocina.

**-Hola soy Alice Cullen la hermana de este mal amigo que no se ha tomado la molestia de presentarnos**.- mi hermana llegó hasta mi amiga y le dio un abrazo – **oh déjame presentarte a los demás miembros de la familia, esta es mi hermana Rosalie**- Rose solo asintió con la cabeza- **y quien trae a mi precioso sobrino es mi madre Esme.**

**-Hola querida mucho gusto soy Esme** - saludo mi madre – **siéntete cómoda en nuestro hogar, espero que Edward te este tratando bien.**

**-Oh si por supuesto, Eddie es un excelente amigo**- volvió a sonrojarse mi amiga.

**-Y ya lo llama Eddie**- le susurró Emmet a Jasper.

**-¿Entonces a qué hora comenzamos con el show?**- pregunté tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

**-Hasta que mami llegue**- contestó mi hijo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, no era necesario abrir la puerta, ya sabía quiénes se encontraban saliendo del coche: mis dos razones de vivir y él; _ la hora del show ha comenzado_, pensé.

**-Buenas noches**- saludo Bella entrando por la puerta de la sala, quien llevaba en brazos a mi hija. ¡Demonios!, lucia realmente sexy con esa ropa, pero claro toda historia tiene su lado feo: detrás de ella venía Richard, _el amigo fiel_.

**-Papito**- mi pequeña salió corriendo hacia mí.

**-Hola corazón.**

**-Te extrañé mucho papi.**

**-Emily acabas de ver a tu padre hace unas horas, y pasaste con él toda la mañana**- resopló Bella.

**-El tiempo se me hace muy corto cuando estoy con mi hija, Bella-** contesté con un bufido, deposité nuevamente a mi hija en el suelo.

**-Richard que gusto verte querido, ¿Cómo estás?-** Esme salió para cambiar de tema.

**-Buenas noches Esme, gracias por invitarme. **

**-No te preocupes y gracias por visitarnos, pasa siéntete cómodo, solo los estábamos esperando a ustedes**- sonrió Esme.

**-¿Esperarnos para qué?**

**-Mi nieto y yo, pasamos gran parte del día reconstruyendo un viejo tren que encontramos**- le contestó Carlisle a Richard – **Will quería comenzar solo cuando su madre llegara.**

**-Bueno ya estamos aquí **– interrumpió Bella- **tomemos asiento Richard.**

**-Claro Anna, con permiso**- contestó Richard siguiendo a Bella, de pronto ella se detuvo frente a donde estábamos Cassie y yo.

**-Disculpa, ¿y tú eres?**

**-Cassie, Cassandra Summers** – contestó mi amiga.

**-¿La amiga de la escuela de Edward?**

**-La misma. Y supongo que tú debes ser Anna, la mamá de Milie y Will ¿cierto?**

**-La misma**- le contestó con una sonrisa no muy cómoda- **que grosería de mi parte, te presento a mi novio Richard Evans. **

**-Cassandra Summers** - saludo con la mano.

**-Summers… tu apellido me suena…-** dijo Richard rascándose la barbilla- **¿de casualidad no eres pariente de la señora Camille Summers?**

**-Si…es mi tía abuela, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Mis padres son grandes amigos de ellos, de hecho cada año van al baile de beneficencia que organizan.**

**-Si eso es tan típico de mis tíos-** contestó mi amiga, casi con un leve rubor- **me hacen ir todos los años, ¿Cómo es que no te he visto?**

**-Porque no me gustan**- contestó él con una sonrisa**- soy de las personas que prefieren dar donaciones anónimas a pavonearme ante la gente… de hecho fui solo a uno, hace algunos años… espera, espera… creo que te recuerdo… tu tía me presento a su sobrina, una pequeña pelirroja de frenillos y lentes con la que me hicieron bailar…**

**-No….**

**-¡Claro que si eres tú!**

**-Creo que me estas confundiendo ¿Richard te llamas no?…**

**- Claro que sí, tú eras esa chiquilla, jamás olvidaría esas pecas en la nariz.**

**-Si bueno, me atrapaste ¿feliz?**

**-No puedo creerlo, ha pasado algún tiempo, ¿tenias 13 años no?**

**-Tenía 15** – contesto mi amiga enojada, no pude evitar reírme, por supuesto ella escucho y volteó a verme.

**- ¿Entonces podemos pasar a ver el proyecto de Will? Estoy impaciente**- decidí cambiar de tema.

**-¡Si!-** gritó mi pequeño a punto de poner en marcha el tren que se encontraba en la sala.

…

**-Bueno es hora de que mis nietos cenen.**

**-¡Abuelita Esme!-** se quejaron a coro mis hijos.

**-Lo siento mis amores pero saben que me preocupo por su alimentación. ¿Richard, Cassie nos acompañan?**

**-Claro Esme-** contestaron los dos humanos.

Bella y yo caminamos hacia el comedor seguidos por Richard y Cassie, los demás miembros de mi familia argumentaron que ya habían cenado.

_Un rato después…_

**-¿De verdad no quieres cenar Eddie? Esto está de-li-cio-so-** Cassie habló separando las palabras.

**-¿**_**Ya se tienen mucha confianza para decirte Eddie no?**_**-** Bella habló demasiado rápido para que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírla.

**-Eh, no gracias Cassie, no tengo mucha hambre**- rechacé cortésmente.

**-Esme de verdad cocinas delicioso.**

**-Oh linda muchas gracias. **

**-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que tu amiga dice Edward**- Richard hablaba con la boca llena, debía admitir que era gracioso- **¿Annie segura que no quieres comer? **

**-Estoy completamente segura Richard, muchas gracias por preguntar** - Bella respondió con cara de pocos amigos- **me quede sin apetito desde hace rato… además Esme sabe que jamás le haría un desaire a su comida.**

**-Es cierto Bells jamás haría eso con mi comida**- le sonrió Esme siguiendo con la broma.

**-¿Bells? Creí que te llamabas Anna.**

**-Me llamo Anna**- le respondió una celosa Bella a mi amiga- _**Isabella Anna Platt. **_

**-Nosotros conocemos a Anna desde hace muchos años**- interrumpió Esme – **y en ese entonces la llamábamos con su primer nombre, la costumbre supongo. **

**-¿Tú tienes otlo nombre Cassie?**- pregunto mi niña.

**-No corazón solo tengo uno, y con eso me basta.**

**-Will y yo tenemos dos nombles**- contestó mi hija después de meterse un pedazo de ensalada a su boquita.

**-Emily te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con la boca llena**- le regaño su madre.

**-Mi mami me puso Emily polque así se llama su autora favolita además de que a mi abuelito Charlie le gustó y me puso Elizabeth polque así se llamaba la mami de papi. **

**-Tu mami tiene un buen gusto entonces**- sonrió Cassie- **tus nombres son realmente hermosos Milie.**

**-Y mi mami a mi me puso William por su personaje favorito de su libro**- interrumpió Will.

**-¿Y tu también tienes otro nombre como tu hermanita?**

**-Sí, me llamo William Anthony, como el segundo nomble de mi papi**- sonrió mi pequeño.

**-Tú también tienes un nombre muy hermoso Will.**

**-¿Vives con tus papis Cassie?-**le preguntó mi hija.

**-No pequeña, yo vivo sola.**

**-¿Y polque?...**

**-Niños por favor terminen de cenar y luego preguntan**- los interrumpió Bella.

**-Pero mami solo estamos…**

**-Emily ya lo dije, terminen de cenar **_**he dicho**_**.**

**-Anna, de verdad no me molesta que pregunten sobre mí…**

**-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mis hijos, niña.**

**-Bella quieres por favor calmarte**- dije en tono bajo que solo ella y Esme podían escucharme.

**-Pues entonces que ella no se…-** Richard se levantó de la mesa a contestar una llamada.

**-Niños** –Esme nos interrumpió- **les parece si tomamos el postre en la terraza, hace una noche hermosa y estoy segura que su abuelo puede sacar el enorme telescopio y ver estrellas, ¿Qué dicen?**

**-¡Sí!-** gritaron mis dos pequeños.

**-Entonces vayamos, que los adultos tienen mucho que hablar**- Esme sacó a mis hijos del comedor, _Edward deben hablar, ella está muy mal, hazlo por tus hijos, _ pensó mi madre.

**-Ya basta Bella, ¿Qué te sucede?-** le grité.

**-A mi nada…**

**-Carajo… es que no sé lo que te pasa, llevas así todo el maldito día, molestándote con lo que hago o digo.**

**-No eres el centro del universo Edward**- resopló Bella.

**-¿Entonces qué es lo que te hice?**

**-¿No me hiciste nada de acuerdo? Solo me molesta que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden con mis hijos.**

**-Que también son los míos, Bella. **

**-¿Ahora sí, verdad Edward? , no estuviste cuando más lo necesité.**

**-No estaba porque no sabía que estabas embarazada, tuve que irme, te lo he repetido infinidad de veces, pero eres tan cabezota que jamás lo entenderás.**

**-¡No vuelvas a decirme así!, soy muy buena madre, ahora no necesito nada de ti.**

**-Por favor Bella, entiende, quiero formar parte de tu familia, ¡son mis hijos carajo!**

**-¡No me interesa, no quiero escucharte Edward!**

**-Anna**- por un momento olvidé que Cassie se encontraba aquí- **se que no debería entrometerme, pero por favor escucha a Edward.**

**-Tú no tienes nada que hacer en esta conversación niñita**- le gruño Bella.

**-No, no tengo porque opinar en lo cabeza dura que eres Isabella, pero lo haré porque me importa Edward, es mi mejor amigo, y no puedo dejar que lo pisotees solo porque no quieres dejar ir el pasado.**

**-¡No te entrometas…!**

**-Si lo haré**- la interrumpió Cassie- **lo haré porque no puedo permitir ver sufrir a Edward por qué no te decides, tu no lo ves a diario portando con orgullo los dibujos que sus hijos le hacen, sonreír cuando descubre en su mochila alguna sorpresa que sus pequeños han guardado, hablar de sus hijos con tanto orgullo cuando platica conmigo, y en el poco tiempo que lo conozco jamás lo había visto tan feliz como hoy, que su hija decidió ir a sorprenderlo. ¿No lo ves Anna? Edward estaría dispuesto a dar su propia vida por esos niños e incluso por ti.**

**-Tú no sabes nada**- volvió gruñirle Bella.

**-No, tu eres lo que no lo sabe, yo pude disfrutar aunque sea unos años, ver la cara de orgullo que mi padre ponía cuando le entregaba un dibujo mío, yo sé lo que esos niños están sintiendo Anna. Si quieres arrancarles esa oportunidad alejándolos de su padre, hazlo, no tienes idea de cómo vas a arrepentirte en el futuro…**

**-Lo siento, tenía que atender esta llamada**- Richard acababa de entrar al comedor- **discúlpame Anna, pero debo irme.**

**-No te preocupes Richie, gracias por haber venido.**

**-Disculpa Richard puedes darme un aventón, debo irme ya**- interrumpió una Cassie molesta.

**-Claro chica vamos. **

**-Eddie te veo mañana**- se despidió mi amiga- **y Anna por favor solo piénsalo.**

**-Buenas noches Edward, Anna**- los humanos salieron de la habitación, quedándonos solo Bella y yo.

**-¿Ya estas más tranquila, o quieres tus medicamentos?**

**-¿Me estás diciendo loca, Edward Cullen?**

**-Actúas como una…**

**-Y tú actúas como un idiota que ahora quiere ser héroe.**

**-No quiero ser héroe, solo quiero que me permitas ser parte de esta familia Bella. **

**-¡Es que no puedo!**

**-¿Por qué no me lo permites linda?-** de pronto ya me encontraba frente a ella- **¿Por qué no dejas ir el pasado?**

**-No puedo Edward, hay algo que no me deja ser feliz**- respondió ella en voz baja.

**-Déjame ayudarte cariño**- dije tomándola de la barbilla- **permíteme ser parte de sus vidas, te juro con mi vida que jamás volveré a hacerles daño…**

Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, con mi mano comencé a delinear el rostro de mi Bella, poco a poco nuestras bocas estaban por tocarse…

**-No, no, no**. – Ella se alejó de mí- **¿Es que no lo ves Edward? No puedes llegar de la nada y actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que me hiciste.**

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones Bella? Dime por favor y lo haré te lo juro.**

**-Quiero que te alejes de mi vida…**

**-¡No!**- contesté con un gruñido.

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-Que no haré eso, no me voy a ir de tu vida, maldita sea, yo te amo Isabella. **

**-¡Pues yo no, ya no te amo Edward entiéndelo! Hace mucho tiempo dejé…** -un fuerte golpe nos interrumpió, el llanto de mi hija se hizo muy fuerte.

**-¡Emily!-** Bella y yo gritamos y salimos corriendo hacia la escalera donde el ruido era más fuerte, toda mi familia estaba ahí.

**-¿Qué le paso?-** Bella gritó, más alto que el llanto de mi pequeña.

**-No sé Bells, ella estaba con nosotros te lo juro, y se desapareció por unos segundos nada mas**- Emmet contestó.

**-Me dueleeeeee.**

**-No Bella, no la toques, no sabemos si se rompió algún hueso o no**- detuve a Bella.

**-Pero Edward…**

**-Él tiene razón Bella**- Carlisle habló- **ahora por favor cálmate estamos poniendo nerviosa a Emily.**

**-Aquí está el botiquín papá.**

**-Gracias Alice.**

**-Abuelito me dueleeeee.**

**-Ya cariño vas a estar bien, ahora vamos a revisar que todo se encuentre bien. ¿Qué te duele?**

**-Mi brazo, me duele muchoooo**- mi pequeña no dejaba de llorar, Jasper tuvo que calmarla un poco.

**-Mi princesa te rompiste el brazo… Edward, Bella, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, no tengo materiales para curarla aquí.**

**-Ya mi amor yo te…**

**-Noooooooooooo**- mi hija grito cuando Bella intento cargarla.

**-¿Emily que pasa?**

**-No quiero.**

**-Mi amor, tu madre y yo pensamos llevarte al hospital**- hablé.

-**No, ustedes no**- Emily comenzó a llorar mas fuerte- **abuelito Carlie.**

**-Yo me haré cargo de llevar a mi nieta al hospital, ustedes pueden seguirnos en el auto**- Carlisle cargó con cuidado a mi hija, Esme lo siguió llevando a Will, en brazos quien ni siquiera nos dirigió la mirada.

**-Jasper y yo vamos en la camioneta con ustedes-** habló Alice.

**-Nosotros también**- se apuntó Emmet- chicos lo siento – Emmet se dirigió a Bella y a mí- **saben que yo los apoyo pero espero que esto les sirva de lección.**

De pronto todos se habían marchado en el auto familiar que mi padre acababa de comprar después de que nos enteráramos de mis pequeños. Bella se encontraba estática, no hablaba, no se movía.

**-¿Bells, estas bien?**

**-Edward…**

**-Cariño debemos irnos, Emily ya está en el hospital.**

**-¿Qué he hecho?**

**-Bella.**

**-Todo esto es mi culpa, mi hija no estaría en el hospital, si yo no fuera tan estúpida, ni egoísta, ni resentida, ni…**

**-Bella no eres una estúpida cariño** – llegué hacia ella y la abracé- **no eres una tonta ni nada por el estilo, por favor tranquilízate.**

**-Perdóname Edward, perdóname por favor**- comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho- **esto no hubiera pasado si…**

**-Los accidentes pasan cielo, tranquila.**

**-¿Edward…me perdonarías por todo lo mal que te he tratado?**

**-Bells.**

**-Por favor Edward, por favor.**

**-Yo… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte linda, de verdad**- besé su frente**- dejemos esta conversación para más tarde, vayamos a ver a nuestra niña que está en el hospital. Will tampoco debe sentirse cómodo de ver como su hermana se encuentra en ese lugar. ¿Yo conduciré de acuerdo?**

**De acuerdo… **- ella tomó mi mano y partimos hacia el hospital. Creo que la tormenta comenzaba a calmarse.

* * *

**xxxx**

Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más extensos que he escrito y que decir de intensos : demasiado drama. ¿Qué les pareció, creen que Bella esta exagerando demasiado? ¿en verdad esta loca y necesita ir a terapia? Dejen sus comentarios o dudas por medio de un bello review, no muerdo ni nada por el estilo. ;)

Por cierto usare este espacio para hacerle promoción a mi amiga **Regina Baechler**, quien ha escrito un shot hermoso sobre la vida de nuestro sexy suegro el doctor colmillos, digo carlisle, ha decir verdad esta muy chingon 100% recomendado por mi, pasen a darse una vuelta chicas:

3w(punto)fanfiction(punto)net(diagonal)s(diagonal)7111662(diagonal)1(diagonal)Desde(_)la(_)Penumbra

(Se los dejo asi porque luego FF rebota los links)

Muchas gracias nuevamente por su espera, nos leemos pronto.

Saludos y abrazos tipo Emmet, MeL.


	17. Chapter 17

Y aquí estoy, semanas después pero al fin pude subir el capi, disculpen a esta loca autora que se la ha vivido estas semanas con cada problema, definitivo estas no han sido mis mejoras vacaciones.

**Basta de cosas feas, llega el momento de las dedicatorias a todas esas niñas bellas que han esperado y han dejado su precioso review: **

Fabii, anabelleah94 , Reneesme1510 , lexa0619, Angie cullen Hale, pekelittrell , DANIELA, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen , Liziie Cullen , samirasama cullen , darky1995 , .Cullen,

Los **agradecimeintos especiales** a estas lindas chicas (redobles de tambores): A mi tocaya **MELANY** por su infinita paciencia, **mairaaramirez** porque ella ya paso a ver mi otro fic y me dijo que le encanto y que votara por mi!, **Twistofcrazy**porque me dejo un enorme review y una invitación a un fic limonero que hará y obvio no puede faltar Regina Baechler mi super amiga que gracias a ella nuestro fic del concurso ya tiene 21 reviews!

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, muchas Gracias a **SherlyMina** (Samantha) mi beta perteneciente al espacio de mundo fanfiction (punto) com , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de revisar mi horrografia y porque este capi fue super express.

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Bella´s POV.**

La tensión que se sentía en la sala de espera era palpable en el ambiente, Edward se encontraba sentado a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano.

-**Todo estará bien Bells, nuestra Milie es una niña fuerte.**

**-Eso lo sé Edward, pero todo esto es mi culpa.**

**-**_**Nuestra culpa**_** cariño, ambos somos los causantes del accidente de Emily; ahora vamos a calmarnos que estamos en un hospital.**

Sentado a unas sillas de nosotros, estaba mi pequeño Will sobre las piernas de Alice, mi niño estaba completamente callado, mientras su tía jugaba con los deditos de su mano y le cantaba: _Witzy araña_*.

-**Mira Will es así de sencillo** – le decía Alice- **juntas tu dedo índice con el pulgar de tu otra mano, así como yo.**

**-¿Así?**

**-Si, muy bien tesoro, ahora canta conmigo: **_**Witzy, Witzy araña tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevó. Salió el sol, se secó la lluvia y Witzy, Witzy araña otra vez subió**_**. **

**-¿Edward?**- susurré muy bajo, para no distraer a mi hijo que jugaba con Alice.

**-Dime Bells.**

**-¿Puedes decirme como esta Will? Por favor…**

**-… **_**No puedo**_** entrar en su mente**- me contestó Edward después de unos segundos- **al parecer también él nos ha aplicado la ley del hielo…**

-**Y tiene un gran motivo por el cual hacerlo**- nos interrumpió Emmet- **Edward, Bella…**

**-Hola Emm… ¿sabes algo de mi niña?-** pregunté con tristeza.

**-Carlisle ya no debe tardar. Chicos yo no soy quien para juzgarlos pero por favor dense cuenta que están lastimando a sus hijos.**

**-Lo sabemos Emm**- contestamos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo.

**-Vaya, qué lo acepten , es el primer paso chicos. Me da gusto saber que han decidido salir adelante por los niños.**

**-Gracias Emm**- volvimos a contestar.

**-Edd, Bells, solo quiero avisarles que los niños han decidido quedarse unos días con Carlisle y Esme.**

**-¿Qué? **

**-Yo solo les comunico lo que han dicho sus hijos.**

**-¿Pero por qué?**- preguntó Edward.

**-Creo que eso lo sabes bien, inútil**- Rosalie llegó hasta nosotros- **hola Bella.**

-**Rose… Dios, jamás he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, y no puedo hacerlo ahora que Emily está así en el hospital.**

**-Los niños están muy dolidos con la pelea que han tenido en el comedor de la casa, es obvio que no les iban a aplaudir lo que hicieron…**

**-Pero… yo… tenía que desahogarme Rosalie.**

**-Esa no es la mejor manera de desahogarse Bella, ¿gritando y diciéndole al padre de tus hijos que ya no lo amas frente a ellos? No pudiste encontrar un peor momento…**

**-Chicos…-** Carlisle llegó hasta nosotros.

**-¿Carlisle cómo está mi niña?-** pregunté ansiosa.

-**Ella está bien Bella tranquila, en las radiografías que le tomamos pudimos observar una pequeña fisura en el cúbito derecho, al ****no articularse con ningún hueso del carpo no hay problema alguno****, el doctor Morrison ya la atendió así que tendrá un yeso por 3 semanas.**

**-¿Tan grave fue?**- preguntó Edward.

-**No hijo, en realidad es una pequeña fisura nada de qué preocuparse.**

**-¿Pero ella…? **– lo interrumpí.

**-Ella se cura rápido lo sé, pero necesitábamos colocarle el yeso Bella, o mi nieta sufriría mucho dolor, en el momento que el hueso se restaurara. **

**-Carlisle gracias**- lo abracé.

**-Bella ella es mi nieta, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella y para Will. **

**-¿Podemos pasar a verla?**

**-Claro Bella, pero primero ella ha pedido ver a su hermano… ¿Will campeón, quieres ver a tu hermanita? **– mi pequeño asintió y llegó hasta Carlisle, quien lo cargó y entró a la habitación donde estaba mi hija.

**-Me siento tan **_**impotente**_- Edward se agarraba el cabello- _bloqueado_, no puedo leer a los niños.

-**Tranquilo, vamos a hablar con ellos y resolver todo esto Edward. **

5 minutos se nos hicieron eternos para Edward y para mi, al fin logramos pasar a ver a mi niña, quien se encontraba con el brazo enyesado y esperando a que su hermano le dibujara alguna figura.

**-Ya está listo tu recuerdo hermanita.**

**-¿Somos tú y yo, Will?**

**-Sip.**

**-Me encanta**- Milie le dio un abrazo a le mostró el dibujo en su yeso a Esme.

**-Emily cariño**- al fin decidí hablar.

**-Hola princesa**- Edward llegó hasta ella y Will- **campeón…**

**-Bebés… su padre y yo queríamos disculparnos con ustedes, de verdad lo lamentamos mucho.**

**-No nos gusta escucharlos pelear**- me interrumpió Will- **esto no es lo que queríamos Milie y yo cuando deseábamos a las estrellas fugaces tener una familia como todos los niños… **

**-Niños, su madre y yo hemos hablado y decidimos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias… por ustedes dos por supuesto, prometimos que no habrán discusiones en casa.**

**-¿No mas discusiones?** – preguntó Milie.

**-No cariño, no más discusiones**- sonreí.

-**No creemos en ustedes**- me interrumpió Will.

-**Edward, Bella**- nos interrumpió Carlisle- **creo que lo mejor para los niños y para ustedes, por supuesto, es que tomaran terapia.**

**-¡¿Qué? **

**-Carlisle, nosotros no estamos locos.**

**-Edward hijo, en ningún momento tu padre y yo pensamos que Bella y tú estén locos.**

**-Pero Esme…**

**-Hijo, háganlo por sus hijos, no por nosotros…**

**-Creo que Esme tiene razón**- contesté decidida- **vamos a hacer esto por los niños. Edward ahora tenemos dos cosas muy importantes en común…**

**-Bella tiene razón Edward…**

**-Supongo que ya tienes el nombre de la loquera ¿verdad Carlisle?-** bufó Edward.

-**Oh sí, es especialista en terapia de pareja, ya les hice una cita y podrán hablar con ella de todo, lo que se han reprimido por tantos años, ¿están de acuerdo?**

**-Si…**- susurramos Edward y yo, si esto no podía arreglar nuestras diferencias no se qué otra cosa podría hacerlo.

…

**-Bueno, llevamos 4 sesiones con ustedes señora Platt y señor Cullen. ¿Cómo se han sentido en este tiempo?-** preguntó la terapeuta.

-**Supongo que bien doctora… me siento… menos presionada sabe… es como una especie de bolsa que tengo en mi interior, donde guardo todos los sentimientos y que estaba ya rebosando. **

**-¿Y ahora como está esa bolsa?**

**-Más vacía doctora… y eso se siente… bien. **

**-Me alegra escuchar eso señora Platt**- la terapeuta se acomodó los lentes de pasta y continuó escribiendo algo- **señor Cullen ¿tiene algo que quiera decir?, ha estado muy callado esta sesión. **

**-Si bueno… creo que esto va bien.**

**-¿Lo cree? ¿Por qué dice eso señor Cullen?**

**-Anna y yo llevamos dos semanas tratándonos mejor**- _a Edward todavía se le hacía difícil llamarme por mi nombre falso_- **no hemos discutido, bueno no delante de los niños, pero nuestros desacuerdos son más tranquilos, por lo menos ahora no alzamos la voz. **

**-De hecho mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de los niños y de Edward, llegamos a un acuerdo sin discutir si quiera**- completé.

-**Además nuestros hijos han visto eso pequeños cambios…**

**-¿Cómo cuales señor Cullen?-** preguntó la mujer.

-**Pues… ya nos hablan, así que creo que ese es un gran avance doctora**- le respondió Edward en tono ácido. El ruido de un reloj sonó en la habitación.

-**Muy bien, la sesión ha finalizado señores**- la mujer se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesa- **señor Cullen ¿se encuentra incómodo en las sesiones? ¿L e molesta que yo sea su terapeuta? Porque es libre de decirme lo que usted piensa, hasta si le molesta o no mi presencia. **

**-No me molesta usted doctora, es que… mis padres, mis verdaderos padres, decían que solo la gente loca venía con las personas como usted, perdone… no es que yo diga que usted está loca, es solo que ellos… eran muy cerrados de mente-** _¿Edward estaba divagando frente a la humana que era nuestra terapeuta? Pues sí. _

-**No se preocupe señor Cullen, creo que lo entiendo perfectamente, mi padre no quería que fuera psicóloga, porque para él, yo no tenía futuro, "los psicólogos están todos locos", eso decía él. Pero sabe señor Cullen, le diré lo mismo que le dije a mi padre, "si nosotros no estuviéramos locos, no podríamos tener las herramientas de escuchar a las personas y no llevar el trabajo a casa como los demás". **

**-Vaya creo que han contestado a tu pregunta Edward**- respondí con una sonrisa- **¿nos vemos la otra semana doctora?**

**-Por supuesto señora Platt, que pase una linda semana y usted señor Cullen, felicidades por su día.**

**-Gracias doctora**- respondió Edward. Poco después salimos del consultorio y nos subimos a su auto.

**-¿Tienes algo con los psicólogos o qué? Helena es una gran doctora Edward, nos ha ayudado mucho en estas cinco semanas que llevamos viéndola.**

**-No es que la doctora…**

**-Se llama Helena. **

**-Bueno, no es que Helena sea molesta, es que entiéndeme Bella, yo crecí en otra época y Freud no estaba en la lista de buenas personas que tenían mis padres. Se les hacia escandaloso pensar en la sexualidad como la veía él.**

**-Supongo que fue todo un escándalo para ellos… **

**-Supones bien Bells** – contestó con una risa- **¿quieres ir a tu casa o…?**

**-¿Puedes aventarme a casa de Ángela? Hace mucho que no la visito, quisiera platicar con ella.**

**-¿Cosa de chicas?**

**-Exactamente Edward Cullen, cosas de chicas, así que no seas un chismoso y conduce. **

El camino a casa de Ángela fue tranquilo, al menos Edward y yo no discutimos y hablamos de cosas banales, inclusive reímos de ciertos recuerdos. Toqué la puerta de Ángela y ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga en 10 años, con la misma sonrisa de siempre cada vez que yo tocaba su puerta.

**-¡Bellita Swan!-** se colgó de mí- **hace años que no me visitas mala amiga, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? **

**-Hola Angie, sabes que no me molesta tu gran afectividad, pero los vecinos pueden espantarse de que tu menuda amiga pueda cargar a una vieja como tú. **

**-En primer lugar no soy una vieja**- contestó mi amiga bajándose de mí- **además sabes que a mis vecinos hace muchos años dejaron de importarle lo que yo hacía. Pasa y cuéntame a qué viniste.**

**-Tenía ganas de verte amiga** – hablé sentándome en su sofá- **¿puedes servirme un poco de café Angie? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…**

**-Claro Bells ¿con una o dos cucharadas de azúcar?**

**-Con dos por favor**- traté de sonar seria, pero la risa me ganó- **la verdad quería verte, han pasado tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar…**

**-Pues habla de una vez Bella, acabo de poner la cafetera estará listo en unos minutos.**

**-¿Te dije que estaba yendo a terapia con Edward? **

**-Sí, llevas como tres semanas ¿no?**

**-Cinco en realidad.**

**-Vaya, eso debe ser bueno. He de suponer que las cosas van un poco mejor. **

**-Van mejor, hemos dejado de pelear y ya podemos hablar tranquilamente como dos personas totalmente civilizadas. **

**-Eso es bueno Bells… pero con respecto a otras cosas… ¿Cómo vas con Edward sexy Cullen? Han tenido sus momentos de **_**¿resbalón sexual?**_

**-¿Resbalón sexual? ¿Estás leyendo nuevamente esas novelas eróticas Ángela? **

-**Si las estoy leyendo, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, tengo uno buenísimo que hasta logra excitar a una frígida como tú… te lo puedes imaginar amiga. **

**-Gracias por decirme frígida Angie… **

**-Bueno si no lo eres no hay porque molestarse. Te decía el resbalón sexual, ese acto donde están los dos juntos y accidentalmente tu mano roza con su entre pierna o chocas con él y sientes su paquete ahí bajo tu vientre.**

**-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga Ángela? Ella es la hija de un hombre muy religioso y tú mujer pecaminosa no te acercas nada a mi amiga.**

**-Si bueno te recuerdo que legalmente si soy hija del ministro Weber, pero ya sabes que ahora él y yo no tenemos nada en común, más que el apellido…**

**-Angie lo siento yo… **

**-Si bueno Bella, todos sabemos que me iré al infierno, así que da lo mismo si hablo como una mujer sucia, así que cuéntame ¿tú y Edward han tenido esos momentos?**

**-¿Últimamente? No…**

**-¡Vamos Bells! ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque yo estoy con Richard…**

**- A quien llevas casi una semana sin ver.**

**-Él está en New York, Ángela. Hablamos por teléfono ayer y dijo que estará aquí para la fiesta de los niños.**

**-Hablando de la fiesta de los niños**- mi amiga se sonrojó- **quería pedirte un favor, ¿puedo invitar a un amigo?**

**-¿Un amigo? Hay algo que no me hayas contado Ángela Weber…**

**-¿Recuerdas que fui el domingo a Forks… por lo de… mi padre?**

**-Como olvidarlo, el jardín de Esme quedo destrozado por los pies de mis hijos, Megan, Jasper y Emmet. **

**-Si… dile a Esme que en verdad lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes Angie, los niños son niños… ahora cuéntame a quien viste, ¿Quién es ese chico misterioso? **

**-Pues no es tan misterioso, es solo un viejo amigo. Platicamos y fuimos a cenar a Port Angels y … Luego nos subimos a su auto y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya nos estábamos besando y…**

**-Ángela me estás diciendo que…**

**-MeacostéconBen**- dijo mi amiga demasiado rápido.

**-Un momento… ¿qué acabas de decir?** - si ya sé que soy vampiresa pero necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de mi amiga.- **¿Ben? ¿De qué Ben hablas Ángela? **

**-Ben… Ben Cheney…**

**-¿Tu ex Ben?**- grité asombrada- ¿**Cómo es posible?**

**-Pues nuestra llama del amor al final no se extinguió o qué sé yo. ¿Bells no te das cuenta? A lo mejor el destino siempre nos quiso juntos y ahora…**

**- y ahora es el momento Ángela Weber… invítalo a la fiesta, creo que sería bueno, va a ser como una reunión de ex alumnos… **

**-Ya lo hice Bells…**

**-¿Y entonces para qué me pides permiso para invitarlo?, mala amiga **

**-Ya sabes, el protocolo de invitación**- comenzó a reírse mi amiga- **traerá a sus hijos.**

**-Vaya tiene hijos… ¿no estarás saliendo con un hombre casado verdad Weber?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Ben es divorciado, le dije que mañana es la fiesta de los niños y de Edward… al principio no le pareció por lo poco que él y Edward se conocieron pero… le dije que sería un buen momento para que los niños se conocieran.**

**-¡Vaya ustedes si van de prisa! **

**-¡Bella han pasado 10 años desde que no lo veo! Y 7 años desde que no lo hago con algún chico ¿Qué esperabas? Un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, no lo creo Swan. **

Después de unas horas de platicar con Ángela salí de su casa, caminando por supuesto, hoy quería sentirme libre. Sin embargo, había algo que no me dejaba tranquila, como una especie de presencia que me seguía a todos lados _¿ya estaba loca o de verdad había alguien que comenzaba a seguirme? _

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Witzy araña**: canción típica entre niños usando los dedos de la mano haciendo una especie de araña_._ No sé si ustedes se la sepan así, pero en México así se canta.

Hellouuuu chiquillas lindas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que sea de su agrado, y disculpen que haya sido un poco corto, tenia otras ideas en mente pero si la ponía en este capi iba a ser demasiado cargado y eso no me hubiera gustado.

Espero que puedan dejarme su lindo review para decirme si les gusto o no.

Como algunas ya saben, estoy participando en un concurso **TeenageDreamsTwilightContest**con una historia asi bien loca llamada **LAST FRIDAY NIGHT TGIF****, **es una colaboración de **Regina Baechler**y mia. Por favorcito pasen a mi perfil y ahí podrán ver el fic, denle su bello review. Cuando el conteste cierre me gustaría contar con su apoyo.

Chicas muchas gracias por su espera, espero que este capi valga la pena para ustedes. Saludos y abrazos tipo Emmet para todas.

MeL.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, tardé un poco, si y lo siento mucho, pero no tenia inspiración para escribir; estuve días sentada frente a la lap y las ideas no fluían asi que espero me puedan comprender. Este capitulo va dedicado a todas esa niñas lindas que han dejado su bello review:

**Liziie Cullen, CaroBereCullen, Angie Cullen Hale, 3twilighterslove , anabelleah94 , samirasama cullen , darky1995**, mi tocaya **melany** y por supuesto mi gran amiga **Regina Baechler. - **Sin olvidar claro dedicarles y agradecerles a **SherlyMina (Samantha)** y a **Aryrez (Mary)** pertenecientes al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com** y que se han tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes.

* * *

- Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Bella´s POV.**

**-…Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Edward, Will y Milie…**- Emmet traía un enorme pastel de cumpleaños que lo puso frente a mis niños y Edward– **feliz cumpleaños a ti…**

**-Ahora pidan un deseo niños, y bueno tú también hermanito**- gritó de emoción Alice. Edward y mis bebés soplaron las velitas del pastel.

**-¡Bravo!**- se escuchaban los aplausos de los pocos invitados a la fiesta.

**-Oh no olviden que tienen que darle una mordida al pastel**- comenzó a reírse Emmet.

**-Eso no lo voy a hacer Emm** – se quejó Edward.

-**No seas un aguafiestas Eddie es parte de la tradición del pastel, darle una mordidita. **_**Será tan suave como morder a un ciervo**_- susurró Emm tan bajo que solo nosotros pudimos escuchar.

**-Edward no me obligues a amenazarte con tu volvo si no le das una mordida a ese pastel**- al parecer Alice se iba a salir con la suya, pobre Ed, creo que lo compadezco, yo tampoco quisiera enfrentarme a Alice. Edward y los niños le dieron una pequeña mordida, embarrándose de pastel.

**-No amor…** -Will me había dado un beso en la nariz.

-**Yo también quiero darle un beso de pastel a mami-** se quejó mi princesa, por supuesto no podía negarme a su deseo, hoy era su cumpleaños.

-**Entonces ven a darle a mami un beso**- abrí mis brazos y ella vino corriendo y besó mi mejilla embarrándome de pastel- **¡qué rico beso!, gracias corazón.**

**-Esperen todavía faltan las fotos con merengue sobre sus rostros**- chilló Alice quien no paraba de fotografiar cada momento de los niños.

-¿**No quieres que yo también te bese?**- preguntó en tono juguetón Edward acercándose discretamente hacia donde me encontraba.

-**Olvídalo Cullen**- lo amenacé con el dedo- ahora, vamos a que se laven esa cara antes de que las hormigas se les suban a la cabeza-

**-Niños hagámosle caso a mamá y vayamos a asearnos**- entramos al baño y Edward me ayudó a limpiar a los niños.

**-¡Mamá me estas jalando el cabello!**

**-Emily necesito quitarte el merengue del pastel, ¿o quieres que alguna cucaracha se te suba en la cabeza?**- pregunté en tono de mamá regañona.

**-¡No mami!**

**-Bueno, entonces quédate tranquila para poder terminar más rápido. **

**-Mami yo ya estoy listo, papá me ha dejado muy limpio**- sonrió mi pequeño.

**-¿Yo ya estoy lista mami?-** preguntó mi inquieta Emily- ya quiero jugar con los demás niños.

**-Ya estás lista tesoro, ve con tu hermano y tengan cuidado, recuerden que ustedes son mas especiales que sus amiguitos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Si mami**- contestaron al unísono mis pequeños y salieron corriendo de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mí, solos- espera déjame ayudarte Edd, todavía tienes pastel en la frente- **tome un poco de agua y comencé a limpiarlo.**

**-Tu también tienes merengue en la mejilla Bells**- se acercó hasta mí y limpio mi cara, cada vez estábamos más cerca el uno del otro ya que el cuarto de baño no era muy grande.

**-¿Ya… ya estoy limpia?-** pregunté casi en susurro.

**-Aún te queda un poco… bajo la oreja…** - nuestros rostros estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia, podía ver sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, la perfecta nariz que rozaba levemente con la mía- **Dios… eres demasiado hermosa Bella.**

**-Es solo la fachada de vampiresa...**

**-No, tú siempre has sido demasiado hermosa Bella, incluso para tu propia seguridad.**

**-¿Mi belleza me pone en peligro?-** pregunté coqueta.

-**Definitivamente… todo de ti incita a pecar: tus hermosos rasgos faciales, la suave piel que posees**- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cuello- **tu largo cabello cayendo en cascada, esa mirada que puede hacer que el hombre más orgulloso caiga a tus pies y tu maldito cuerpo de infarto. Eres la perdición de cualquier hombre Isabella. **

**-No de cualquiera… hay un hombre muy importante que no supo ver lo que se perdía.**

**-Que hombre más estúpido**- susurro Edward y su cálido aliento toco mis labios.

-**En verdad que lo fue, el muy idiota.**

**-Pero la vida le está pasando factura al imbécil ese.**

**-No hay que ser tan crueles con él… mi corazón no es de hielo, no aún.**

**-¿Has… has pensado en…-** se aclaró la garganta, pero no se alejó de mí- **perdonarlo?**

**-Si… -**susurré**- pero no ahora… es demasiado pronto.**

**-Es bueno saberlo**- contestó él con una sonrisa- **aún tengo posibilidades entonces.**

**-Creí que hablábamos de otra persona Edward.**

**-Cariño ambos sabemos que he sido el único que idiota que te ha lastimado, pero tú me has dado una esperanza para luchar… ahora espero que puedas perdonarme también por lo que voy a hacer**- no tuve tiempo de preguntar a que se refería, cuando los labios de Edward ya estaban sobre los míos, besándome apasionadamente. Mi cuerpo parecía responder en automático besándolo con toda esa pasión reprimida durante 10 años; mis manos subieron hasta su cabeza y comenzaron a jalar de su cabello, las manos de él, recorrían mi cuello, mis pechos, mis caderas y una de mis piernas se elevó hasta su cadera, gemí.

**-Edward… Edward los niños…** - contesté separándome de él- **no podemos, no podemos hacer esto lo sabes…**

**-Perdóname Bella yo… **

**-Esto nunca sucedió ¿entendido?**- él asintió**- perfecto, ahora solo sal del baño… necesito estar unos minutos sola.**

**-Espero que esto no arruine lo poco que llevamos construyendo Bella.**

**-No te preocupes**- contesté en tono calmado- **ahora solo vete por favor Edward**. – el gran amor de mi vida acababa de salirse del cuarto de baño, donde nos habíamos besado con ardua pasión, ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Aún amaba a Edward? ¿Richard qué papel tomaría ahora en mi vida?

**-¿Anna?** – la voz de Cassie sonó tras de la puerta- **¿eres tú la que está en el baño?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? Por favor.**

**-Sí, ya salgo**- me miré al espejo y no me reconocí, tenía el cabello revuelto, la ropa desacomodada y una enorme sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, esta era una Bella que tenía 10 años sin ver… y me gustaba, le sonreí al espejo, y salí para ver qué es lo que quería la amiguita de Edward.

**-Hola Anna perdona por molestarte.**

**-No te preocupes Cassandra, ¿querías hablar conmigo?**

**-Si… no es nada malo créeme.**

**-Yo no he dicho nada**- contesté un poco tajante.

**-Si pero he visto la cara que ponías cuando saliste del baño, no soy muy de tu agrado ¿cierto?**

**-No es eso.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué siento que me odias?**

**-No te odio Cassie…** - suspiré, esto era difícil, yo no la odiaba pero tampoco era muy de mi agrado - **estoy diciendo la verdad.**

**-Es que siento que lo haces, me miras raro, como si me detestaras y la verdad no tengo idea de si te ofendí o algo por el estilo Anna; si lo hice en verdad lo siento.**

**-Creo que yo soy lo que te debe una disculpa Cassandra… siento que te he juzgado y en verdad lo lamento… me cuesta trabajo verte como la amiga de Edward.**

**-¿Por qué…? ¡Oh dios!- **la humana se tapó la boca en señal de asombro- ¿**tú piensas… que… Eddie y yo?- asentí- no, no, no para nada. ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**-¿No? **– pregunté curiosa.

-**De verdad Anna**- la chica se acercó hasta mí y habló en susurros- **te lo digo de corazón: no tengo sentimientos de amor hacia él, es solo mi amigo y nada más. No deberías ponerte celosa, no al menos de mí.**

**-Yo no estoy celosa.**

**-Eso dices, pero si pudiera leer tu corazón me diría lo contrario Anna. **

**-¿Cómo es que…?**

**-¿…Qué no estoy enamorada de él? **

**-Si**- dije.

-**Aunque no lo creas posible… Edward Cullen no es mi tipo. Suena loco lo sé, porque es un cuero de hombre, pero… pero no es lo que quiero para mí. **

**-Eres algo extraña Cassandra Summers de verdad que sí**- me reí.

-**Estoy algo loca, sé admitirlo.**

**-Creo que te juzgué y de una mala manera chica, de verdad lo siento. ¿Te gustaría comenzar de cero?**

**-Por supuesto. Hola, soy Cassandra pero puedes llamarme Cassie y ¿tu nombre es?** – Dijo estirando su mano.

-**Isabella Anna Platt, pero llámame Anna**- Le tomé la mano y contesté con una sonrisa.

-**Mucho gusto Anna, creo que vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante, o por lo menos intentarlo.**

**-Creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo chica… ¿por cierto… de que querías hablarme?**

**-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado**- Cassie sacó una especie de sobre de su pantalón- **perdona por doblarlo, o si no se me iba a olvidar, toma es para ti.**

**-¿Ya tenias planeado esta reconciliación?**

**-Claro que no tontita**- me regañó- **es un sobre que dejaron en mi casa el otro día, creo que se habrán confundido o algo por el estilo ya que dice tu nombre pero con otro apellido.**

**-¿Cómo dices…?** – tomé el sobre amarillo de su mano, y efectivamente decía mi nombre, mi antiguo nombre: Isabella Swan- **¿te la dio alguien o…?**

**-La verdad no lo sé, solo la encontré en mi buzón, y ya que eres la única Isabella que conozco creí que era para ti. **

**-Esto es muy extraño.**

**-¿Te llamas Isabella Swan? **– preguntó curiosa la chica, así que tuve que mentirle.

-**Era un nombre falso que antes utilizaba, ya sabes como para rechazar a los chicos que intentaban ligarme y no me interesaban. **

**-Vaya, yo también hacia lo mismo pero me llamaba Rebecca London**- se rió la chica- **en fin creo que te entiendo, pero me resulta extraño que alguien me la haya dejado a mí. Es escalofriante si lo piensas.**

**-Sí, creo que lo es, la leeré mas tarde, es el cumpleaños de mis hijos y el padre de ellos y eso es más importante que una tonta carta de algún admirador. Además ya no tardan en venir a buscarme.**

**-Mami, mami**- mi pequeño llegó hasta donde me encontraba y comenzó a jalarme del pantalón- **debes venir ya, papi, Milie y yo vamos a abrir los regalos.**

**-Te dije que no podía alejarme un rato de ellos porque me encontrarían** – le sonreí a la humana y cargué a mi hijo- **vamos corazón, que los regalos nos esperan.**

**-¿Me vas a decil que me legalaste mami?**

**-Es una sorpresa corazón…**

**-Pero a mí no me gustan las solpresas -** se quejó mi pequeño.

**-En eso te pareces tanto a tu madre**- Edward ya estaba a mi lado- **nunca le gustaron los regalos y menos las sorpresas.**

**-Porque a ti se te ocurría regalar cosas ostentosas que yo jamás iba a utilizar**- lo regañé al ver su cara, sabía que ya estaba pensando en algo más- **y ahora mucho menos Edward Cullen, así que quita esa cara.**

**-¿De qué cara hablas?**

**-La de: "estoy pensando que regalarle a Bella, algo que pueda serle útil", cuando ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que necesito. **

**-Pero si aún no he dicho nada.**

**-Pero lo pensaste que es lo peor. No te puedo leer la mente pero sé que eres demasiado predecible en ocasiones Cullen. **

**-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi Bella?**- susurró en mi oído- **¿o son acaso los poderes que desarrollaste con la transformación?**

**-en realidad son los poderes que desarrollé cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, se llama intuición de mamá y esa es más poderosa que la fuerza de Emmet y la tuya juntas. **

**-Muy graciosa Bella…**

**-También soy toda una comediante Edward.**

**-Ey ustedes dos**- nos interrumpió Emmet- **¿quieren hacer el favor de apurarse? Queremos ver los regalos, dejen de coquetear que quiero ver que les regalaron los demás a mis sobrinos preferidos.**

**-Somos tus únicos sobrinos tío Emm- lo corrigió mi hijo.**

**-Si bueno, pero nadie quita que son mis consentidos, ahora dile a tus padres que se apuren porque tu hermanita no es tan paciente como tú Will.**

**-Ya vamos Emmet deja de apresurar a mi hijo ¿sí?- **lo regañó Edward.

**-Solo porque es tu cumpleaños hermanito no te digo nada… pero espera a mañana**- comenzó a reírse Emm y se alejo de nosotros.

Nosotros no acostumbrábamos a hacer alarde en los cumpleaños, primero porque no teníamos el suficiente dinero para organizar una fiesta tipo Cullen y segundo porque nosotros no sociabilizábamos con los humanos. Los niños jamás habían ido a la escuela por lo que no tenían muchos amiguitos con quienes jugar, solo Megan, la hija de Ángela a quien consideraban - su prima, y ahora verlos jugando y corriendo por el jardín de Esme con otros niños de su edad me ponía sentimental.

-**Ey Bells**- Angie se sentó junto a mí, ya que me había alejado un poco del ajetreo de los regalos - **¿Cómo estás mamá gallina?**

**-A punto de llorar… si pudiera hacerlo, claro.**

**-Espero que sea de felicidad por lo que quieres llorar amiga. **

**-Si… jamás había visto a mis niños tan felices riendo y corriendo por el jardín.**

**-Es una suerte que Amelia haya traído a su sobrina Sophie, ha hecho buenas migas con Megan y Emily. **

**-¿Y qué decir de tus futuros hijastros, señora Ángela próximamente de Cheney? **

**-Eres una tonta Isabella**- intentó pegarme pero por lo visto se acordó de que no podría lastimarme- **no sé por qué dices eso… deberías agradecerme el haber invitado a Ben, mira que nunca había visto a Will soltarse a otros niños que no sean su hermana o mi hija.**

**-En eso tienes razón Angie, ver a mi niño jugando es una emoción indescriptible. No puedo creer que la bruja de la ex esposa de Ben, los haya abandonado, sus hijos son adorables. **

**-Kevin y Zach son unos niños muy buenos, han sufrido mucho, es bueno verlos siendo solo niños; casi lo olvido, Ben te da las gracias por invitarlo.**

**-¿Dónde está por cierto?**

-**Hablando con Edward y Jasper sobre Loretta, Jasper le ha dicho que lo contactará con el abogado de su familia para que lo ayude con lo del divorcio. Esa mujer debe pagar por todo lo que les ha hecho a esos niños…**

**-Es una suerte que Ben te haya encontrado nuevamente Ángela, me siento muy feliz por tí amiga**- la abracé- **te quiero mucho y solo deseo lo mejor para ti y mi preciosa sobrina Megan. **

**-Ya teníamos derecho a ser felices después de la muerte de Richard… y hablando de eso ¿dónde está tu Richard? ¿Por qué no vino? **

**-Tuvo una emergencia en la editorial y tuvo que viajar a Nueva York, me dijo que le sería imposible llegar pero que les tena listo el regalo a los niños.**

**-Es una pena… me cae bien tu novio, pero…**

**-Ángela no empieces por favor**- la interrumpí.

-**Tú sabes, yo sé, y creo que todos los demás sabemos que Richard no es el hombre adecuado para ti, es un encanto por supuesto, pero no es el indicado. **

**-Estelle me dice lo mismo Angie… tú sabes que a ella no le hace mucha gracia que yo salga con Richard. **

**-Esa anciana tiene demasiada experiencia Bella y sabe porqué te lo dice. Me alegra ver que se esté divirtiendo en la fiesta.**

**-No ha parado de hablar con Esme y Carlisle, al parecer se han hecho buenos amigos en tan pocas horas… por cierto.**

**-Dime.**

**-Hice las paces con Cassie.**

**-¿Cómo? Haber cuéntame Bella, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**

**-Porque eso fue hace rato, cuando salía del baño.**

**-Donde también estaba Edward.**

**-No sé a qué te refieres Ángela…**

**-Bella no hace falta ser adivina para saber que la pasaste súper en el cuarto de baño con el padre de tus hijos, que da la casualidad de ser el amor de tu vida. **

**-Hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Te estaba contando sobre la chica.**

**-Sí, bueno** – contestó ella a regañadientes- **¿Qué te picó el hablar cortésmente con la niña, ya quieres ser su amiga o qué?**

**-No es eso, es solo que la juzgué mal Ángela, ella ha sido muy buena amiga con Edward y trata bien a los niños, se la ha pasado casi toda la fiesta jugando con ellos. Tenía que darle una oportunidad a la pobre. **

**-Eso si… pero tus celos han sido tan fuertes Bells que…**

**-Un momento ¿de qué celos hablas?**

**-Por favor Bella, se nota a leguas que todavía babeas por ya sabes quién. Así que no te hagas la tonta que ese papel no te va. **

**-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?**

**-¿Hiciste algo en el baño sí o no Bella?**- preguntó mi amiga con curiosidad.

-**No te voy a contestar…**

**-Ya me lo dirás otro día, a solas. Si no lo haces te sacaré la verdad y tú sabes muy bien cómo.**

**-Eres el diablo en mujer Ángela Weber.**

**-Eso me han dicho, pero así me quieres Bells. **

**-Lo sé… sabes hay algo que todavía no te he dicho.**

**-¿No me digas que ahora piensas ser amiga de Francesca Domenic? **

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

**-Oh ya me habías asustado**- comenzó a reírse mi amiga- **bueno ya me calmo, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?**

**-Cassandra me entregó un sobre, dice ella que se la dejaron en su buzón del correo, dice mi nombre. **

**-Bueno, a lo mejor no sabían cómo contactarte y seguramente te vieron con ella y por eso se la dieron a la chica. **

**-Si eso mismo pensé hasta que vi algo extraño, el destinatario dice mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre Ángela. **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Mira**- le dije sacando el sobre amarillo algo doblado, del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón- **dice Isabella Swan.**

**-¿Y..? Vamos Bella no te quedes callada y dime lo que dice.**

**-Aún no la he leído.**

**-¿y qué esperas? Puede ser algo importante.**

**-Ok, ok, la leeré- abrí el sobre dentro venía una pequeña hoja con un leve escrito.**

**-Bella esto comienza a asustarme… espero que solo sea mi imaginación. ¿Qué dice la hoja?**

**-"**_**Estoy esperando el momento para volver a verte Bella"…-**_ lo leí - **esto comienza a asustarme Ángela.**

**-¿Bella?**- Edward ya estaba a mi lado, no pude ser más rápida que él cuando ya me había quitado el sobre - ¿**Por qué hay fotografías tuyas en este sobre?**

**-No lo sé Edward… pero creo que en verdad hay alguien que está detrás de mí.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**- preguntó preocupado.

-**Porque llevo algunos días sintiendo que alguien me sigue. Y creo que ahora mis sospechas son ciertas, me están vigilando… **

* * *

**Xxxx **- ¿Creen que las sospechas de Bella sean ciertas, y en realidad hay alguien que este detrás de ella? Uy que miedo :s espero que les haya gustado este capi. Por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, trato de contestarlos todos, salvo los que no tienen cuenta, pero créanme chicas, en verdad leo sus bellos mensajitos.

* * *

- chicas les recuerdo que estoy en el concurso **TeenageDreamsTwilightContest, con el fic: ** LAST FRIDAY NIGHT TGIF se abrirá un poll de los días **Sábado 6 de Agosto de 2011 hasta el Viernes 12 de Agosto de 2011**. - este es el link del concurso : (:) /www (.) fanfiction (.) net (/) u (/) 3034151 (/) TeenageDreamsTwilightContest. Solo quiten los paréntesis y lo ponen todo junto.

* * *

- muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia pueden dejar sus reviews, con dudas, comentarios y por ahí leí una amenaza u.u de verdad lamento la demora pero no me gustaba como quedaba el fic y bueno, el lunes ya regrese a clases a la universidad y entenderán que exige tiempo, espero me comprendan. - - besitos y gracias por todo chicas, Mel.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicas aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo un capi nuevo para ustedes. La verdad es que si tardé mucho, pero ya estoy de nuevo en la uni y estoy ahogadisima de tareas u.u además el día martes tengo mi examen para hacer practicas en un hospital psiquiátrico :D asi que estoy leyendo como loca! Deséenme mucha suerte porque la verdad si quiero ir!

Este capi va dedicado a todas las lindas chicas que me han dejado sus reviews:

**Angie Cullen Hale, CaroBereCullen , darky1995 , fiamma, Paola Cullen , Liziie Cullen , anabelleah94 , fiammailoveedward, Susy Cullen** , y mi gran amiga **Regina Baechler, ** por supuesto.

Sin olvidar claro dedicarles y agradecerles a **SherlyMina (Samantha)** y a **Aryrez (Mary)**pertenecientes al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com** y que se han tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx **

**Bella´s POV. **

**-¿Alice de verdad no puedes ver quién está detrás de todo esto?**

**-Edward puedo ver el futuro, pero no el de todos los humanos, no me pidas cosas que no están dentro de mis posibilidades- le contestó Alice algo molesta. **

**-Hijo, por favor no agobies mas a Alice, ella hace lo que puede.**

**-Si Esme, lo siento… **

**-Muy bien ahora que Edward ha decidido controlarse, ¿Bella puedes decirnos bien qué ha pasado? Soy uno de los miembros de esta familia que no puede leer los pensamientos, ni ver el futuro, yo solo controlo emociones, así que por favor, quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa. **

**-Claro Jasper… **-le contesté- **desde hace unos días tengo una ligera sensación de que alguien me observa o comienza a seguirme, es muy extraño saben… no puedo verlo, ni siquiera puedo sentir su esencia, estoy empezando a frustrarme**- dije resignada.

**-¿Y eso es todo?**- preguntó Emmett.

-**Si es todo, con excepción del sobre que he recibido hoy, no es gran cosa como para que Edward se alarme.**

**-Bueno, todos sabemos que Edward es una completa **_**Drama queen**_**, que tiende a exagerar las cosas**- interrumpió Rosalie- **no me extraña que se ponga con esa actitud. **

**-¿Están siguiendo a Bella y ustedes dicen que no me preocupe?**- gruñó Edward.

-**Aún no sabemos si la está siguiendo un asesino psicópata o tan solo es un admirador Edd**- habló Jasper- **así que cálmate quieres, estas poniéndome alterado y lo que menos necesitamos es ese estado de ánimo ahora. **

**-Jasper tiene razón Edward, en verdad agradezco tu preocupación pero no sabemos si solo se trata de algún humano confundido conmigo**- conteste con el tono más tranquilo posible.

-**Aun así, para mi tranquilidad mental me gustaría que los niños se quedaran un tiempo aquí, en la casa-** me interrumpió él- **de verdad me sentiría más tranquilo y no creo que Esme se moleste.**

**-Bella tu sabes que yo encantada de cuidar a mis nietos**- sonrió Esme.

-**Podemos hacer que los niños se queden unos días aquí y otros en casa, no me lo tomes a mal Esme, sabes que los considero mi verdadera familia**- los Cullen asintieron- **pero trabajo desde casa hace algunos años, no me he despegado de Emily y Will y… **

**-Bella… **

**-No Edward**- lo interrumpió Esme- **Bella tiene razón, eres el padre de los niños, eso no hay como negarlo, pero no puedes solo venir un día y decir que los niños ahora vivirán en casa de tus padres. **

**-Mamá, allá a fuera hay un loco que probablemente persigue a Bella… **

**-Aún no sabemos si es un psicópata** - Jasper intentó calmarlo- **yo sugiero que nos calmemos y veamos cómo van las cosas, si Bella/ Anna, sigue recibiendo mensajes extraños, tomaremos cartas en el asunto. **

**-Apoyo totalmente a Jasper**- hablé- **no debemos precipitarnos Edward, de verdad aprecio tu preocupación, pero me la he apañado bien estos 10 años, nadie esta tras de mí, seguramente solo son imaginaciones mías. **

**-Chicos lamento interrumpir**- Ángela llegó hasta nosotros- **Bells, venía a despedirme. **

-¿**Te vas tan pronto? **

**-Sí, Megan y los gemelos se han quedado dormidos, Ben los llevó al auto. **

**-Oh bueno, gracias por venir Angie**- le dije a mi amiga dándole un abrazo.

-**Jamás me perdería el cumpleaños de mis sobrinos, ¿lo he hecho alguna vez? **

**-Nunca amiga. **

**-Bien, espero que eso lo recuerdes "el resto de tu vida"**- se volteo hacia Edward- **que sigas pasando un feliz cumpleaños Edd. **

**-Gracias Ángela**- sonrió él.

-**Casi lo olvidaba en el auto, toma esto es para ti. No supe que es lo que te gustaba, así que mejor me decidí por esta opción**- le entregó una pequeña caja a Edward- **espero te guste. **

**-Gracias… **

**-Supongo que no recibes regalos de desconocidos a menudo. **

**-Solo de mi familia, así que muchas gracias Ángela. **

**-Considéralo como regalo de todos estos años… **

**-Angie ya están los niños en el auto**- Ben llegó hasta nosotros- **no podía irme sin despedirme, gracias por la invitación, Edward, Bella ¿o debo decirte Anna ahora? **

-**Bella está bien**- le sonreí a Ben- **supongo que Ángela te contó ya sobre el porqué cambié de nombre. **

**-Si… la última vez que fui a Forks estaba el rumor de que te habías casado con un magnate italiano o que ahora rentabas tu vientre para mujeres que no podían tener hijos, que sé yo. Ya sabes cómo son de cotillas algunas mujeres de Forks, por eso mi madre decidió mudarse de ahí hace como 7 u 8 años. **

**-Por esa razón no voy a Forks, mi padre prefiere venir a verme a que esas mujeres sigan diciendo cosas sobre mí… en fin creo que los estamos entreteniendo con nuestras charlas, ya sus niños están dormidos y deben estar ustedes muy cansados y tener mucha prisa**- un carraspeo salió de la garganta de mi amiga y me dio una mirada de que no hablara de más.

**-¿Bella te molestaría si mañana los niños van a almorzar con nosotros? Kevin y Zach no pararon de repetírmelo hasta que se quedaron dormidos. **

**-Claro que no me molesta Ben; ¿tú tienes algún inconveniente Edward?** – le pregunté al padre de mis hijos.

-**No, claro que pueden ir, Will y Emily estaban muy emocionados de tener amigos nuevos. ¿A qué hora pasaran por ellos? Para tenerlos listos. **

**-¿Te parece a la 1? Los gemelos querían ir a McDonalds para poder jugar, así que ahí será donde los llevaremos**- contestó Ben- **bueno ahora si los dejamos, que pasen buenas noches, nos vemos mañana. **

**-Hasta mañana chicos-** se despidió Ángela y salió por la puerta.

-**Bueno al parecer la agenda social de mis sobrinos se hace cada vez más grande**- sonrió Alice- **Bella, acabo de ver que la profesora Estelle ha dejado exhaustos a los niños, creo que es hora de llevarla a su casa. **

**-Casi la olvidaba, gracias Alice subiré a decirle que yo la llevo. **

**-Yo te acompaño**- hablo Edward.

**-Bueno entonces nosotros recogeremos el desastre de esta gran fiesta**- sonrió Esme.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los niños, no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, pero al menos era un silencio cómodo. Al llegar a la recámara, observé a mis dos pequeños hijos profundamente dormidos, supuse que Estelle les había contado alguna vieja historia.

-**Se han quedado bien dormidos**- habló ella en susurros.

-**Siempre haces un buen trabajo al intentar dormirlos Blackwood**- me acerqué hasta ella y la abracé – **muchas gracias… por todo, por todos estos años que no me has dejado sola. **

**-Te dije un día de lluvia, que jamás iba abandonarte pequeña Bella, y cumpliré mi promesa hasta el último soplo de aire que salga de este viejo cuerpo**- besó mi frente- **tu eres la nieta que siempre quise tener… **

**-Siempre serás mi familia Estelle, también te lo dije ese día. **

**-Bueno ya basta de ponernos emocionales, que eso no va con el carácter que me he impuesto en estos años, ¿Qué va a decir Edward de mi, que soy una anciana dulce como el estereotipo de la abuelita en la caja de chocolates? Jamás lo permitiré. **

**-Te prometo que no diré ni una palabra sobre lo que acabo de ver profesora**- Edward levantó su mano en señal de promesa.

-**Más te vale Cullen, que soy capaz de alterar tus calificaciones y hacerte el asistente de Davis. **

**-Estelle esa es una fuerte amenaza, pero prometo cumplir con mi promesa. Ahora vamos que es tarde y todavía tenemos que llevarte a casa. **

**-Por la forma en cómo manejas, eres capaz de llegar en media hora Edward Cullen. **

**-Yo iré con ustedes Elle**- la tomé de la mano para levantarse del cómodo sillón- **llegarás sana y salva a casa con una velocidad de 40 km/h aunque nos tardemos 1 hora y media a tu casa. **

**-Gracias Bella-** me sonrió la mujer y juntos bajamos por las escaleras. Los Cullen se despidieron de ella y Esme la invitó a venir y tomarse un café en el transcurso de la semana.

El viaje fue tranquilo y animado, Edward no manejó a 40 km, pero nos hicimos 45 minutos en total.

**-Bella que pases buena noche cariño. **

**-Gracias Estelle, tu también. **

**-Por cierto, ¿ya terminaron de leer el libro que les regalé? **

**-No Elle, no he tenido mucho tiempo para leerlo… **-me mordí el labio algo avergonzada.

-**Vamos vampiresa a mi no me puedes mentir, tienes demasiado tiempo libre, además de que no duermes. Y tú jovencito no te escapas de mí, ¿tú ya lo terminaste? –** Edward no contestó- **tu silencio me ha dicho todo, par de cabezotas, terminen de leerlo, disponen del tiempo suficiente. **

**-Te prometo acabarlo pronto** – le sonreí.

-**Yo también. **

**-Eso espero chicos… que pasen buenas noches, esta anciana está muy cansada y Morfeo la reclama… adiós. **

**-Adiós Estelle-** contestamos Edward y yo al unísono y nos subimos al auto.

**-¿Tú sabes cuál es el interés de la profesora para que terminemos ese libro**?- me preguntó Edward mientras conducía.

-**No mucho, tengo unas leves sospechas, pero luego comienzo a leer otro capítulo, y lo que yo creía haber entendido no coincide… es frustrante**- bufé.

**-Bella… **

-**Dime Edd. **

**-Tengo una duda que me carcome desde hace un tiempo… ¿cómo sabe Estelle de nosotros? **

**-¿De qué somos vampiros?-** Edward asintió- **la verdad no sé mucho. Tengo entendido que conoció a un vampiro hace muchos años, cuando era una adolescente, si mal no recuerdo. **

**-¿Y qué paso con él? **

**-No tengo la menor idea Edward… esa mujer es como un cenote* no tiene fondo, se llevará todos sus secretos a la tumba, créeme. **

**-Ella me dijo la primera vez que fui a su casa, que yo no era el primer vampiro vegetariano con el que se encontraba. **

**-Por supuesto Edward, yo fui la primera**- le contesté como si fuera obvio.

-**Lo que quiero decir** –contestó el con un bufido- **…es que a lo mejor ella se topó con algún vampiro vegetariano hace muchos años. **

**-Eso sí puedo creértelo. **

**-Tengo otra duda… ¿Por qué dijo Estelle que tú eras la nieta que siempre quiso tener…? **

**-Algún día Elle te contará con lujo de detalle, pero te lo diré porque confío en ti Edward. Veras, Estelle ha tenido una vida muy dura, nació a finales de los años 30, a ti te tocó vivir esa época, aunque como vampiro, en ese tiempo sus padres eran demasiado estrictos y la casaron a los 15 años, con un "buen hombre" que podría mantenerla el resto de su vida, sin embargo, el príncipe encantador se volvió un maldito monstruo, la maltrataba y la celaba casi al punto de la obsesión. Ella no lo soportó y dio mucho de qué hablar de su familia al convertirse en una divorciada cuando tenía 19 años, se fue de la casa, se cambió el apellido a Torrance, dejó de lado el Margaret y quiso que solamente la llamaran Estelle. A los 3 meses se enteró que estaba embarazada de su ex marido… **

**-Debió haber sido el cotilleo para muchas mujeres. **

**-Sí y no, ella fue más inteligente, se compró un anillo de matrimonio y dijo que era viuda, ya que habían matado a su marido en un asalto una noche. **

**-Vaya**- silbó Edward- **siempre la imagino como una mujer fuerte de carácter para su época. **

**-Aunque no lo creas, no tanto… a los 6 meses dio a luz a su pequeño Jonathan, según las fotos era un niño hermoso, de ojos azules y el cabello negro, todo un caballerito… **

**-La historia parece mejorar**- sonrió Edward.

-**Si… algunos años después cuando iba al mercado, su pequeño hijo se le escapó, y un buen hombre lo encontró: Elliot Blackwood. **

**-Creo saber para donde va la historia… **

**-Si, a los meses de conocerse, supo que Elliot era un buen hombre y se casó con él; vinieron a vivir a los Estados Unidos, y la pequeña Audrey nació al año siguiente… todo era miel sobre hojuelas para la familia Blackwood, hasta que estalló la guerra de Vietnam, Elliot se enlistó en 1967 si mal no recuerdo. **

**-Vaya… debió ser algo muy duro para Estelle. **

**-Lo fue, su marido se fue a la guerra cuando ella tenía 31 años, tuvo que criar a un chico de 11 años y una niña de 4 años. **

**-¿Y él…? **

**-¿Si él murió? Si, lo más extraño es que ya venía de regreso a casa cuando el avión donde venía falló y cayó. No murió en combate, murió porque su avión falló, ¿es irónica la vida cierto? **

**-Las cosas pasan por algo Bells…** - Edward tomó mi mano- **¿Qué paso con los niños? **

**-Pues… la rebelión de finales de los 60´s estaba en su apogeo. **

**-Estelle me dijo que ella iba a algunas marchas a favor de la igualdad de las mujeres o la libertad de expresión en jóvenes… **

**-Sí, fue a algunas, hasta ese día… de 1969 en el estado de Nueva York, su hijo de 13 años junto con unos amigos, se escaparon de casa y partieron hacia a un festival que se organizó en el mes de agosto. **

**-El festival de Woodstock** – habló Edward- **lo recuerdo, Alice quería ir, pero yo me negué, detesto el olor a marihuana y ver a esos humanos drogándose y haciendo orgías, no es lo mío… ¿Qué pasó con Estelle, cómo supo que su hijo había escapado? **

**-La pequeña Audrey encontró un volante anunciado el festival, mientras jugaba en la recámara de su hermano, se lo mostró a su madre porque quería pintarlo. Estelle hizo la maleta, encargó a su hija con la vecina y partió en busca de su hijo. **

**-Dime que lo encontró sano y salvo Bella… **

**-No… llegó demasiado tarde, hubo una revuelta con los policías y Jonathan estaba ahí… mataron a su hijo, Edward, ¡y tan solo tenía 13 años!** - no me había dado cuenta que Edward, había detenido el auto- **no puedo pensar que haría si algo les pasara a Will o Emily, ¡yo me muero! **

**-Tranquila cielo, te prometo que nada va a pasar, te lo juro por mi vida Bella**- me abrazó- **ustedes son lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida, nada les va a pasar. **

**-Gracias Edward… **

**-¿Y qué paso con su hija?-** él se apartó de mí, sin soltar mi mano- **¿Por qué Estelle no habla de ella?**

**-Después de la muerte de Jonathan, los padres de Estelle la localizaron, les dijeron a las autoridades que ella no estaba capacitada para cuidar de su hija… **

**-Dime que no hicieron lo que yo creo Bella…**- Edward apretaba uno de sus puños.

-**Le quitaron a su hija Edward, sus propios padres, y todavía tuvieron el descaro de internarla en una clínica para mujeres adictas, porque decían que consumía drogas y se acostaba con varios hombres estando sus hijos en casa. **

**-Demonios** - gruñó Edward- **¡Por qué maldita sea! Era su hija, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia. **

**-Los Henderson eran una familia muy influyente en su época Edd., ella no pudo hacer nada… le quitaron a su hija y la desaparecieron del mapa, Estelle lleva años tratando de localizarla, Ángela y yo hemos hecho lo mismo, pero nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. **

**-Bella**- Edward me tomó del mentón- **te prometo que vamos a hacer algo al respecto. **

**-¿Contratarás a un investigador privado? **– Me alejé de su tacto- **Edward, eso ya lo hicimos y no encontramos nada… salvo una cosa.**

**-¿A caso sus padres la llevaron a una escuela de monjas o algo así? **

**-Ojalá eso fuera Edward… le mandaron el certificado de defunción de su hija… **

**-Esos malditos… te juro por lo más sagrado que son ustedes Bella, que la vamos a encontrar… **

Una ola de sentimientos me atacaron de pronto, Edward a pesar de todo era un buen chico, se hizo cargo de los niños, asumió el papel de padre sin que yo se lo impusiera, los ama de verdad, y ahora está dispuesto a ayudar a Estelle a recuperar a su hija. Mi inconsciente me pedía a gritos que lo perdonara, que ya era tiempo de olvidar el pasado; tomé su mano antes de que arrancara el auto- **Edward… **

**-¿Si?**

**-Te he perdonado…-** dije susurrando.

-**De que hablas. **

**- Dije que te he perdonado… ya no quiero recordar mas ese pasado que nos ha hecho daño, por favor, tú también haz lo mismo y perdóname. **

**-Bella, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte cariño, yo fui la persona que se alejó de ti hace 10 años… ¿Cómo ibas a saber de mí? Prácticamente desaparecí del mapa. **

**-Yo te encontré… **

**-¿Qué dices? **

**-Hace como 5 años… te vi, una noche en Nueva York, era un 31 de diciembre y nevaba un poco… fui con Ángela y los niños. Yo estaba en la ventana de mi recámara en una casa para huéspedes, cargaba a Will que aún era un bebé y comenzaba a desarrollar su poder. Entonces tú caminaste por la calle, llevabas un abrigo negro largo y te detuviste frente a mi ventana… temí que me vieras y nos descubrieras, pero William notó mi reacción y nos desapareció de ti. **

**-Recuerdo esa noche… salí a caminar, no quería estar encerrado en casa viendo como mi familia simulaba que nada pasaba, caminé y caminé, tratando de no recordarte Bella, pero a donde fuera que mirara, veía tu rostro. Yo sabía que no estaba loco, que mi cabeza no fallaba, yo te vi, llevabas un suéter gris y luego… tan solo desapareciste. **

**-Lamento no haberte buscado Edward. **

**-No lo lamentes Bells, me lo merecía, te hice mucho daño, merezco eso y más. **

**-Ahora todo quedó en el pasado… ¿podemos ser amigos, otra vez?**- dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-**Amigos**- dijo él agarrando mi mano**- creo que esto comienza a gustarme**- me sonrió.

* * *

**Xxxx **

**Anexo la información y las páginas de donde me basé para este capítulo, y que vean que si hago mi tarea y no solo escribo por inventar en este fic. (No es agresión chicas, pero últimamente he visto que en algunos fics, los detalles que ponen no coinciden en nada, y esto es algo que quiero evitar en mi historia).**

***Los cenotes** se formaron durante las épocas de bajada del nivel del mar durante los pulsos glaciares del Pleistoceno. Los cenotes son, en la mayor parte de los casos, ensanchamientos de complejas redes fluviales subterráneas, que en ocasiones se abren paso hasta el mar. En éstos, el agua marina, más densa que la dulce, puede penetrar por el fondo del sistema freático. Por ello, hay cenotes en los que a partir de determinada profundidad el agua pasa de dulce a salada, incluso a muchos kilómetros de la costa. *Aún no logran encontrar la profundidad de la mayoría de los cenotes.

Pueden visitar **http (: ) (/)es (.) wikipedia (.) org( /)wiki( /)Cenote** **(quiten paréntesis y póngalo todo junto)**.

Para ver como son, esto lo puse porque como algunas sabrán o tal vez no, soy de México, para ser especifica del bello estado de Quintana Roo (donde se encuentra la ciudad de Cancún, ¿de esa si han escuchado verdad?) y allá hay algunos de estas bellezas naturales.

**Festival de Woodstock http: (/) cpouget (.) wordpress (.) com/category/jovenes-de-los-anos-60s/**

**Guerra de Vietnam http: (/) .org (/)wiki (/) Guerra_de_Vietnam**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, ¿les gusto? Demuéstrenmelo con sus bellos reviews por favor, lamento la demora pero creo que ya lo explique por allá arriba.

Por cierto: ya estamos trabajando en la** continuación de Last Friday night** mi amigueta** Regina Baechler y yo**, asi que esperanla pronto.

Cuídense mucho niñas lindas, besos y abrazos tipo Emmett para todas!

MeL.


	20. Chapter 20

Estoy vivita y aquí les dejo el capitulo 20 chicas estoy feliz porque PASE MI EXAMEN PARA EL HOSPITAL PSQUIATRICO :] ya se imaginaran lo feliz que estoy, asi que me apresuré a terminar de escribir este capi y pues no tengo Word, tuve que escribir en bloc de notas y utilizar las compus de mi universidad todo un reto jejeje agradecimientos totales a :

**lexa0619**** , ****CaroBereCullen**** , mi loquísima ****Regina Baechler**** , ****anabelleah94**** , ****Susy Cullen**** , ****mairaaramirez**** , ****Paola Cullen****, Angie Cullen Hale, ****Mentxu Masen Cullen**** , ****darky1995**** , ****fiammailoveedward, ****Liziie Cullen**** , y ****vampireprincess20**** .**

Sin olvidar dedicarles y agradecerles a **SherlyMina (Samantha)** y a **Aryrez (Mary)**pertenecientes al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com** y que se han tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes

**ATENCIÓN: HAY UN NUEVO PERSONAJE EN ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES UN TANTO OSCURO, TIENE UN LENGUAJEE ALGO FUERTE (AL FINAL) ASÍ QUE SI LES DISGUSTA POR FAVOR DIGANMELO.**

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Edward´s POV. **

De regreso a clases, faltaba una semana para que junio terminara y aún no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado en estos meses: nos mudamos, me encontré con Bella, descubrí que tengo dos hermosos hijos, ella sale con otra persona y lo peor de todo, es que creo que hasta comienza a caerme bien el tipo… y aquí estaba yo, debajo de un árbol meditando sobre mi vida no tan patética .

-**Hola Edd**- alcé la vista para ver a la dueña de las palabras que acababa de hablarme.

-**Oh, hola Cassie**.

**-¿Qué haces aquí solo? Ya no tarda en llover y hace un poco de brisa. **

**-Solo quería pensar un rato lejos de todo el bullicio de los estudiantes-** contesté.

**-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? **

**-No, adelante, siéntate donde gustes chica. **

**-¿Reflexionas sobre tu vida, Edward Cullen? **

**-Algo así**- suspiré- **es muy complicado todo esto. **

**-Nadie dijo que ser joven fuera algo fácil…. Sabes, me gustaría ser niña de nuevo.**

**-¿Te gustaría ser el centro de atención de nuevo?**

**-Disculpa, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres nada mas quisieran tener una hija, yo les pedí un hermanito y en lugar de eso me regalaron un perro. **

**-Yo también fui hijo único, claro hasta que los Cullen me adoptaron y en el paquete venían incluidos Emmet y Alice, así que al final tuve a los hermanitos que tanto quería… ahora son un dolor de cabeza. **

**-Oh vamos, tus hermanos son geniales, aunque Alice es un poco aterradora. **

**-Espera un momento**- la interrumpí- **¿te asusta la pequeña duende pero no el enorme monstruo de mi hermano?**

**-No te burles, es en serio, tu hermana me mira raro, es escalofriante. **

**-Alice no le haría daño a nadie Cassie, ni siquiera lo hace con la ropa, ¿Por qué tendría que verte feo?**

**-No lo sé, pero siento como que intenta leerme, me mira como si tratara de adivinar cosas sobre mí, a veces es un poco incómodo. **

**-Hablaré con ella si gustas.**

**-No, a lo mejor son ideas mías, estoy un poco loca… en fin, ¿cómo vas con lo de tu nueva vida, ya te estás adaptando? **

**-Hasta el momento… creo que voy asimilando todo lo que me ha pasado muy positivamente. Hay cosas que jamás se me pasaron por la cabeza… soy padre**- respondí con una enorme sonrisa- **estoy muy feliz por eso pero… **

**-Pero… **

**-Pero me hubiera gustado haber pensado bien las cosas, tal vez, esto sería muy diferente. **

**-¿Te refieres a lo tuyo con Anna?** –preguntó curiosa.

-**Sí y no… no te voy a negar que aún la amo Cassandra, es la madre de mis hijos.**

**-Y es el amor de tu vida ¿verdad?** – pude escuchar un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Si**, ella siempre lo será. **

**-Edward… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? **

**-Sí, dime pequeña.**

**-¿Por qué siempre terminamos enamorándonos de quien no nos corresponde? Ya sabes…**

**-Espera** – la interrumpí- **¿te gusta alguien? Cassie no me habías dicho nada, pensé que éramos amigos. **

**-Lo somos, somos amigos Edd., pero en serio me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar sobre temas de amor. **

**-Bueno yo tampoco soy experto en esa área, pero soy bueno escuchando.**

**-Ok, te diré pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.**

**-Te lo prometo**- dije alzando mi mano.

-**Bueno… la verdad es que me gusta alguien**- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

-**Supongo que es un chico.**

**-Obvio que es un chico Edward**- contestó algo enojada- **ya sé que estamos en otro siglo donde la libertad en la sexualidad es más común, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que cambiar yo. **

**-Era una broma Cassie. **

**-Más te vale… en fin, te decía que me gusta un chico, es guapo, inteligente, amable, tiene un buen sentido del humor; pero es algo mayor que yo, claro que para mí eso no es problema, pero creo que para él sí. **

**-La edad no tiene nada que ver**- dije dándole ánimo- **si te gusta el chico ¿por qué no se lo dices?**

**-¡No puedo!**- ella se levantó del suelo- **él está enamorado de otra y jamás me verá como una mujer, sino como la chiquilla inteligente de 21 años que soy. **

**-Cassie… **

**-Olvídalo Edward tú nunca lo entenderás, jamás te dije algo, nos vemos luego- mi amiga salió corriendo hacia el edificio, ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Primero me dice que le gusta alguien y luego dice que no entiendo de qué habla. **

**-Las mujeres son extrañas…-** de pronto algo hizo click en mi cabeza, ella estaba enamorada de alguien mayor, que no estaba interesado en ella… - **¡ella no puede estar enamorada de mi!**

…

_**(Lectura del libro la vida después de ti)**_

-_**La señora Charlotte está muy delicada joven, la verdad es que no creo que sobreviva más de unos días.**_

_**-No puede decidir eso, usted es solo una enfermera.**_

_**-Le digo porque veo esto a diario, la señora está en una edad avanzada, la enfermedad ya no la deja ni respirar, tanto cigarrillo en su vida, la ha estado matando lentamente. **_

_**-Solo salga de la habitación y déjeme solo con mi tía por favor**__- le gruñó el chico, la enfermera obedeció. Ahora estábamos solos, él y yo. _

_-__**Hola…**__ -dije con la poca voz que me quedaba._

_-__**Hola cariño, por favor no te esfuerces, estas aun muy delicada de salud. **_

_**-Pero… quiero… hablar… contigo**__- dije con el mayor esfuerzo posible, mis pulmones no tenia tanto aire. _

_-__**No te preocupes cielo, sabes que siempre he sido muy parlanchín, creo que yo soy el primero que debería hablar, necesito decirte tantas cosas, ¿me dejarías expresarme primero?-**__ asentí- __**gracias. No sé ni por dónde empezar Charlotte… **_

_**-¿Dónde… has… estado… Oliver? **_

_**-Me fui a la guerra… suena irónico que yo, siendo lo que soy, vaya a la guerra… pero tenía que alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a ti. Sabes que nuestra relación no podía ser Charlotte, tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos, no me enfermo, no podía darte todos los hijos que tú querías, y sobre todo jamás iba a envejecer, no podía estar contigo, si no podía vivir como humano. **_

_**-Yo… no… importaba…**_

_**-Por supuesto que importabas, no ibas a vivir una vida normal a mi lado.**_

_**-Yo… te… amaba…**_

_**-Y yo también cariño**__- se acercó hasta mi cama y tomó mi mano- __**jamás dejé de amarte, y jamás lo haré preciosa…**_

_**-Soy… vieja…**_

_**-Pero eso no quita lo hermosa que eres, vi tu álbum de fotos, te veías hermosa el día de tu boda con Charles, debo decir que no había estado más celoso en toda mi existencia, pero no pude desear mejor marido para ti. ¿Te trató bien?**__- asentí- __**¿te amó lo suficiente? **__–Volví a asentir- __**bueno entonces me doy por satisfecho…**_

_(Fin de la lectura)_

…

-**Usted y su afición por leer en el auto señor Cullen**- la misma voz de siempre me sacó de la lectura.

-**Buenos días profesora Blackwood, ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-He tenido mejores días… -**sonrió débilmente la mujer.

**-¿Se siente mal de salud?**

**-Oh no, ya sabes la vejez que comienza a atacarme, ya no soy la misma jovencita de hace unos años. Pero basta de mí, ¿cómo va con la lectura señor Cullen le está gustando el libro?**

**-Interesante y algo enredada señora Blackwood, siento que esto es una especia de **_**deja vu**_**, que mi vida está escrita en este libro, ¿usted no es adivina?**

**-¡Qué cosas dices muchacho!**- Estelle no paraba de reír- **me han dicho infinidad de cosas, hasta bruja, pero nunca adivina, eso es nuevo, creo que lo anotaré en mi agenda. **

**-Me da gusto ser motivo de burla profesora.**

**-Es una broma muchacho yo debería ser la amargada, no tú. Aún eres joven, no tienes ni 30 años, tienes dos preciosos niños que te adoran, una larga vida por delante.**

**-No tengo todo lo que quisiera…**-la interrumpí.

-**El mismo problema de siempre llamado Bella, ¿verdad?**

**-El mismo, y ahora se le suma otro más… creo que le gusto a mi mejor amiga.**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio Edward?**

**-Bueno ella no me lo ha dicho pero lo intentó hace rato.**

**-¿Te besó?**- preguntó asombrada la mujer.

**-No, no, no, nada de besos, a lo que yo me refería es que… hace rato habló conmigo… me dijo que le gustaba alguien.**

**-¿Y por esa razón crees que eres tú?**

**-No lo sé, me describió a la persona y coincide conmigo. Después de Bella, pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien con quien compartiría mis aficiones, gustos por libros, música… con Cassie me siento feliz, cómodo; he vuelto a reír y hablar con otra persona, además de mis hermanos, es agradable, me gusta. **

**-¿Te gusta ella o te gusta cómo te sientes cuando estas con ella?**- preguntó Estelle muy seria.

**-Yo…-**suspiré- **no lo sé…**

**Bella´s POV**

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? No puedo concentrarme, no logro terminar este maldito artículo, llevo más de 3 horas sentada frente al computador y nada, no fluyen mis ideas. ¿Por qué maldita sea, me siento así?

-**Creo saber la respuesta**- mi terrible alter ego estaba frente a mí, sentada en mi sillón favorito con las piernas cruzadas- **Hola Bella cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

-**Genial… hola otra yo** -resoplé y la miré fijamente venia vestida tan malditamente sexy y portaba esa actitud tan cínica que tanto me molestaba.

-**Oh vaya, pensé que estarías muerta de ganas por verme nuevamente**- contestó con una mueca de falsa tristeza- **Al contrario de ti, yo si te he extrañado mucho Bella.**

**-Te creeré.**

**-Oh vamos querida hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos… por cierto tengo la respuesta correcta a tu pregunta, dos palabras: Edward Cullen. **

**-¿A eso viniste, a atormentarme nuevamente con tus malditos juegos cargados de cinismo Scarlett? **

**-No seas una aguafiestas Anna.**

**-Necesito un cigarrillo urgentemente- **fui hasta mi bolso y saqué la cajetilla.

**-Esperen, acaso mis ojos ven esto: ¿Bell Swan fumando? No, no, no, corrijo: ¿Bella vampiresa Swan fumando? **

**-Me gusta tanto la sensación de sacar humo por mi boca ¿de acuerdo?, además seamos sinceras jamás moriré de cáncer de pulmón. **

**-Que mal ejemplo le das a tus pobres criaturitas… por cierto ¿Dónde están tus mocosos? No me digas que ya los decidiste dar en adopción como tanto te lo repetía**- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Jamás menciones eso, maldita**- le gruñí a mi Bella malvada- tengo tanta suerte de tener más coherencia y jamás haberte escuchado.

-**Debiste hacerlo Bellie-Bells**- canturreó- **ahora seriamos jóvenes, bellas y solteras tratando de conquistar al mundo. **

**-Eres una perra cruel y malvada Scarlett.**

**-No Bella, recuerda-** de pronto su aliento se sintió en mi oreja- **yo soy todo lo que tú jamás te atreverás a hacer. No soy una perra cruel y malvada, tú eres la perra cruel y malvada cariño, solo que estas demasiado reprimida, qué pena.**

**-¿Quisieras callarte un minuto? Necesito terminar mi artículo y tu maldita voz me está desquiciando. **

**-Siempre echándole la culpa a los demás, primero al sexy de Edward… ¡oh Edward!-** gritó como si acabara de tener un orgasmo- **los años lo tratan igual ¿no lo crees Bella?**

**-Es un vampiro, es obvio que sigue viéndose igual.**

**-No me refería a eso tontita, puedo verlo más maduro y esa bata sexy de doctor hace volar mi sucia imaginación**- saltaba sobre mi cama- **¿sigue besando tan bien como antes? **

**-Eso es algo que no te interesa Scarlett ahora por favor lárgate.**

**-Eso quiere decir que si lo besaste. Eres toda una loca Isabella**- reía- **¿te sigue poniendo al 100 como antes verdad? Extraño a ese maldito vampiro sexy, aun recuerdo la vez que lo hicimos ¿te acuerdas? Un dios del sexo, y eso que él te aseguró ser su primera vez… **

**-¿Quieres callarte? No existe un nosotras, tú no existes Scarlett eres parte de mi enferma imaginación.**

**-Oh claro que existo Isabella**- se acomodó nuevamente en mi sillón y sostenía una copa de vino, ¿de dónde la sacó?- **soy tu inconsciente, la parte más oscura de ti, la que quiere divertirse y experimentar ese placer que tus pulsiones necesitan… solo que** – su tono de voz cambió al de una niña regañada- **me tienes encerrada bajo un enorme candado. **

**-Y ahí permanecerás hasta que logre deshacerme de ti** – le gruñí.

-**No te será fácil Bella, porque jugar contigo un rato es mi pasatiempo favorito-** el sonido del timbre del departamento sonó.

**-¿Anna Platt?** Preguntó el hombre de la puerta.

-**Soy yo.**

**-Tengo un paquete para usted, firme por favor.**

**-¿Nos han traído algo especial?**- brincó Scarlett. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a abrir el paquete.

-**Me han traído algo**- la corregí.

-**Es lo mismo… ¿Quieres apresurarte? Me muero de curiosidad… ¿Es tu famoso admirador verdad? **

**-Creo que si…**

**-Ese tipo es muy aburrido, cartitas de amor cursis, flores, fotos tuyas… ¡debería regalarte un consolador!**

**-¡Scarlett!** – le grité, maldito inconsciente porque tenía que torturarme así. Abrí el paquete, era una muñeca de porcelana, muy vieja.

-¿**Qué dice la nota?**

**-Mi dulce muñequita… tan hermosa y frágil… cada vez estoy más cerca de ti**- decía la nota.

-**Algún idiota está enamorado de ti Isabella… que asco. **

**-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo? Yo era muy feliz hasta que apareciste.**

**-¿En serio Bella?**- preguntó mi maldito yo, haciéndome recordar cosas de mi pasado que había bloqueado…

_**Flashback.**_

Él se fue.

Jamás volverá.

Me dejo sola.

Nunca conocerá a sus hijos.

Soy madre soltera.

Trabajo en un lugar que detesto.

Me siento desprotegida.

Soy vampiresa.

**-¿Tu vida es un asco cierto?-** una voz muy parecida a la mía sonó dentro de mi cabeza.

**-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Dónde estás?**

**-¿De verdad no me reconoces, Bella?**

**-¡No y sal de mi cabeza por favor!-** grité.

-**Eres tan aburrida Isabella-y de pronto ella apareció frente a mí, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro de satén, demasiado corto y revelador… ella era… yo.**

**- ¿Qué eres?**

**-Soy tu inconsciente, tu otro yo, tu lado más perverso ha salido a la luz Isabella no puedo dejarte sola preciosa,**- me dio la sonrisa más malvada que jamás haya visto- **soy Scarlett y seré tu salvación…**

_**Fin del flashback.**_

**-¿Recordando viejos tiempos linda?**

**-Así es**- le respondí- ¿**Por qué has decidido regresar Scar?**

**-Te he estado espiando Bellita… te has portado… demasiado bien y me aburres así que decidí darte una sorpresa.**

**-Tú… ¿tú hiciste que lo besara cierto? Fuiste tú la que me impulsó, la que por su culpa sentía espasmos cada vez que él se me acercaba. **

**-Edward Cullen es el sexo andante- Scarlett se relamió los labios- no puedes decirle no al dios del sexo.**

**-Por dios, ¡solo lo hicimos una vez!**- le grité- **es que no puedes superarlo, hazlo, supera a Edward Cullen, supéralo y lárgate de mi vida Scarlett, solo me haces daño- de pronto me encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la muñeca de porcelana algo rota por la fuerza de mi mano que la apretaba, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. **

**-Tranquila mi niña, tranquila**- ella me abrazaba tratando de consolarme- **ya estoy aquí, Scarlett no permitirá que nadie te haga daño…**

* * *

**Xxxx **

**Primero:** **Bella NO ES ESQUIZOFRENICA** es solo que hay algo que no la deja ser feliz y esta en esa búsqueda por lo que aquí aparece Scarlett, díganme algo chicas **¿les gusta o elimino por completo a este personaje? Es que siento que es algo oscuro y fuerte muy diferente a lo que escribo pero tenia ganas de darle un giro a la trama. u.u**

Espero sus reviews con sus dudas y sugerencias chicas, si nos le respondi algún review en verdad discúlpenme, no se donde tengo la cabeza…

Cuídense mucho niñas lindas, besos y abrazos tipo Emmett para todas!

MeL.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí estoy una vez mas, con el capi 21, ya no tengo perdón de dios u.u asi que no les pido disculpas porque no las merezco, para remendar mi error, ya estoy a la mitad del capi 22 debo terminarlo en estos días y lo mando a betear. **

**Este capi va dedicado a todas esas niñas lindas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus bellos reviews motivadores: **

**Katia-Cullen-Pattz , Lupin410, mi Regina Baechler , Liziie Cullen , nohemi, anabelleah94 , Ale74 , darky1995 , Paola Cullen , Susy Cullen , mairaaramirez , fiammailoveedward** y a una chica medio intensa que firmo como **ANONIMO** (chica puedes estar tranquila las cosas mejoraran)

Sin olvidar dedicarles y agradecerles a **SherlyMina (Samantha)** y a **Aryrez (Mary)**pertenecientes al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com** y que se han tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxx**

**Bella´s POV**

**-¿Cree que estoy loca doctora?**

-**Jamás he dicho eso señora Platt**- contestó mi terapeuta quitándose los lentes.

-**No sé qué me pasa, no logro concentrarme en lo que hago. **

**-¿Como en qué?**- preguntó la mujer.

-**Bueno últimamente, cuando algo pasa por mi mente, mi cuerpo termina haciendo otra cosa totalmente diferente. El día de ayer estaba por tomar un baño y terminé en mi recamara viendo fotos de mis hijos ¿es eso normal doctora? **

**-**_**Deja de hacerle perder el tiempo a la terapeuta y vámonos de aquí Bella**_- Scarlett hizo su aparición.

-**Señora Platt, lo que le sucede es normal, los lapsus son manifestaciones de que hay algo en su inconsciente que le pide salir.**

-**¿Y qué tengo que hacer Helena? ¿Cómo descubro que es lo que me pasa?**- pregunté.

**-Debe estar muy alerta por todo lo que le está sucediendo Anna.**

**-¿Es como un rompecabezas verdad? Sé que tengo que poner todas las piezas en su lugar, pero a la vez tengo tanto miedo de descubrir lo que en realidad necesito.**

**-**_**Lo que tú necesitas es a Edward Cullen**_- interrumpió Scarlett como si fuera obvio- _**hasta yo podría ser terapeuta, Bella, apúrate que esta mujer comienza a aburrirme.**_

**-Eso puede ser una señal del porqué últimamente usted se siente así señora Platt... bueno, hemos terminado con la sesión de hoy ¿cómo se siente?**

**-Creo que bien, me siento un poco liviana, creo que me ayuda mucho hablar de mis problemas con usted Helena.**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso.**

**-Hasta la próxima semana doctora**- me despedí.

-**Hasta luego Anna**- Salí del consultorio y me dirigí hacia mi auto.

**-**_**No me gusta que vengas con la loquera…**_

**-Pues a mí no me gustas tú Scarlett y mira, aquí te tengo**- dije refunfuñando.

_**-¿Te urge desaparecerme verdad? **_

**-La verdad es que si, eres mi lado perverso y no me gustas nada de nada Scarlett**- mi atención se desvió de pronto por una pequeña nota pegada en el parabrisas de mi auto.

-_**Genial, mas notas del seudo admirador…**_** -**se quejó ella- _**bueno y que esperas., sabes que la paciencia no es mi más grande cualidad. **_

**-Ya voy, ya voy… veamos qué dices hoy… "Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti… puedo sentir tu olor Bella…" **

**-**_**Eso suena tan excitante**_**-** sonrió mi otro yo.

-**Suena perverso, casi al borde de lo enfermo. Voy a guardar esta nota también, creo que el asunto del admirador comienza a causarme escalofríos. **

**-**_**Aguafiestas**_- contestó ella desde el asiento del copiloto, me metí al auto y manejé hacia la casa de Esme, donde estaban mis hijos- _**y ahora vamos por tus mocosos ¿cierto? Deberíamos tener un momento solo para nosotras, dulce Bells, podemos ir a bailar, y ahí conocerías hombres, que es lo que le falta a tu vida.**_

**-Tengo hombres importantes en mi vida.**

**-**_**Tu viejo padre, tu monstruo de 5 años mentalmente desarrollado, y tu cosa esa llamada Richard no cuentan.**_

**-Richard es mi novio, y lo quiero mucho.**

**-**_**Y si taaaaanto lo quieres, ¿Por qué no fuiste a verlo cuando se accidentó hace unas semanas? Claro era el cumpleaños de tus hijos y la bomba sexy Cullen… como competiría el pobre mortal con eso.**_

**-No podía viajar así nada más, dejarlo todo por él así, sin más. **

**-**_**Claro, pero si tu vampirito se hubiera largado a Italia para que los Vulturi lo mataran ¿no lo hubieses ido a buscar así sin más?**_

**-Eso es diferente Scarlett, además no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no con mi vida, ahora lárgate que no quiero escucharte más, me provocas migraña.**

**-**_**Tú no padecerás nunca de migraña Bella**_- se quejó.

-**Adiós Scar**- mi odioso alter ego desapareció, tampoco soy una esquizofrénica para tener a Scarlett todo el día a mi lado, solo aparece cuando estoy en mis momentos de crisis, últimamente aparece más seguido.

Recuerdo cuando fue que llegó a mi vida… ya no quería vivir, detestaba el maldito empleo que tenía, odiaba la mirada lasciva de los hombres que me daban cada noche en ese horrible lugar, pero todo era por mis niños, ellos eran tan pequeños, no tenían a nadie más que a mí… y entonces ella llegó, me hizo convertirme en una chica fría, que hacia un lado sus sentimientos y pensaba con la cabeza, no con el corazón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué a la casa Cullen, agradecí mis instintos súper desarrollados de vampiro, si no ya me hubiese estampado contra algún árbol.

-**Hola Bella, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-** si Edward Cullen estaba en la casa, no me quejaba por eso, pero para mi salud mental no es bueno verlo tan seguido.

-**Que tal Ed. vengo a ver a los niños, ¿puedo pasar?**

**-Claro adelante-** como todo caballero, me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero- **pensé que estarías en la librería a estas horas.**

**-Sí, lo que pasa es que tuve que ir con Helena…**

**-¿Teníamos terapia hoy? Demonios…**- masculló- **Bella de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención faltar yo…**

**-Woa Edward tranquilo**- lo interrumpí ya que hablaba demasiado rápido- **no teníamos consulta hoy. **

**-¿Y entonces a qué fuiste?**- preguntó interesado.

-**Mis demonios internos han decidió aparecer y quiero solucionarlos ya. **

**-Me alegro**- yo alcé la ceja- **no por tus demonios internos, sino porque quieres solucionarlos y…**

**-No trates de arreglarlo más Edward**- dije con una sonrisa- **¿Dónde están los niños?**

**-Ayudaron a Esme con algunas cosas en el jardín y ya te imaginaras que quedaron algo sucios.**

**-Esos niños nunca aprenderán…**

**-Mami, mami**- mis pequeños llegaron corriendo a abrazarme.

-**Hola mis amores, ¿Cómo se portaron con la abuela Esme?**

**-Bien mami, hoy aprendimos a reparar las plantitas que están enfermas**- sonrió mi pequeña.

**-¿Y qué tal lo pasaste tú Will?**

**-La abuelita Esme es genial.**

**-Yo sé que soy genial cariño**- Esme le dio una enorme sonrisa – **solo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- Will y Emily me mostraron sus manitas con algunos raspones- pero no hubo peligro alguno Bella. **

**-No te preocupes Esme, todos sabemos que ser propensos a accidentes no lo sacaron a mi**- Edward arrogante Cullen hizo su aparición.

-**Tú no eras parte de la conversación Edward**- me quejé- **pero tendré que darte la razón por esta vez nada más. **

**-Edward 1- Bella 0-** comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, algo tenía que ocurrírseme para poderle ganar.

-**Niños…**- una de las mejores ideas vino a mi- **¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer a donde ustedes quieran?**

-**Si**- gritaron mis pequeños- ¿**y podemos llevar a Megan? ¿Y a la abuelita Esme?**

**-Por mi encantada** – sonrió Esme- **si quieres yo hablo con Ángela para ver si podemos pasar por la pequeña Meg.**

**-Gracias Esme** **Bueno chicos ya escucharon, alisten sus cosas para poder irnos.**

**-Gracias mam**i- mis pequeños corrieron a abrazarme- ¡**eres la mejor del mundo!**

-**Lo sé tesoros, ahora vayan por sus cosas**- mis pequeños salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, Esme los siguió para ayudarlos- ¿**cómo te quedo el ojo Edward Cullen? Mami 2- Edward 0.**

**-Los has comprado**- se quejó Edward – **y así no cuenta el marcador.**

**-Nunca dudes del poder de mami**- le guiñé el ojo y subí a la habitación de mis hijos, a veces creo que Scarlett influye en mi…

**Edward´s POV.**

La tarde no pudo ser mejor, los niños y Megan divirtiéndose, comiendo hamburguesas con papas, subiéndose a los juegos del local, corriendo, riendo, gritando… jamás había visto a mis hijos tan felices.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-**No nada solo estaba pensando…**

**-¿En qué? Digo si se puede saber.**

**-Pensaba en todo lo que nos ha pasado… ¿alguna vez imaginaste vernos aquí disfrutando de nuestros hijos, juntos sin destrozarnos?**

**-¿La verdad?** – Asentí- **no. Primero, jamás imaginé tener hijos, y contigo menos Edward, no porque no quisiera pero, dada tu condición de vampiro…**

**-Si Bella ya entendí…**

**-Bueno ya, discúlpame… -e**xhaló- **después de que desaparecieras y los niños nacieran, comencé a sentir un inmenso odio hacia ti Edward, todo lo que veía me recordaba a ti y es algo que no podía soportarlo. **

**-Lo lamento mucho Bells… yo jamás quise lastimarte, de verdad, pensé que te protegía…**

**-Lo sé, ahora lo comprendo Ed-** ella tomó mi mano- **me tomó mucho tiempo, idas con la terapeuta, peleas con Scarlett…**

**-¿Scarlett?-** pregunté curioso.

-**Otra historia que luego te contaré**- me sonrió para darme confianza- **lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí juntos, sin arrancarnos la cabeza.**

**-Bueno querida**- la interrumpí- **tú eres la que tiene ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, yo quiero arrancarte otra cosa, como tu ropa, pero no todo es posible en esta vida linda** – le guiñé el ojo.

-**Eres un idiota Edward-** me dio con su puño juguetonamente en el hombro- **pero no puedo creer que ahora pueda contestar tus pesadas bromas sin gruñirte.**

**-Oh vamos nena, me gusta que me gruñas.**

**-No abuses de la confianza que ahora te tengo Edward.**

**-Bueno ya, me calmo-** dije alzando las manos- ¿**algún día podré tener tu entera confianza para que puedas contarme lo que pasó después del nacimiento de los niños?**

**-Sí, yo creo que algún día será… es un tema difícil, que me la he pasado reprimiendo por muchos años… pero mi inconsciente no colabora, cree que debo vomitar todos esos sentimientos de dolor y odio. **

**-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-** la curiosidad me mataba, lo siento.

-**Creo que aún no es tiempo Ed. Nuestra relación ha estado mejorando y la verdad no quiero arruinarlo, no por ahora.**

**-¿Me prometes que cuando estés lista hablarás de ese pasado que tanto te lastima? **

**-Lo prometo**- sonrió- **pero por ahora eso no es importante…**

**-Tía Bells**- Megan corrió hacia nosotros.

-**Cariño estás toda sudada, déjame limpiarte**- Bella limpió su carita con un pañuelo que traía en el bolso- **ahora tranquila y respira bien, hay que llenar de aire esos pulmoncitos tuyos.**

**-Si tía Bells.**

**-¿Te estás divirtiendo Megan?**- le pregunté a la pequeña, que se sonrojó un poco.

-**Mucho Edward.**

**-Me da gusto verte tan feliz con ellos, ¿los quieres mucho cierto?**

**-Si **- contestó ella- **para mí son mis primos, como han estado con mami y conmigo desde hace muchos años, son parte de mi pequeña familia.**

**-Nosotros también te queremos como si fueras de nuestra familia Meg**- Bella la abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente.

**-¿Edward puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Claro pequeña**- le sonreí para infundirle confianza.

-**Ya sé que eres el papi de Will y Milie… bueno eso lo supe desde que te vi ese día en la librería de la tía Bells** – se sonrojó- **y yo quería saber si tú... si tú me dejarías llamarte tío Edward.**

Ok, la pregunta me había sorprendido por completo, por mi naturaleza los humanos se alejan por instinto de supervivencia, pero por extraño que parezca, las personas que se relacionan con Bella, tienden a sentirse un poco cómodos conmigo.

-**Edward…**- Bella habló muy bajo y demasiado rápido para que solo yo entendiera- **Megan te acaba de pedir algo, no seas grosero y respóndele. **

**-Sí, yo… perdón pequeña tu pregunta me sorprendió… ¿quieres que sea tu tío?**

**-Sip, eres guapo, y quieres mucho a mi tía Bells y a mis primitos… además eres su papi. Pero si no quieres puedo seguir llamándote Edward…**

**-No, no**- la interrumpí- **me puedes llamar tío Edward en serio, ¿y yo puedo decirte sobrina?**

**-Si **– dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- **tengo que decirles esto a Milie y Will – dicho esto salió corriendo.**

**-Eso fue muy lindo Edward, ¿ya ves que no es tan difícil abrirte a las personas?**

-**Me cuesta trabajo Bella, mi naturaleza hace que la gente me tenga miedo.**

**-Sí, bueno yo también soy un monstruo como tú dices ser, y no por eso debe tener corazón de piedra con las personas que me rodean.**

**-Estoy trabajando en ello Bella, dame tiempo**- respondí un poco cortante.

-**Lo sé, pero no quita que lo que hiciste fuera lindo, así que ahora eres realmente bienvenido a la familia Swan-Weber, te garantizamos horas de diversión. **

**-Gracias** – le sonreí- **espero no decepcionarlos.**

**-No lo harás Eddie, confío en ti.**

**-Detesto que me llamen Eddie.**

**-Algún día te rendirás Eddie, y comenzarás a aceptar tu nuevo apodo.**

**-Y ese día yo buscaré uno para ti campanita, y te arrepentirás de haberme llamado así.**

**-Uy que miedo te tengo… voy por los niños y Esme, ya es hora de irnos… **

El trayecto a casa fue divertido, pensé que los niños estarían rendidos y dormirían de inmediato… me equivoqué. La malteada de chocolate solo sirvió para darles más energías, tuvimos un problemita con Emily que no se quería bajar del columpio, yo estaba por ceder y decir que nos quedaríamos un rato más, hasta que Bella dio esa mirada de "soy tu madre y haces lo que te digo" que pudimos convencer a mi princesa.

Después de casi 10 minutos del regaño de Bella hacia mí, por ser demasiado blandengue con nuestros hijos, subimos al auto. Ahora mientras manejaba a casa, veía por el espejo retrovisor como Megan, William y Emily se divertían jugando con mi madre.

-**No es justo Milie así no vale, si tu puedes ver lo que pensamos** - se quejo Will.

**-¿Megan sabe nuestro secreto?-** le pregunté asombrado a Bella.

**-Solo una parte, sabe que somos especiales nada más… y que si ella se lo dice a alguien nos tendríamos que ir muy lejos. Así que dejo de preguntar por qué no podíamos salir en días soleados y porque tía Bella no comía. Es una niña inteligente. **

**-Mami, ¡Milie está haciendo trampa!**

**-Eso no es cierto Will.**

**-Ah que sí.**

**-Que no.**

**-Bueno ya niños basta**- los regañó su madre- **compórtense por favor, ¿no les da pena que su abuelita Esme y Megan los vea pelear?**

**-Perdón mami-** contestaron mis hijos al unísono.

-**Además, su padre está manejando y ustedes conocen muy bien las reglas de tránsito que su abuelo Charlie les enseñó. **

**-No pelear cuando los papis estén manejando**- repitieron mis niños.

-**Muy bien, ahora sigan jugando tranquilamente, Will usará su escudo para evitar discusiones.**

**-Pero mami**- la interrumpió Emily.

-**Sin peros Emily Elizabeth.**

**-Si mamita… **

**-¿No has pensado en trabajar como celador en una cárcel para mujeres Bella?**- sabía que ella se vengaría de mi, después de esto.

-**Sigue manejando Edward Cullen o hay regaño para ti también. **

**-Si señora- **hice un saludo militar y seguí conduciendo. Las peleas en la parte trasera del auto pararon y llegamos sanos y salvos a la casa. Esme desabrochó los cinturones de las sillas especiales de los niños y los bajamos del auto. Por insistencia de Bella, llevé a Megan sobre mis hombros, creo que ya se había adaptado a que de ahora en adelante yo sería su tío Edward.

**-Estoy pensando en algo naranja, que vive en el mar…**

**-¡Una naranja marina!-** gritó Emily.

-**No Milie aún no termino de hablar**- se quejó Will- **mami dile que me deje terminar mi frase.**

**- Ya niños, dejen de pelear que la tía Angie se enojará si los ve discutiendo**- los regañó Bella. En ese momento William bajó su escudo y mis sentidos me alertaron de algo.

**-¿Bella sientes eso?-** pregunté preocupado mientras el elevador subía al piso del departamento de Ángela.

**-¿Edward, Bella?-** Esme nos interrumpió – **díganme que no son imaginaciones mías y que también están oliendo eso**. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entonces pudimos sentirlo… sangre.

-**Esme, llévate a los niños a la casa.**

**-¿Tía Bells que pasa?-** Megan comenzaba a respirar exageradamente.

-**Cariño no es nada**- Bella intentó tranquilizarla- **olvidé recordar que tu mami dijo que no estaría en casa a esta hora, tonta de mi-** hizo como si se golpeara la frente- **Esme te llevará a la casa de los Cullen junto con tus primitos, para que te quedes un rato ¿sí?**

**-Sí tía Bells**- sonrió la niña un poco más tranquila- **pero quisiera buscar a Nickos, no puedo dormir sin mi peluche.**

**-Yo te lo llevaré preciosa**- le sonreí aparentando que no pasaba nada- **Esme por favor llévalos a casa ya.**

**-Jasper y Alice vienen enseguida**- Bella me interrumpió cerrando su teléfono celular. Esme en unos segundos se llevó a los niños, así que Bella abrió la puerta rápidamente, lo que vimos nos sorprendió. Cosas regadas por toda la casa, cristales rotos y sangre…

-¡**Ángela**! –Bella corrió hacia la habitación de su amiga y la seguí, la humana estaba tirada en el suelo bañada en sangre- **Dios Angie por favor resiste.**

-**Tiene los signos vitales muy débiles**- dije tomándole el pulso- ¿**Ángela me escuchas?**

**-Si**…- susurró con dificultad la chica- **me duele.**

**-Tranquila linda**- Bella le acariciaba el resto- ¡**Dónde demonios están Alice y Jasper!**- mi teléfono sonó era un mensaje de Alice: dile a Bella que llegamos en 2 minutos traemos a Carlisle.

-**Llegan en 2 minutos Bella, tranquilízate que estas asustando a Ángela y ella te necesita.**

**- Sí Edward lo siento… Angie ya viene la ayuda, Carlisle va a curarte es un excelente doctor y luego nos llevaremos a los niños a la playa como tanto me has pedido, pero por favor resiste.**

**-No sé… si pueda Bells… **

**-Si podrás Ángela Weber, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, ¿recuerdas nuestro lema?**

**-Si…**- susurró débilmente.

-**Ángela perdón por preguntarte esto**- detesté interrumpir este momento- **necesitamos saber quién te hizo esto ¿podrás ayudarnos?**

**-Si…**

**-Vamos a encontrarlo y pagara por esto**- gruñó Bella- **Angie necesito que me digas la verdad ¿pudiste reconocer a tu atacante?**

**-Si… fue ella…- s**usurró débilmente la humana- **la pelirroja… nos encontró Bella…-** y de pronto Ángela Weber, perdió el conocimiento….

* * *

**Xxxx**

Algunas chicas lo imaginaron: si, Victoria estaba detrás de las cartas del supuesto admirador, 1000 puntos para gryffindor jajajaja.

¿Estuvo medio intenso este capi verdad? Y no tienen idea de como estará el siguiente… temo decirles que a lo mucho esta historia tendrá 30 capis… lo lamento en verdad, las ideas se me están acabando, u.u y pues ya tengo otra historia en mente, muy loca por cierto :p

Infinitas gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews, NO dejen de hacerlo por favor! Se que no lo merezco mucho, porque tardo en actualizar pero, pues ya estoy yendo a mis practicas en el hospital psiquiátrico (que por cierto me encanta) y si es un poco cansado vincular la teoría con lo que te toca ver…

Denme animos con sus reviews chicas lindas! Ya saben que si tienen una duda, sugerencia o solo quieren platicar síganme by mi twitter: dulceamor_mel díganme: soy de FF y tengo ganas de platicar sobre porque el cabello de Carlisle se ve tan horrible en amanecer o que se yo.

**Abrazos tipo Emmett para todas ustedes!**

Se despide: **MeL.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicas, al fin subo capi :p estoy ya a finales de semestre en la uni, muchas tareas y trabajos y sin embargo dije: no, lo siento, necesito dedicarle tiempo a este fic! Y pues aquí estoy.

Son las 00:00 hrs aquí en México, asi que subo capi calientito para ustedes!

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, este capi va dedicado a ustedes mis niñas:

**Nohemi, lexa0619 , Regina Baechler , CaroBereCullen , MaGa Cullen , fiammailoveedward, darky1995 , mairaaramirez , Alexz Darcy Black , Mariel, Liziie Cullen , bellami y Angie Cullen Hale.**

Chicas sin cuenta: tomo en cuenta sus reviews pero no tengo donde contestarles :[

Sin olvidar dedicarles y agradecerles a **SherlyMina (Samantha)** y a **Aryrez (Mary)**pertenecientes al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com**y que se han tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Bella´s POV.**

**-¿Familiares de la señora Ángela Weber?**

**-Nosotros**- Edward contestó por mí, Ben y yo escuchamos atentos al médico.

-**Ya hemos estabilizado a la señora Weber. **

**-¿Ella… ella estará bien?**- Ben preguntó, había pasado toda la noche en la sala de espera, no podía irse hasta saber que Angie estaba fuera de peligro.

-**Tiene muchos rasguños, algunos por cristales que se le incrustaron en el cuerpo, moretones, huesos rotos que ya fueron atendidos y la herida del vientre…. ¿Se encuentra el señor Weber aquí? **

**-No hay señor Weber**- respondió Ben un poco tímido- **pero yo soy su pareja, y quisiera saber lo que realmente tiene mi mujer. **

**-Lamento informarle señor, que la herida del abdomen le produjo un desgarre en el vientre por lo que la paciente perdió al bebé…**- la cara de Ben fue absoluto terror.

**-¿Doctor, Ángela estaba embarazada?**- al fin pude pronunciar algo.

-**Me temo que si, tenía dos meses de embarazo, lo lamento mucho. **

**-Doctor**- Edward lo interrumpió- **¿ella podrá… embarazarse de nuevo? **

**-No lo creo posible**- el médico reviso el historial- **el desgarre ha dejado muy débil la matriz de la señora Weber, no podrá soportar más de tres meses de embarazo, en verdad lamento darles esta noticia… si no tienen otra duda me retiro.**

**-¿Doctor, podemos pasar a verla?**- pregunté.

-**La señora Weber aún no despierta, pero sí pueden pasar, aunque, solo le dará tiempo de pasar a una persona señorita**- el hombre miró su reloj- **el horario de visitas termina en quince minutos. No los desperdicien.**

**-Gracias doctor**- contesté, el hombre se alejó de nosotros- **Ben será mejor que tú pases a verla.**

**-Pero Bella… ella es tu mejor amiga…**

**-Si bueno, pero tú eres su novio**- sonreí para darle confianza- **anda no desaproveches los trece minutos que quedan.**

**-Gracias Bella**- me contestó con una sonrisa y entró a verla. Edward se encontraba muy callado jugando con sus dedos.

-**Ed, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-No…-** negó con la cabeza mientras me contestaba- **Bella, ella estaba embarazada… ella te iba a contar todo cuando llegaras a su departamento, tenia impresa su primera ecografía… **

**-Edward**- intenté tomar su mano y él la alejó.

-**Tú serias la primera en saber que estaba embarazada, les sacó tres copias, una para ella, otra para Ben y la última era para tí luego… luego ella llegó… yo tengo la culpa**- Edward se jaló el cabello.

-**Edward no, tú no tienes la culpa**- dije agachándome frente a donde estaba sentado- **tú no sabías que esa perra de Victoria iba a atacar a Angie, jamás lo hubieras sabido. **

**-No, pero si la hubiera matado hace años nada de esto hubiera pasado.**

**-Y tal vez, Ángela no se hubiera reencontrado con Ben… **- le tomé el rostro- **vamos Ed. no eres Dios para estar en todo.**

**-Quiero matarla Bella**- los manos del vampiro se hicieron en forma de puños, si él aún fuera humano, sus nudillos estarían casi morados.

-**Lo sé cariño, pero esta no es tu pelea**- dije levantándome y tomando mi bolso.

**-¿Bella qué estás diciendo? **

**-Esta pelea es entre Victoria yo**- dije- **y tú no me vas a detener.**

**-¿Estás loca?, no voy a permitir que cometas semejante estupidez.**

**-¿Y dejar que para la próxima vez, lastime a nuestros hijos o a los de Ben o a Megan? Lo siento Edward, pero eso jamás pasará. **

**-No**- dijo Edward levantándose de la silla- **Jasper, Emmett y yo iremos a cazarla.**

**-No lo creo, esto ya es personal, esa maldita se atrevió a lastimar lo más sagrado que tengo, que es mi familia, y ni tú ni nadie me va a detener-** dije caminando hacia la salida del hospital, era de noche y afuera caía una lluvia torrencial. Edward llegó en segundos a mi lado y me acorraló entre sus brazos y mi auto.

-**No irás a ningún lado sola**- me gruñó- **es demasiado peligroso. **

**-¡Tengo que hacerlo!**- le grité mientras la lluvia terminaba de empaparnos.- **no dejaré que esa loca lastime a alguien más Edward, tengo que encontrarla. **

**-No.**

**-Edward suéltame-** le gruñí también.

**-No Bella.**

**-Tengo que encontrar a Victoria maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me sueltas de una vez? Tengo que detenerla Edward, por favor.**

**-No voy a permitir que caigas en la trampa de esa demente, demonios Bella ¿es que acaso no lo ves?**- las gotas de lluvia bajaban por su mandíbula.

-**No**- susurré.

-**No quiero perderte de nuevo, maldita sea ¡yo te amo!-** No tuve tiempo de contestar, los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos, el beso era voraz y mi cuerpo demasiado traicionero, mis manos comenzaron a ascender hasta su cabello y comencé a jalarlo. No nos importo si estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital, estaba oscuro y llovía como si hubiera un huracán, nadie en su sano juicio saldría a llamarnos la atención… - **¿ves porque no puedo dejar que vayas sola a buscar a Victoria para matarla?** – Dijo después de despegar nuestros labios- **No quiero perderte de nuevo Bella.**

**-No me perderás Edward**- dije colocando nuestras frentes juntas- **pero tienes que entender que esta es mi batalla, Victoria lleva años buscándome, y Bella Swan no piensa esconderse, voy a encontrar a esa maldita y la haré pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho… **

…

**-¿Alteraron la escena del crimen?**

**-Por supuesto Bella, estás hablando con el mejor** – me sonrió Jasper.

-**Ya hemos hablado con la policía cariño**- Esme habló- **ellos están informados de que un hombre encapuchado se metió al departamento de Ángela a robar, probablemente se asustó de que ella estuviera ahí y por eso la lastimó.**

**-Tuvimos que llevarnos ciertas cosas de valor, obviamente se las devolveremos cuando todo esto haya pasado.**

**-Gracias Emm.**

**-De nada Bells**- el grandote me guiñó el ojo.

**-¿Carlisle, cómo está tomando esto Megan?**

**-Ya se encuentra poco mejor Bella, Esme me informó que la pequeña padece de asma así que me tome la libertad de conseguir algunos inhaladores solo por si acaso, pero puedes estar tranquila, ella y los niños duermen plácidamente, Esme y Rosalie tuvieron que darles leche caliente.**

**-Y leerles un cuento para dormir**- interrumpió Rosalie **– Megan no paraba de llorar, aún no sabemos si decirles o no la verdad, ¿tú qué opinas Bella? **

**-Yo hablaré con ellos tres no se preocupen… ¿Alice, has visto algo sobre Victoria?**- la pequeña Cullen no había pronunciado in una palabra desde que Edward y yo llegamos a casa- **¿Alice estás bien?**

**-Es mi culpa Bella, lo siento**- Alice llegó hasta a donde yo estaba y me abrazó, si ella fuera humana estaría llorando sin parar- **perdóname, yo debí haber visto esto, en verdad lo lamento. **

**-No Alie, no es tu culpa.**

**-Claro que si, debí estar pendiente de todo, yo soy la que ve el futuro y solo unos segundos después de que esa psicópata la atacara yo pude verlo y…**

**-Alice**- la agarré de los hombros- **tú no tienes la culpa de nada entiéndelo, Victoria es una demente, que lleva años escondiéndose de mí, ¡años! Jamás lo hubieras pensado. **

**-Pero las cartas del supuesto admirador** –chilló.

-**Debo darle puntos a esa loca, por trazar un buen plan sin que nos diéramos cuenta. **

**-Pero…**

**-Mary Alice solo cállate por favor**- la abracé- **te quiero en serio, y esto no es tu culpa así que por favor ya supéralo… ¿Qué tienen ustedes los Cullen que se creen Dios? No pueden estar en todo chicos, de verdad. **

**-Gracias Bella…-**me sonrió Alie- **lamento haberme ido sin despedirme…**

**-Es en serio Alice-** resoplé- **Ustedes me van a producir migraña… ya olviden el pasado, se fueron y regresaron…**

**-10 años después**- interrumpió Emmet.

-**Si bueno 1, 10 años que más da, lo importante es que están aquí, y que yo, Bella Swan ya lo superé, fin de la historia… ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, Victoria está enferma de "venganza" y anda suelta por algún lugar del Estado, debemos encontrarla.**

**-¿Y qué hacemos con los niños?-**preguntó Rosalie- **no podemos dejarlos solos, ella puede lastimarlos.**

**-Por eso tendremos que armar una estrategia** – Jasper habló- **ella no debe actuar sola; las cartas del supuesto admirador deben ser de alguien más, ya que no reconocemos su olor. **

**-Somos 8 vampiros**- Emmett lo interrumpió- **aún cuando ella actué sola o con alguien más somos más fuertes. ¡Yo me apunto a cazar a la bruja! ¿Qué es lo primero que haremos?**

**-Concuerdo con Rosalie**- dije calmando un poco a Emmett - **no podemos dejar a los niños desprotegidos, pero tampoco pueden olvidarse de sus obligaciones, todavía estamos en julio y los que van a la escuela tienen exámenes finales.**

**-¡Bella eso no es importante!**

**-Edward tampoco pueden vivir encerrados porque esa loca está buscándome. Yo ya no soy la débil humana, puedo defenderme fácilmente.**

**-No, no puedes**- Edward me gruñó.

-**No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo Edward Cullen.**

**-¿Chicos quieren dejar de pelear por favor?-** Jasper habló- **tenemos que enfocarnos en Victoria, Bella tiene razón en parte, no podemos hacer a un lado nuestras obligaciones, fingimos una vida humana normal, hay personas que cuentan con nosotros; además, tenemos que hacerle ver a Victoria que no le tenemos miedo. **

**-Mami…**-los sollozos de Megan comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes- **mami…**

**-Yo voy**- dije antes de que Esme o Rosalie se me adelantaran. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me acerqué hasta mi pequeña sobrina- **ya cariño tranquila…**

**-Tía Bells-** Megan no dejaba de llorar- **¿tía Bells donde está mami?**

**-Cariño, mami tuvo un accidente en la tarde y hemos tenido que llevarla al hospital.**

**-¿Pero mi mami está bien? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Puedo verla ahorita?**

**-Pequeña, tu mami está descansando en estos momentos, además a esta hora no dejan entrar a los niños. **

**-Pero ella es mi mami**- me interrumpió Meg- **yo quiero ver a mi mami tía Bellie, debe sentirse solita.**

**-Lo siento tesoro, pero de verdad no puedo llevarte**- le limpié las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas- **además puedes estar tranquila, tu mamá no está sola, Ben ha decidido quedarse a cuidarla toda la noche, para que tú puedas recargar tus pilas y poder estar con ella mañana.**

**-¿Y mañana si puedo verla tía Bells?** – preguntó la pequeña con los ojos hinchados.

-**Claro tesoro**- le di un beso en la frente- **ahora debes dormir que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.**

**-No quiero…**

**-Oh si señorita, no te vas a librar de la escuela, pero te prometo que saliendo iremos a ver a mami, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Si tía.**

**-Bueno cariño, ahora descansa**- la recosté y la tapé con cuidado.

**-Te quiero tía Bellie.**

**-Yo también tesoro, hasta mañana.** – Megan se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos, así que fui hacia el otro lado de la cama donde estaban mis pequeños, Will tenía el ceño fruncido mientras dormía, comencé a jugar con su cabello porque eso lo tranquilizaba- **eso es mi niño, no me gusta verte enojado mientras duermes… desearía poder entrar a tus sueños y alejar las cosas malas de ti y de Milie…**

**-No creo que eso sea posible Bella**- Edward llegó a mi lado, le hice espacio para que se sentara en la cama conmigo- **… ellos son tan perfectos. **

**-Eso lo dices porque eres su padre.**

**-Estoy muy orgulloso de mis **_**cachorros**_**, que puedo decirte**- me sonrió- **pero en verdad son perfectos Bella, míralos, son una fusión increíble de nosotros. **

**-Y a veces eso puede ser un dolor de cabeza, también heredaron algunos de nuestros defectos.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**- preguntó curioso.

-Me **preocupa que dadas sus condiciones de semi vampiros, no socialicen con niños de su edad…-**suspiré- **… yo siempre fui solitaria y tu tampoco te salvas Edward, y temo que eso pueda afectarles en un futuro, o que el día de mañana me reclamen porque no pudieron tener una vida normal, yendo a una escuela sin tener que repetir por muchos años para que no sospechen de ellos… **

**-Bella**

**-O que no se puedan enamorar nunca, ¡cómo voy a vivir si mis hijos no encuentran nunca al amor de su vida!**

**-Bella cálmate por favor…-** Edward tomó mi mano- **Will y Emily tienen 5 años.**

**-Tienen 10 en realidad pero aparentan…**

**-Pero aparentan 5 años Isabella lo sé, faltarán muchos años para que ellos lleguen a la edad adulta y conozcan personas y a lo mejor una sea especial para ellos y se enamoren.**

**-¿Crees que ese día llegará Edward?**

**-Sí. Y cuando llegue yo estaré contigo apoyándote**- besó mi mano- **así que por favor tranquilízate y dejemos dormir a nuestros pequeños.**

**-Está bien**- tapé a mis bebés y saqué el dedo de la boca de Milie, no resultó, ya que volvió a meterlo- **necesito conseguir algo para que deje de hacer eso.**

**-Bella, Emily es una bebé**- rió un poco bajo Edward- **es normal que los niños hagan eso a su edad.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé**- suspiré- **sé que estoy exagerando pero todo esto me pone de nervios, temo que esa loca lastime a nuestros niños.**

**-Ella no se acercará** – la cara de Edward se endureció- **vamos a acabar con ella antes de que llegue si quiera a pensar en hacerles algo.**

**-Tienes razón**- le sonreí y caminamos hacia la puerta- **buenas noches bebés, dulces sueños- dije en susurro, cerré la puerta de la habitación de mis niños y Edward y yo bajamos hacia la sala, el plan de acabar con Victoria comenzaría a formarse. **

…

**Narrador´s POV.**

_(St. Luke's Hospital & Health Network de Allentown, al día siguiente)_

Los pasos de unas zapatillas se escuchaban por el hospital rumbo hacia el área de guardería, la mujer se alisó el uniforme, mientras sostenía fuertemente el tablero con la información de los niños que estaban en la sala de juegos:

Niños:

-Emily Elizabeth Platt. -William Anthony Platt.

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de junio de 2013.

Edad: 5 años (ambos niños)

Padres:

-Isabella Anna Platt. (Soltera) - Edward Anthony Cullen (Soltero)

Enfermedades: (ambos niños)

Fotosensibilidad a la luz solar, exposición por un tiempo prolongado produce lesiones de eccema.

…

Sonrió en sus adentros "la enfermera", solo tenía pocos minutos antes de que Alice Cullen la descubriera y entonces, su plan de vengar la muerte de su amado no serviría de nada.

-**Buenos días**- saludó con elegancia- **soy la nueva enfermera.**

**-Usted debe ser la señorita Collins cierto**- sonrió otra mujer- **mi nombre es Monique, soy la jefa de enfermeras de la guardería. **

**-Mucho gusto, solo vengo a dejarle unos documentos que el doctor Rogers me ha dicho que los lea y firme urgentemente.**

**-Claro linda, ¿puedes echarle un ojo a los niños? No puedo leer sin mis lentes y los dejé en el piso 2, vengo rápido.**

**-Por supuesto**- la pelirroja camino hacia el área de los niños de 3 a 5 años; ahí estaban sus objetivos, jugando inocentemente con unas piezas de Lego, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Solo le quedaban 3 minutos de tiempo, tenía que actuar ya- **hola**- saludó a los pequeños, quienes enseguida voltearon la cabeza, alertas de que un vampiro estaba cerca de ellos.

-**Hola**- contestaron a coro un poco temerosos- **¿eres… un vampiro?-** preguntó muy bajito Emily.

-**Sí y ustedes también ¿cierto?-** preguntó ella.

-**Más o menos… somos la mitad **– respondió Emily.

**-¿Ustedes son los hijos de Edward y Bella verdad?-** habló en voz baja la pelirroja.

-**Si… ¿y tú cómo conoces a nuestro papi?**- preguntó algo desconfiado el pequeño Will.

-**Bueno, porque nos conocemos desde hace… 10 años, antes de que ustedes nacieran.**

**-Mamá nos ha dicho que no debemos hablar con extraños.**

**-Bueno yo no soy una extraña como tú dices pequeño, conozco a sus papis, sé que ustedes se llaman Emily y William y que su tía Ángela se encuentra internada en este hospital porque tuvo un accidente.**

**-Ella no miente Milie… ¿Y entonces cómo te llamas?-** preguntó el pequeño.

-**Mi nombre es Victoria** – contestó con una enorme sonrisa disfrazada la pelirroja y se acercó lentamente a los ingenuos niños, la primera parte del plan acababa de empezar- **y ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor… **

* * *

**Xxxx **

Apareció Victoria tan tan tan tan! :S

Al fin hiso acto de presencia esta villana asi que agárrense fuerte chicas!

Muchas me han dicho que les gusta el fic y que no quieren que se acabe en 30 capis… lo pensaré… no es por mala onda, pero no se si mi cerebro de para más ideas, veremos como se desarrolla esto.

Infinidad de gracias chicas, me hacen muy feliz con sus mensajitos, ya saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden decírmela estoy a sus ordenes aquí en FF o en twitter.

Nos leemos pronto! :]

Abrazos tipo Emmett para todas, MeL.


	23. Chapter 23

Disculpen la tardanza chicas, tuvimos un problema técnico las chicas que me Betean y yo, y no quise tardar mas en actualizar.

Aclaración: este capitulo NO esta beteado ni por **SherlyMina (Samantha)** ni **Aryrez (Mary)**

**Las tres no nos pusimos de acuerdo, desaparecimos, en fin… espero pronto arreglar este asunto. u.u **

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews y alertas que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, este capi va dedicado a ustedes mis niñas por la infinita paciencia que me han tenido:

Mi fiel amiga **Regina Baechler****, ****Anabella Falivene****Alexz Darcy Black****,****CaroBereCullen****, ****darky1995****, ****RAKL, Angie Cullen Hale, ****mairaaramirez****, ****MaGa Cullen**** , ****anabelleah94**** , ****Mentxu Masen Cullen**** , ****Susy Cullen**** , ****bellami, ****Paola Cullen**** , ****Liziie Cullen**** , ****Rakelita**** y ****fiammailoveedward**

**Chicas sin cuenta**: tomo en cuenta sus reviews pero no tengo donde contestarles :[

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Bella´s POV.**

Dicen que cuando eres madre, obtienes un sexto sentido que te advierte del posible peligro en el que pueden encontrarse esos seres pequeñitos a los que les diste vida; también dicen, quienes ya lo han vivido, que al transformarte en vampiro, tus sentidos se agilizan, te conviertes en un perfecto depredador, bueno yo soy una vampiresa y también soy madre, por lo que mi radar, mi sexto sentido se ha activado, algo pasa con mis niños.

**-¿Ocurre algo Anna? Te noto nerviosa ¿te sientes bien?**

**-La cabeza me está matando Jerry, ¿podemos tener la junta el día de mañana? En verdad lo lamento, mi migraña comienza a ser insoportable**- mentí, la junta de la editorial de Richard podía esperar, mis hijos eran más importantes.

-**Claro Anna, no se puede aplazar la salud**- me contestó Jerry Reed, el jefe de mi aun "novio" Richard - **¿tomaste tu medicamento? Una vez mi mujer lo olvidó, y fue a dar al hospital, fue una mala experiencia, así que te entiendo. ¿Ustedes tienen algún inconveniente porque la junta se posponga a otro día?**- preguntó a los demás ejecutivos quienes negaron- **muy bien entonces nosotros nos comunicaremos con ustedes señores, que tengan buen día.**

**-Muchas gracias Jerry, en verdad lo lamento.**

**-No te preocupes Anna-** me sonrió Richard - **vamos te acompaño al auto**- lo seguí.

**-¿Cómo sigues Richie?-** pregunté mientras entrabamos al ascensor- **te pido una disculpa por no haber podido visitarte después del accidente… el trabajo, los niños, problemas en casa, todo se me juntó. **

**-No te preocupes Anna**- se apoyó del bastón que le recomendaron para caminar- **este amigo y yo no nos separaremos por algunas semanas según mi médico; además no estuve solo, mamá fue a visitarme o mejor dicho a consentirme…**

**-Tu madre debe odiarme, ¿Qué clase de novia soy, si no voy a visitar a mi novio accidentado?**- bufé.

**-Una novia que tiene un trabajo e hijos que atende**r- me besó en los labios- **no te mentiré que te he extrañado mucho Anna, pero sobreviví sin ti, creo que puedo decir que nuestra relación no es de dependencia**- rió, las puertas del elevador se abrieron - **he pedido tu auto al ballet parking, ya debe estar en la entrada.**

**-Gracias Richard… eres un sol**- le sonreí- **pero debo irme en verdad, no soporto la cabeza y tengo que pasar a ver a Angie al hospital y recoger a los niños.**

**-¿Cómo sigue ella?**

**-Espero que ya mejor, no la he visto despierta, espero tener suerte**- el ballet abrió la puerta de mi auto- **nos vemos pronto Richie**- lo besé – **te hablo mas tarde.**

**-Cuídate Annie, salúdame a Weber**- asentí y maneje a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar: Alice W. Cullen, contesté- **dime Alie ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Tuve una visión, Edward está en examen y no me contesta el teléfono, yo no puedo abandonar la escuela**- comenzó a hablar muy rápido…

-**Alice tranquila, solo dime que sucede.**

**-Es Victoria… creo, no estoy segura, pero yo la vi.**

**-¿Viste a esa loca?-** gruñí, y me pasé un alto, la verdad no me importó, tenía que llegar hasta mis niños- ¿**Dónde está?**

**-Bella… creo que ella estuvo en el hospital donde están los niños.**

**-¡Qué! ¿Qué les hiso esa enferma a mis bebes?** – grité muy enojada pisando fuertemente el acelerador, esa loca se había atrevido a llegar hasta mis niños, manejé lo más rápido hasta el lugar y distinguí el edificio- **Ya llegué al hospital Alice, sigue marcándole a Edward hasta que te conteste**- mal estacioné el auto y subí corriendo hacia la guardería donde estaban mis niños, si fuera una humana el corazón se me habría salido del pecho- **¿Dónde están mis hijos?** – le pregunté a la mujer encargada de esa área- **Emily y William Platt.**

-**Tranquila señora Platt**- intentó tranquilizarme la mujer- **ellos están tomando una siesta en este momento, ¿quiere pasar a verlos?**

**-Por favor**- seguí a la mujer y mi muerto corazón casi se sale de mi pecho, allí estaban ellos, dormidos y sanos… **-¿Vino alguien extraño a esta área?**

**-Claro que no señora Platt, nadie ajeno al área de guardería puede entrar.**

**-¿Está usted segura?-** le pregunte algo enojada a la pobre mujer.

**-Muy segura señora, solo nuestro personal de enfermeras y doctores pueden pasar, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Lo siento enfermera… es solo que… me creerá loca-** suspiré- **tuve un mal presentimiento.**

**-Señora Platt la entiendo, yo también soy madre y se la angustia que usted siente al dejar a sus hijos en guardería, pero tranquilícese, ellos están muy seguros aquí… los niños ya no deben tardar en despertar, si quiere puede esperar, en la salita para padres.**

**-Gracias, no será necesario, creo que en lo que espero iré a visitar a una amiga que se encuentra internada. ¿Podrá vigilarlos bien en ese tiempo? Aun tengo un poco de angustia.**

**-Claro señora Platt, no se preocupe, entonces la veré en un rato**- me sonrió la mujer y caminé hacia el cuarto de Angie… mis niños estaban a salvo, ¿será que Alice se habrá confundido en sus visiones?

…

-**¿Entonces tu moribundo novio me envió saludos?**- rió con algo de dificultad Ángela- **cómo se ve que me extraña.**

**-No es un moribundo.**

**-Pensé que dirías: "no es mi novio", pero veo que no es así… ¿Por qué sigues con ese tipo Bella? Tú no lo quieres…**

**-Si lo quiero…**

**-Lo quieres ajá… ese sentimiento es el mismo como cuando Megan se encaprichó con ese horrible gato y decía que lo quería, ¿recuerdas que a la semana que huyo de casa "botitas", Estelle le regaló un cuyo?**

**-Panqué… si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué tiene que ves eso con Richard?**

**-Bueno, que a los días ella se olvidó de botitas y dijo que amaba demasiado a panqué.**

**-Ángela de verdad que no entiendo de que me hablas**- bufé.

-**Bella está muy claro: Richard es botitas y Edward es panqué, el gato era lo que mi hija quería, pero cuando el cuyo llegó a su vida, no hubo otra mascota que llamara su atención. **

**-Richard es mi novio y lo quiero…**

**-Pero quieres mas a Edward, y eso que sentías cuando estábamos en la escuela, cuando eran novios, aún no se desvanece… amas al padre de tus hijos y eso será para el resto de tu vida. **

**-Cambiemos de tema Ángela** –suspiré- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Como si un tren me haya pasado encima**- mi amiga toco su vientre- ¿**el médico se los ha dicho verdad? **

**-Si**- respondí en un susurro- **en verdad lo lamento Angie, yo debí estar ahí ese día, yo debí protegerte de esa loca, yo debí…**

**-Tú estabas ahí, protegiendo al centro de mi universo**- tomó mi mano- ¿**te imaginas que esa loca se hubiera acercado a mi Megan?** –las lagrimas recorrían su rostro- **No pude proteger a este pequeño… por más que lo intenté no pude Bella… yo lo amaba, aun sin siquiera conocerlo, y no pude hacerlo** – abracé a mi amiga quien no paraba de llorar**- tuve tanto miedo Bella, pensé que no sobreviviría, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi Megan si yo hubiera muerto?**

**-Tranquila Angie…**

**-Esa mujer es un demonio Bella, me dijo cosas horribles, que acabaría primero con lo que más amas y después llegaría a ti, intenté defenderme pero de pronto me tomó del cuello y me lanzó muy fuerte hacia el suelo, y todo lo que pensé fue: gracias a Dios, Bella llevó a Megan con ella, no sé que hubiera hecho si la hubiera tocado. Bella prométeme que pase lo que pase, cuidaras de mi hija como si fuera la tuya por favor.**

**-Ángela no digas eso, tú estarás bien…**

**-Por favor prométemelo **– gritó, mi amiga comenzaba a alterarse, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón palpitando muy rápido, así que apreté el botón para que algún médico o enfermera llagaran a estabilizarla- **¡prométemelo Bella!-** Volvió a gritar- **mi Megan ya no tiene a nadie en este mundo salvo tú, ¡no puedes dejarla sola!**- un médico , Carlisle y algunas enfermeras entraron rápido a la habitación y me sacaron para poder tranquilizar a mi amiga, ver a tu mejor amiga sufriendo por haber perdido a su bebé no nato y gritándote que cuides a su hija, su mayor tesoro, el día que ella muera, te parte el corazón…

-**Bella…**- alcé la vista y lo vi.

**-Carlisle, ¿Cómo está Ángela?**

**- La hemos sedado, dormirá por un rato, puedes estar tranquila**- me palmeó el hombro- **¿Qué paso en esa habitación para que Ángela se alterara así? **

**-Me contó lo que le hizo a Victoria… Carlisle esa maldita mujer está acabando con mi paciencia, temo que llegue a hacerle algo a los niños, Alice me habló por teléfono antes y dijo que creyó ver en una de sus visiones a esa loca con mis niños.**

**-¿Cuándo fue eso?**

**-Hace rato, por esa razón estoy aquí, salí de mi junta y conduje hasta el hospital, temí lo peor Carlisle.**

**-¿Pero mis nietos están bien?** – preguntó muy preocupado.

-**Si… están tomando una siesta**- suspiré- **no sé si la visión de Alice haya sido cierta, quiero pensar que no, que esa mujer no se ha acercado a mis niños… pero mi intuición de madre, me dice que esté alerta. **

**-Bella en verdad lo lamento, estuve en una importante operación de quirófano, mis sentidos estaban en salvar a una pequeña, su corazón le fallaba… pero tuve que estar mas pendiente de William y Emily. **

**-Tranquilo Carlisle yo lo entiendo, no podemos dejar de hacer nuestras actividades solo porque a esa demente se le ocurra jugar al gato y al ratón con nosotros**- mis sentidos se agilizaron y miré hacia mi derecha, Edward venia cargando a Emily, Jasper a Will y Megan venia dormida en los brazos de Emmett, las mujeres Cullen venían detrás de ellos.

**-Hola bebés** - los besé aun no habían despertado- **¿Por qué están todos aquí?**

**-Bella tenemos que hablar**- la mirada de Edward era muy dura.

**-¿Edward que pasa?**

**- Una emergencia, pero este no es un buen lugar-** respondió él.

**-Será mejor que pasemos a mi despacho- nos interrumpió Carlisle- estamos comenzando a levantar sospecha-** lo seguimos, y Rosalie cerró con seguro la puerta.

-**Muy bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué sucede Edward?**-pregunté.

**-Victoria estuvo aquí.**

**-Eso es imposible… ¿pero los niños…?**

**-Esa loca se atrevió a acercarse a ellos Bella**- gruñó Edward alto, pensé que despertaría a los niños pero no lo hiso.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Vi los pensamientos de los niños y les dejó una nota**- sacó un pedazo de papel, del overol de Milie- **míralo y compruébalo por ti misma. **

**-"Tienes unos hijos tan adorables… e ingenuos… ¿Qué sientes que yo haya estado tan cerca de tus fenómenos Bella Swan?" **– Leí- **maldita loca, ¡se acercó a mis bebés! Yo la mato.**

**-Bella, tranquilízate por favor, no voy a poder con tu ira… es difícil manejar dos estados de ánimo, uno para los niños y otro para ti, por favor.**

**-Lo lamento Jasper, pero solo quiero matarla**- gruñí.

**-Todos queremos acabar con ella** – Esme interrumpió- **nadie sale vivo después de meterse con lo que más amo, mi familia. **

En ese momento me di cuenta de todo: mis hijos y yo, ya nunca más volveríamos a estar solos.

…

**Edward´s POV.**

Al llegar a casa subí a mis hijos al dormitorio, Bella había decidido quedarse un rato más en el hospital ya que Megan quería estar con su madre. Emily despertó antes que Will.

**-¿Ya estas lista cariño?-** preguntó Alice a mi hija.

**-Si tía Alie.**

**-Alice… ¿es urgente que vayas de compras? –** dije un poco nervioso.

-**Si Edward, necesito comprar unas telas para mi clase del lunes.**

**-¿No podrías esperar? Ya sabes hasta que Will despierte.**

**-Edward**- Alice se acercó hasta mí- **¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de quedarte solo con él? Se supone que ya limaron asperezas… oh ya veo. ¿Es la primera vez que te quedas solo con él verdad?-** asentí- **Eddie, ese pequeño es tu hijo; debe ser muy difícil aceptarlo hermano, pero debes hacerte a la idea que eres su papá y que tienes que pasar tiempo con él…**

**-Alice… me cuesta creer todo esto, un vampiro no es capaz de tener hijos.**

**-Bueno Ed los tuviste, ahora acepta el papel de ser padre, vas a equivocarte por supuesto, aun tienes 17 y eres un niño, pero no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros y a Bella por supuesto. **

**-Es que yo no sé cómo ser un padre, enana, temo equivocarme.**

**-Nadie nace con un manual Eddie, pero serás el mejor**- me sonrió mi hermana.

**-¿Es que acaso puedes verlo?**

**-No tontito**- dijo ella sacándome la lengua- **eso no puede verse, solo lo sé, confía en mí. Ahora debo irme.**

**-Tía Alie ya estoy lista**- mi pequeña venia vestida con un impermeable rosa, sombrero y botas del mismo color- **¿me veo bonita papi?**

**-Te ves hermosa princesa**- dije dándole un beso en la frente- **¿tú te vestiste sola?**

**-Nop, tío Jazzy lo eligió.**

**-Cada vez tienes mejores gustos hermano**- dije burlándome de Jasper- **¿debo comenzar a preocuparme?**

**-Eres un idiota Edward…** -me gruñó mi hermano- **las veo en el auto chicas.**

**-Emily dale un beso a papá, que ya nos vamos**- Alice me beso en la mejilla- **nos vemos en un rato, y no te preocupes, todo irá bien con el pequeño. Te quiero hermano.**

**-Te quiero Alice… **- besé a mi hija- **adiós princesa, no te sueltes de tus tíos.**

**-Si papito, lo plometo-** una vez que se fueron, la habitación comenzó a girar para mí, la angustia me estaba matando, ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez que mi hijo despertara?

-¿Mamá?- maldición, William se había despertado, y comenzaba a frotarse los ojos. _Vamos Edward se valiente, es tu hijo, podrás hacer esto. _

-**Hola campeón**- me acerqué hasta la cama- **¿dormiste bien?**

**-Si papi**- cómo amaba escuchar la voz de Will diciéndome papá, ya habíamos dejado atrás la etapa de prueba hacia mí- **¿Papi dónde está mami?** – su cara de recién levantado era graciosa, parecía algo enojado- **¿polque Milie no está?**

-**Bueno pequeño, mamá está en el hospital cuidando de tía Ángela, y llevó a Megan porque quería verla; en cuanto a tu hermana, acaba de salir con Alice, ¿o es que también querías ir de compras con ellas?**

**-No**- frunció el ceño- ¡**tía Alice nos hace caminar mucho y a veces nos obliga a ponelnos ropa que no nos gusta! **–reí acordándome de todos los años que mi hermana hacia lo mismo con nosotros.

**-Si campeón**-le revolví el cabello- **tía Alie a veces puede ser… un poco desquiciante.**

**-¿Qué es desquiciante?**

**-Digamos que puede producirle dolor de cabeza a vampiros que no deberían sentir dolor**- comencé a reírme por lo cara que mi hijo ponía al no entenderme mucho- **… pero sabemos que tía Alice hace esto porque nos quiere, a su manera claro. **

**-Papá…-** Will estaba apenado, estaba tan acostumbrado a bloquear a todos, que esa misma barrera topaba un poco con su forma de ser.

**-Dime Will.**

**-¿Tú nos quieles a Milie y a mí?**- y en ese momento, un fuerte golpe, como cuando dos autos colisionan, me hizo dar cuenta del frío padre que estaba siendo para Emily y Will- **¿papi?... Si te hice enojal peldoname… no fue mi intención**

**-No, no-** puse a Will sobre mis piernas- **solo estaba pensando en ustedes… hijo, tú y Emily son una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado en la vida… no tienen idea de cuánto es el amor que siento por ustedes.**

**-¿Es cómo de aquí al cielo papito?**

**- Más allá del cielo campeón**- lo abracé- **los amo a los tres de aquí a más allá del cielo. **

**-Yo también te amo papá-** los ojos de Will comenzaron a lagrimar.

**-¿Qué sucede campeón?**

**-Pol favol, no te vayas a il nunca más papá**- William me abrazó y comenzó a llorar- **cuando tú no estabas… mami lloraba mucho … y yo no quielo que mami se ponga tliste otra ves, plometo sel buen niño, y comelme todas mis verdulas aunque no me gusten, y no voy a peleal con Milie pelo pol favol no te vuelvas a il… yo… yo si te quiero papi-** y es aquí donde el corazón muerto de Edward Cullen, tenía un ritmo muy débil que poco a poco fue aumentando, mi hijo de verdad me amaba.

**-Yo también te amo hijo, a tu hermana y a su madre**- alcé su carita- **yo les prometí que jamás me iba a volver a ir lejos, ustedes son el motor de mi vida, no pienso irme jamás.**

**-¿Lo plometes papá?**

**-Lo juro con mi vida campeón.**

**-¿Lo plometes por la garrita?**- dijo alzando su meñique.

-**Por la garrita**- el pacto estaba sellado, nadie me iba a apartar de mi familia, ni siquiera la presencia de esa vampiresa loca que amenazaba con destruirnos- **bueno ahora levantémonos de la cama, que mami ya no tarda en llegar, ¿tienes hambre pequeño?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Qué le gustaría comer al joven príncipe?**- dije haciendo una reverencia y tomando un papel de siervo- **hoy estoy a sus ordenes señor.**

**-Eres muy gracioso papi.**

**-Bueno no soy un bufón real de profesión, pero puedo contarle algún chiste príncipe **

**-No chistes, pol ahola no**- dijo muy serio.

**-¿Entonces qué es lo que desea majestad?**

**-Eddie y yo-** dijo señalando al odioso peluche del vampiro rubio – **tenemos hamble. **

**-¿Y que es lo que usted y el peluche…?**

**-Se llama Eddie papi**- dijo remarcando el nombre del muñeco.

**-Disculpe mi señor, ¿Qué es lo que usted y **_**Eddie **_**desean comer?**

**-Aún no lo sé… pelo quelemos leche**- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Entonces leche será. Vamos pequeño, te llevaré a la sala. **

**-¿Papá…?**

**-Dime.**

**-¿Podlias… hacerme caballito para il a la sala? Es que yo lo he visto en la televisión, que los papis llevan a sus hijos como caballito… y pues yo nunca…**

**-No se diga más**- puse a mi hijo sobre mis hombros- **dile al peluche…**

**-Su nomble es Eddie papi, Eddie el vampiro-** contestó él con un bufido.

-**Bueno dile a **_**Eddie el vampiro **_** que se sujete fuertemente**- escuchar la risa de mi hijo mientras yo relinchaba, definitivamente no tenia precio, al llegar al sofá lo deposité suavemente.

**-¿Papi podemos vel la tele?**

**-Claro campeón, ¿Te parece si escoges la película mientras voy por tu leche?**

**-Sip.**

**-¿De qué color quieres tu vaso esta ves?**

**-¡Eddie quiele el azul!**

**-Entonces el azul será, ¿sabes poner la película verdad?-** mi pequeño asintió- **bueno entonces iré a la cocina**- creo que esta era la primera vez, que William y yo compartíamos nuestro primer tiempo padre e hijo y me sentía realmente feliz de hacerlo, el sonido del microondas me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿en qué momento había metido la leche?

Me dirigi hacia la sala pero una pequeña conversación me llamó la atención, desde la puerta de la cocina pude ver a William "platicando" con su muñeco el vampiro rubio.

**-Yo también creo que papi lo está haciendo bien ¿no lo clees Eddie? … Papi es bueno, yo se que él se fue porque quería plotegel a mi mamita… no, yo tampoco se de que la quelia plotegel, pero escuché a tía alie decilcelo a mami una vez… sip, a lo mejol un día nos diga polque se fue, ya lo sé Eddie, pero el plometió nunca más ilse y yo le cleo… papi no dice mentilas, además** – Will le susurró al muñeco- **lo sellamos por la garrita y ya sabes que eso no puede rompelse... **

William se parecía tanto a Bella, tenían la capacidad de tomarme por sorpresa con lo que ellos pensaban… y definitivamente esto me noqueó.

**-¿Todo listo?-** pregunté al fin armándome de valor- ¿**Qué película escogiste pequeño? **

**-Ésta-** dijo señalándome la caja mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá, la tomé y leí el titulo.

**-¿Estás seguro? **

**-¡Siiiii!**

**-Bueno entonces toma tu leche y veamos de que se trata…**

La película comenzó y no me sorprendió para nada el protagonista, era él por supuesto "Eddie el vampiro en la aventura del castillo flotante". ¿Desde cuándo un vampiro necesitaría la ayuda de un hombre lobo llamado Mike? ¿Es que acaso la escritora de toda esta cosa infantil estaba loca? Yo jamás, jamás, sería el mejor amigo de un hombre lobo y mucho menos si se llamaba Mike.

**-¿No te gusta la película papi?**

**-No es eso pequeño, es solo que aun no logro entender algunas cosas**- dije con una sonrisa tratando de no angustiarlo por la expresión de mi rostro.

**-¿Cómo qué? Eddie y yo te podemos explicar ¿veldad Eddie? **

**-¿Cómo es que Eddie y Mike se conocieron? Los vampiros y los hombres lobos no pueden llevarse hijo.**

**-A que si papi.**

**-No campeón, ellos sencillamente no pueden ser amigos, los hombres lobos huelen a perro mojado**- dije con una mueca de asco.

**-Mike el hombre lobo no huele a eso papá.**

**-Bueno, él debe ser muy limpio, porque el resto de esas criaturas si huelen mal… pero aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que son amigos?**

**-Eddie y Mike son amigos desde siemple, juegan juntos e incluso van a la misma escuela.**

**-¿Van a la escuela?**- dios, la escritora definitivamente estaba loca, ¿vampiros y hombres lobo **siendo los mejores amigos y yendo a la primaria? No lo podía creer. **

**-Si papi ellos van a la escuela, junto con Molly… ella es una bruja. **

**-Molly la bruja, eso no me lo esperaba**- dije con una risa mientras le ponía play de nuevo a la película. El sonido de unas llaves me alertaron, _ella _estaba en casa.

**-¿Hola? – **Bella asomó la cabeza – **¡oh aquí están!**

**-¡Mami!**- William corrió a abrazarla- **te extlañe mucho mamita.**

**-Yo también te extrañé mucho tesoro, hola ed. **

**-Hola Bells… ¿Cómo sigue Angie? Carlisle me comentó sobre lo que le ocurrió cuando fuiste a verla.**

**-Se alteró demasiado con lo que le pasó cuando **_**ella **_**se presentó en su departamento…. Ya te contaré después. ¿Dónde está Emily?**

**-Alice la llevó de compras.**

**-¿Jasper fue con ellas?**- asentí- **demonios… necesito hablar urgentemente con él.**

**-Mami esa fue una mala palabra-** Willy extendió la manita hacia su madre.

**-Lo siento cariño, mami no tuvo un buen dia-** le dio el billete- **pero eso no me da el derecho de andar diciendo malas palabras ¿entendido? Yo ya aprendí mi lección.**

**-Si mamita… **

**-¿Qué estaban viendo?-** preguntó Bella curiosa.

**- A Eddie el vampiro**- dije con desgana- **puedo decir que es educativo e inclusive tolerante, hasta que te enteras que el mejor amigo del vampiro es ese hombre lobo llamado Mike. **

**-Veo que ya conociste a Mike el lobo**- ella comenzó a reírse.

**-No te rías Bells, eso no es gracioso, los hombres lobos son las peores…**

**-Ni se te ocurra continuar esa frase Edward Cullen…. ¿les parece si me uno a su tarde de películas? Necesito distracción. **

**-Claro Bells, ponte cómoda**- Bella se sentó a mi lado del sofá y recargó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ésta era una escena que jamás olvidaría: Bella y yo juntos mientras nuestro hijo quien estaba en medio de nosotros, abrazaba a su peluche favorito. Por un momento, los acontecimientos pasados fueron olvidados, solo éramos nosotros tres, disfrutando de un momento en familia.

Sin embargo no podíamos estar tan tranquilos, Victoria estaba allá a fuera con una sed de venganza y no iba a descansar hasta haber llegado a nosotros…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Algunas se preguntaran por qué la reacción de Edward: él nunca había tenido un momento tan a solas con su hijo, y tenía miedo, es padre primerizo, tiene dudas y no confía mucho en sí mismo, pero vemos que pudo afrontar la situación.

Lamento enormemente la demora chicas en verdad miles de disculpas, ya comencé a escribir el capi siguiente, necesito que me perdonen así que escribiré unas cuartillas más (hice 12 de Word en este capi) para redimirme con ustedes.

¿Les gustó? Díganmelo con sus bellos reviews motivadores por favor.

Infinidad de gracias chicas, me hacen muy feliz con sus mensajitos, ya saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden decírmela estoy a sus órdenes aquí en FF o en twitter.

Nos leemos pronto! :]

Abrazos tipo Emmett para todas, MeL.


	24. Chapter 24

Miren a quien se le ocurrió actualizar: mel sale de su escondite con un enorme cartel de : LO SIENTO. No puedo darles explicaciones, porque, pues la culpa me carcome, asi que este fin de semana me pongo a escribir de una ves el 25, porque ya me urge terminar con esta linda historia.

Muchas gracias y mil disculpas a todas ustedes por su infinita paciencia en esta historia:

Regina Baechler , lexa0619 , Alexz Darcy Black , Mentxu Masen Cullen, darky1995 , marcecullenswan . RAKL, ANILEX DE CULLEN , Rakelita, TishaCullen, Liziie Cullen, mairaaramirez, Krystel01, bellami y Paola Cullen. Fantasmitas sin cuenta y con alertas, gracias a ustedes por seguir confiando en mi.

Este capi estuvo en manos de mi **SherlyMina (Samantha)**perteneciente al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com** y que se ha tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes, aunque yo la estuviera acosando por que andábamos desaparecidas.

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Bella´s POV.**

-¿Mami puedo lleval mis liblos para cololear?- Preguntó mi pequeña- ¿Clees que abu Elle quiera vel el liblo que terminé?

-Creo que abu Elle estará muy feliz de que le muestres tu obra de arte cielo-

-¿Polque no la hemos ido a ver mamita?-

-Porque ha estado un poco enferma cariño, pero hoy podemos ir a verla para que se ponga feliz y tenga más ánimos-

-¿Si le doy muchos besitos, clees que pueda culalse mamita?-

-Puede ser preciosa, puede ser- Le dije dándole un beso en la frente –Hazme un favor, ve a buscar a tu hermano y pregúntale si ya está listo, que nos vamos en unos minutos-

-Si mami- Mi pequeña salió corriendo. Ya habían pasado algunos días y no había señal alguna de Victoria, esa loca me tenía con los nervios de punta. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- Contesté.

-¿Hablo con la madre de mis hijos?-

-Habla ella misma- Contesté con una risa -Hola Edward ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, tuve unos minutos libres antes de la próxima clase y pensé en llamar a los niños ¿Qué hacen?-

-Estamos alistándonos…-

-¿Van a salir?- Preguntó curioso.

-Sí, iremos a ver a Estelle, ha estado un poco enferma desde hace algunos días según su hermana, dependiendo de cómo se encuentre, veré si me quedo unos días con ella-

-¿Llevarás a los niños?-

-A ella le gusta estar con los pequeños, y ellos son felices en la casa de su hermana, ya que tiene piscina… espero no te moleste que haya accedido sin consultarte, lo siento, me olvidé por completo… -

-Bella, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones, de verdad-

-Fue una decisión apresurada, ya que la hermana de Estelle saldrá de la ciudad y no hay quien se quede con ella ¿y crees que fue capaz de decírmelo?- Bufé - Me tuve que enterar porque su hermana me llamo para decirme si podría cuidarla unos días-

-Bells, sabes que Blackwood puede ser un poco…-

-¿Un poco cabezota? Si, lo sé Edward… Creo que por eso nos llevamos muy bien. Los chicos están felices de verla, creo que le hará muy bien verlos aunque sea un rato, Emily quiere mostrarle su nuevo libro de colorear-

-Mi princesa no cambia- No había necesidad de verlo, ya sabía que Edward debía tener una sonrisa gigante en el rostro cada vez que mencionaba a los niños -¿Y Will que dice?-

-En estos momentos debe estar buscando alguna de sus películas sobre Eddie el vampiro…-

-¿Bella como permites que nuestro hijo vea eso?- Solté una carcajada.

-Vamos Cullen ¿Es que aun no superas lo del trío de amigos, vampiro-hombre lobo-bruja?-

-Por supuesto que no- Refunfuñó Ed -¿Te molestaría si te alcanzo en su casa cuando salga de la universidad?-

-Por supuesto que no Edward, sabes que Blackwood te ama y jamás me perdonaría el que no te haya invitado-

-¿Estas celosa Anna?- Comenzó a reírse de mi nuevo nombre.

-Por supuesto que no Anthony, tengo asegurado mi lugar como su hija adoptiva-

-Vamos Bells, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador-

-Pero si la de ser alguien odioso-

-Eso viene incluido en el paquete – Se rió -Saldré un poco tarde de la escuela ¿no importa?-

-Para nada, ya sabes que serás recibido por ella a la hora que tú desees-

-Hasta aquí puedo oler tus celos Bella-

-Muérdeme Cullen – Le gruñí.

-Lo haría tesoro, pero estas muy lejos y yo tengo clase en 10 minutos, pero podría correr muy rápido hasta ti y ya sabes, para hacer algunas cositas…-

-Mami, mami- Mi pequeño llegó hasta donde estaba -¿Estás hablando con papá? ¿Me dejas hablal con él? Te plometo que es rapidito-

-Edward, al parecer Will quiere hablar contigo, te lo pasó-

-Salvada por la campana preciosa- Comenzó a reírse por teléfono.

-Eres un idiota- Le gruñí.

-Gracias Bells, es un placer conversar contigo por teléfono - Le entregué el teléfono a mi hijo antes de que fuera yo la que corriera a su lado solo para despedazarlo. Lo único que me ponía de buenas era ver a mi pequeño conversar con su padre, no sé en qué momento la relación entre ellos dos comenzó a mejorar, pero estaba tan feliz de verlos interactuar. Decidí darles un poco de privacidad y me puse a terminar de arreglar los bolsos. Estábamos en julio, por lo que ya había un poco de sol, así que guarde en mi bolso, lentes de sol y una pañoleta para la cabeza.

-Mamita-

-Dime princesa- Le contesté mientras terminaba de empacar.

-¿Podlemos nadal en la piscina de la abue Elle?-

-Aún no lo sé cariño, pero llevaré sus trajes de baño por si las dudas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si mami-

-Correcto, tu hermano está hablando por teléfono con papi- La cara de mi nena se iluminó -Creo que le gustaría escuchar tu voz. Así que ve a hablar con él -No había terminado de decirlo cuando Emily ya estaba prácticamente pegada al teléfono -Bueno está todo listo, espero que a esa loca no se le ocurra aparecer por ahí, no me perdonaría jamás que a Estelle le ocurriera algo por culpa mía-

El trayecto a casa de Estelle fue tranquilo, la radio llenaba el ambiente dentro del auto

" _I have a died everyday waiting for you. Darling don´t be afraid, i have loved you for a thousand years, I´ll love you for a thousand more"..._

¿Es que la radio también quería atormentarme con las decisiones sobre mis sentimientos?

-A tousan yels… lov yu fol a tousan mol- Mi pequeña cantaba bajito.

-¿Te la sabes cariño?-

-No mami, pelo suena tan bonita que me gustó ¿Puedes ponela otla ves?-

-Es la radio preciosa - Suspiré para mis adentros, esa canción me hacia sentir un nudo en el estomago, no podría escucharla de nuevo, no por el momento -Pero si quieres, después averiguamos como se llama ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acueldo mami- Sonrió mi pequeña.

-¿Will está todo bien allá atrás? Estas muy callado mi cielo-

-Si mamita-

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que tengas puedes decírmelo con toda confianza Will-

-Si mamita… ¿vendla a velnos papá?-

-Si pequeño, dijo que vendrá saliendo de la escuela, tratará de llegar temprano-

-¿Mami polque tu no vas a la escuela y papá si?- Demonios, aquí vamos de nuevo con la ronda de los porque, debo dejar que Edward también se encargue de esto -¿Mami?-

-Bueno tesoro, yo no voy a la escuela porque necesito trabajar para poder cuidarnos, comprar alimentos para que estén sanos y ropa para nosotros-

-¿Y papito polque no tlabaja?- Preguntó Emily.

-Bueno porque él quiere ser doctor algún día para cuidar de las personas que están enfermitas y necesitan cuidar de su salud ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Ya vamos a llegal mami?-

-Si Emily, ya vamos a llegar-

El camino se hiso más corto después de eso, Adele Von Price viuda de Ronald von Price uno de los hombres mas influyentes de Europa y hermana de Estelle nos recibió en la gran puerta de la mansión.

-Buenos días señora Von Price-

-Señora Platt un gusto verla- Adele era la hermana menor de mi querida Blackwood, tenía 75 años, pero parecía como si la vida le hubiera cobrado de una mala manera, siempre estaba enojada, en su rostro podía verse la prepotencia, la rabia acumulada por tantos años, vestía con ropa de marca y sus típicas joyas a la vista. Según mí querida amiga, su hermana menor también se había casado obligada por sus padres con un hombre muy rico, que años después se trasladó a Estados Unidos. Vivió rodeada de lujos, sus tres hijos fueron a los mejores colegios de Europa, pero una vez que crecieron se alejaron de ella y no la visitaban, ni cuando su marido falleció. Nadie se ofreció a cuidarla y Adele acumuló mucho rencor en su corazón -¿Va a pasar o no?-

-Si, por supuesto señora Von Price, ¿Niños como se dice…?-

-Buenos días señola Von Plice- Saludaron mis pequeños. Ellos sabían que esa mujer no tenía un buen carácter por lo que siempre se comportaban ante su presencia.

-Buenos días niños, ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?- Preguntó como buena dama inglesa.

-Muy bien glacias… ¿Podemos pasal a vel a mi abue Elle?- Preguntó Will.

-Por supuesto- Intentó sonreír la mujer –Pueden subir a su habitación-

-Gracias- Contestaron mis pequeños y subieron corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Tengan cuidado con los escalones niños!- Grité -¿Cómo esta Estelle?-

-La veo demasiado cansada, es lógico para una mujer de su edad -Escupió su hermana - Estaré fuera unos días, ya sabes que puedes utilizar la cocina para lo que mi hermana o tus hijos necesiten-

-Claro que si señora Von Price-

-Y por favor, que nadie entre a mi habitación-

-Por supuesto- Contesté - ¿Se llevará a Candy con usted?-

-Si, la necesito. Wilfred también irá conmigo. ¿Necesita de alguien de servicio para que limpie la casa o…?-

-No se preocupe señora Von Price, yo me encargo del cuidado de su hogar, ya bastante hizo con permitirnos quedar unos días. Puedo encargarme personalmente del cuidado de su jardín, si usted me permite claro-

-Me parece bien señora Platt, bueno creo que eso es todo. Le he dejado junto al teléfono del recibidor una libreta con los números a los que se puede comunicar en mi ausencia. Estaré fuera de la ciudad como cinco días, si se prolonga mi viaje me comunicare a la casa-

-De acuerdo señora Von Price, que tenga un buen viaje-

-Gracias Anna. ¡Candace! Es hora de irnos- Una chica como de 17 años corrió tras ella, era la hija de Wilfred el chofer y Susan la ama de llaves que por el momento se encontraba enferma - Hasta luego Anna-

-Con permiso señora Platt- Murmuró la chica y la vi correr hasta el auto de Adele, que se perdió de mi vista en unos cuantos minutos. Bajé las maletas del auto y subí a la habitación que Estelle nos tenía reservadas para los niños y para mí. Acomodé todo en sus respectivas gavetas y decidí saludar a Estelle en su habitación.

-Y entonces papi y yo hablamos, él prometió quedalse con nosotros siemple, ¿Clees que papi cumplila su plomesa abu Elle?-

-Si su padre les ha prometido quedarse con ustedes por siempre, es porque seguramente lo hará, deben aprender a confiar en él- Estelle se encontraba en cama y mis hijos le hacían compañía acostados cada uno a su lado, era una escena de verdad hermosa, corrí a la habitación por mi cámara y regresé para capturar ese momento. Estelle lucia como si fuera la verdadera abuela de mis hijos, rodeada de libros para colorear, muñecos de peluche, colores y muchas almohadas.

-Bella, pensé que nunca te dignarías a venir a saludarme-

-Lo lamento Estelle, estaba hablando unas cosas con tu hermana y subí a arreglar las cosas en la habitación-

-¿Ya se ha ido?-

-Si, se ha llevado a Wilfred y a su hija-

-Pobre chica, me da mucha pena la pobrecilla, tener que cuidar de mi hermana-

-Estelle…-

-La vida también se ha ensañado conmigo y no por eso soy un ogro amargado como Adele- Me interrumpió -Pero ya basta de hablar de cosas feas… Te he visto tomarnos fotos a los niños y a mi, creo que es una buena idea, hace mucho que no actualizo mi álbum familiar-

-Si mami tómanos muchas fotos- Grito mi pequeña. Luego de muchas fotografías en diversas posiciones, los niños propusieron tomar el sol en la piscina de la gran casa.

-Niños no quiero verlos jugar de mala manera dentro del agua-

-Mamá…-

-Lo siento pequeñitos, pero mamá estaría mas tranquila si los ve jugar tranquilamente con sus salvavidas-

-Pero mami- Me interrumpió mi pequeña –Nosotlos ya sabemos nadal-

-Cuando hay un adulto responsable dentro del agua, pueden estar sin sus chalecos, pero como no hay un adulto con ustedes en el agua, desechen esa idea-

-Mami…-

-Es mi última palabra William-

-Si mamita…- Podía escuchar una leve risita, Estelle se estaba riendo de mí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señora Blackwood?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?-

-26 - Le contesté.

-Me refiero a tu verdadera edad linda-

-Me quede congelada en la bella edad de 20 años, el sueño de toda mujer-

-En realidad es a los 30, esa es la edad perfecta para la mujer. Tienes un buen cuerpo, estás preparada para el mundo laboral, eres fuerte, nadie te hace sentir inferior… eres perfecta…-

-¿Buenos recuerdos de esa edad?-

-Hubo unos muy buenos, algunos malos… Momentos que jamás olvidaré… De todo un poco. Tus niños son un amor, me recuerdan tanto a mis pequeños-

-L os extrañas mucho, ¿cierto?-

-Demasiado… Si mi Jonathan y Audrey estuvieran aquí, yo estaría rodeada de muchos nietos ¿Te los imaginas Bella? Corriendo y gritando por el jardín, sus padres regañándolos para que tuvieran cuidado de no romper algo preciado para mi- Pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de mi amiga - A mi no me importaría que lo hicieran, no podría enojarme con esos pequeños diablillos, jamás podría hacerlo…-

-Serias una excelente abuela Estelle-

-Lo soy- Sonrió mi amiga - Esos dos pequeños que están dentro de la alberca pueden comprobarlo- Mis pequeños comenzaron a salpicarnos con el agua.

-Niños, tengan cuidado-

-Lo siento mami-

-No hay problema Bells, además estamos tomando el sol junto a la piscina, nos tienen que caer algunas cuantas gotas de agua, es el precio a pagar por verlos sonreír un rato- La imagen ante mí, era realmente hermosa. Mis pequeños chapoteaban en el agua usando sus salvavidas, el sol acariciaba sus pieles y pequeños destellos irradiaban de ellos, a Estelle eso pareció no importarle, ni siquiera que yo brillara tanto, lo único que hizo, fue ponerse sus lentes de sol y llamarme _estrellita_, entonces comencé a tomar muchas fotos .

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Un brillo demasiado luminoso comenzó a segarnos.

-Papi- Gritaron mis hijos.

-Demonios- Mascullé- ¿Puedes quitarte de ahí Cullen? Lastimarás la vista de Estelle-.

-Dios, lo siento Elle, de verdad discúlpame- Edward se movió hasta ella.

-Niños, ¿cuantas veces les he dicho que no son las primeras criaturas vampíricas que conozco?- Nos regañó Blackwood - ¿Saliste temprano de la facultad querido?-

-Si Elle, así que recordé cierta invitación a la casa de tu hermana, quise tocar el timbre, pero note que no había nadie en casa y escuche las risas de los niños, así que decidí entrar, perdona-

-Sabes que eres bienvenido Edward-

-Gracias Estelle-

- Estaré un rato en la piscina con los niños- Estelle nos dio privacidad. Un chiflido salió de los labios de Cullen, aunque me imaginé por qué - Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la hermosa madre de mis hijos, Bella Swan en bikini-.

-Ni te atrevas a decir algún comentario sobre mi traje de baño Edward Cullen.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo pienso que te ves muy… Demasiado bien diría yo-.

-Gracias Edward.-

-Si fueras humana, estarías sonrojada hasta las orejas-

-Si, bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de superar el que ya no sea humana Cullen…- Le gruñí.

-Woa, era solo una broma, ya sabes… Para amenizar el ambiente… - Me miró extrañado - Cómo que estás demasiado hostil Bella, ¿te sucede algo?-

-Tengo un presentimiento Edward...-

-¿Bueno o malo?-

-No lo sé Ed, siento que algo pasará, tengo miedo-

-¿Sabes que nada va a pasarles mientras yo esté con ustedes, verdad?-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Edward? Yo soy indiferente contigo, no te trato de una forma dulce, solo como el padre de mis hijos, inclusive me he llegado a comportar un poco perra contigo y luego tú… Eres tan amable, como si no… Como si nada pasara ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces Bella- Edward tomó mi mano - Los amo y quiero estar con ustedes, debes entenderlo, Emily, William y tú son todo para mi…-

-Chicos – La voz de Estelle nos interrumpió, inmediatamente solté a Edward de la mano - …El sol comienza a ocultarse y creo que los niños deben tener hambre-.

-Claro Estelle- Me levanté del camastro - Edward ¿te molestaría sacar a los niños del agua? Mientras, guardaré las cosas para entrar a la casa- Después de bañar a los niños, y cambiarnos de ropa bajamos a la sala.

-Niños ¿les gustaría ver una película?-

-Si abu- Contestaron mis pequeños - Yo traje una ¿puedo ponerla en el DVD?- Preguntó Will.

-Claro pequeño, yo iré por palomitas… Edward, Bella ¿me acompañan a la cocina? - Seguimos hasta la cocina a Estelle y nos sentamos en las sillas que tenia para la barra;, mi amiga se veía diferente, su rostro no reflejaba la alegría que normalmente demostraba cuando estaba con nosotros.

-Estelle, ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- Preguntó un muy preocupado Edward. Estelle se sentó frente a nosotros.

-El tiempo se me está acabando…-

-¿Qué cosas dices Blackwood?-

-Ya estoy muy cansada niños… ya no tengo la misma vitalidad de antes-.

-Estelle eso es normal que a tu edad…-

-No hablo solo de la edad Edward… Esto viene desde aquí- Se tocó el pecho - Ya no me siento igual… Ya no tengo algo que me motive a levantarme cada día-

-Estelle, tienes una hija que encontrar- La interrumpí.

-Bella, seamos honestos, jamás encontraré a mi pequeña Audrey- Suspiró.

-Estelle, para los Cullen trabaja un detective muy bueno, y desde hace unos meses, él ha estado siguiendo el caso de Audrey-

-Hemos encontrado algunos datos- Habló Edward - La casa hogar a donde llegó, una de las escuelas a las que asistió, y que ahora vive en un pequeño departamento en la isla de Malta… Jr. Jenks nuestro detective ha intentado contactarla pero al parecer fue a presentar sus obras a Irlanda… Es una gran pintor, ella…-

-Edward - Estelle lo cortó - Solo contéstame, ¿la trató bien la familia que la adoptó? ¿Es artista? ¿Hizo una familia?-

-Tuvo una buena familia, es una gran artista, Jr. Jenks me mostró obras muy buenas de su hija… En cuanto a si formó una familia, no lo sé… El detective no tiene mucha información. Podemos buscar más…-

-Por favor no sigas Edward… Ya no quiero saber más. Con lo que me has dicho me basta-.

-Pero Blackwood, ella debe querer conocer a su verdadera madre después de tantos años alejadas-.

-Edward, dejemos el pasado donde está, si mi Audrey fue feliz, con eso me doy por bien servida, así que les pido a los dos que ya no hagan mas, no busquen a mi Audrey-.

-Elle, se razonable por favor- La tomé de la mano - Es tu hija, ¡tu hija a la que no has visto en 51 años! Un hijo no debe ser alejado de sus padres Blackwood-.

-No comiences a hacer transferencia de sentimientos conmigo Isabella, tu decidiste perdonar a Edward y que se integrará a la vida de tus hijos, bueno, yo pienso que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están… Audrey hizo su vida y yo la mía-.

-¡Estelle es tu hija!-

-Mi hija esta muerta- Gruñó Estelle - Tengo el certificado de su defunción, ¿quieres verlo de nuevo Bella? ¿Qué tal tu Edward, también quieres pruebas? ¿No es suficiente con conocer mi historia, de saber como me llevaron a ese hospital de salud mental, de cómo las personas que decían llamarse _mis padres_, me hicieron creer que mi princesa Audrey estaba muerta? ¿De como me siento al saber que perdí a todos mis seres amados? No, no lo saben-.

-No saben el dolor de una mujer que se entregó al amor, que le dio su corazón y su virtud a un vampiro y el solo se fue un día. Una mujer que fue obligada a casarse con alguien que no amaba y que soportó maltratos de un hombre vil y cruel, que quería matar a su propio hijo. Una mujer que tiempo después, logró encontrar un hombre bueno, que la amo por sobre todas las cosas y junto con ella crearon a una personita maravillosa como lo fue mi Audrey, el dolor que se siente al saber que tu pareja ha muerto por servir a la nación. Que tu primogénito ha muerto a manos de la propia policía, y que esos seres con la etiqueta de padres, te quitaran a tu bebé, a tu único recuerdo vivo haciéndote creer que ella esta muerta y te encierran en un hospital psiquiátrico… no, ustedes no saben lo que se siente todo eso chicos… Y espero que jamás lo lleguen a padecer… - Ninguna gota de llanto caía del rostro de Margareth Estelle Torrance, ahora Estelle Blackwood, su orgullo no le permitía derramar mas lagrimas - Creo que iré a ver a los niños…-

-Estelle, no es bueno subestimar el dolor, por favor déjanos ayudarte-

-Edward, ya es tarde para eso, lo mejor de mi vida, ya lo viví… Ahora solo me queda esperar la muerte-.

-¡No digas eso!- Grité - Tú no vas a dejarme-.

-Bella, mi pequeña niña, ambas sabemos que es parte del ciclo de la vida. Nacer, crecer, reproducirnos y luego morir. Y eso lo sabes porque has ido por muchos años a la escuela. Además tesoro- Acarició mi mejilla -Ya no estas sola, encontraste lo que tanto te hacia falta-.

-¿Por qué estas despidiéndote Elle? ¿Por qué ahora? Tú… Tú, ya me piensas dejar…- Susurré.

-Mi niña, me estoy tardando en poner en orden mis asuntos… - El sonido del celular de Edward nos tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Bueno? - Ruido, interferencia.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Cassie? ¿Dónde estas? Escucho mucho ruido…-

-Edward, por favor ayúdame….-

-¿Cassie, que pasa?- La voz de Edward comenzaba a alterarse - ¿Donde estas?-

- … Tengo miedo Edward… Por favor…-

-¿Cassie quien esta ahí, lo conoces?-

-No- La amiga de Edward comenzaba a llorar por la línea - No se quien es esta mujer Ed,. solo esta parada frente a mi, y me mira… No conozco a _la pelirroja_…. – Un forcejeo se escuchó.

-Hola Edward…- ¡Esa maldita voz! ¿Victoria se había acercado a Cassandra?

-Victoria- Edward le gruño.

-¡Acertaste querido! Es un gusto conversar contigo después de tantos años no crees-

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Le grito Edward - Cassandra no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-Te equivocas Edward Cullen… Ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿acaso pensabas que no lo sabría? - Se rio por el teléfono -Esto es mejor de lo que había planeado… Así que, ya sabes- Su tono de voz cambió - Si la quieres viva, ven por mi, tú solo, no traigas a nadie mas contigo, porque créeme lo sabré –

-¡Edward!- El gritó de Cassie se escucho por la bocina del teléfono y la llamada se cortó.

-Tiene a Cassie- Gruñó Edward - ¡Maldita sea! Voy a buscar….- Otra llamada sonó, ¿es que acaso esa loca no pensaba dejarnos en paz?

-Edward, tiene a Cassie-

-Lo sé Alice ¡¿Cómo fue que no la viste?-

-No eres el único con problemas Edward… Tenemos visitas-

-¿Qué?-

-Espera un segundo- Se escuchó un leve forcejeo y después un gruñido -Ah, maldito vampiro idiota ¿Qué no sabes que este vestido es un autentico Valentino? - Un grito se escuchó al otro lado de la línea - Eso te enseñara a respetar las obras de arte que traigo puestas…-

-¿Alice que pasa?-

-Neófitos idiotas… Victoria lo tenia todo calculado- Gruñidos y forcejeos -¡Oye ignorante estos son mis _stilettos_ favoritos! Ve por Cassie, está en la casa de Richard, ¡Ya Edward!-

-Ha comenzado el ataque, debo irme- Edward colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué?-

-Victoria creo un grupo de neófitos, los están atacando… Dame la dirección de Richard por favor- Escribí en un papel lo que me pidió, ¿Qué hacia Cassie ahí? - Gracias… Cuídense Bells-

-Edward espera….- No sé que me llevo a hacerlo, pero lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé… Lo bese con todas las fuerzas reprimidas que tenia desde hace 10 años… Lo bese como si fuera la ultima ves que lo viera, y él me respondió de igual forma - Regresa sano y salvo por favor- Pegó su frente a la mía.

-Lo haré Bella… Te amo-

-Y yo a ti… - El rostro de Edward se iluminó, pude verlo en su mirada y a pesar que en estos momentos nos encontrábamos en peligro, pude ver que había esperanza… Esperanza en un nosotros.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Estelle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Victoria… La maldita bruja lo tenía todo planeado Estelle-

-Eso si lo comprendí cariño, pero yo me refería a lo que acabas de hacer-

-¿El besar a Edward?-

-Eso mismo-

-No… No lo se Elle, pero creo que… Que lo amo…- Susurré -¡Oh dios mio! Si, lo amo Estelle, no he dejado de amarlo-

-Cariño me da tanto gusto que al fin te hayas dado cuenta - Me abrazó -El amor que hay entre ustedes es demasiado fuerte, sabia que no se les había terminado como tu jurabas… Bueno, ahora, que ya aclaramos sentimientos, debemos ver que haremos, si están atacando a los Cullen, y a la chica Summers , lo mas probable es que nosotros también recibamos visitas-

-Yo los voy a proteger Elle-

-Bells cariño, sé que eres muy fuerte querida, pero debo recordarte que lo primordial es cuidar a los niños-

-No pienso dejarte, voy a luchar para mantenernos a salvo-

-Preciosa, sé que lo harás, solamente te recuerdo cuales son tus prioridades… Vamos por los niños, no podemos separarnos de ellos en estos momentos- Mis pequeños estaban acostados, ajenos al peligro, mientras veían _las aventuras de Eddie el vampiro; la jungla misteriosa_.

-¿Mami que pasa?- Will vio mi mirada de preocupación.

-¿Escucharon algo de la conversación que tuve con su abu Estelle en la cocina?-

-No mamita, yo las bloquee-

-Bueno bebes, mami tiene algo importante que decirles-

-¿Mami? - Emily comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Niños, hay algo que todavía no les he dicho, y la verdad no se como vayan a tomarlo-

-¿Le paso algo a mi papito? ¿Polque se fue papá? - Mis pequeños preguntaron.

-Bells, ¿quieres que te ayude?-

-No Estelle, muchas gracias de todas maneras, yo… Yo puedo hacerlo…- Suspiré - Niños- Mis pequeños me prestaban toda la atención posible - …Hace muchos años cuando conocí a su padre. …-

-¿Cuándo eras humana mami?-

-Si princesa, cuando mami era humana, estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que papá, y pues… éramos novios, así que los Cullen me invitaron a un partido de beisbol que jugaríamos a las afueras de Forks, el pueblo donde vive abuelito Charlie… Todo iba muy bien, hasta que a la mitad del partido un clan…-

-¿Qué es un clan mami?-

-Es un grupo princesa… Pero este era un grupo pequeño, de 3 vampiros nómadas, que se acercaron hacia nosotros… Había uno en especial, James, quien creyó que yo era una buena presa para él y comenzó a perseguirme-

-¿Te quelia matal mami?- Will preguntó asustado, mientras mi pequeña se llevaba la mano a la boca por la impresión.

-Si cariño, pero papi me salvo de él y lo mató… - Este tema era demasiado delicado, ¿Cómo le explicas a tus dos hijos de 5 años, que un vampiro sádico casi nos mata? -Lo que nadie se imaginaba, es que la pareja de él, Victoria, cobraría venganza años después-

-¿Mami, como es la tal Victolia?-

-Primero que nada es un vampiro, su piel es demasiado pálida, tiene el cabello largo con rizos y su color es rojo casi como el fuego-

-Mami… Nosotros… Ella… En el hospital ¿veldad Milie?-

-La enfelmela del otlo día así se llamaba mami, nosotlos no sabíamos nada mamita en selio….-

-Emily, tranquila, ya no llores bebé- Abracé a mis pequeños, no quería soltarlos en estos momentos –Nadie esta enojado con ustedes, si hubiéramos sabido que esa peligrosa mujer se encontraba con ustedes- Gruñí -Nosotros lo hubiéramos evitado, nadie se les acercará para dañarlos-

-Pelo Mami, no nos pasó nadita-

-Nena, sé que nada les pasó, gracias a dios. Pero ahora no podemos pensar lo mismo…-

-¿Ella lastimó a tía Angie, veldad mamá?-

-Si William… Y ha creado nuevos vampiros, tía Alice habló con papá hace un rato-

-¿Los están lastimando mamita?-

-William, Emily… Su padre y yo creemos, que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir-

-¿Y papá? Él nos puede plotegel abu Elle-

-Will cielo, papá ha ido a buscar a Cassie, está en problemas…-

-Nos están sepalando- Susurró mi hija.

-Si corazón, nos están separando, pero mami va a cuidarnos a todos, incluida la abuelita Estelle-

-Nosotlos también te plotegelemos abu, ¿veldad Willy?-

-Si abu Elle, somos pequeñitos, pelo Milie y yo te plotegelemos siemple- Una especie de aplauso se escuchó en la misma habitación que nosotros.

-Que escena tan conmovedora… Cuanto tiempo de no vernos Isabella Swan o debo decir _Isabella Anna Platt-_

-¡¿Tú? Pero, pensé que…-

-Muy mal hacer conclusiones apresuradas Bella- Su maldita voz comenzaba a irritarme. Me puse delante de los niños y Estelle protegiéndolos.

-Y yo que quería actualizarme con el cotilleo después de 10 años… En fin, tú lo has pedido… - Mis sentidos se activaron ante la presencia de otros dos vampiros dentro de la casa, estaba sola, pero eso no importaba, tengo que salvar a mi familia…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Se que no merezco de sus review porque estuve ausente por mes casi 2 ¬¬ y en verdad lo pienso abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo lo prometo!

si tiene algunos signos gramaticales demás, mil disculpas, la compu me deja medio ciega.

**¿merezco sus reviews? O de plano ya mejor me escondo debajo de la arena…Háganmelo saber por favor.**

**Saludos y feliz mes del amor y la amistad niñas.**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden decírmela estoy a sus órdenes aquí en FF o en twitter.**

**Nos leemos pronto! :]**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett para todas, MeL.**


	25. Chapter 25

Miren quien apareció este mes: exacto yo!

y cabe decir: NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA NO NO NO!

chicas bonitas que dejaron sus reviews mil gracias de verdad:

** MaGa Cullen, mairaaramirez, Alexz Darcy Black, Mentxu Masen Cullen, RAKL Gt, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, Caresme, CaroBereCullen , Isela Cullen, Rakelita, briit, Paola Cullen, TishaCullen, Susy Cullen , darky1995, AleBlake Belikov, bellami, paky32, chica anonimo, Vcullen, Danielle Martin y la pequeña Joosaa **

demasiadas gracias por estar ahi, con su infinita paciencia!

Este capi estuvo en manos de mis lindas betas**SherlyMina (Samantha)y a ****Aryrez (Mary) **perteneciente al espacio de **mundo fanfiction (punto) com **

que se han tomado la molestia de betear este capitulo para ustedes

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxx

Narrador´s POV.

Esme Cullen arreglaba las bellas flores del jardín mientras que en la radio sonaban viejas canciones que la inspiraban; las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y quería tener todo listo para que sus nietos pudieran disfrutar de todo lo que ella les tenía preparado. Unas horas antes un camión de una importante juguetería les habían entregado un pequeño set de juegos: una resbaladilla, un par de columpios, unos sube y baja; todo para que sus adorables retoños pudieran jugar.

El encargado preguntó si quería que los armara y ella respondió que no, su marido y sus hijos estarían encantados de hacerlo por ellos mismos, _hombres_ sonrío acordándose de lo viriles y útiles que se sentían los hombres Cullen con esas cosas.

El sol mandaba pequeños toques a la matriarca de la familia, y a pesar de la fuerte piel de vampiro que poseía, sentía leves cosquillas que el astro rey le mandaba, y eso le gustaba. Un ruido captó su atención, Emmett se acercaba hasta ella.

-Ey mamá- el grandote vampiro llevaba puesta una filipina de dentista de color blanco, a Esme le gustaba ver a su hijo vestido como todo un profesional, sonrió - ¿sucede algo?- Emmett se preocupó.

-No hijo… es solo que… me gusta verte vestido así, nunca te imaginé como dentista.

-Yo tampoco mamá pero es genial, soy demasiado cuidadoso con… la sangre ya sabes, pero me gusta, siento que puedo ser de mucho apoyo para alguien. Además seamos honestos, me veo muy sexy vestido de blanco o ¿no?– Esme comenzó a reírse – oh vamos mamá acabas de herir mi ego.

-Cariño, nadie puede herir tu ego, créeme… y no, no me burlaba de ti, es solo que tienes razón, te ves adorable vestido de dentista.

-Lo vuelves a hacer Esmerald Cullen, un dentista es sexy no adorable…. – Emmett contestó con un puchero- … oye mamá ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando unas cajas.

-Oh si, es cierto… unos paquetes que encargué hace unos días, son un set de juegos para el patio, creo que a los niños les gustarán mucho.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo armarlos?

-Si no lo hice yo, es porque quería dejarle a ustedes, _mis hombres_, que lo armaran… ey espera jovencito, cuando digo mis hombres me refiero a tu padre, a Jasper y a ti.

-¡Oh vamos mamá!

-¿Qué te cuesta esperarlos un rato querido? Apuesto a que te divertirás más si lo haces…

-De acuerdo…- suspiró resignado el vampiro.

-Y como sabía que harías esa carita… voy a necesitar ayuda con las rocas para la fuente artificial que estoy haciendo en la piscina, ¿Qué dices, quieres ayudar a tu madre con el trabajo pesado?- la cara de Emmett se iluminó por completo.

-Seguro mamá – se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó dando vueltas- eres la mejor mamá del mundo- la risa de felicidad de Esme retumbó por la casa, un carraspeó los interrumpió.

-¿Debería de ponerme nervioso ante esta situación? – Carlisle Cullen cruzado de brazos se apoyaba en la puerta fingiendo una cara de marido celoso.

-Oh vamos papá- Emmett bajó a su madre- podemos compartir, ¿Qué dices?

-Mmmmm.

-Cariño- Esmerald se acercó hasta su marido – sabes que eres el único amor de mi existencia, ¿acaso lo dudas?

-Por supuesto que no- Carlisle le tomó de la mano- nunca he dejado de amarte, desde esa primera vez que te vi, eras realmente hermosa, corrijo: sigues siendo una belleza.

-Era solo una niña…

-Y sin embargo te metiste dentro de mis pensamientos- Carlisle tomó la mano de su mujer con delicadeza y posó la de él en su cintura- ¿me concedería esta pieza señorita Platt?

-Con gusto señor Cullen – Emmett sonreía ante la bella imagen frente a él, dos personas que se amaban desde muchísimos años y que habían tenido que sufrir para poder estar juntos, siguieran amándose con tanto fervor. Decidió alejarse silenciosamente de sus padres, porque a pesar de que su familia vampírica fuera… nada normal, los quería como eso: su familia.

Esmerald y Carlisle, dos amantes que habían tenido que sufrir demasiado bailaban lentamente al son de la música de los años 50.

_When I feel blue in the night__  
__And I need you to hold me tight__  
__Whenever I want you, all I have to do is__  
__Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, drea-ea-ea-ea-eam…_

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Chicago 19,1958. - Sonrió Carlisle- te llevé al baile.

-Fue una noche en verdad hermosa… -Esme posó su mano en la mejilla de su marido- ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

-Por supuesto que si cariño- le contestó el apuesto médico- tanto como yo a ti.

_Only trouble is, gee whiz__  
__I'm dreamin' my life away__  
__I need you so that I could die__  
__I love you so and that is why__  
__Whenever I want you, all I have to do is__  
__Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream__  
__Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

Esme apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de su marido, amaba tanto a la familia que Carlisle había formado junto con ella, que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida con tal de salvarlos a todos.

-Hacen una pareja en verdad hermosa- Alice llegó junto a Emmett quien seguía observando a sus padres desde la cocina, besó su mejilla- lo mejor es que tenemos la dicha de tenerlos como padres.

-Alie… ¿alguna vez has sentido que…?

-¿Qué lo que vivimos no lo merecemos?- la pequeña lo interrumpió- …si Emm. La verdad no tengo idea de lo que fui en mi vida pasada, pero no lo cambiaría porque ahora los tengo a ustedes, y a Jazz.

-Te quiero enana- Emmett abrazó a su hermana adoptiva- también me alegro de casi ser devorado por un tonto oso, valió la pena, tengo a Rose, a nuestros padres, a ti, aunque a veces un poco desquiciante.

-Oye- Alice le propinó un pequeño golpe en el hombro- no soy desquiciante, es que tengo demasiada energía, no es mi culpa.

-Claro pequeña… vamos, dejémosle algo de intimidad- Emmett señaló hacia fuera de la ventana mientras sus padres bailaban lentamente al ritmo de "the everly brothers".

Alice cambió su ropa de maestra de secundaria por algo más… más Alice. Su precioso vestido Valentino verde y sus stilettos favoritos, tomó su blog de diseño y unos cuantos lápices, Alice Cullen estaba inspirada. Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de la casa mientras algunos rayos de sol iluminaban el camino hacia la casa, era el momento perfecto para comenzar a dibujar…

_Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom)__  
__If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)__  
__If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love__  
__Life could be a dream sweetheart__  
__(Hello hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again)_

_Sh boom_ sonaba de fondo en el hogar de los Cullen, Alice cantaba el coro con su preciosa voz de soprano mientras dibuja un hermoso vestido para el verano, deseaba con toda su alma abrir su propia boutique dentro de algunos años, ya que por el momento ser maestra de diseño de modas en la secundaria de Pennsylvania era algo que realmente disfrutaba. Después de algunos bocetos se puso a calificar los exámenes de sus alumnas, veía gran potencial en algunas chicas y en Roger, un chico que accidentalmente había ido a parar ahí, pero que tenía futuro como diseñador.

-¡Dios!¿Alguien le ha dicho a esta chica lo que es un vestido? Esto parece un saco de papas- se quejó la chica- …. Esto es lo que yo andaba buscando, ¿quien eres…? Nina… me gusta este diseño, creo que si califica- Alice puso a un lado los bocetos de su alumna, les había prometido que si alguna de ellas lograba hacer un buen trabajo y en verdad amara el gusto por la moda la capacitaría para que un futuro pudiera asistir a la universidad.

Un ruido captó la atención de Alice, el sonido del motor de una Suzuki GSXR 1000 se acercaba por el camino hacia la casa Cullen, la chica sonrió, él estaba en casa.

_Life could be a dream__  
__If only all my precious plans would come true__  
__If you would let me spend my whole life loving you__  
__Life could be a dream sweetheart_

-Señorita…- Jasper Hale se quitaba el casco de la motocicleta luciendo un despeinado cabello.

-Hola- saludó ella nerviosa, aun pasando muchos años juntos, a Alice todavía la ponía nerviosa que su marido la llamara con ese sexy acento sureño.

-¿No me saludarás?- la chica asintió y se aproximó a él, quien aun no se bajaba de la moto. Acercó despacio sus labios a los de Jasper y lo besó tiernamente, acariciándolo lento, disfrutando ese dulce beso el tiempo que ella quisiera- Wow… si así me recibirás todos los días puedo soportar con gusto el olor de los humanos en la biblioteca- Jasper sonrío- te amo demasiado Mary Alice.

-Yo también a ti, mi perfecto caballero sureño.

-_ Life could be a dream sweetheart…- _Jasper cantó la última parte - la vida a tu lado es mi mejor sueño hecho realidad- su mujer le dio una sonrisa algo triste, Jasper la tomó del mentón y la miró hacia sus dulces ojos dorados- ¿Por qué esa mirada cielo?

-Temo perderte…

-¿Quién ha dicho que me perderás preciosa?

-No lo sé Jazz, esto – dijo señalando hacia la casa- todo esto es tan perfecto que temo que solo sea un sueño… un sueño producto de medicamentos para la esquizofrenia, y que yo siga en ese horrible hospital… siento que voy a despertar en cualquier momento y tú…Tú serás solo una ilusión hecha por mi loca imaginación.

-Alice, tú nunca estuviste psicótica… esos… esos bastardos- gruñó Jasper- ellos jamás iban a entender lo especial que eras mi amor, y juro que de haberlo sabido, los hubiera destrozado por todo lo que te hicieron sufrir florecita… te amo, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible, aunque tarde toda mi existencia, pero borraré esos horribles recuerdos, y los remplazáremos por buenos, ¿Qué dices, quieres crear buenos momentos a mi lado, todo lo que nuestra existencia nos permita?

-Si… - respondió la chica, Jasper se bajó de la moto y tomó la mano de su mujer besándola con delicadeza.

-Nunca me cansaré de amarte preciosa.

-Yo tampoco mi perfecto caballero.

-Bueno… entonces qué opinas de raptarte en la noche, tomar al "General" e irnos, conozco un hermoso lugar donde hay aguas termales, un baño a la luz de la luna, ¿Qué dice señorita?

-¿Está usted pidiendo permiso para secuestrarme mayor Withlock?

-Estoy pidiendo permiso para amarla toda la noche y el resto de mi existencia señorita Mary Alice.

-Permiso concedido _señor_- Alice besó a su marido- vamos adentro, Esme ha comprado algo para los niños y quiere que ustedes _los hombres de la casa_, lo armen.

-¿No te molestará? Creí que querías que hiciéramos algo juntos.

-No te preocupes Jazzpy, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros en la noche… además me gusta verte haciendo trabajo de hombre, es… excitante- se mordió el labio.

-¿Está usted pensado en alguna fantasía en particular señora de Withlock?

-Bueno solo si involucra un casco, un cinturón de herramientas y…

-Por dios, consíganse un motel – Rosalie bajaba de su auto, los dos vampiros estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta cuando la rubia llegó a donde ellos estaban- quien los viera, tan tranquilitos…

-La reina del sexo salvaje ha hablado- masculló Alice.

-¿Celosa?

-De ti nunca hermanita- los chicos Cullen entraron a la casa, entre bromas y risas el patio de juegos quedó terminado.

Xxxx

Cassandra caminó hacia el parque, parecía un completo zombi, un día antes le había abierto su corazón al hombre que tanto creía amar.

-Él no me quiere… él está enamorado de ella – Cassie se secaba las lágrimas - ¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme de chicos así? ¿Por qué siempre les entrego mi corazón a hombres que no me quieren?

Aún tenía fresco los acontecimientos del día anterior: se lo había topado en una de esas fiestas de sociedad, él estaba tan guapo, tan elegante… definitivamente él, era el hombre de su vida. Muchas veces había fantaseado que la tomaba de la mano, que paseaban juntos por el parque, que tomaban un helado, inclusive que la besaba… todo lo que una chica de su edad desea. El sonido de su celular interrumpió su llanto.

-_Necesito hablar contigo. 20 minutos en mi departamento. R_.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere este tipo?- Cassie se limpió las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz, se levantó de la banca del parque y caminó hacia la casa de Richard, el escaparate de una tienda de historietas le mostró el rostro hinchado de su reflejo, su nariz roja y el rastro de sus lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

El departamento de Richard no estaba muy lejos, pero a Cassandra su destino final le parecía eterno, no quería ver a nadie, solamente quería llorar todo el día no importaba el lugar ella tenia que desahogarse pronto o moriría de una combustión gracias a su tristeza. La chica no se dio cuenta en que momento llegó a la puerta, estaba abierta, decidió entrar.

-Richard… ¿estás ahí? ¿Richard?- el departamento al parecer estaba vacío- voy a pasar Richard… Dios… no entiendo por qué haces esto, según tú es muy importante que venga… - se sorbió la nariz- y ni siquiera te importa como me siento… ¿podrías dejar de jugar a las escondidas? Esto no es nada gracioso Richard; jugar con los sentimientos de las personas tampoco lo es, sobre todo si una de las dos personas siente algo…

-Vaya…. Vaya- una voz que definitivamente no era la de Richard sonó como eco por el departamento.

-¿Qui…qui…quién eres tú?

-Oh cariño has estado llorando… ustedes los mortales son tan débiles, me dan asco.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y que haces en el departamento de Richard?

-Primero bájale dos rayitas al tono de voz mocosa, que un simple humano como tú no puede hablarme así.

-Dios… - Cassie comenzó a desesperarse, ¿Quién rayos era esa pelirroja y por qué le tenía tanto miedo?... entonces lo captó- genial… si esto lo haces para lastimarme más Richard ¡felicidades lo lograste!

-Richard, Richard, Richard… ¿eso es todo lo que sabes decir? No estoy aquí por tu maldito novio… tengo un asunto pendiente con el maldito de Cullen.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo?

-Tiene mucho que ver cariño – siseo Victoria- gracias a él y su estúpida humana mi James está muerto.

-Mira loca no se quien demonios eres, y mucho menos sé que asunto tienes con Ed. cosa que no me incumbe así que me largo de aquí, no eres la única con problemas.

-Tú no te vas de aquí maldita mocosa insolente- Victoria tomó fuertemente del brazo de Cassandra y la arrojó hacia la pared- nadie me llama loca y sale viva después de eso- la joven humana había caído ahora sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

-No es posible… ¿Qué eres? Por favor aléjate, yo no hice nada…

-Tú no, pero tu amiguito Cullen si, y tengo que cobrármela de algún modo ¿no lo crees?

-Por favor…

-No me importa cuanto ruegues… no vas a escapar tan fácil de mi- Victoria sin ningún esfuerzo rompió el hueso de la pierna de Cassie, ahora tenia que arrastrarse.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no te hice nada.

-Me importa un comino si lo hiciste o no… ¿Tu crees que yo no he sufrido después de tantos años? Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿entendido? Por más que tu sangre me tiente, mi deseo de venganza es aun mayor- Victoria le extendió un teléfono- quiero que llames al maldito de Cullen.

-¿Y, si me niego? – un grito de dolor salió del fondo de la garganta de la pobre chica.

-Te lo repito una vez más mocosa "quiero que llames al maldito de Cullen" ahora.

Cassandra marcó el número que ya se sabia de memoria y rogaba… rogaba porque Edward no contestara la llamada

-¿Edward?

-¿Cassie? ¿Dónde estas? Escucho mucho ruido…- su amigo contestaba del otro lado de la línea, tenia que hacerlo, no es que quisiera morir pero seamos sinceros, era demasiado joven le faltaban muchas cosas que vivir, tenia que buscar una manera de sobrevivir.

-Edward, por favor ayúdame…

-¿Cassie, que pasa?- La voz de Edward comenzaba a alterarse - ¿Dónde estas?

- … Tengo miedo Edward… - lágrimas intensas recorrían su mejilla- Por favor…

-¿Cassie quién esta ahí, lo conoces?

-No- La amiga de Edward comenzaba a llorar por la línea - No se quien es esta mujer Ed,. Solo esta parada frente a mi, y me mira… No conozco a _la pelirroja_…. – Demasiada información pensó Victoria, ya era hora de actuar.

-Hola Edward…

-Victoria- Edward le gruñó.

-¡Acertaste querido! Es un gusto conversar contigo después de tantos años no crees.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Le gritó Edward - Cassandra no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Te equivocas Edward Cullen… Ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿acaso pensabas que no lo sabría? - Se rio por el teléfono -Esto es mejor de lo que había planeado… Así que, ya sabes- Su tono de voz cambió - Si la quieres viva, ven por mi, tú solo, no traigas a nadie mas contigo, porque créeme lo sabré –

-¡Edward!- El gritó de Cassie se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono y la llamada se cortó.

-Hiciste muy bien tu parte mocosa.

-Por favor no lo lastimes, Edward no es malo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Él mató a mi James! Y eso jamás lo olvidaré…

-Edward no es un asesino debes creerme…

Victoria se acercó lentamente hacia la humana, pasó el dedo índice por el enorme rio que se había formado de su sangre…

-En verdad hueles delicioso, podría drenarte de una vez, pero me eres demasiado útil para vengarme de Cullen- Victoria limpió la sangre en el rostro de la chica y caminó por el departamento de Richard.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué crees tu que soy?

-Un monstruo, ¡un maldito demonio!– Cassandra contestó con miedo- vete por favor…

-Oh vamos querida no soy un monstruo, los monstruos son criaturas horrendas y según tengo entendido, los humanos los han inventado para proyectar sus temores… yo soy solo una mujer a la que le han arrebatado al amor de su vida… y por supuesto planeo vengar el honor de mi hombre.

-¡Eres una maldita loca!

-No debiste decir eso asquerosa humana.

Cassie sabia que ese era el momento exacto donde su vida terminaría, era una verdadera lástima que no hubiera terminado la universidad, graduarse con honores, tener un trabajo, conocer al amor de su vida, casarse, recorrer el mundo, tener hijos… todo eso que la gente normal tiene y que ella jamás podría vivir; cubrió su rostro con la mano esperando recibir el golpe mortal que acabaría con su vida, pero jamás llegó…

-¡Victoria!- esa voz le sonaba familiar- aléjate de ella.

-Pero miren quien ha decidido aparecer…

-Te lo advierto maldita loca, aléjate de Cassie ahora.

-¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir? Cullen no seas estúpido… creerás que como hembra puedo ser muy frágil, pero no me subestimes.

-Jamás te subestimé Victoria, sé que tu mente trastornada es capaz de cometer los actos mas crueles contra mi familia.

-Esto se hubiera acabado hace muuuuchos años cariño, si tan solo hubieras dejado que mi James saciara su sed con tu ¡estúpida humana!¡ Él seguiría vivo junto a mi!

-¿Y dejar que mi Bella muriera y jamás haber conocido a mis pequeños? Estás muy mal Victoria, créeme: volvería a matar al bastardo de James una y otra y otra vez con tal de tener a mis hijos.

-Es una pena que no vayas a poder ver crecer a tus engendros Edward Cullen…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Creíste que mi pequeño clan de neófitos era solo para tener distraída a tu familia y que no interfirieran nuestra pequeña charla? Pobre iluso, resultaste ser un vampiro estúpido.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Victoria?

-Mientras nosotros conversamos animadamente y tu asquerosa amiga humana se desangra, los otros miembros del clan Cullen son atacados por mi clan…

-Vaya que predecible que puedes llegar a ser.

-Supuse que también te pasaría por la mente mi pequeño plan, pero no tomaste en cuenta que podría tener un plan b que llamo "el elemento sorpresa", le he mandado un pequeño regalito a tu estúpida ex humana y sus bastarditos…

-Disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida si es que le podemos llamar así al espacio que ocupas en esta habitación Victoria, porque acabaré contigo y no me costará ningún esfuerzo.

-Veamos lo que tienes cariño, no te la voy a dejar tan fácil.

….

(Casa Cullen)

Un ambiente de armonía se sentía por completo dentro del hogar de los Cullen, Alice mostraba los hermosos diseños que sus alumnas habían hecho.

-Algunos son muy impresionantes cariño.

-¿Verdad que si Esme? Estoy tan orgullosa de mis chicas, e incluso miren éste- presumió un boceto de un vestido veraniego.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hacemos los hombres de esta casa viendo los bocetos de tus alumnas?- interrumpió Emmett- no es un comentario machista enana, es solo que no entiendo por qué es relevante que Carlisle y yo los veamos…

-Ey, ¿y yo qué?- se quejó el rubio

-Bueno Jasper, tú estás mas que acostumbrado a los ataques de tu esposa, pero nosotros qué culpa.

-Emmett deja en paz a Jazz- lo regañó Alice- quería mostrarles éste dibujo en especial, porque no es de una alumna… es de un chico, se llama Fred y por una broma de sus compañeros terminó en mi clase de diseño de modas, pero ¿no es fantástico? Miren como traza las líneas que descienden del busto a la cintura y la delicadeza con que…

-Si bueno, ya encontraste al próximo Gianni Versace- rodó los ojos Emmett- ¿ya podemos irnos? Estoy ansioso por armar los juegos para mis enanos favoritos.

Un grito de susto alarmó a los Cullen, Alice acababa de tener una visión.

-¿Alie que sucede?- preguntó Rosalie alarmada viendo el inexpresivo rostro de su hermana.

-Tenemos visita en menos de 58 segundos… neófitos.

Los Cullen se prepararon lo más rápido que su naturaleza les permitió, Alice guardó los bocetos de sus alumnos en la caja fuerte y regreso segundos después al lado de su marido.

-Todo estará bien.

-Lo sé amor - Jasper apretó su mano- solo no te alejes de mi ¿de acuerdo?

-Jazzy…

-Estaré más tranquilo si te quedas a mi lado y me dejas protegerte.

-Soy una chica fuerte, no puedes cuidar de mí siempre.

-Siempre voy a cuidar de ti Alie…- El ruido de unas ventanas rompiéndose los sacó de su burbuja… era la hora de defender a la familia.

Un pequeño grupo de 17neófitos entró a la casa de los Cullen ávidos de matar a los traidores, como Victoria los había nombrado, porque se negaban a beber sangre humana.

Esme y Rosalie lograron que unos cuantos vampiros las siguieran fuera de la casa, Emmett en menos de 10 segundos ya había destrozado a 3 sedientos hombres que querían atacar a su mujer.

-Alice, llama a Edward y dile lo que está sucediendo- Carlisle gritó mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a una chica que lo había intentado morder el cuello- tienes que prevenirlo ya.

La pequeña Cullen asintió y enseguida siguió las órdenes de su padre, en lo que le arrancaba un brazo a un neófito, la visión de Cassie, la amiga de su hermano llego pronto a ella, Victoria la había atacado.

-Contesta Edward, por favor contesta…- el tono de entrada de llamada tranquilizó a la chica-Edward, tiene a Cassie.

-Lo sé Alice ¡¿Cómo fue qué no la viste?- le recriminó su hermano.

-No eres el único con problemas Edward… Tenemos visitas- contestó ella mientras Jasper le quitaba de encima a un neófito.

-¿Qué?

-Espera un segundo- un vampiro se acercó hasta ella y estuvo a punto de desgarrar su ropa, _¿pero qué se había creído ese estúpido_? -Ah, maldito vampiro idiota ¿Qué no sabes que este vestido es un auténtico Valentino? – Un grito desgarrador retumbó por la casa, Alice lo había destazado del cuerpo y por último la cabeza - Eso te enseñará a respetar las obras de arte que traigo puestas…

-¿Alice qué pasa?

-Neófitos idiotas… Victoria lo tenia todo calculado- un cuerpo desmembrado cayó ante sus pies, a punto de manchar sus bellas zapatillas -¡Oye ignorante estos son mis _stilettos_ favoritos! – Alice regresó a su llamada- Ve por Cassie, está en la casa de Richard, ¡Ya Edward!- colgó.

-Tú y yo vamos a jugar algo muy divertido bonita- un neófito algo corpulento se acercó hasta la chica, ella lo reconoció como _el ignorante_ que casi arruina su calzado.

-No me digas fortachón.

-Es una lástima que tenga que matarte, me hubiera gustado _divertirme_ un poco más contigo, aunque claro, eso todavía puedo hacerlo preciosidad - Alice puso su mejor cara de damisela en completo peligro y cuando el monstruoso vampiro estaba a 5 cm de ella, sus piernas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo y había perdido todo el brazo derecho.

-Nadie le dice a mi mujer que piensa _divertirse con ella_ y sale vivo de esta situación- Jasper terminó de arrancar lo que le quedaba de cuerpo al vampiro hasta dejarlo completamente destrozado.

-Cariño ese neófito era solo mio- Alice hizo un puchero- estaba a punto de acabar con él y te metiste.

-Alice…

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, se cuidarme, soy una chica fuerte Jazz.

-No pienso perderte.

-No lo harás amor.

-¿Podrían dejar las cursilerías para después? Todavía nos quedan unos cuantos neófitos – gruñó Emmett acabando con una vampiresa que estaba a punto de alcanzar a Alice.

-De acuerdo – contestaron al mismo tiempo los esposos- te veré en unos minutos- Jasper le dio un dulce beso a su mujer y continuó con la batalla de eliminar vampiros, ésta no sería la última vez que estuviera con su Alice…

* * *

xxxx

¿como les quedó el ojo?

no se ustedes pero la pareja de jazz y alice es una de mis favoritas :3 asi que quise ponerlos un poco como protagonistas en este capi, en el proximo veremos el enfrentamiento entre victoria-edward y Bella-los pequeños y el vampiro secreto.

despues de enormes meses aparecí aqui, gracias por esperar a que mi inspiración llegara.

**¿merezco sus rr?**

**saludos mel! **


End file.
